Renesmee's Teenage Story
by BellaNessieCullen
Summary: Sequel of 'Renesmee's Childhood Story'. Follow Renesmee through her teenage years, see how Edward and Bella deal with their children being teenagers and how Renesmee will deal with growing up. Mostly Bella and Renesmee's POV, sometimes Eddie's. CURRENTLY RE-EDITING.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a continuation from 'Renesmee's Childhood Story'. Anyone reading who hasn't read my first fanfiction may be a little confused. There are a few extra characters that were introduced beforehand. If you have any questions be sure to send me a message in a review or pm.**

**Five years after Breaking Dawn**

**Three years after Renesmee's Childhood Story**

**Chapter 1: Something different**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Mom" Eddie said from up the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here" he said again. I made my way up the stairs and into his room. We had moved from the old house into a much larger one further out of forks a year ago. We had decided that we had been in Forks too long. Carlisle moved hospital and even though we still lived pretty close to Forks we made an effort not to show ourselves there in case someone recognised us, the main area we visited was La Push. The other reason we moved from Forks was that it wasn't big enough for our large family. Eddie was now physically 17 and wanted his own room. He stopped growing after 2 years just as Carlisle predicted and he could easily pass as vampire now. His skin was as cold as ours, he couldn't survive on food, he was as fast and strong as us, and his heart also stopped beating after the two years. The only thing that separated him from us was his eyes and the fact he could sleep. He would moan that after a month of no sleeping he'd be tired, but even then he wouldn't sleep any longer than an hour or two.

Renesmee was now physically fourteen. Both Eddie and Renesmee went through a phase where they were both physically the same age for a while. At around age twelve they looked like twins and Alice had made sure to make the most of it and dress them in similar things as much as she could. They hated it and Eddie was glad when he surpassed Renesmee in age. There was no way he could pass as her younger brother now, and I don't think he ever will be able to again. Their roles were slowly reversing, Eddie was extremely protective over his sister and he acted more of her older brother, rather than younger. Some people may find it weird but it was how I always imagined things, Eddie may be a year and a half younger from birth but in reality he was 3 years older than her, in every way. Chantelle however was the baby of the family once more, even though Eddie was technically the youngest, Chantelle was the smallest and the innocent little baby that everyone fussed over if something was wrong. She was now physically eleven years old. She was the most popular girl in her school and she loved every minute of it, then again I wouldn't expect anything less from Rosalie Hale's daughter.

"What is it Eddie?" I asked my son from the door.

"Can you do my tie please?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course" I said and made my way over to my smartly dressed son. Today was Renesmee's graduation. She was leaving middle school and will be starting High school in the fall. I was already dressed in my blue summer dress and Renesmee was in Alice's bedroom getting the makeover of her life. When I finished Eddie's tie we walked down the stairs where others were waiting. Chantelle was in a baby pink summer dress that had a dark pink cloth belt around her waist. Her long blonde hair was in curls that fell down her back, she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful Chantelle" I said to her.

"Thanks aunt Bella, so do you" she replied and smiled widely at me.

"Thanks" I laughed.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked. As if on que Renesmee descended off the last step of the grand staircase that circled in the hall of our house.

"I think so" Edward replied. He looked magnificent in a suit, so did Eddie. As a child Eddie looked a lot more like me than Edward. As he got older it changed, he began to look more and more like Edward. I smiled at them standing next to each other. They looked stunning. Eddie smiled widely back at me; I let out a little laugh but turned my head to my daughter standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look amazing Renesmee" I said to her.

"Thank you" Alice answered for her. I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"Ok let's get going" Eddie said impatiently from behind me. He stepped forward and linked his arm with mine as we made our way out the door.

"So mom, are you sad Renesmee is now officially going to be in high school?" he asked as we made our way to the car.

"I've gotten used to my children growing up so fast Eddie" I laughed.

"Huh, I guess so; I don't even look like dad's son anymore." He said.

"Yes you do!" I argued back.

"More like his brother" he replied and opened the car door for me.

"Thank you" I said to him and climbed into the car. Edward sat in the driver's seat and Eddie climbed in the back with Renesmee.

"Isn't Jacob coming?" Eddie asked.

"Yes, he will meet us there" I said.

We arrived at Renesmee's school and we quickly slipped into our human facade. Eddie now passed as Edward's biological brother that came to live with us a year ago. I was still Edward's girlfriend and Renesmee and Emmett's biological sister. Chantelle was adopted into the family as well as Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett had to stay at home because they had supposedly moved out with their daughter three years ago. Renesmee was greeted by Zac and we all made our way into the hall of the school. Renesmee and Zac left us in our seats and went off to their positions. I smiled at them as they laughed in the line. Over the years they had become best friends, Renesmee had her thirst under complete control now and it didn't even bother her. Jacob arrived just as the ceremony started, Renesmee smiled at him from across the room and Jacob goofily waved and smiled back at her.

The ceremony was just like any other graduation. The children were handed back to their families and the headmaster basically told us all to go home; just in much kinder words. After we dragged Chantelle away from her friends that turned up to support their older siblings we all made our way back to the house.

"So Nessie, how does it feel to be finally out of middle school?" Eddie asked Renesmee as we all got out the various cars. She shrugged.

"No different"

"Huh" he said and started heading into the house. Renesmee skipped a little to catch up with him. She laughed at him and gave him a little shove. "Your little efforts will not move the almighty Edward Cullen the third!" he boomed in a loud voice. Renesmee laughed at him and pushed harder. "I'm not kidding little girl" he muttered a little lower.

"I'm not little! I'm older than you!" Renesmee shouted to him. He let out a chuckle then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You are smaller than me though" he said. He was right; he was as tall as Edward, perhaps only an inch shorter. Renesmee was only five foot and she looked very small next to Eddie. Eddie and Renesmee continued talking as they made their way into the house and up the stairs. Chantelle followed them and everyone else took off to do their own thing. I made my way into the living room and slumped into one of the chairs. Edward was not far behind me. He stopped at my knees and smiled down at me. I smiled back, unable to control my lips. Edward put his hand out for me to take; I took it willingly and he pulled me off the chair. He took my place then pulled me onto his lap. I smiled widely at him and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped one of his arms securely around my waist and placed his other hand on my thigh; I sighed and inhaled his scent that radiated from his body. I don't know how long I lay there but it was one of those timeless moments that could last forever.

"Carlisle!" Alice shouted from somewhere in the large house. Edward's muscles stiffened underneath me. "Carli-"Alice began again but Carlisle interrupted her.

"What is it Alice?" he asked.

"Our entire future just disappeared" she said, her voice was quiet and it shook with fear.

"Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme. Could you all come into the dining room please. Eddie, Renesmee and Chantelle, stay upstairs." Carlisle ordered.

"What? Noo!" Eddie complained. "I'm an adult now. I'm one of you guys!" he moaned.

"Stay upstairs Eddie; keep your sister and cousin out of trouble. You'll be able to hear us anyway" Carlisle said to him. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out and I heard him stomp dramatically into Renesmee's room and slam the door. I stood up from Edward's lap but kept hold of his hand as we made our way into the dining room.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked as everyone made their way into the room.

"Our future is gone. I can't see anything" she cried and placed her hands on the side of her head. Jasper put his arm around her.

"Are you sure it's not because of Renesmee or Chantelle?" Carlisle asked.

"Or Jacob or the pack" I added.

"No, no. it's not them. I could always see parts; I still saw our future if it involved them, I've learnt to see around them." Alice said solemnly. "This is something different."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourite stories and story alerts. I'm glad you are still interested in this story. I just want to correct a small mistake in the last chapter. I realised that it should be 4 years after Renesmee's childhood story if Renesmee was going to graduate with Zac and not skip another year of school. I didn't really want to make it that far in the future but I didn't want it to be inconsistent. I'm not very good with the whole American grade system but if I did my research right, you start high school when you're 14 right? which is the 9th grade and if Renesmee had just finished the 8th she would be 4 years older than where I ended the last story. So this is 4 years after Renesmee's childhood story and 6 years after breaking dawn. Which means Renesmee is very close to being fully grown, however it doesn't mean the year coming up to that isn't going to be full of drama :)**

**Claudia: glad you liked it; I always look forward to your reviews. I'm not sure how long this story will be. I have the story plot planned out roughly but not chapter by chapter, so it depends on the lengths of them I guess.**

**Chapter 2: The future**

I looked up to Edward standing at my side. He was staring intently at Alice, his face a sea of confusion.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie whispered into the silence.

"We'll get through it. It can't be that bad" Emmett said from her side. Alice turned and scowled at him.

"How do you know Emmett? Can you see the future?" she asked. He dropped his head.

"No" he said defeated. He had his head down but I saw his amusement in acting like a child.

"Then shut up" she hissed at him.

"Ok. Let's all calm down a second here. Edward will be able to tell if something is after us. He has a three mile radius of this house." Jasper stated.

"Jasper is right. We are safe for now, and we have Bella" Esme said. I looked at her horror stricken. Would I be able to save my family if something from the unknown came after us? Edward used his thumb to stroke my hand.

"It will be ok love, I won't let it go that far" he whispered to me.

"So what do we do? Shall we set up a patrol and get the wolves involved? Jacob will have the entire pack here if it meant Renesmee and Bella were in danger" Rosalie said.

"Jacob" I said suddenly, scanning the room. "Where is he?"

"He went back to La Push; there have been a few new boys that have phased." Edward said to me.

"Oh" I said quietly. "We need to get him here, we need his input in this" I said louder to everyone.

"Hold on a minute Bella. You are all talking like this is happening tomorrow. I can still see the near future. This doesn't happen until October. We have three months to decide what precautions we are going to take."

"October?" I asked her stunned. I wasn't the only one. Everyone else in the family except Edward was surprised at this statement.

"Yes Bella. Whatever happens to my visions doesn't happen until then. I can see the current path we are all on throughout the summer." She replied to me, I relaxed a little. This situation wasn't as immediate as I thought.

"Ok. So what do we do until then?" I asked.

"We carry on with our lives. However, we take precautions; don't get too involved with anyone new. Keep a closed circuit until the time. Closer to October we will start the lookout system. Renesmee and Chantelle need to be protected above anyone else. They are the most vulnerable and the most delicate in this situation." Carlisle said. Everyone nodding in agreement.

"What do we tell the children?" Esme asked, her face was full of concern for Renesmee and Chantelle.

"I would say we tell Eddie, if he hasn't already heard the conversation. I would also consider Renesmee but that is entirely up to Bella and Edward. I think Renesmee can handle this, I am unsure of Chantelle though."

"Don't you think it's a little unfair that Eddie and Renesmee know but not Chantelle?" Rosalie asked. The slight acidity in her voice was noticeable.

"Perhaps. Rosalie, if you wish to inform your daughter about this then that is entirely up to you but I always thought of Chantelle more faint-hearted than Renesmee. She doesn't take danger and uncertainty very easily; I do not wish to upset her." Carlisle said in a calming voice. Rosalie's tight facial expression loosened.

"He's right love. I don't think we should tell Chantelle just yet" Emmett said to Rose. She nodded to him.

"Yeah ok" she said quietly.

"Bella, Edward, what about Renesmee? Are you going to tell her?" Carlisle asked. I looked up to Edward and dropped my shield so he could see my thoughts. _I don't want to tell her just yet. Let her enjoy the summer. Then when she goes back to school and she's in the process of meeting new people we can tell her then._ Edward nodded at me.

"Not yet. We will eventually, but after the summer." Edward spoke for us. Carlisle nodded at us.

"Very wise." He said approvingly and turned back to address the whole room. "Ok so we have decided… Alice keep an eye out for anything else and inform me if our future reappears." Alice nodded and we all made our way out of the dining room. I heard Eddie commanding Renesmee and Chantelle to stay in the room and moments later he was standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at me.

"Renesmee knows there is something up, she wants to know" he said to me.

"Doesn't surprise me" I murmured.

"You're definitely not telling her until she starts school right?" he asked.

"No"

"Good. I think we're going to have trouble though" he said.

"Why?"

"She's going to insist on finding out. You know Renesmee. She _will_ find it out if she wants it that bad."

"Then it's your job to keep her in the dark" Edward said from my side.

"What? Why me?" Eddie asked. The serious tone evaporated from his voice.

"Because you're her brother and you want to protect her, so you can make sure she doesn't find out until the time is right" Edward replied.

"Fiiiine" Eddie said and turned to go back up the stairs. I shook my head at Eddie as he climbed back up the stairs. Edward tugged on my hand and brought me into the music room.

"Come play with me" he said and sat down on the piano bench. I sat next to him and copied him with placing my hands over the keys. He began playing my lullaby and I easily followed along. I had often played the piano with him over the years we had been married. I didn't know the notes I was playing and I couldn't read music but with my perfect memory I copied the notes he touched. It was the same with Eddie; after Renesmee started teaching him how to play he was able to remember everything she played after her only showing him once. The lessons didn't last long and soon enough Eddie had caught up with Renesmee and they were both playing impressive duets together. Esme often came in to watch us; she would stand at the door with the biggest smile on her face. She said hearing us and the children playing the piano was one of her most favourite things in the world.

"Beautiful" he whispered to me after we had finished and placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the love I had for my husband. His smile at that moment was so perfect that my heart had swelled up and felt like it was going to explode. I let my smile fall and moved forward to crush my lips against his. He responded just as forcefully, our kiss deepened and I felt his hand run up my thigh.

"Oh! Please get a room." I heard Jacob say from somewhere in the room. I pulled away from Edward to look at Jake at the door way.

"We did have a room" I replied to him.

"I mean your own room, not a public room where your family can walk in on you at anytime and not one with an expensive breakable grand piano in the centre." he said and put his hand on his hip.

"The piano can be easily replaced." Edward muttered under his breath. I laughed but ignored him.

"Maybe we will." I replied to Jacob and wiggled my eyebrows.

"You do that" he muttered and went to turn round. Edward tugged on my shirt, at first I thought he was being impatient but when I looked at his face he was nodding to Jacob in a 'you need to talk' sort of way.

"Oh Jake!" I shouted after him after I had caught onto what Edward wanted me to do.

"Yes Bells?" he asked. I stood up from the piano bench and made my way over to him.

"We need to talk"

"We do?" he asked. He looked at me worryingly.

"No Jake it's not about that" Edward said from the piano.

"Oh ok"

"What did you think it was about?" I asked him.

"Renesmee and her small growing crush she has on Jacob" Edward answered.

"Oh" I laughed. "No, this is something different." Renesmee had developed a small, yet obvious crush on Jacob. Edward had said that she felt things for him that were very foreign to her. She assumed it was the imprint, and she was right. She never spoke to any of us about it. It was only little flutters of feelings and Edward knew from her thoughts, she wasn't in love with him or anything, it was just things starting to shift within her. It was the start of a lot of drama but I knew it would happen eventually. The older she got the more she'd see Jacob romantically. She hadn't had a boyfriend since the 2nd grade. Both Jacob and Edward were happy about that. However Jacob knew I had strict rules on their future relationship. When she was young I always thought I'd ban it until she was 18. As the years went by and I realised more and more how the imprint works, I had decided to cut that back a bit. I wouldn't ban them from each other; I didn't want to be the obsessive mother. I hating how fast my children had grown up but that was just who they were, and I would look at their decisions respectively and try to trust their judgements. The whole Renesmee and Jacob thing was going to happen eventually, I would just have to deal with it; she could do a lot worse than Jacob. He was the perfect match for her and he was a good man too. I wouldn't want anyone else with her than him. I honestly thought Edward was going to have a harder time with it than me; going from sworn enemies to father and son-in-law in the space of ten years is probably pushing it to the limit with Edward's tolerance for Jacob.

"Ok, I thought you were going to tell me she's still off limits and I shouldn't think too much into this" Jacob said to me.

"Well, yes, there is that but this is something different" I told him and took his hand.

"Ok, well I'm all yours" he said and gripped my hand. I led him out of the room and into the back yard. I walked a bit further than necessary just to make sure I was out of hearing range when I told Jacob about everything.

After I had explained everything to Jacob and repeated consistently that Renesmee wasn't in danger yet, we made our way back into the house.

As we reached the hall, Eddie came down the stairs. He walked up to Jacob and put his hand on his shoulder.

"They're all yours dude" he said to him then shot off out the door.

"Eddie! Where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"I'm going to hunt. Dad said I could go" he said from across the front yard.

"Oh ok, have fun" I said to him.

"Will do" he said and ran off into the forest.

"What did he mean they're all yours?" Jacob asked me. I shrugged. I was guessing he meant Renesmee and Chantelle but I wasn't sure. Soon enough our questions were answered.

"JACOB!" Renesmee shouted from upstairs. It was more of a scream than a shout. Jacob looked at me.

"What is she gunna do to me?" he asked me, feigning horror in his voice. I shrugged again.

"Good luck" I said to him with a smile and patted his shoulder like Eddie had just done. I let out a small laugh and walked off to find my husband. I couldn't imagine what the girls wanted to do with Jacob. Whatever it was had Eddie running out the door, it was probably something incredibly girly, Eddie said no so the next choice would be Jacob and we all knew he couldn't say no to Renesmee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to start this chapter with a downer but this really **_**really**_** got to me... So to the reviewer that said the following:**

'**i think it really says something if a thriteen yr old girl can write bigger capter and longer and publish them 3 times a day every day and you cant even publish the next chapter in 2 then it says something.****  
****Ok now i got that out of my system i think you should try and do update quicker'**

**That thirteen year old girl does NOT go to college. I don't have the time to write longer chapters and update three a day. I have way too much work to consider doing that many chapters a day; I wish I did, I try my best to get at least 1 out every 3 or 4 days. That is ridiculous. Well done to the girl that does that but there is no way I could do that, she obviously has a lot of time on her hands. This is my story so deal with when I update if you want to read my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: 2 months later – I've decided to jump a bit. Sorry I didn't include the part with Jacob and what the girls did to him but it was just a silly makeover so you can use your own imagination with what happened there.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Today was my first day at high school. Yesterday my parents told me what they had been hiding from me. I had to be very careful with the people I spoke to today. If anyone seemed out of the ordinary I had to stay away. The school had sent a map and my timetable to the house. My dad dropped me off at school and wished me luck before he drove off. I slowly walked past the sign saying 'Welcome to Forks High School' I was very aware this was where my parents met, so I was excited to go in. I entered the school and followed the signs until I found my first class; History. I opened the door and as I walked in my bracelet caught on the door handle. I fiddled with it until I was free and walked to a spare desk. A few students looked up at me as I sat down. Some of them looked like they were in shock. I blushed and looked down at my wrist. I fiddled with the bracelet Jacob had given me when I was young until they stopped staring. The teacher called the class's attention and my first ever high school lesson started.

After my first class ended I rushed out the room and to my next class. There was a lot of eyes on me; all I wanted to do was get through the day. I already didn't like it here; I couldn't wait to find Zac at Lunch. I was just about to go into my English class when I was stopped.

"Hello" a girl said from behind me. I turned around to see a petite girl with dark long black hair. She was in a pair of jeans and an 'I heart NYC' top. She smiled timidly at me. I smiled back with the same enthusiasm.

"Hi" I said to her.

"My name is Chloe, I was wondering if we could hang out, I have no one else to talk to" she said and looked down at her feet. I could tell she plucked up a lot of courage to ask me.

"Sure, neither do i. My name is Renesmee" I said to her.

"Wow that's a pretty name" she said and looked up to me.

"Yeah, its long too… you can just call me Nessie" I said to her with a smile. "Are you in Miss Sweet's English?"

"Yeah I am" she said returning my smile with a little bit more effort than before.

"Great, I'll have someone to sit next to then" I said to her. She laughed a little and we made our way into the class. Miss Sweet was really nice and allowed us to spend the whole lesson getting to know each other. She said we were going to work on our communicating skills and the task was just to talk about our lives with each other and make friends. I was very happy I had found Chloe because I had no idea who I would have spoken too otherwise. We chatted about our brothers and sisters, pets, birthdays, houses, countries we had been to, our hobbies and interests and our parents and their jobs. I kept up the façade about my parents dying when I was younger and being adopted by Carlisle and Esme and I told her about my adoptive brothers and sisters. She was an only child and her dad left her when she was very young. It was just her and her mom but she loved it like that. I told her about my horse and she told me she loved horses too. We also found out we both took Spanish and would be in the same class as each other. I found doing Spanish was pointless for me. My father had taught me it only a year or two ago and I could speak it fluently; but the school required us to take a language –not including English- and that was the only one I could bare doing. Chloe and I bonded pretty quickly, she was shy when we first met but after we had talked a bit more about ourselves it was like we'd known each other for days rather than hour. We became friends instantly and decided to meet up at lunch. I knew Zac wouldn't mind so I invited her to sit with us.

After English was Biology. I said goodbye to Chloe and made my way to the biology labs as quickly as I could. My parents told me that Biology was the lesson they used to have together. I was strangely excited to see the room where my mom spent so much of her human life. Sadly I wasn't in the same lab as they were, but I did get a peak in the room they told me they were in; it was just like any normal school laboratory. Biology was just like History. All the students stared at me like I was a doll in a museum. I didn't understand fully why they stared, my dad warned me I would probably attract a lot of boys but I thought he was over exaggerating. I knew a lot of people -humans in particular- thought I was pretty but this was a little too much. They had never seen my mother or my aunts.

I went quickly to Spanish where I saw Chloe sitting on an empty desk. She smiled and waved when she saw me come through the door and I quickly made my way over to the desk.

"How was biology?" she asked.

"It was ok. People don't stop staring at me though" I said to her. She laughed.

"Doesn't surprise me"

"Why?"

"You're the most beautiful person here" she said with a smile. "Not to sound gay at all" she laughed. I laughed with her. Was this really going to affect me that much? Why did people have to stare? I don't know how my dad and uncles and aunts ever got used to this.

"Buenas dias!" the teacher called from the front. "Me llamo senor gusto." The class remained silent as if they had no idea what he just said.

"quien sabe nada de espanol?" the teacher asked. I could tell none of the children knew what he had said. I raised my hand.

"Ahh, bueno bueno. Cuanto?"

"Mucho" i replied. He had asked the class if anyone knew any Spanish, when i had raised my hand, he asked how much i knew and i replied with a lot. The whole class had turned to stare at me.

"Hmmm" he replied and a smile started to form on his lips. "Le puede lo habla con fluidez?"

"Ci" i said. He asked me if i could speak Spanish fluently.

"Entonces por que esta usted en esta clase?"

"Porque era el unico que me gustaba" i replied. He laughed and continued to talk to the rest of the class. He asked why I had taken this class and I told him that it was because I liked it. Chloe was staring at me as if i had just turned into a unicorn or something. I smiled at her.

"You didn't say you spoke Spanish" she whispered. I didn't reply, i just started copying the work Senor Gusto was writing on the board. Happy that this class was going to be the most fun out of them all. "Ness!" she hissed. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you taking Spanish when you can speak it like that?" she asked.

"Because I like it" I said and smiled at her.

"Oh, well at least I'm not failing Spanish with you as my friend" she laughed quietly. I laughed with her and turned my attention back to the lesson.

When Spanish was over I packed up quickly and grabbed Chloe's hand. I dragged her to the cafeteria and scanned the room for Zac.

"How did you know where the cafeteria was?"

"I have the map memorized" I answered her, still looking for Zac. I decided to rely on a different sense instead. As my singer, I could smell Zac anywhere. If there was a crowd of a thousand people I'd be able to get to him in seconds. I stood there and closed my eyes briefly. I took a deep breath in and separated the scents on my tongue. Zac wasn't in the room, but he was close.

"Wow. You never stop amazing me Nessie. Really." She laughed.

"Zac's on his way" I said to her.

"Huh, I'm not even going to ask how you know that" she laughed again. I smiled widely at her and dragged her to the line for food. I wasn't in the mood for nasty school food but I knew Chloe would be hungry. As Chloe picked out her food I noticed Zac come in the giant doors. He was alone and was looking round the room for me.

"I'll be right back" I said to Chloe.

"What about your food?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry" I answered her and started making my way to Zac. I heard her huff and mumble something behind me. I made my way over to Zac and moved in front of him.

"Jeez Ness, you just appeared out of nowhere" he said with a smile.

"You know me" I said with a shrug. He laughed and took my hand. We walked over to the line to get food. Chloe was just paying for hers as Zac was getting his.

"By the way, I made a friend" I said to him.

"That's great Ness!" he said as he grabbed a juice box from the shelf and put it on his tray.

"Yeah I invited her to come sit with us" I said warily. "Is that ok?"

"Of course! I want to meet her, is she pretty?" he asked. I laughed and hit him on the arm. Once Zac had paid for his lunch I led him over to where Chloe was sitting.

"Sorry I left you, I saw Zac come into the room" I told Chloe.

"That's fine" she replied. Zac and I sat down on the table.

"I'm Zac" Zac said with a wide smile and extended his hand out to Chloe.

"I'm Chloe" she said timidly and shook his hand. She blushed and looked down to her food. Zac turned to me and nodded. I rolled my eyes at him. He obviously thought she was pretty. Zac stuffed his mouth with pizza and looked back at Chloe. I shook my head lightly and let out a small laugh.

"So Chloe. What lesson are you in with our Renesmee?" he asked. I looked at him and my eyes widened. He smiled his signature Zac grin widely at me.

"English and Spanish" she said quietly.

"Ah. You're pretty shy aren't you?" he asked. I slapped him on his back for being rude and it caused him to choke on his food.

"Sorry" I muttered. He waved me off and took a gulp of his juice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Was i being rude?" he asked. I nodded at him and he turned back to Chloe. "Sorry, I'm like that unfortunately. Ness here tries to teach me to be a good boy but she isn't getting very far" he said with another grin. Chloe let out a small laugh.

"He also likes to be funny. You'll get used to that though. He likes you to give him a reaction to his jokes; an eye roll normally does it." I said to her. She laughed a little harder and continued to eat.

"Who is the funny one nowww?" Zac said and wobbled his head towards me like an idiot. Chloe and I just laughed at him. One thing I loved about Zac was he always made me laugh.

"How long have you two been friends?" she asked.

"Since the 4th grade" I replied.

"Are you dating?" she asked.

"noooo" I said shaking my head. I loved Zac but I never saw him that way. Zac also shook his head.

"I'm free as a bird" he said to her. She giggled and took a bite of a cookie. "Don't get me wrong. Nessie is a very attractive girl, she's beautiful in fact, but I see her more as my sister than as a girlfriend" Zac said. I blushed when he called me beautiful. Chloe nodded.

"All the boys keep looking at her, and even the girls. I think they're jealous" she said.

"What? What boys?" he asked and looked around. Sure enough a few boys turned the heads away when Zac scanned the room. I could hear the protective tone in Zac's voice. This was a new part of Zac that I had only experienced once before. In the 6th grade a boy came up to me and asked my on a date. I said no but Zac didn't catch the conversation because he was across the playground at the time; he stormed over to me to see if I was ok with the boy talking to me. He reminded me of Eddie a lot. Eddie is just as protective over me, if not more. My Uncle Emmett often teased me saying that I was surrounded by a bunch of men that are never going to let me have a proper boyfriend. In all honestly, I didn't mind having my brother, best friend, father, grandfather and uncles looking out for me; it made me feel safe.

"All of them" Chloe laughed.

"That's rude" he muttered and continued to eat. "If a boy ever comes on to you that isn't Jacob, you tell me and I'll rip his head off" he said to me and patted my leg. I laughed nervously when he mentioned Jacob.

"Yeah yeah" I said.

"Who is Jacob?" Chloe asked. I opened my mouth to tell her he was no one but Zac interrupted.

"The love of her life" he said with a smirk. Her eyes widened and I blushed.

"He's kidding" I said.

"No I'm not" he said louder. I shook my head at him. Zac didn't know about who I or my family was, or the bond me and Jacob shared with our imprint but he did know my feelings. Not having a girl best friend led me to tell Zac everything. I always wanted to tell Chantelle them but most of the time she was too young and I knew my dad would get a bigger insight into my head then he already did. So I told Zac when I was in school. He knew every little thing about me. At least everything he was allowed to know. I hated hiding my true self from him but it was to keep him out of danger and since he was already in danger everyday with me being near him, I didn't want him to be in danger of the Volturi as well.

Lunch was the best part of the day. Chloe, Zac and I talked most of the time, it came to our next lesson and Zac and I both had PE. At Forks it was compulsory to do it. I don't know how Chloe got out of it but her mom had rang up and insisted she did extra classes instead of PE. I made a mental note to ask Chloe about it sometime. I hated doing PE just as much as my mother did. I wasn't as clumsy as she was, but it didn't mean I had the perfect grace and precision my dad had.

* * *

**Sorry if my Spanish is a little wrong... I used a translator after the first line, haha. Sorry I took so long to update. This was a long chapter compared to my others but I wanted to get the first day at high school out of the way. Things will be moving at a fast pace. There are lots of things up my sleeve but I can't start revealing them until after their 'situation' begins.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the support of my readers! I was overwhelmed with the amazing reviews. I love you all and I'm happy that not all of you think like that.**

**Chapter 4: An old friend**

I was loving high school. I found myself wanting to be there more than I've ever wanted before. Chloe and Zac were just infectious. I wanted to be with them as much as I could; I was finding it hard to balance my need for my friends and the need for my family. It was coming closer and closer to October. I was on my guard and Chloe and Zac noticed. They would tease me saying it was like I was checking to see if someone was about to murder me. I would laugh with them but they didn't know the truth. I was looking out for not only myself but them too, I didn't want anything to happen to them and I would make sure nothing ever did.

"Nessie?" Chloe called from across the table.

"Huh?" I asked looking up from my food and dropping my fork. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I always ate something at lunch because I was aware that it started to look like I wasn't eating anything. After the first week, I had only had a few pieces of fruit and Chloe plucked up the courage and asked me if I had an eating disorder or something. I laughed it off and joked that I did but really I just told her I didn't get hungry often. After that my dad warned me I should start eating something so my friends didn't get worried. I got less and less hungry for human food as I grew. I wasn't turning into a full vampire like Eddie did but I certainly wasn't as caught up on human food as I used to be.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"About what?" I said to her.

"Have you not been listening?" she laughed.

"She was in her own little bubble" Zac said from my side. "You can always tell by the way she plays with her food."

"Oh, I thought she just wasn't eating again" Chloe said. I smiled and shook my head at her. "I was saying that it's Halloween soon. My cousin, Holly is throwing a party, do you want to come?" she asked.

"Erm, sure. I'll have to ask my parents"

"Bring your sister too." Zac said to me enthusiastically.

"Which one?" I asked with a laugh.

"Bella of course" he smiled. Zac, just like any teenage boy, found my mom; using his words 'a creation of beauty' he had a small yet extremely annoying crush on her. I laughed at Zac and suddenly straightened my face to tell him no.

"Aww why not?" he asked.

"My _sister_ has a boyfriend, they've been together forever, move on. Plus she's way too old for you" I said. He huffed and looked up to Chloe to smile at her. I shook my head and laughed at him.

"You're unbelievable" I muttered.

"What? Why?" he asked innocently. I just shook my head and continued eating my food. Zac liked Chloe. I could tell by his actions towards her that he liked her. I didn't know if he was holding back because we were all friends or because he didn't think she liked him back. It was obvious she liked him. She acted like a typical teenage girl when it came to him. I would admit he is handsome for a 14 year old. We just never had the feelings that went with our observations of each other. Zac was the type of boy who was ruled by his emotions. If a pretty girl walked by him he'd stop and stare like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

After lunch, Zac and I made our way to PE and Chloe went off to Geography. After getting to know Chloe better she'd told me how she got out of doing PE every day. She had really bad asthma. Too much physical activity caused really bad asthma attacks which are fatal. When school was finished, I said goodbye to my friends and climbed into the waiting car.

"Hello" Jacob said.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked as he drove off.

"I did"

"Good" he said with a smile. I turned in my seat to look behind me.

"Did you Chanti?" I asked Chantelle sitting in the back; she was playing on her iPhone. She just nodded without taking her eyes of the screen. I turned back to look out the front.

Jacob and I didn't say much during the journey. We arrived back home and I was greeted with my parents standing outside the door. They were smiling widely.

"What's with the grins?" I said with a laugh.

"There is someone here to see you" my dad said. I suddenly perked up with excitement.

"Who?" I asked.

"Come and see" my mom said and they stepped out of the way of the door. I walked into the house and tried to smell the air. I recognised the extra scent but I couldn't quite place it. I walked into the living room and sure enough someone was waiting for me.

"Hello Renesmee" said the tall dark haired vampire. I recognised her instantly from my childhood and ran over to greet her.

"Hi Zafrina" I said and hugged her waist.

"You've grown" she chuckled and returned my hug. I laughed with her and pulled back to look at her again.

"Why are you here? Me and my mom were planning to come and see you in the summer." I said to her.

"I missed you little one" she said and kept her arm wrapped around my shoulders. "I see you've had a few additions to your family" she said motioning to Eddie and then to Chantelle standing at the door with Jacob and my parents.

"I have met Edward here but who is this?" she asked looking at Chantelle. "She's like you"

"Yeah. This is Chantelle. She's Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's adopted daughter" I said.

"Interesting. What happened to her real parents?" she asked as she continued to look at Chantelle.

"Her mom died when giving birth to her and her dad left before she was born"

"Rotten vampire. Who could leave their own child?" she muttered to herself. "Why wasn't her mother turned like yours?"

"She didn't want to be" I answered. I took a peak at Chantelle who was looking uncomfortable. She was squirming under Zafrina's stare.

"Oh how tragic... Well I'm not staying, I just thought I'd come and say hello since I was in the neighbourhood." She said to me. "I hope to still see you in the summer. I'd like to spend more time with you again"

"Definitely" I said to her. She looked up to my mom and she nodded.

"I'm sorry" Chantelle said very quietly and ran up the stairs. My dad watched her with a pained and sympathetic expression on his face. I saw my aunt Rose get up to go after her but my dad held out his hand and pleaded her not to. She nodded and he ran up the stairs.

"Did I upset her?" Zafrina asked.

"No" my mom said. "I think it's something else." Zafrina just looked down to me and started to play with one of my curls. I smiled up at her. When all the vampires had come to witness for me, Zafrina was the one I had grown closest too. I used to love walking with her and seeing the things she put in my head. She was the most like me in that way, at least at the time. We never predicted the arrival of Eddie and how he would inherit both mine and my parent's gifts. She smiled back at me and bent down to kiss my forehead.

"I have to go now my Nessie. I will see you soon though. I am sorry I could not stay longer"

"It's ok" I replied. She took a step away from me.

"Thank you for taking me in, I have to leave, I am already late" Zafrina said to the rest of my family. I didn't like standing in the middle of the room alone so I instinctively walked over to Jacob. He looked down at me and out stretched his hand. I took it without even thinking.

"You're welcome anytime Zafrina. Is there anything we can help you with?" Carlisle said to her.

"No, I am fine, thank you Carlisle" she said but was watching me, her eyes were flickering from mine and Jacob's hands to Jacob's face and to mine.

"Where are you heading if you don't mind us asking?"

"I am on my way to Vancouver, Canada. There is some business there I need to attend too" she replied and finally looked back at Carlisle.

"Well good luck" Carlisle said with a smile and extended his hand. "It was nice to see you again Zafrina"

"And you Carlisle" Zafrina said and took his hand. They exchanged a quick shake and Zafrina left.

"I wonder why she had to go so quick" Alice said from the couch. I hadn't noticed that everyone had collected in the living room. No one answered Alice's predicament. "My vision didn't tell me where she was going" she muttered and stood up from the couch, Jasper followed her out and my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett made their way upstairs. Probably to Chantelle's room. Eddie and my mom walked off to the music room talking and my grandpa and grandma both went into the kitchen. I was left in the living room holding Jacobs hand. I withdrew it and walked over to the couch. I tried to act calm as if holding his hand didn't set a fire inside of me. I took the remote from the arm chair of the couch and turned on the TV. I found E! News and concentrated on Ryan Seacrest as he spoke about true or false rumours in Hollywood.

"You ok?" Jacob asked from behind me. He didn't move to sit next to me or stand in front of me like he would usually do.

"Yep" I answered.

"Ok" he said.

"Jake..." I began and turned around to look at him but he was gone. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. Why did he just go? Before I could stand up to investigate my dad walked into the room. He came over and sat next to me. I watched him as his eyes were taking in the TV screen.

"What just happened?" I asked him. He reached across and took my hand. He began playing with the bracelet.

"What do you mean?" he said. Not looking at me.

"Jacob. He just disappeared." I said to him still staring at his face.

"He asked if you were ok, you said yes and he had nothing else to say so he left. Jacob's always makes sure you are ok" he answered me.

"He never leaves like he did." My dad just shrugged.

"He had somewhere to be"

"Huh" I muttered and turned to look at the TV. My dad stopped playing with the bracelet and just took my hand in his. "What happened upstairs with Chantelle?"

"She was just upset about her parents"

"You mean her birth parents?"

"Yes. She was just overwhelmed with what Zafrina had said. She wants to find her father. She wants to talk to him and ask why he did it." I was shocked. Chantelle always told me she was happy where she was. She didn't care who her real father was. She had a father.

"She is happy. She just wants to meet him. So would you I'd imagine." He said in answer to my thoughts. I sighed. He was right. If I didn't know my birth father I'd want to find him too.

"Are Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett going to let her?" I asked.

"No. They made a promise to Lauren that Joshua would never get to see Chantelle"

"Oh yeah" I sighed and rested my head on my dad's shoulder. I closed my eyes briefly. I hadn't realised how tired I was until I was slightly aware of my father's cool arms as he carried my into my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's late. I got carried away with writing a few future chapters. It's about to get exciting :) I'm really anxious to get the chapters out. I really hope you all like the twist I'm introducing. I'm really nervous for your opinions but I guess we'll see. It all starts next chapter.**

**Chapter 5: Plans**

**BELLA'S POV**

I turned the page of my magazine and the sun escaped through the curtains of the living room as Esme pulled them back.

"Good morning Chantelle" Esme greeted Chantelle as she walked into the room.

"Morning grandma" she said. I looked up from my magazine and greeted her. She smiled timidly at me as if she was hiding something.

"Is Uncle Edward around?" she asked.

"No sweetheart. He'll be back very soon though what's wrong?" I asked and put my magazine next to me on the couch.

"Will you do me a favour please?" she asked and came to sit next to me.

"Sure." I said to her studying her face to try and assess what was wrong.

"I need you to put your shield around Nessie and me for 10 minutes or so. I want to talk to her, but privately." She said looking down at her hands.

"Ok. I will help you Chantelle but you have to be aware for me to be close enough to securely contain your thoughts I will be in hearing range." I said to her slowly. She nodded lightly.

"I thought about that. Well I trust you. You're good at keeping secrets." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Chantelle if I'm concerned with what I hear you have to understand I can't hide it from your uncle or parents." I said to her. She looked down from my eyes briefly before looking back up.

"It's worth a shot." She said to me and held out her hand. I took it and we made our way up to Renesmee's room. "Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

"As long as I don't feel concerned, yes." I said to her. She let go of my hand and spoke to the door.

"Ness? You awake?" I heard Renesmee groan on the other side.

"Yes." She mumbled. Chantelle opened the door and slowly made her way over to Renesmee's bed. I expanded my shield so it was around the girls and sat with my back against the door. "What's wrong Chanti?" Renesmee asked.

"I need your help"

"Anything Chantelle, what's wrong?"

"I want to meet my birth father, but I don't want to upset my parents. They are insisting that I don't try to find him" she whispered. I took in a slow breath.

"Why... why do you want to find him?" Renesmee said carefully.

"I just want to know" she whispered. Chantelle was like a sister to Renesmee. I knew Renesmee would want to help Chantelle. There always seemed a part of Chantelle that was very fragile. Whenever she would go and talk to Laurens grave she let out this vulnerability that she never revealed anywhere else. The people she loved were her weak spot and her birth fathers disappearance was fuelling it. It never went unnoticed and I knew Renesmee would be debating this in her head.

"You know. When you're fully grown, it will be a lot easier to get around your parents. You could do this a lot easier then." Renesmee said to her.

"I know. I've thought of that. I see how much Eddie is treated like an adult and we're still children. It would be easier when I'm his age but I don't think I can wait that long"

"I love reminding him that he's younger than both of us" Renesmee chuckled to lighten the mood. "Just keep calling him a baby. He's really only 4." Chantelle started to laugh with Renesmee and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"It's kind of unfair the way he gets to be an adult and we don't." My giggle stopped as soon as I heard what Chantelle had said.

"Well he is an adult really. We're always going to be treated like the weakest Chantelle. We're only half vampires. Everyone else is fully indestructible." Renesmee said. I heard Chantelle laugh.

"Yeah I guess..." Chantelle paused before continuing. "Can you not think about this when your dad is around please?"

"I wont I promise"

"We don't need to be careful now because your mom has her shield around us."

"I know I can sense her on the other side of the door" Renesmee said.

"Oh, well that's kinda weird"

"You can't tell she's there?" Renesmee asked.

"Well I told her to be there so I already know." Chantelle laughed. "But no. I can't _sense_ her there." There was a little pause in their conversation before Renesmee spoke up.

"Chantelle, I honestly don't think you should try and find your father just yet. It will be a lot easier when you're fully grown. Your mom and dad made a promise to Lauren before she died that he would never get to see you. You have to understand, they don't want to break that promise. Maybe when you're older and have had more time to persuade more people to help you it will be better. You have to understand. Tracking a vampire isn't easy."

"I guess you're right" Chantelle whispered. I heard Renesmee move forward from her sitting position. I guessed she was giving her a hug. I peeked into the room and sure enough they were sitting on the bed with their arms wrapped round each other. Renesmee nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and closed the door. I made my way down the stairs and I felt my shield snap back in.

"Hello beautiful" I heard from behind me. I smiled widely and turned around to see my breathtaking husband.

"Hello handsome" I smiled and stepped into his arms. He let out a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms securely around me. I took in a breath, tasting his scent and he dug his face into my hair.

"I missed you" he whispered low enough so only I could hear.

"I missed you too" I replied to him.

"You'd think you had been apart for half a year not half an hour" Emmett laughed from the door way. I let out a small smile but didn't move from my position. "Jeez, wonder what the reunion in Italy was like." He muttered as he walked away. Edward tightened his grip on me. If I was human he would have crushed every bone in my body. I returned the tight hug and gripped the back of his shirt.

"You'll never have to have that feeling again." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know." He replied and sighed as he let his arms loosen around me. I did the same but he took my hand as we moved to the living room.

"Why were you hiding Renesmee and Chantelle's thoughts?" he whispered in my ear as we sat down on the couch. I involuntary shivered at his mouth so close to me.

"They... they wanted to talk privately" I stuttered as he kissed under my ear.

"Hmm" he murmured still kissing the side of my head. I twisted my body so I was straddling him and leant forward so our lips met. He moaned against me.

"I think I'm doomed to walk in every time you do that." Jacob muttered as he slumped into the arm chair. Both Edward and I started laughing as I climbed off his lap.

"It's punishment for the time you tried to take her away from me" Edward smirked. Jacob huffed.

"It doesn't bother me anymore. It's not exactly a punishment."

"No the punishment is being disgusted. Not heartbreak." I laughed.

"Oh" he muttered. "Yeah I agree there."

"I wonder what it would have been like" Edward murmured. I looked at him confused. "If you had chosen Jacob over me." He answered. I let out a laugh.

"Never would have happened" I muttered kissing his jaw.

"I know. But what if it did? Would you be onto your 3rd or 4th kid by now?" he asked and smirked at me. I shivered at the thought of ever being physically close like that to Jacob.

"Sorry Jake, I love you but there is no way I could imagine having your kids" I laughed. He laughed with me.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I don't even know how I could live without Renesmee. I wouldn't want my life any different than it is right now." I smiled at him and snuggled closer to Edward. As if on cue Renesmee skipped into the room. We all smiled widely at her.

"What?" she asked looking at all three of us in turn. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she said and glared at us a bit more. We all laughed.

"No" I said. "We're just happy." She smiled at me.

"Good. So you're in a good mood?" she asked skipping over to me and Edward. I looked up at her from the couch and nodded.

"What do you want Nessie?" I asked.

"Yes you can" Edward said to her.

"Thank you daddy" she squealed and kissed his cheek. She then skipped over to Jacob and held out her hand. He took it without question and she pulled him off the seat, she dragged him with her as she walked out the door. "See you later!" she called and Renesmee and Jacob left the room. I faintly heard Jacob ask her what was going on as they reached the garage. I turned to Edward and raised my eyebrows.

"She was just asking if she could go to Chloe's" he said and pulled me onto his lap. "She said she'd get Jacob to take her and pick her up. So I said yes." I smiled.

"Ok" I whispered and sighed in content as I placed my head against his chest.

* * *

**Sorry it was boring; I needed to get Chantelle and Renesmee's plan out. I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: This was it.**

It was coming closer and closer to the end of October. Nothing had happened out of the ordinary. We were starting to think that maybe it was just Alice. Her visions were fading. I didn't think that it was possible to lose your gift as a vampire. Especially after nearly 100 years of having them but my grandpa assured me it could happen. My aunt was upset. She thought she was losing her gift and that she won't be able to look out for us anymore. Of course everyone tried to reassure her we would all be fine but it was still terrible to watch her cry in frustration as she tried to see past October.

I made my way down the long corridor to the cafeteria. I was in my own little world but I was aware of Chloe telling me something. She was getting more and more excited for the Halloween party her cousin was throwing. I tuned her out and as we made our way to the cafeteria something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I stopped and turned to look at the girl bent over next to her locker. Her friend was trying to help her up but the girl wouldn't stand. Chloe caught onto what I was looking at and tried to tug me into the cafeteria.

"Come on Ness. She's just sick." Chloe said. "Ness! Stop staring!" she hissed at me when I didn't move. My eyes were fixed on the girl hunched over. Something inside of me was telling me she wasn't sick. Something was terribly wrong.

"Emma! Come on. Let's go to the nurse's office." Her friend was telling her. I looked to her friend and noticed it was Casey. Both Casey and Emma were in my History class. I had never spoken to them and I didn't know much about them accept their names. Emma seemed a sweet girl who was really smart. I remember her answering a question about World War 2 that nobody else in the class knew.

"Emma" Casey cried. "Come on" she said as she tried to drag her. Emma didn't move, she remained hunched over. I loosened Chloe's grip on my arm and walked over to Emma.

"Emma are you ok?" I whispered as I got closer. She still didn't move. I reached her and I heard Chloe call me back. I ignored my best friend and knelt down so I could see Emma's face. Her eyes were squeezed closed. She was pale as a sheet and she was breathing deeply in and out of her nose. I stared at her for a while before I lifted my hand to her shoulder.

The moment I touched her her eyes shot open. I had never seen anything so shocking in my life. Her eyes bore into mine. Her irises had grown twice the size of normal and were completely black. You could barely see the white surrounding them. They were burning into mine and I felt the need to look away. "Emma?" I asked, I tried to control my voice. The fear inside me was growing. She didn't move, she just continued to stare into my eyes. It felt like she was looking into my soul. Her gaze was starting to make me very uncomfortable.

"Vampire" she whispered so low I had to strain to hear her. It came out as a hiss. I sucked in a breath and stood up. I started to back away from her. I had seen many things in my short life but this was entirely new. I felt a sudden urge to run home to the protection of my mother and my family. Emma straightened up; she didn't take her eyes off me. Her face was indescribable, she was pale, as pale as my vampire family; the skin around her eyes was black too. It looked like she had applied way too much eye makeup, only I noticed from the previous times I had seen her she never actually wore makeup; her lips were dark too, a very dark red. It blended out onto her skin like veins. Her face was not that of a human. I heard Chloe gasp behind me. I backed up until I was next to her and gripped her hand.

Emma was slowly stalking towards us. She hadn't once taken her eyes off me, they were boring into mine still, and they were eyes ready to kill. We also now had an audience. There were kids surrounding us. Some grinning and chanting 'fight'. Some were just watching with fear on their faces. I had to think quickly. I had no idea what to do. My heart was hitting my rib cage faster than it ever had. I prayed that Jacob could sense my fear. I needed him here to help me. I didn't know what would happen when Emma reached me. I thought about running, but stopped myself and decided to hold my own. She was only human after all. Or at least she _used_ to be. I thought about what I needed to do. I didn't know if this was over reacting but the way Emma looked it had me more scared than I've ever been in my whole life. I feared what was coming towards me now more than I did the Volturi, I knew Chloe could feel it too, this girl was dangerous, and so I did the only thing I knew that would save my life and possibly the people around me. I took advantage of the fact I was holding hands with Chloe. I silently sent her a message. _Chloe, please don't freak out. It's Nessie. I need you to slowly make your way into the cafeteria. When you're in there ring my house. Tell whoever answers the phone to get to the school. Now Chloe! Go! _I felt Chloe flinch with shock before she recovered and pulled her hand out of mine.

The sudden movement of Chloe running into the cafeteria set Emma off. Emma snarled and ran straight for Chloe. I intercepted her and used all the strength I could gather to push her hard on the chest. She flung backwards and fell into the lockers at the far end of the corridor. The kids cheered around us. Emma fell into a crouch and snarled. The vampire in me took over and I matched her position to hiss back at her.

"RENESMEE!" I heard from behind me. Jacob sprinted to my side; he followed my gaze to Emma crouching ready to pounce. "What the f-" before Jacob could finish his sentence I heard a bang from inside the cafeteria.

I was about to run into the cafeteria when Emma leaped at Jacob. Jacob gripped her arms before she reached him. Her teeth were bared and she was aiming at his neck. Was she a vampire? I had no idea. Jacob restrained Emma easily and locked her arms behind her back. I watched my Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett come and help to restrain her.

"Don't hurt her. She's only human." I heard my grandpa shout from behind.

"Human?" my uncle Emmett said, his voice rising. "She doesn't look like it to me!" he said and tightened his grip.

"Just get her out of here!" my Aunt Rose hissed. My grandma and aunts were ushering the students who had been watching out of the corridor. They were reluctantly doing as they were told. Casey was protesting violently.

"No! She's my friend! What's wrong with her?" she was asking my Aunt Rose. My Aunt placed her hand on her shoulder and pushed her back.

"She's going to be fine. We will help her, just please leave the corridor" my Aunt Rose said to her. Casey slowly moved out of the way, she didn't take her eyes off of Emma who was struggling in Jacob, Jasper and Emmett's grasps.

"Renesmee you might want to come with me" my grandpa said and I followed him into the cafeteria. My parents and my brother were all kneeling on the floor. They were hovering over Chloe. I gasped and ran over to her. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing roughly.

"Her asthma!" I cried. My parents made way for my grandpa to aid her.

"CHLOE!" the scream echoed in my ears. I scanned the room and found Zac running towards us.

"Bella." My dad said in a quick low whisper. My mom jumped up from the floor and ran to meet Zac halfway across the room. She wrapped her arms around him to restrain him from coming closer.

"No I have to see her! What's wrong?" he shouted, trying to get free of my mom's arms.

"Shh, Zac. Calm down. She's having an asthma attack." my mom said to him.

"No! She can't! She's going to die if you don't help her." he cried. My mom tried to comfort him and my attention was drawn back to my grandpa who was taking Chloe in his arms. He took her out of the crowded cafeteria and into an empty class room. My dad, Eddie and I followed him in. I heard my mom address the students who had stopped to stare in the cafeteria.

"Everything is fine, go back to your lunch. She's being taken to the nurse." She said. i closed the door of the class room and ran over to Chloe.

"Chloe where is your inhaler?" my grandpa asked her. She was just staring at him wide eyed as he placed her onto a desk. She couldn't talk, her breathing was too erratic.

"Eddie" my dad hissed. My brother had been holding onto Chloe's hand the entire time. Chloe had only met my brother once and they hadn't exactly become friends but she was holding onto his hand with all her strength. At the moment he let go, her breathing became more uneven. It was horrible to watch. It was like Eddie's hand was the one thing that was keeping her breathing. My brother stood up and ran out of the room. I didn't know what I could do. I took her other hand in mine and she turned her head to look at me. Tears were streaming down her face. I stared back at her and the tears started to fall from my eyes.

"You're not going to die Chloe. You will make it through this. We're not going to let you die." My dad whispered in her ear. Her breathing became less frequent –but still uneven- and her eyes were shutting.

"Chloe! Don't close your eyes! Please!" I cried to her. Her eyes opened again to look at me. Her chest was barely rising. My grandpa sat there helpless. He stared at Chloe, I reached across to him. _Don't let her die._ I insisted. He shook his head at me.

"I can't change her Nessie" he said to me sadly. _Why not? She's my _best_ friend! Please grandpa_, _I don't want to lose anyone else. _I said to him, my eyes burning into his as I remembered Lauren. He looked from me to my dad. My dad nodded at him and both of them bent forward to my nearly dead friend on the table. I closed my eyes and gripped my friend's hand, waiting for the screams as the venom filled her veins.

* * *

**Sorry for the huge cliff hanger. Will Chloe be changed or not? Where did Eddie go? You'll have to wait to find out. Don't worry, I won't be mean and make you wait a week. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Friday.**

**Just a reminder, there's a reason my story is rated T, I've never stretched the boundaries of that rating but there might be things considered as 'dark themes' coming up so I just want to make sure anyone under the age rating reading this isn't easily disturbed or anything. Just a precaution :)**

**Thank you once again for all the reviews; you always blow me away with your kind words. Hugs to you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Answers**

"STOP! Don't!" Eddie cried as he ran into the room. He climbed onto the table and pulled Chloe onto his lap. He placed the inhaler in her mouth. "Breath Chloe" he whispered in her ear. "Just one more time, it will be easier after that" he said to her. She sucked in a small breath and Eddie pressed the inhaler down at the same time. "One more" he said and she did it again.

"Eddie, uncross your legs, let her lie on your chest so she can match your breathing!" I said excitedly as I noticed Chloe's breathing starting to improve.

"Good idea Ness" my dad said next to me. Eddie did as I said and placed Chloe's back on his chest.

"Thanks, I remember when mom did it with me when I had that panic attack." I said to him. He nodded and turned back to look at Chloe. "Follow his breathing, you'll feel better" I said to Chloe as I squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and slowly opened her eyes. After five very long minutes, her breathing was matching Eddie's perfectly. When she felt comfortable breathing again she started crying, she turned in Eddie's embrace and clung onto his arm. He turned and put an arm around her. I didn't think it mattered at that point that Chloe didn't even know properly who Eddie was. He jusy saved her life and she was still in shock. I smiled widely at her when she let go of him and I reached forward to hug her.

"Don't do that to me again" I whispered in her ear. She didn't answer, she just sobbed into my shoulder.

Chloe allowed Carlisle to take her to the hospital just to check she was ok and her lungs were fully back to normal. She demanded both Eddie and I came with her. My dad went to find my mom and he said he'd go and help the others with Emma.

"Chloe you seem to be perfectly fine, I just want you to be careful over the next few days. Keep your inhaler near you." My grandfather said to her and helped her climb off the hospital bed.

"Thank you Dr Cullen" she said to him and gripped my hand. He smiled to her.

"Your mom is waiting outside. I'll just go and tell her that you're ok"

"Ok." Chloe said quietly. My grandfather left the room and she turned on her feet to face me and Eddie who was standing behind me. "Who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm your best friend. I'm Nessie." I said to her with a small laugh in my voice.

"No. I mean _what_ are you?" I stiffened. "You spoke to me in my head. And don't deny it. I remember. And you" she said looking to Eddie. "You knew what I was thinking. You knew where my inhaler was... and you're fast. Very fast. No one could have run all the way across campus and back in less than a minute. And one last thing. There is no way you two aren't related. You're practically identical. If it wasn't for Eddie being a few years older" she said in a rush. Then sighed and waited for our reaction. She was observant, in the rush of her dying, Eddie and I didn't once think about hiding who we were because if we did, both Chloe and I probably would have died. Eddie stepped closer to my side.

"Renesmee and I are related. We're brother and sister" he said to her. She nodded.

"I thought so. Why did you lie?" she asked.

"It's complicated" he said to her.

"And the other things?" she asked. Eddie looked down at me and I turned to look up at him. He touched my arm. _What do we say? Do we tell her? What do you think mom and dad would do?_ He thought_. I don't know_._ I wish they were here. _I whispered in my thoughts. _So do I. _I heard Eddie say before he dropped his hand.

"Chloe can we just get our dad in here to explain to you?" I asked her. She nodded and I walked out of the room. My grandpa was sitting next to Chloe's mom. I had only seen her once before. She was just like Chloe; only an older more sophisticated version.

"Dad, can I talk to you please?" I asked my grandfather. He turned to look at me.

"Of course"

"Can I see Chloe now?" Chloe's mom asked. I touched my grandfather's hand. _Not yet. We have a problem._ I thought to him.

"Not yet, let me just check on her again and I'll send her out"

"Ok" she said and my grandfather and I walked into the room hand in hand.

"What's going on?" he asked. I gave him a run through of the conversation we had just had and he slowly nodded his head. "I thought this was going to happen" he said and we made our way over to where Chloe and Eddie were. Chloe looked down at our joined hands.

"You just told him everything didn't you?" she asked. I nodded at her and she let out a small triumphant smile.

"Chloe could you sit down please?" my grandfather asked. She nodded and took a seat back on the hospital bed. It was lucky my grandpa had made sure we had our own room because this wouldn't have been a very healthy conversation to have in front of a bunch of hospital patients. "I'm just going to ring Edward and Bella. I think they should have a say in how much we tell you and I think they should be here" Chloe pulled her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why them?" she asked then turned to us. "That's another thing. If you're related to Eddie and Eddie IS related to Edward, there is no doubt about that, then Edward and Bella are brother and sister too?" she asked in confusion. Eddie sat down next to her and touched her arm briefly.

"No they're not brother and sister. It's not incest" Eddie laughed, "and my name isn't short for Edmund either" he said to her, we couldn't go around telling people that Edwards brother was called Edward too so my parents decided 'Edmund' was the closest to it and Eddie was a reasonable nick name.

"How can you be reading my mind?" she asked. Eddie just smiled widely at her and came to sit next to me on the opposite bed. She couldn't resist his smile; she shook her head as she tried to hide the smile forming on her lips. I smiled too, at the pure response Chloe had when she was with my brother. I had a feeling Zac would be jealous if he had witnessed the past two hours.

"Renesmee" I heard from behind me. Jacob walked into the room. I stood up and walked over to him. He opened his arms and took me in his warm embrace. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and stepped away from him. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him. I walked back over to my brother sitting on the bed still smiling at Chloe. Jacob followed and sat next to me.

"What's going on? I just came here to see how things were going. The rest all have the girl restrained. She won't talk though." He said to me.

"Jacob, this is Chloe. You haven't actually met but I've told you all about her." I said and placed my hand on his arm. I replayed the events in the cafeteria and the class room that brought us to here. He acted as if I wasn't showing him anything and just smiled warmly at Chloe. She couldn't help but smirk at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Zac always teased me about Jacob and Chloe knew everything Zac did.

"So _you're_ Jacob?" she asked still smiling. She looked to Eddie and held out her hand. He warily took it and then bursted out laughing. She smiled widely.

"What?" Jacob asked and looked between them and then to me. I blushed and shrugged. He smiled a little at me then stroked my cheek that was red.

"Oh!" Chloe suddenly said staring at Eddie who was still holding her hand. "You can do the same as Nessie too?" he nodded and stood up to sit next to her, still holding her hand. They sat their smiling like idiots for a while.

"Quit having a silent conversation!" I moaned at them.

"Now you know how I feel when you and Eddie do your little mind reading thing" Jacob laughed to me. I smiled and shrugged again.

"Renesmee, Eddie" my mom said from behind me. I flinched and shifted away from Jacob a little. Eddie also let go of Chloe's hand and took his position next to me. My parents came over to us with my grandfather.

"Chloe would you like to go and see your mother. We need to talk to Nessie and Eddie before we explain anything to you" my dad said. She nodded at him and looked to me and Eddie before walking out the room.

"Mom! Dad! I'm really sorry! I know I shouldn't have used my gift but it was the only thing that came into my mind at the time!" I ranted and stood up to face them. Eddie also stood up and took my hand.

"It wasn't just her either. I used my gift too" he said defending me. I squeezed his hand and he did the same. It was a sign from him that whatever our parents threw at us we were in it together.

"Ok. Stop. You're not in trouble. You saved Chloe's life by using your gifts. We're not going to punish you for that so calm down" my mom said to us. I relaxed my tense stance, so did Eddie.

"It is very dangerous for a human to know about us. I've known from my past experience that it's dangerous. However she already knows something is different and we need to clear things up. I don't know Chloe very well and I don't know how she is going to take it but we can protect her if things come to the worse. So your mother and I have decided we should tell her everything. She's your best friends and if you trust her, so can we. Plus it will be nice for you to have someone on the outside of our family that knows everything." My father said to me and wrapped his arm around my mother's waist. I nodded.

"Thank you" I said to them sincerely. I didn't like lying to my friends, they didn't say I could tell Zac but if Chloe still wanted to be my friend, it would be nice to have someone to talk to that knew everything. They smiled and my grandfather walked out the room to go and get Chloe.

Chloe walked into the room and sat herself back on the hospital bed. She looked to Eddie and without word he walked over to her and sat next to her. I stared at him in shock, I felt like it was a moment when my jaw might just break off. Both Eddie and Chloe ignored me. There had to be something with them. Whether they had just become 'friends' or something more, I didn't know just yet. Just because he saved her life and he's young and what most teen girls would call 'hot', it doesn't mean she likes likes him does it? I had to quickly forget about the theories behind my best friend and my brother when my dad sat down next to me opposite Chloe.

"Eddie, I don't think you should be so close to her, she might get scared." He said to Eddie

"I won't get scared. You're not going to hurt me. Right?" Chloe asked Eddie who was sitting next to her now. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Ok. Well Chloe, I know this might be a lot to take in but the reason Renesmee and Eddie can do those things is because we are…" my dad paused assessing the mood before continuing. "We are vampires." Chloe's eyes widened. She looked at Eddie then at my dad.

"Really?" she asked. My dad nodded.

"But we won't hurt you. We don't… hunt… humans" he said slowly.

"That's why you're so cold" she whispered. My dad nodded. She looked to the floor. Her mind was trying to process everything, putting the pieces together. She then looked up at me. "You're not the same though are you?" she asked. I smiled at her. She was very smart.

"You're very observant Chloe. No. Renesmee isn't the same as us. She is half human half vampire. She has the qualities of a vampire; pale, beautiful, fast, strong, and immortal. However she has human qualities too; she sleeps, she can survive off human food and she's soft and warm to touch." My dad said to her. She smiled and nodded at me.

"So are you becoming a vampire then? Is that why you're half and half? Are you going to be a full one like Edward, Bella and Eddie soon?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No Chloe. She will stay like that forever. When Bella was human she carried Renesmee as if she was a human child. However, she was my child too. I was a vampire when I met Bella. Bella had Renesmee and then was changed. Eddie came a lot later" My dad said with a smile.

"So Bella is your _mother_? And Eddie is _younger_ than you?" she asked me, so much shock was in her voice I couldn't contain my laugh. I nodded at her and she frowned as she tried to work out how it was possible.

"There is a lot to explain. However we are not forcing this on you. If you wish to forget about this and go home with your mother now and not hear any more of our story, we understand. This can be very scary, or even shocking. Or you can stay and hear our story, then decide if you wish to stay involved with us." My dad said carefully to her.

"Chloe, you have to consider the danger you are entering into. We don't often tell humans our secret, but we believe you are special. You seem to take to Renesmee and Eddie very much and now you know they're different, we believe you have the right to know. But you have to promise-swear-that you will never tell anyone our secret." My mom added. Chloe looked at her and nodded furiously.

"I promise. I would never expose you…" she said then paused as the thoughts raced through her mind. "I want to hear more" she whispered. "Please" she added with a timid smile. We all smiled back at her.

"Very well Chloe. Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night and we will explain everything then? Your mother is getting impatient. I think she just wants to take you home to rest." my grandfather asked.

"He means, you come to eat at our house with Renesmee, not we will eat you for dinner" Eddie chuckled from her side. She turned and smiled at him.

"I knew what he meant" she said then turned to my grandpa. "I'd love to. Thank you" she said to him.

"Very well, I'll accompany you in walking back to your mother. I will need to organise it with her." He said to her. She jumped off the bed.

"Ok" she said then turned back to me, Eddie, Jacob and my parents. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow" she said to us all with a smile. We smiled back at her warmly and she left the room. I let out a huge sigh and fell back on the bed.

"She took that rather well" Eddie murmured. I sat up.

"She did…" I said and stared into his brown eyes, there was no red present, and they seemed almost black. He stared back at me and let out a smile. I reached over for his hand but he shook his head at me. I scowled.

"Come on Ness. We have to go." My dad said. I looked up at him in confusion. _Why so urgent?_ I asked. "Do you remember the reason we are here? We have an unknown being in our house. Let's go" he said and held out his arm to direct me to the door. I stood up and Eddie and Jacob followed me as we made our way out of the hospital and home to the unknown.

**

* * *

A long chapter for you, hope you're not all disappointed. I thought a lot about what I wanted to do with Chloe's character and I decided I didn't want her to be turned (at this moment in my story anyway.)**

**I want to know what you think of Chloe and Eddie. It's something I thought of as I was writing this out. I don't know if I'm going to enforce a possible relationship yet. I haven't decided, your thoughts on the matter are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review replies:**

**Thank you Minnie, that was so sweet of you to say that, it made my day. I can't tell you what Emma is juuust yet :) You will find out soon though.**

**And Fade, yes I got your review, thanks so much!**

**Oh and Claudia, I understand your fears with Eddie/Chloe but I'm not going to be putting them straight in a relationship just yet. It's just an idea that popped into my head. IF I decide to pursue it, nothing major will happen for a while yet, I am focusing on Emma right now, there is also a few other things I need to do before I get onto Eddie and Chloe. So don't worry about my story having too many things going on at once. I am aware there are a lot of unanswered questions right now. But I am happy to hear your opinion so thank you once again for your input :) Also Eddie can read minds by touching someone but he can also project his thoughts (like Renesmee). I haven't explored his gifts fully yet. If you remember –in Stephenie Meyer's universe- a gift is never repeated, so there is going to be a small twist with Eddie's second ability –the one that seems the same as Renesmee. Oh and he also has a similar shield to Bella, but I can't reveal all just yet ;)**

* * *

**Thanks for all your opinions, I can't reply to you all but thank you, you all make me a better writer.**

**Just a filler, next chapter will have a few answers.**

**Chapter 8: Memories.**

I took my mom's hand as we stepped into the house. I heard the screaming and shouting a mile away. We made our way through the house to the basement.

"Why the basement?" I whispered.

"Esme didn't want anything in the house to be destroyed" my dad said.

"Oh" I whispered.

"I don't want Renesmee down there" Jacob said from my side. I turned to look at him. His face was showing no emotion but fear as he stared at only my mom. My mom nodded.

"I agree"

"No! I'm going!" I said and opened the door to the basement. My mom and Jacob ran a head and caught both my hands. I continued walking and noticed they weren't tugging me back. I slowed down as we reached the bottom of the stairs. My dad, grandfather and brother made their way over to the struggling girl in the middle of the room. My aunts and grandmother were leaning against the wall watching my uncles restrain the feisty 15 year old.

"What are you?" my grandfather asked her. She hissed at him.

"I'm not telling yooou" she said, dragging out the 'you'. Only it wasn't her. The voice coming out of the girl wasn't what I was used to in my History lessons. It was deep and controlling… and scary. I took a step behind my mom and Jacob took a protective stand in front of us both.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't read her mind" he answered. "It's blank." My grandpa sighed in frustration.

"I could try" Eddie offered. Both my parents and I all shouted 'No' at the same time. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't want you touching her" my dad said and placed his hand on Eddie's chest and pushed him back when he took a step forward. My brother stumbled but recovered and frowned at my dad.

"Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett are" he said.

"We're older that you kid." My uncle Emmett said. My brother scowled at my uncle.

"I think she's immune to all our abilities anyway." My uncle Jasper said. "I can't calm her, Alice couldn't see her, Edward can't read her, and I am guessing Bella can't repel her either."

"So basically we have Renesmee down here only protected by the brute force of us all?" Jacob said.

"Yes" my grandfather said without turning away from Emma.

"Renesmee please go upstairs" Jacob pleaded to me. He stepped behind my mom and dropped to his knees in front of me. "It's causing me pain to have you down here. Please." He said staring into my eyes. He stroked my face. I nodded to him.

"Ok" I whispered. As soon as I spoke Emma screamed and hissed wildly. Jacob turned and pulled me into his back. I wrapped my arms around his waist and dug my face into him. Jacob slowly backed towards the wall. Emma was moving furiously in Emmett and Jasper's grasp. I could see their grip slipping, I cringed into Jacob waiting for the contact. My grandfather, dad and brother saw it too. They all grabbed onto her so she couldn't run over to me.

"Get Renesmee out!" my Aunt Rose called and shot over to Emma. Emma was screaming furiously. I cringed away from the sound and let go of Jacob to run up the stairs. I had an overwhelming urge to cry. Jacob followed after me. He caught me in his arms when I finally let the tears fall over.

"Wwhat is it?" I stuttered. "Why did it react to my voice?"

"I don't know Ness. I don't know" Jacob comforted me. He rocked me in his lap. Moments later my mom came rushing up and knelt down in front of us. She reached out and stroked my cheek.

"I need to know what you remember. What happened before we got there Nessie?" she asked. I explained all the events up to when Jacob turned up, and then Jacob took over and explained his experience with Emma. My mom nodded as if what we told her was confirming her thoughts. "Thank you" she said to both of us and kissed each of our heads in turn. She went to walk back down stairs but Jacob caught her wrist.

"Don't go back down there, stay with us. Please." He begged her. She looked torn as she stared into Jacob's eyes. "I don't want you down there" he whispered. She unclasped his hand from her wrist.

"I'll be fine Jake, I'm a vampire now remember?" she said and smiled at him. Jacob sighed as she ran back into the basement. The look on his face was the same look he had when I went down there. I felt a stab of jealousy but I ignored it. My mom was Jake's best friend, that's why he didn't want her to go down there, I assured myself, Jake was mine right? I was his 'soul mate'. I continued to think too much into my mom and Jacob as I rested my head on Jake's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me so he was cradling me like a baby and then carried me into the living room. He placed me on the couch and then sat next to me. I didn't like the fact he wasn't holding me so I crawled onto his lap and snuggled my face into his shoulder. I was embarrassed by doing this, after all I knew he thought I had a crush on him but I felt safer with him nearer to me. I needed his arms around me, protecting me. I would have guessed he felt better to have me on his lap too but I wasn't sure on what the 'imprinter' felt in our situation. He secured his arms around me and kissed my head. I suddenly had a sense of déjà vu from when I was younger. I often used to just crawl up on Jacob's lap and fall asleep, or he would hug me for hours, never seeming to get bored. As I hit my teen years it didn't seem as appropriate, I wondered when exactly that had changed for me. Why did Jacob and I have awkward situations like that? Was it purely because I had hit puberty that he changed towards me?

After I thought about it a little longer I realised I actually missed my childhood. Playing on the huge area Jacob had helped build just for me, sleeping on Jacob's lap, being able to fit exactly in his arms. I even remembered parts of my very early childhood when I would sleep with my chest against Jacob's; barely covering him, I also remembered him showing me that his hand was the size of my torso. That was one of my earliest memories, only second to seeing my broken human mother after giving birth to me. It was when my mom was still changing, I was just with Jacob in the living room of our old house and he was trying to keep me occupied whilst my mom was asleep. I was so small back then; did Jacob ever wish I was that size again?

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered. The room was mostly quiet. Every now and then we'd hear a shout or a scream from downstairs. I'd flinch and Jacob would stroke my back.

"Memories" I whispered.

"Show me" he replied. I lifted my hand and placed it perfectly on his left cheek. I played over my childhood memories, showed him how much I loved playing with him, how happy I used to be. I missed all the bad memories out: The volturi, being kidnapped and the death of Lauren. When I finished I just added a thank you. He rested his head on mine.

"You're welcome" he laughed. I smiled and lifted my head.

"What is going to happen to Emma?" I asked. He looked into my eyes before he answered.

"I don't know" he whispered. I rested my head back on Jacob's shoulder. I felt time slip away and I hadn't realised how exhausted I was until I found myself slowly falling asleep into the land of nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: History repeating**

**BELLA'S POV**

I walked back into the basement.

"It fits" Edward said approvingly. He had read both Jacob and Renesmee's thoughts as they told me what they had seen. We had a theory about Emma. We didn't know exactly what was going on because she wouldn't tell us. She wouldn't talk much, only shout and scream as she tried to get loose.

"I suggest a few of us go to Seattle, there is a bookshop I know of that could give us more information. I'm sad to say my collection of books doesn't involve information on this particular subject." Carlisle said to us all.

"I'll go." I offered. "I'll take Renesmee and Eddie with me; I'd rather them out of the house anyway."

"I go where she goes" Edward said pointing at me. Carlisle nodded.

"Ok so you 4 will go to Seattle tomorrow to try and find whatever we can about her."

"Are we going to get chains or something? We can't just keep holding her down here." Emmett said.

"Yes. However we need to have someone down here 247. We don't want her breaking out and reaching Renesmee or Chantelle." Carlisle said. We all nodded in agreement.

"I have some chains in the garage; I used to use them to hold cars up when I was working underneath them. I'll go get them" Rosalie said and walked out of the basement.

"Are they going to be strong enough Carlisle?" Esme asked. Carlisle shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest love" he said.

"I want Renesmee to stay in La Push" Edward said to everyone. "And Chantelle too, if you'll allow it" he said to Rosalie and Emmett. "They're going to be safer there, I don't want them sleeping under the same roof as this thing. I'm sure you agree with me" he said to everyone. I noticed the way Edward called Emma a 'thing'. He really did believe she wasn't herself anymore.

"Yes, that is a good idea" Carlisle said, Rosalie and Emmett nodded. "We'll let Jacob know when we're finished here."

"Eddies going too" I said. Eddie turned to face me.

"What? Noo!" he moaned. "I'm fully grown! The girls are only children"

"You're _my_ child. You may be physically 17 but you are still my son. It's killing me having you in the same room as her. I don't want you here." I said sternly to him. He sighed and walked over to me.

"You don't need to be so worried mom" he said to me and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're my baby boy. Even if you are bigger than me." I laughed. "If Renesmee is going, so are you. I don't want my babies hurt, I love you too much" I whispered, my voice breaking at the thought of someone hurting my children. He pulled back about to argue with me.

"Don't argue Eddie, please. For your mother." Edward said from the middle of the room. Everyone was watching us. Eddie looked to his father then back at me. He bent forward and kissed my cheek.

"Ok" he said. I relaxed.

"Thank you" I sighed.

"Tomorrow, I don't want Chloe here with Emma" he said. What he said surprised me. The tone of his voice suggested protectiveness as he said Chloe's name. I nodded to him.

"We'll find somewhere else to speak to her, don't worry." I said and stroked the side of his face. I dropped my hand and he caught it in his. As we did this Emma made another attempt at escaping.

"I am going to go and ring the school, I need to explain the disappearance of three of their students, I am also going to take Jacob and Renesmee to pick Chantelle up from school, and I'll take them straight to La Push. I'm sure Jacob wants to inform the pack." Carlisle said and stepped away from Emma after she ceased from struggling. He walked past me and stopped at the top of the stairs. "Eddie would you say goodbye to your parents and come with me please?" he asked. I squeezed Eddie's hand and let go. He kissed my cheek.

"Bye" he muttered to everyone and followed Carlisle up the stairs. Rosalie came back with the chains and Emmett, Jasper and Edward secured Emma to the wall. She snarled and pulled at the chains.

"They're strong" Jasper said approvingly.

"They're the best" Rosalie smiled.

"Bella" Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Come with me, there's something we need to talk about" he said and wrapped his arm around my waist. He led me up the stairs and into the living room.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, did you notice that Eddie could talk to Chloe?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"How do you mean Edward? What is wrong with him talking to her?"

"No. I mean_ talk_ to her. In her head. He projected his thoughts. He couldn't do that when he was younger, it was only us and the others Carlisle changed. He also read her mind, I was just about to tell him where Chloe's inhaler was but he ran off before I had the chance, then he came back with it." he explained. I sucked in a breath.

"Oh" I said in realisation. "Oh yeah" I muttered and paced the room. "How is that possible?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe when he reached his full growth his ability changed. I don't know. Eddie is one of a kind; we assume he has all the traits of a vampire, that he is one of us. When really he isn't. He was created by the magic of a moon pool."

"He was created by us" I said to him sternly. I hated it when people said that Eddie was a 'child of the moon pool' or he was created by it. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into his chest.

"I know that love but the moon pool aided his creation, it wouldn't have been possible without it" he whispered. I sighed, I knew all this but i was very touchy when it came to how Eddie was 'made'.

Before I could answer Edward, there was a knock at the door. I looked quickly to Edward. Edward sighed.

"It's Charlie" he said.

"What?" I asked, my voice rising in hysteria.

"He decided to make a quick visit before he went fishing." He said and started walking to the door. I heard Emma let out a distorted shout from below us.

"Edward, he can't come in here, he's chief of police, he isn't going to be happy the fact we've kidnapped a teenage girl." I hissed.

"I know love" he replied and opened the door with a smile on his face. "Charlie! How nice to see you."

"Hello Edward, Bella" Charlie said with a smile. "I was just about to go fishing, I thought I'd come say hello"

"Well it's nice to see you dad" I smiled.

"Can I come in?" he laughed looking at both Edward and me standing in his way.

"We were just about to go into La Push, why don't you come with us, it's on the way to the beach anyway" Edward said.

"Sure" Charlie said and turned around to his car. "Want a lift?"

"Thanks" Edward said with a nod and opened the door for me to get in. I smiled at him and climbed in the car, he climbed in behind me. Charlie stared at our torsos before he spoke.

"Seatbelts" Charlie instructed from the front. Edward and I laughed.

"Vampires dad, a crash won't even scratch us." I said.

"Oh yeah. I always forget" he laughed. "Curse of getting old"

We talked to Charlie the entire way there; his slow careful driving meant it took nearly ten minutes to travel a distance that would take Edward two. Charlie stopped outside Jacob and Billy's house.

"Thank you for the ride Charlie" Edward said politely and climbed out the car he reached his hand out for me to take and helped me out.

"You're welcome, It's a shame Nessie and Eddie weren't home, I'll come see them later if that's ok?" he asked.

"Sure dad" I smiled at him.

"Bye guys" he said and drove off. I sighed and took Edward's hand; we walked up the drive to the door and knocked lightly. Jacob answered and let us in. Renesmee, Chantelle and Eddie were all in the living room watching TV. They noticed us walk in and all turned to look at us.

"Is it safe to go home yet?" Chantelle asked. We shook our heads. She sighed in annoyance and continued to play on her cell phone.

"Eddie can we talk to you please?" Edward asked. Eddie nodded and stood up from the couch; we led him out to the back yard and turned to face him.

"Eddie, why didn't you tell us you could use your gift on someone that wasn't related to you?" Edward asked. Eddie looked down to his feet. He shrugged his shoulders.

"When did you find out you could do that?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"Eddie…" Edward said coldly.

"I don't know. I didn't think I could until today. I had hold of Chloe's hand and I kept thinking to myself how much I wished I could read her mind, or ask her how she felt. I knew how much pain it would cause Renesmee if something happened to her. At first that's all I was thinking about. I needed to help her to save my sister." He said and looked back up to us. "Chloe was clutching my hand unbelievably tight for a human. I knew she was using all her strength. Then I dunno, I felt something, like a spark of electricity, something connecting us maybe. After that I could read her mind, and I could project my thoughts to her. I don't know how it happened, it just did." He said. I looked up to Edward; he was staring at Eddie with a frown on his face.

"Ok. Thank you for telling us son" he said and straightened his face. Eddie nodded.

"Can I go now?" he asked. Edward nodded and Eddie turned to go back into the small red house. I turned to stand in front of Edward. He stared into my eyes. He was thinking things over. I just stood there watching him until he was ready to talk.

"I think we're going to have a lot of drama with those two" he said.

"Eddie and Chloe?" I asked. He nodded.

"First time I touched you I felt the same thing, the overwhelming urge to protect you, to save you." he whispered. I remembered it too, the small charge I felt when I came in contact with Edward, when he wrapped his arm around my waist for the first time to save me from the colliding car.

"But it's not La Tua Cantante right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't think so; Eddie has been very thirsty for the past two days. If Chloe was his singer, he wouldn't have been able to resist. He hasn't had enough time around humans to be able to resist such a pull. You remember what it was like with Renesmee. Well she was only half vampire, there was no way Eddie could have even had the control Renesmee did and she nearly killed Zac. Twice." He said to me. "They're not connected by La Tue Cantante, they _are_ connected though, by something that could grow into love and complete devotion. They just don't know it yet"

"Oh, great" I muttered.

"Don't worry, it's not definite. Nothing has to happen. If they stay away from each other, they may forget it. But then again, I was infatuated with you from that moment on. I have no idea how Eddie is feeling right now. I wish I could read his mind"

"But _Chloe_?" I asked. "Chloe is Renesmee's best friend. She might not even be ok with this"

"Why not? She knows her brother will be loving and faithful. I'm sure she wouldn't want anyone else for her best friend. Eddie hasn't ever experienced this sort of thing, he has never had a girlfriend, he has only been alive for 4 years, but I know my son and Renesmee knows her brother."

"Like father like son" I smiled. Edward smiled back at me. "As long as he doesn't leave her in the middle of a forest thinking she'd be better off without him" I joked, his smile turned into a smirk, only I could see the hidden regret in his face.

"Who knows what would happen then? She'll probably run off to Zac, fall in love with him instead and find he's a werewolf" he laughed and pulled me against his chest.

"Hmm, wouldn't that be comical" I laughed. He kissed my head and we made our way back into the house.

Eddie caught my eye and then looked to Edward. He stared at us for a long while before he turned away. I looked to Edward._ Did he hear us? _I asked, panicking. Edward shrugged. I was so used to Chantelle and Renesmee's hearing range that I always forgot that Eddie could hear much further. If he had heard us, then he knew. He knew our thoughts on him and Chloe. And he knew that Edward left me when I was human. And he knew there used to be something with Jacob. Even if we didn't say his name, I'm sure he could put the pieces together. Edward and I turned to walk into the kitchen, I was aware Eddie was following.

"You were in _love_ with Jacob?" he asked in a whisper so Renesmee couldn't hear. I laughed nervously.

"Not as such. I thought I was in love with him"

"You were in love with him Bella, don't lie to him" Edward said to me. I turned to look up at him, my jaw dropping. I snapped it shut and turned to Eddie.

"Ok I was in love with him for a very _very _short period of time. He was my best friend more than anything, and he still is now." I said.

"Was he in love with you?" he whispered.

"Now isn't the time for this" I said sternly and turned to Edward. I raised my eyebrows at him waiting for him to call an end to the conversation. He had his arms crossed on his chest and his face had an amused expression. I scowled at him and turned to Eddie. "Do not tell Renesmee. She will find out when the time is right. No need to rain on her parade ok?" I asked.

"Of course. I would never hurt her like that." Eddie said to me, and then turned to Edward. "You left mom?" he asked. I let out a laugh as Edwards amused stance turned to a nervous one.

"Erm" he stuttered.

"Yes he did. But it was a long time ago. Let's just drop it ok?" I asked Eddie, he nodded at me.

"And lastly, am I really in love with Chloe? Is that what I'm feeling?" he asked, he was facing Edward more than me. Edward nodded.

"It is likely. What you described was how I felt- no feel, with your mother." Edward said quietly, Eddie sighed. He reached out and touched Edward's arm, without looking at him. "That is wise of you Eddie, I am proud" Edward said, Eddie beamed a smile at Edward. Edward nodded once and Eddie kissed my cheek before going back into the living room. I turned to face Edward accusingly.

"He showed me how he felt; he said that if it really is 'true love' then he will wait. He is going to wait until Chloe is older, 16 or 17 before he actually admits anything, he doesn't believe with everything going on that starting a romantic relationship with her will do anyone any good right now. He knows he'd want her with him all the time, and right now he wants to protect Renesmee more than anything; he doesn't want to be distracted. Chloe is safe out of the picture, so he wants her to stay like that for a while." He whispered extremely low and fast. A smile grew on my lips. My son never failed to amaze me; he made me ridiculously proud to be his mother.

**

* * *

**

Ok I lied. This didn't have that many answers. NEXT chapter you will find out their theory, I promise. It will be up on Sunday.

**That's the last big thing that's going to happen with Chloe/Eddie for a while. I took all of your opinions in and made my decision. Eddie and Chloe will have a go at their relationship but just not yet in my story. I have a lot already going on and a lot already planned. I just get carried away with my ideas sometimes, thank you to the people that support the idea; all your reviews mean a lot.**

**Claudia: I may start working on my own book but it will be a long time coming, I'll let you know if I release it online anywhere. Thank you for your kind words, they always make my day and thank you for all the ideas you contribute, I will definitely use a few in the future; with credit to you of course :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry Elaina when I said Sunday, I meant _my _Sunday... I live in England so it's a bit later than it would be in Australia. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Chapter 10: Seattle **

"Let's go!" I called up the stairs. Renesmee, Eddie, Edward and I were going to Seattle for the day. We made a detour to the house so Renesmee could collect some things before we left. Emma was surprisingly quiet today. We tried to feed her and asked if she needed the bathroom at all but all she did was glare at us. She wouldn't speak and wouldn't request anything. Renesmee skipped to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ready" she said. I held out my hand for her to take and we went outside to meet Eddie and Edward.

We arrived in Seattle in record time. We all climbed out the car and walked to the shop Carlisle had instructed us to go to. Edward took my hand as we walked in to the store. The shop was small however every wall was covered with shelves, all with books on. Some looked old and looked like they could turn into dust with one touch, some looked brand new. The place had the normal book shop smell but with a stronger concentration of dust in the air. Renesmee and Eddie peeled off from us to look around. Edward and I looked too, scanning the side of every book.

"May I help you?" someone asked from behind us. We turned around, slowly, to look human. There was a small woman in her 60s standing there.

"Yes please. We are looking for some books" Edward said.

"What specific topic do you want?" she asked and pulled out a pair of small glasses and put them on her nose. "I gather you don't need a book on vampires" she smiled at us. I took in a sharp breath.

"No. We're looking for a book on demons" Edward said calmly as if he was expecting her to know about us.

"Ah, I have many books on demons. May I ask why you wish to purchase such a book?" she asked and made her way over to the far corner of the room.

"Interest" Edward answered her.

"I hope you do not wish to summon one, vampire. They can be very dangerous, and not easily controlled." She said sternly to him. Edward let out a small laugh.

"We already have one in our possession, we want to find out more about it that's all"

"Oh dear, how did you come across one? They are very rare. Is it a possession of a human or a physical being?" she asked without looking, she pulled out a book, the book wasn't new but it didn't look too old either.

"It's a possession of a young girl"

"Oh dear." She said and put the book back on the shelf. She took another one that looked even older than the last and opened the book to flick through the pages. "Here" she said and handed the book to Edward.

"Thank you" he said.

"You'll find everything you need to know on demon possessions in that book, there are many different demons so you will need to pick out the one that has possessed the girl. There are a few things you can do to remove the demon from the girl. A priest could try an exorcism, however as a vampire yourself the priest may be unwilling to help you, and the word of god may not help you. A witch is also a possibility, they don't use the word of god and it's a permanent way to banish the demon, however a witch is very hard to come by, and she must be very powerful, Lastly, you should be able to do it yourself, however you will need some extremely rare ingredients, things that are rarer than a witch, and by the colour of your eyes, I take it you do not like taking human lives. In order to perform it yourself you need the blood of an innocent." She said. I gasped.

"A child?" I asked. She nodded to me.

"We won't be doing it that way, don't worry love" Edward said to me. Renesmee and Eddie walked up to us.

"We couldn't find anything- oh you found something" Eddie said.

"Oh my!" the woman said staring at Eddie. "How is it possible?" she asked. I took a protective step closer to Eddie.

"Moon pool" Edward said to the woman absently minded as he read the book in his hands

"Wow, a moon pool child. It is a honour." she said with a smile to Eddie. I fought to contain my snarl. "I have only read about your existence. I never knew vampires like you existed, I thought the legend dyed out. A vampire of your kind must exist somewhere in the world for you to be created." she said.

"So there are others like me?" Eddie asked her. She nodded.

"Very, extremely rare, it wouldn't be too crazy to say there was only one left before you." She replied and moved away from us. She walked into another room and came back out with the oldest looking book of the lot. "Here, I assume you would like to read about your kind" she said and handed Eddie the book.

"Thank you" Eddie said sincerely. She smiled at him and turned to Renesmee.

"Ah, I know what you are, another rare breed, but not quite as rare as your brother here." She said as her smile grew. "I have met a few like you" Renesmee smiled at her timidly. The woman held out her hand and touched Renesmee. I held my breath, not knowing what she was doing. I didn't know this woman, but she knew everything, and I mean everything.

"I'm sorry to be impolite, my father sent me here so I don't really understand. Who are you? And how do you know what we all are?" I asked her. She looked to me and smiled.

"I assume by your father you mean Carlisle Cullen?" she asked. I nodded. "Ah yes. You must be Isabella then and this is Renesmee, I didn't hear the news about your son though, congratulations" she said to me, I smiled at her.

"Bella, this is Anne, she's a very old friend of Carlisle's, and she's a witch, that's how she knows everything." Edward said to me and closed the book. My mouth dropped open and I quickly closed it. "Anne is it ok if we take this book home? I know it's in the restricted section but it could really help us"

"Of course Edward, I regret that I cannot perform the banishment for you. I could try and contact a few friends and see if they're willing"

"That's ok Anne; I would never ask you to perform such a spell. Thank you that would be helpful."

"I hope you can help the girl" she said.

"So do i" Edward said and we made our way to the door.

"I hope to see you soon" she said to us and held open the door.

"I'm sure you will" Edward said. She held out her hand towards me. An odd gesture, I looked to Edward and he nodded. I took her hand. _You are in great danger involving yourself with forces such as demons, I trust you will do well to keep your family safe Isabella, you have beautiful children, it would cause me and I'm sure many others distress if anything happened to such wonderful creatures_. She said to me, only it wasn't out loud, it was in my head. I gasped. I didn't have my shield down and she could still talk to me. I nodded profusely to her.

"Of course" I said out loud. "Thank you." She nodded and let go of my hand. I saw Eddie frown and touch my arm, then huff when he couldn't get through. I laughed at him.

"Come on, we have to get this back to Carlisle" Edward said and took my hand. "Thank you again Anne, we will see you soon to return the books." Edward said and led me out the door with Eddie and Renesmee in toe.

"What was all that about? Why could she talk to me in my head? And if she's a witch why can't we use her to help Emma?" I asked in a rant.

"She is a very powerful witch; vampire abilities do not have any effect on her. We can't use her because she's very old Bella, She is powerful but her power is trapped in the weak body of an old woman. She cannot perform big spells anymore. Something as simple as breaking through a vampire ability or levitating a pencil is fine, they don't require a lot of her energy. Banishing a demon possession would use a lot, so much so that she would die from it." Edward said to me as we made our way down the street.

"Oh. How old?" I asked.

"Very" he laughed.

"Edward, I need a number here"

"150 give or take. Trust me that is very old for a witch. Witches aren't immortal, but they're not human anymore either" he said.

"Wow" I muttered. I looked to my left to find Eddie with his nose in the book Anne had given him. I smiled to myself. He would finally get some answers about who he was. If only we had known about the book before.

To be honest I was a bit overwhelmed, was it possible that everything written in myths and story books were true? We had vampires, werewolves, witches and demons. Would we come across a unicorn and a mermaid sometime in our future? How come humans were so oblivious? My train of thought was suddenly stopped by the sound of someone shouting me.

"Bella! Edward!" I heard from behind me. I stopped and turned around. I gasped when I saw Angela Webber and Ben Cheney across the road smiling and waving at us.

**

* * *

Hehe cliff hanger for you, next chapter will be up Tuesday or Wednesday. Wednesday is my birthday so I can't promise anything, I'll try my hardest to get it to you by Tuesday, it depends on how crazy my week is. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Im so so sorry. I know I said Wednesday but I should have been realistic. I didn't realise how full my day was going to be. Thank you so much for all the birthday wishes and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I know my story is taking an unusual turn and its different but don't worry it's not going to turn into an episode of buffy the vampire slayer or anything :)**

**Chapter 11: Coming up with a plan.**

They made their way across the road, as they got closer I could see the protruding bulge Angela had for a stomach.

"Hey!" she called. "It's great to see you, you haven't changed a bit" she said to us. We smiled.

"And you Angela, only I see you have changed" Edward laughed looking at her stomach. "Congratulations"

"Thank you" she said with a smile and put her hand on her stomach. "Ben and I weren't expecting to have a baby just yet, we're getting married in the fall, the baby just came along" she laughed. I smiled; I knew exactly how she felt. "Do you have children yet?" she asked. If my heart beat could pick up it would have. I shook my head, fully aware that there were two beautiful children behind me that were 100% my own.

"Not yet" Edward said and squeezed my hand.

"Are you planning to have any or is it not your thing?" She asked. I noticed how Angela gained her confidence over the years, she'd probably never had asked us this sort of thing before.

"We're not sure yet." Edward answered for us. Angela nodded understandingly.

"Oh, who is this?" she asked when she caught the sight of Eddie and Renesmee.

"This is my brother, Edmund and Bella's cousin Renesmee. They've come to live with us for a while." He said. I assumed he thought the resemblance between us was too similar.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother from your birth family" she said. "Nice to meet you Edmund and Renesmee" she said to them. Renesmee smiled at her.

"You too" she said, "did you go to school with Edward and Bella?" she asked. Angela nodded.

"So did Ben" she said and took his hand in hers. Ben was quiet. He hadn't said anything yet, he was just looking at us all one by one.

"Well it's good to see you Angela, We have to get back, lots of things to do" Edward said with a light hearted laugh.

"Of course, well I was glad that I saw you, we are living in Oregon now, and we were just coming to see old friends and my parents. We were going to stop by and invite you to our wedding; only your house was empty. We went to see your father and ask where you moved but we noticed he moved as well." Angela said to me. Charlie had moved to live in La Push with Sue when they got married.

"Oh well, Edward and I would love to come, I'll stop by your parents' house later and you can let me know where and when" I said with a smile.

"Ok!" she said excitedly. "I'll see you soon"

"Bye Angela, bye Ben" I said.

"Bye" everyone said to each other and we walked our separate ways. I let out a large sigh. Edward laughed at my side.

"They haven't changed at all! They still look 17; I wish I still looked 17." I heard Angela say to Ben across the road. I heard Ben agree with her and assure her she was a youthful 25 before they walked into a shop.

"She was nice" Renesmee said from my side. I took her hand in mine. I hated denying she was my daughter.

"She was, she was the closest I had to a best friend in Forks High School" I said to her.

"I thought Jacob was your best friend." She said, I heard Eddie snigger from the other side of Renesmee, I glared at him.

"He was and still is, but he didn't go to the same school as me"

"Oh" she murmured. "Sorry you had to say no" she said and took a step closer to my side. I lifted her hand and kissed it. I knew what she was talking about.

"It's ok baby" I whispered. She was sorry that I had to deny I had children. I honestly thought she would hate it more than I did, but she was the one comforting me.

We made our way to the car and Edward drove us home. We stopped by La Push to drop Renesmee and Eddie off before we made our way to our house. When we got in we went straight to the basement. Carlisle was sitting with Emma; Emma was slouched over with her arms behind her still tied to the wall.

"Carlisle" Edward said and handed him the book.

"Well done son" Carlisle said approvingly and opened the book at the first page. "Did Anne get this for you?" he asked looking through the book.

"Yes, she also gave Eddie a book about his kind. It looks like the only one in existence. He is reading it now, I'm sure he'll let you have a look when he's done"

"Oh that's wonderful! I never thought to go and see if Anne had anything on him."

"Carlisle she knows all about Renesmee and she said she's met some like her, why didn't we go and see her when we wanted to know more about Nessie?" I asked.

"She's only just come back into town, otherwise I would have." He said not looking up from the book. He stood up and carried the book over to Emma. He knelt down to her level. "Hmm" he murmured and stood back up again. "It seems like this is what is possessing Emma. What do you think?" he asked pointing at a description of a demon in the book. Edward nodded.

"That's the first one I thought of too. It's possible."

"The only thing is how do we get it out of her?" he asked flicking through the book again.

"Anne told us of three ways" Edward said. He explained the methods and Carlisle dismissed the idea of us doing it ourselves straight away.

"I have a friend, he's a priest. He might help, he owes me a favour" Carlisle said and put the book down on the chair.

"Are we doing this now?" I asked my voice rising.

"Not yet. Tonight maybe. We need to know if it's even possible, like Edward said; the word of god may not help us. We will need to move her to holy ground."

"That's a myth though right? That we can't stand on holy ground?" I asked Edward he nodded.

"We can but because we are not true 'creations of god' we need to be careful where we do this ritual"

"But we are not evil. I know that. We've never taken a human life. Well I haven't, neither has Carlisle. Our souls are still pure... ish... right?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"Why do you think I was so reluctant to change you Bella? I don't believe my soul is undamaged. I'm not even sure if I believe yours is, and that's what will torture me for the rest of my existence."

"Edward. How can you believe your wife has a damaged soul? You have seen her with your children; you know how much she cares for everyone. There is no way in this world that Bella has a broken soul. Her soul is complete." Carlisle said. I smiled at him and turned to Edward. "We will see what we have to do Edward. You may not be able to take part in the exorcism but I'm pretty sure Bella can."

"I don't want her in there without me when this happens" Edward said and pulled me to him.

"I'll be fine Edward." I said and pulled away from him. "Does this mean god exists?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"No definite word." He said.

"But crosses don't hurt us. That's a myth, why can't we use 'word of god'… I'm not even sure what that is" I said. Edward laughed.

"It's complicated." He said.

"I'm going to go and ring my friend. If he isn't willing to help, I guess we need to find a witch."

"Or kill her" Emmett said from the stairs.

"There is still a human girl in there Emmett. We are not killing a child" Carlisle said sternly and walked past him and through the house. Edward shook his head at Emmett.

"Smooth" Edward said.

"What?" Emmett said with a shrug. "I say that's the only possibility. If not the girl is still going to be scarred for the rest of her life, I say we're putting her out of her misery."

"Compassionate Em. Really" Edward said sarcastically and led me up the stairs. Emmett followed us arguing about why he was right; he was producing a very good argument. However I knew no one would ever go for it. We passed Carlisle talking on the phone. We were half way across the house when we heard a vicious snarl. I span on my feet to face Edward, stepping into the security of his chest. We had left her alone. In over a day, she hadn't once been alone.

"Why isn't anyone down there with her?" Carlisle said to us.

"Crap" Emmett muttered and ran into the basement. Edward and I followed him and found him pinning Emma to the wall. She was snarling and trying to reach him with her teeth. Edward ran to help him, I reached out as he shot passed me, I didn't like him being so far away from me and so close to danger, but I stayed by the stairs, terrified to go anywhere near her. Less than a minute later Carlisle came down.

"He said he'll help. He will arrange it; he said that he didn't want an audience though. For this to work he will he will coordinate some humans to help him and that I may be there to witness and take care of the girl if she comes to any harm but no one else." Carlisle said and stood next to me.

"Good. When is it scheduled for?" I asked.

"Tonight. I want this thing out of my house" he said and turned to go back up the stairs. Emmett widened his eyes at Carlisle in shock. I had to admit, it was the first time Carlisle had called Emma a 'thing'.


	12. Chapter 12

**So so sorry for the late update. My week has just been sooo crazy. I should be back to 2/3 day updates pretty soon. I estimate –emphasis on estimate- the next chapter will be up tomorrow, at latest Wednesday, it will be in Bella's POV and all this craziness will be coming to an end. Until the next big thing that is :)**

**Chapter 12: Quarrels -of the sibling kind-**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I started pacing around the room.

"Renesmee sit down please" Eddie said from the couch.

"What if she has changed her mind?" I asked.

"I doubt it" Eddie said. I narrowed my eyes at him and continued walking nervously around the small living room of Jacob's house.

"Jacob" Eddie shouted.

"Hmm?" Jacob asked as he put his head out of the door of his bedroom.

"Come calm Ness down please" Eddie murmured. "She's driving me crazy" Jacob laughed and walked out of his room, he walked into my path and I just turned around to walk the other way but he caught my arm and pulled me into his chest. I sighed and let him pull me onto the couch. I hated how much control he had over me but I wasn't going to try and fight it. In all honesty I liked being close to him.

"Thank you" Eddie sighed. I curled into Jacob and closed my eyes. Still worrying about Chloe. Less than five minutes later Eddie stood up.

"Don't start pacing, we're here." My dad said as he walked through the door.

"Finally!" Eddie said. My dad and mom walked into the living room.

"Good. She's not here yet, sorry we're late." My mom said and sat down on the arm chair. My dad looked at me and Jacob before walking over to my mom and sitting on the arm of the chair.

"She's here" my dad said less than a minute later and stood up. I took in a sharp breath and sat up on Jacob's lap. He stroked my back soothingly.

"We have a seating problem. Where is Chloe going to sit?" Eddie asked. With my parents on the chair and Eddie, Jacob and I on the two seater couch there was no more room.

"On your lap" Jacob sniggered. I let out a small giggle and Eddie narrowed his eyes at Jacob.

"Just like Bella sits on yours?" Eddie asked with a smirk. Jacob stared back at Eddie with a confused expression. I was just as confused. I knew my mom was close to Jacob and she would sit on his lap occasionally but there was a hidden message behind Eddie's statement I couldn't work out.

"I'm pretty sure she's 'mom' to you" Jacob said coldly.

"She sure isn't 'mom' to you is she?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"Enough. Your father and I will stand. Its fine." my mom said sternly, interrupting the staring contest Jacob and Eddie were having. Jacob turned to face my mom, they did their weird little eye thing and my mom shook her head; I assumed it was to back off.

"Come on in Chloe" my dad said and opened the door. Chloe walked in and smiled at us on the couch.

"Hey!" I called and went to stand up to hug her. Jacob's arms that were securely around my hips stopped me. He obviously didn't want me to jump up and scare her. I slumped back onto his chest, just to let him know I agreed.

"Chloe you can sit on the chair" Jacob said trying to hold his laugh back. I hit him on his leg. "Ow Ness" he muttered.

"Stop it" I hissed.

"Sorry" he whispered. My dad and my mom made their way over to the side of the couch furthest away from Chloe.

"Dinner will be served in twenty minutes" my mom said with a smile. Chloe smiled timidly back.

"Chloe, you have to realise this is a long story and at any point you have a question just let us know." My dad said before he began, she nodded and looked longingly to Eddie sitting next to me. Eddie looked down at his lap nervously; he seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"I guess we should start at the beginning…" my dad began, getting Chloe's attention back. He told our entire family story. He paused at the appropriate times and listened to her questions, he obviously had experience in this, as I assumed he told my mom everything when they first got together. Chantelle joined Jacob, Chloe and I and we ate spaghetti for dinner whilst my parents continued to tell their story. Billy had gone round to Grandpa Charlie's for dinner to give us as much room as possible. When my dad had finally finished Chloe remained silent for a few minutes.

"Thanks for telling me everything, it's very interesting" she said. I smiled at her and stood up from the couch. I was now sitting next to Eddie; Jacob had escaped to the back yard to talk to Sam about something. I walked over to Chloe and sat down on the arm chair. She lifted her hand for me to take; I took it and smiled at her. I finally had a friend that I could talk to, about Jacob, about my family, about my life. _Hey you_. I said to her. She smiled widely and laughed.

"Hi" she said.

"Well that's all we have to tell you Chloe, I'm sorry that we had to meet here, we didn't want you to be in danger." My dad said to her

"What's happening with that girl? I'm guessing the stories of her being in a mental institution are false" she said to my dad. My dad nodded

"We are keeping her with us. She has been possessed by a demon. We have arranged an exorcism tonight."

"Oh, wow…" she said and paused. I watched her face as her mind went into overdrive. She then looked back up. "I hope you can help her, she's in my chemistry class, and she seemed really nice." I squeezed her hand. "What about her parents? What do they think of this?"

"Carlisle informed them that he is taking care of her. They think she is in a secure unit, they are not allowed to visit her. He has told them she will be returned to them tomorrow. They are worried but they trust Carlisle. It's lucky he's a doctor."

"Oh, that's good then. So is everything in stories real? Demons, witches, angels, mermaids and all the stuff like that?"

"Witches and demons yes. Angels and mermaids, we have no idea" I answered her.

"Wow… and Jacob's a werewolf?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yep"

"Well... I think it's going to take a while for this to sink in" she laughed.

"It's all ok. I'm just glad you're not running out of the house" I laughed back. She smiled and Jacob walked in the back door. His eyes locked with my dad's and my dad kissed my mom before walking out the front door with him. I watched them close the door. I stood up from the arm of the chair and walked over to the door.

"Renesmee" my mom warned. I stood at the door, trying to listen to their conversation. However they were perfectly distanced away from me for me to be unable to hear them. I sighed in frustration and walked over to the couch. I sunk down and crossed my arms over my chest. Eddie reached over with his finger and poked my bottom lip that was protruding slightly below my top lip.

"Why so pouty big sister?"

"They're being secretive" I moaned. Eddie laughed.

"You couldn't've raised her a little less spoilt?" he asked my mom. My mom just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not spoilt. I just hope people wouldn't hide things from me. I'm not a child" I said. Chloe laughed from the chair. I looked to her, she had been watching us. "Don't laugh, you will be treated the same, trust me it sucks."

"I could imagine so" she said but her smile didn't slip. My dad and Jacob walked back in and straight into the kitchen where my mom was. I stood up and followed them in.

"Please tell me" I pouted. They laughed.

"It's nothing Renesmee, it's just something with the pack" my dad answered me.

"What's wrong?"

"The pack is growing, that's all. There have been a large number of new wolves and they're changing younger than ever."

"How young?" I asked.

"Well we used to think 16 was young. Then Seth phased at 15, which broke an all time record. But some of these kids are as young as 12." Jacob said to me. "And Leah isn't the only girl anymore; two 13 year old girls phased yesterday."

"Wow. How many have phased?" I asked shocked.

"7 so far. Its growing rapidly though"

"I didn't realise there was that many teenagers even in la push"

"With them ranging from 12 to 17, you'd be surprised." He said.

"That's great" I muttered sarcastically, my interest in the subject slipping. "Well I'm going to go and watch TV." I said and walked back into the room. Chloe was looking awkwardly at her hands and Eddie was watching the TV. I frowned at the back of my brother's head. Why was he being so rude to Chloe? I thought they had some sort of thing for each other… I walked up to the back of him and threaded my fingers through his hair, gripping his brown red hair tight in my fist with my hand still touching his head. _Why are you being so rude? I thought you liked her._ I thought to him. He reached up and grabbed my wrist pulling my hand free of his head. _Nothing is between us. I am not romantically interested in her_. He thought to me.

"Liar" I said out loud_. Ness stop it. You're reading too much into things_. "You're lying Edward Masen Cullen, I know it" I hissed at him.

"Ness just drop it" he snarled back.

"Stop lying to me! It's ok you know, I wouldn't hate you for it" I said to him. He turned around on the couch to finally look at me.

"Drop it Renesmee" he hissed.

"Why?" I said coldly. "Just explain to me. I'm not stupid _Edward_. I know what I saw."

"I don't have to tell you everything Renesmee. You don't need to know _everything_" he hissed at me, his temper was rising. We also had an audience, our parents and Jacob had come into the room. I didn't want to have this conversation here, it could wait.

"What ever" I muttered and walked into the room Chantelle and I were sharing.

"Is she on her period or something?" Eddie muttered from behind me.

"Shut up Eddie. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, come back here" I heard my mom say. I sighed and turned back into the living room.

"What?" I said, I didn't mean for the tone that my voice came out with, it was cold and mean. My dad gave me a warning glance.

"Do not use that tone with me Renesmee, I wasn't the one that started this. Now sit back down on the couch." She instructed me. "Both of you apologize. There was absolutely no need what so ever for that little outburst. Eddie, do not test your sister, she was only curious. If you didn't want anyone to hear your conversation you should have told her with your gift. And Renesmee, maybe once in a while you should suppress your curiosity for a better time ok?" she said to us. We both nodded to her. "I don't want you apologizing using your gifts. Say it out loud." She said sternly. I turned to Eddie on my left.

"I'm sorry Eddie" I said to him sincerely. I knew I wasn't getting out of this room until my mom was convinced I was sorry, so there was no point in fighting it.

"I'm sorry too Nessie" he said to me.

"Thank you." My mom said to us, then turned to Chloe who had watched the entire thing, her face was one of amusement and confusion. "I'm sorry you had to witness that Chloe. Renesmee and Eddie are just like any normal siblings, they have their quarrels."

"I wouldn't know, I don't have any siblings. But it's ok." She smiled. My mom smiled back.

"I'm sure if you spend more time around us you will feel as you do" she laughed. Chloe smiled. I knew she liked the idea of that. She told me she loved her mom but she always wondered what it would be like with a father and siblings, she always wanted a large family. She told me when she gets married, she wants a lot of kids so they never felt alone like she used to. My heart broke when she told me that and I always told her she was welcome in my family; that I would be her sister.

"Ok, now that we are done with the drama, I need to let you all in on what's going on at home." My dad said stepping out of the shadow of the door and to the front of the room. "Chantelle come here please" he said no louder than he would normally speak. Moments later Chantelle came in and since there was no room on the couch she sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her lightly. I felt like I hadn't seen her for a while, with everything going on I was too distracted to talk to her and do sisterly things with her.

"Alright. Jacob is staying here with you all whilst Bella and I go back to the house. Carlisle needs help in transporting Emma to the grounds in which the priest will perform the exorcism. I do not want any of you leaving this house until we return. Chloe, we have already arranged with your mother that you will be sleeping over here tonight. We wanted you under extra protection just in case in the extreme unlikely hood Emma will get loose. In theory we think she will be after Renesmee, however you were there that day too so we can't be sure."

"That's not going to happen though" my mom interrupted.

"You're right. It's not. The rest of the pack will be patrolling the house all night. With so many wolves there is no way anyone is getting through to any of you. Bella and I will report to Jacob throughout the night. We are hoping to be back before midnight. We will not be involved in the exorcism but we won't be far away from it." My dad explained.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"I hope so Renesmee" my dad answered. I nodded and turned to look at Chantelle's golden hair. My mom and my dad kissed Eddie, Chantelle and I before waving to Chloe and saying goodbye to Jacob. Then they left, hand in hand. I sighed and dropped my head back until it rested on the back of the couch.

"It's going to be a loooong night" I murmured.

"Mhmm" Eddie said and turned the TV back on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Changed my mind, its Edward POV. I realised I could tell the story easier if it's his pov.**

**Chapter 13: the exorcism**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Bella and I made our way into the house and down into the basement.

"Good you're here. We were just about to call you. I need to get her into Emmett's Jeep" Carlisle said to us. I walked over to where Jasper and Emmett were holding each of Emma's arms and put my hand on her shoulder. We led her to the car and we all climbed in with Carlisle. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Bella all followed in Carlisle's car.

We arrived at what looked like a church less than ten minutes later. We got out of the jeep and made our way inside.

It _was_ a church. It had the stain glass windows surrounding the walls. With a very large cross at the altar. There were half a dozen humans standing at the end of the church. We made our way up to them.

"Carlisle, I am sorry we have to meet on such an occasion. However it is nice to see you again" the man dressed in white robes.

"Yes Christopher. It is." Carlisle answered him.

"Bring her over here and tie her up" Christopher ordered. Emmett, Jasper and I all brought Emma to the table in the centre of the humans. They had all formed a circle around the table. With Christopher closest to the cross.

We tied her to the table and stepped away.

"That will be all, thank you boys" the priest said to us. I turned to look at Carlisle. He nodded. _Go son but stay near._ I nodded back and we walked out of the building. I ran to Bella who was standing at a distance from the church, wrapping her up in my arms. She let out a sigh of relief and securely threaded her arms through mine and around my waist, resting her head on my chest.

"Come on, we need to move away" I said to my wife and siblings. We all made our way further into the small town. I wasn't completely sure where we were. We found a small café not far from the church. I was still in range of Carlisle's thoughts. I couldn't hear anyone else's but that was only because I was more in tune with Carlisle, it was easier to hear him.

"It's starting" I said to everyone. Bella still had her arms around my waist as we sat down, she remained curled into my side and I put my arm around her, kissing her head. I focused on Carlisle's thoughts. They had begun the exorcism. Christopher was reading from an old book at the head of the table. He was alternating between English and Latin. The other humans around him recited their lines perfectly. Watching it from Carlisle's mind made it seem like a movie. It didn't seem real watching it from a distance.

"They're performing the ritual now" I told everyone.

"Is everything going ok?" Esme asked. I watched her face carefully; I could see the pain she was in having Carlisle in the church.

"So far, yes. They're purifying the area. They are just about to communicate with the demon." I said to her, she nodded nervously.

"_Demon, I call you. Why did you take the body of this girl?" Christopher commanded. The girl just stared furiously at Christopher. "I demand you in the name of the father, answer me!" Christopher shouted. Emma squirmed and screamed._

"_She was weak. Alone. I took her because I _wanted_ to" Emma snarled._

"_I demand you leave the child!" Christopher ordered._

"_Nooo!" she hissed and pulled on the chains holding her to the table. Carlisle ran over and held her down._

"_Away Carlisle!" Christopher shouted._

"_She's strong, she will get loose!" Carlisle said back. Christopher nodded._

"_LEAVE THE GIRL!" he ordered the demon again._

"_NO!" Emma snarled in her deep crazed voice._

"_I call upon the father, the son and the holy spirit. Aid me in banishing this creation of evil. Protect the children of God. Save this child from domination." Christopher shouted through Emma's screams. "LEAVE THIS CHILD DEMON!" he shouted one last time at Emma. _

_Emma shook violently. Screaming at the top of her lungs._

"I can hear her screaming Edward" Esme said. Bella cringed into my side. She was right. We could hear it.

"It's nearly over" I said as I stroked Bella's back.

"_LEAVE HER!"_ _ Christopher ordered again. Emma's body continued to shake and her face distorted as she screamed. A huge cloud of black smoke escaped her mouth, surrounding her and Carlisle at the table. The cloud faded away and all was left was the limp body of Emma collapsed on the table. Carlisle put his fingers on her neck. Still breathing. He thought._

"_Emma?" he asked the unconscious girl. Whilst Carlisle worked on getting Emma back, Christopher and the rest of the humans finished the ritual._

"_Thank you witnesses, you are free to go" Christopher said. The humans made their way out of the church leaving Carlisle and Christopher with the girl._

"_Is she ok?" he asked Carlisle. Carlisle nodded._

"_I think so" he said. Come back Edward. It's all over. Carlisle thought._

I stood up from the table.

"Come on, it's over, we can go back" I said to my family. Everyone sighed in relief and stood up. We made our way back to the church. Esme ran ahead and straight into Carlisle's arms. Carlisle held her securely at the foot of the table.

"Is she ok?" Esme asked.

"Yes, we are just waiting for her to wake up" he whispered to her as Bella, my siblings and I made our way to them.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"We will take her home, let her sleep, feed her, then return her to her family. Assuming she can deal with this." Carlisle said.

"Oh I hope she will be ok" Esme said sobbing. Bella curled back into my side, Emmett took Rosalie's hand and Jasper placed his hand on Alice's shoulder. We all hoped she would. Not long after Emma turned over. She sucked in a sharp breath and sat up.

"What…?" she asked looking around. She looked into Carlisle's eyes and burst out crying. Esme rushed over to her and pulled her into her embrace. Emma continued to sob and eventually her sobs became tearless cries. She pulled herself up from Esme.

"Thank you" she said to Carlisle and then turned to Christopher. "Really" she said. They both nodded to her.

"So do you remember everything Emma?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it was like I was trapped in my own body. Someone else was controlling me. I couldn't do anything except watch." She sobbed.

"Emma, do you have any idea why this happened to you? How it happened?" Carlisle asked. She shook her head.

"I have no idea. I was by my locker, putting my books away before I went to lunch and I felt a strange feeling in my stomach. Like someone had winded me. Then my vision became blurry and I lost control of myself. I couldn't move. Then I remember seeing Renesmee trying to help me I was trying to call out to her, I wanted her ask her what was happening but when I opened my mouth the voice that came out wasn't mine, and it didn't say what I wanted to say" she said.

"Can you remember what you said?" Bella asked her. She nodded.

"I said vampire" she replied.

"Emma, it is very important that you do not tell anyone what has happened to you. Not a lot of people are going to believe you; people are going to think you're crazy." Carlisle said. She nodded.

"I know. I don't think I'll be able to tell anyone." She whispered.

"If you ever need to talk to anyone we are here, we'll give you our address. I know you don't know us well but we're Renesmee's family. We would never hurt you."

"Thank you" she said. "And thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome, come on, let's get you home" Carlisle said and Esme helped her off the table. Carlisle thanked Christopher and we left the church. Bella rang Jacob to let him know what happened and Bella and I ran to La Push rather than back to the house with the others.

We explained everything to everyone and the girls went to bed. Bella and I sat together on the couch for the remainder of the night. Jacob went to bed soon after the girls and Eddie decided to go hunting for a while.

"Do you think everything will go back to normal now?" Bella asked me.

"I hope so. We just need to help Chloe adjust. It wouldn't surprise me if she's at our house a lot now." I said to her.

"Hmm" she murmured and moved into my side. I pulled her closer to me and rested my head on her shoulder with her hair near my face. I breathed in the sweet heavenly scent of my Bella and closed my eyes. Sighing in complete content.

**

* * *

Sorry I suck at writing exorcisms. I was going to work on it for longer but I promised to get it to you today.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Update**

**BELLA'S POV – a month later**

The past month has gone surprising smoothly. Emma returned home the next day and returned to school less than a week later. Renesmee and Chloe had become closer than ever. Chloe came to our house nearly every day and wasn't in any way scared of us; she even admitted to Renesmee she thinks of us as her second family. Which of course Esme was delighted to hear; she loved having another mouth to feed and another member of her family.

All the demon and witch stuff had been forgotten and we were a family again. Eddie had learnt more about his kind, he knew why he was here, and the creation of the moon pool children was to create a way of vampires being able to reproduce like humans, only it wasn't a successful experiment and to create a moon pool child was pretty much impossible unless the vampires had conceived a child beforehand, which of course we knew already. He learnt that for the magic of the moon pool to work that there has to be a moon pool child in existence, somewhere in the world. This also meant there was more of his kind, even if it was only one other. He learnt that he could live without any sleep, but it did make him uncomfortable and very moody. Surviving on blood was the only way to sustain his thirst and hunger and that the moon pool children reach full growth after two to three years. In all honesty the book didn't tell us much more than we already knew but I think it was good for Eddie to read it, to know exactly who he was.

Eddie has also kept his promise. He –so far- has stayed away from Chloe as much as he could. I could see Chloe hurting every time he blanked her but we knew the probable outcome if they ever got together. Chloe tried to move on, she accepted Zac's proposal and they were now going out on regular dates. Renesmee was delighted, although they were both her best friends and if they ever broke up it would probably ruin their little circle, she was happy for them. Renesmee and her crush with Jacob had also simmered down. I didn't know if she thought that it was never going to happen or if she was just simply not letting it get to her but she didn't act so love struck when she was with him anymore. She was treating him like she treated Eddie, her brother. I didn't know what Jacob thought about this, or even if he had noticed but one day I may just ask him about it.

"Bye mom" Renesmee said and leant up to kiss my cheek. Renesmee was leaving for school.

"Bye sweetie" I said and watched her walk out the door. I watched as her hips swung ever so slightly as she walked, how her waist had formed and her body curved and how the tips of her hair reached the top of her legs. Her hair was now loose curls, they still hung in ringlets but they were much softer now. She wasn't a child anymore.

"She's still our little girl" Edward said from behind me.

"I know" I said without turning around.

"She's a young woman now Bella, but I know how you're feeling" I let out a small laugh and turned around to face him.

"I remember when it was you that reminisced the sadness of her growing up." I said. He laughed.

"I've realised that there is no point in wishing she was a baby again, it's not going to happen. She's grown up into a beautiful, amazing, wonderful young woman and I can't be any more proud of her." He said taking me in his arms as he did. I couldn't help but smile.

"She isn't 7 yet"

"No she isn't" he replied. I sighed deeply. Feeling nostalgic.

"Mom!" Eddie shouted. I pulled away from Edward to look at my son standing right by us.

"I'm going out, that ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I was going to go and see Jacob."

"Jacob?" I asked shocked. "Why?" Eddie and Jacob were friends, but they didn't particularly go out of their way to talk to each other, they weren't best friends and they didn't hang out with each other. So I was slightly confused with Eddie wanting to see him.

"Just want to talk to him" he said.

"Alright, sure" I said.

"Thanks momma" he said with a smile, kissed my cheek and ran out the door. I turned to Edward, he just shrugged.

"Shame I can't read his mind isn't it?" he asked. I laughed and took his hand.

"Come on let's get out of here" I said to him. He looked at me.

"Okaaaay" he said, confusion was thick in his voice. I smiled widely at him and he couldn't help but smile back his beautiful crooked smile.

He ran with me until we reached our place. The one place we had never brought anyone to except Renesmee, our sanctuary. Our meadow. All the purple and blue flowers were in full bloom and the sun was beaming down. I stepped out still holding Edwards hand, I tilted my head back absorbing the warm heat on my face. Edward stepped with me, dropping my hand and taking a step closer to me. He stood with his chest against my side, wrapping his arms around my front and back. He kissed my temple.

"I love you" he whispered. I smiled and turned around in his embrace to face him.

"I love _you_" I said still smiling. He smiled back and leant forward. Ever so slightly he kissed me, it wasn't forceful, it was gentle and feather light. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, smiling again. Again he leant forward kissing me gently. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders gripping his hair in my hands; forcing him to stay where he was. I forced him to kiss me properly, forcefully like he usually did; he responded just how I wanted.

Edward and I returned to the house after a blissful afternoon in our sanctuary. Renesmee was sitting in the living room with Chloe, Zac and a boy I didn't recognise. They were laughing.

"Afternoon" I said.

"Oh hi Bella!" Renesmee said, I smiled at her.

"Who is this?" I asked with a smile, motioning to the young boy I hadn't met yet.

"This is Liam. He's… erm… a friend" Renesmee said.

"Hello Liam, I'm Bella, Renesmee's sister" I said to the young boy, he had very dark hair, he seemed tall –even though he was sitting down- he was slim and had quite an angelic face.

"Nice to meet you" he said.

"This is my boyfriend Edward" I said to him, he smiled. I felt Edward slip the ring off my left finger as he put his left hand in his pocket.

"Nice to meet you Edward"

"And you Liam" Edward said to him.

"Anyway we'll leave you kids to your fun" I said and took Edwards hand, we walked out and into the kitchen, Esme was the preparing food. Edward slipped my ring back on my finger as we sat down on the island.

"What's with the party?" I asked.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, you weren't around so Renesmee asked me if it was ok to bring her friends round, I said yes. Is that ok?" Esme asked me.

"Oh yes its fine, I was just wondering who said she could that's all." I said lightly.

"Well she asked for them to come in, I said it was ok and that I would make them dinner. They've just been talking and laughing in the living room, I find it so entertaining to watch. I'm so glad she has such wonderful friends. However I'm sure that boy Liam will give Jacob a run for his money" Esme said rinsing pasta in the sink.

"What do you mean?" I asked and turned to Edward he let out a small, forced smile, took my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen, he stood at the door of the living room and pushed it open a fraction. Then took a step back.

"Watch them for a bit" he whispered. I looked through the gap. Zac had his arm around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe had her hand intertwined with Zac's hand that was over her shoulder. Renesmee was sitting on the same couch as Liam leaning with her back against his shoulder. I watched a little longer as they laughed about something one of their teachers did, I watched as Liam looked at Renesmee who was laughing. His eyes glistened as he watched her and she'd turn to look at him the same way.

I took a step back and closed the door.

"Huh" I muttered.

"Mhmm" Edward murmured. "I don't like the way he looks at my daughter" he said taking my hand and leading me back into the kitchen.

"So are they dating? What happened to her liking Jacob? And why hasn't she told me she has a boyfriend?" I asked, my voice rising. Edward shook his head.

"They're not dating… yet" he said a growl erupting in his throat. I laughed and kissed his lips lightly. I pulled away to look at Esme. She was smiling at us. "She's known him for a while; they were acquaintances for a bit, never knowing much about each other, only their names. Then when Zac befriended him about a month ago, he asked him if he wanted to hang out with him and the girls, he said yes, and now the four of them are as thick as thieves." Edward said to me.

"Oh. Does Jacob now about this?" I asked. Edward shook his head. "Ah"

"Eddie knows though. I think he's distracting him, befriended him to keep him from finding out. It's inevitable though. Jacob will find out, he'll be hurt, act like he's happy for her, and then pretend it doesn't mean anything to him. Of course I know different. I know I've never been Jacob's best friend but I know how he thinks, how he tries to act tough when he's hurt." He said to me.

"Why is Eddie protecting him though?"

"Because he doesn't approve of his sister, he believes Jacob is the only one for her. He already considers him his brother… even if he doesn't show it. He knows it's meant to happen."

"Wow." I said placing my hands on the table. Obviously he had told Edward about this. "And Renesmee? Why is she distancing herself from Jacob?" I asked.

"He likes him, a lot. She just thinks it isn't time yet. She doesn't want to push him; she doesn't even believe he thinks of her that way. Which of course I know he does, just a little bit. He tries to hide it but it's a mans instinct when he sees a beautiful girl to have the feelings Jacob does towards her. He's trying to suppress them, to please us and to give Renesmee space but it's hard for him. Renesmee is taking his distance the wrong way; she thinks he's trying to get away from her, so she's trying to get over it. Renesmee may only be physically 15 but she acts and even dresses much older. She doesn't look 15 to him."

"Why didn't I know about this?" I asked, slightly annoyed at Edward from keeping it from me.

"I don't like to repeat what I've heard in people's thoughts, its invading their privacy. I hear lots of things that are never important." He shrugged. I glared at him for a while, could he not tell that this _was_ important?

"I'm home!" I heard Eddie shout from the door. Then another set of laughs from the living room. Eddie came into the kitchen and sat down next to me. "Mother, father, grandmother" he said nodding to each of us, I laughed.

"Edward" I nodded with a smile.

"So Renesmee has her friends round does she?" he asked.

"Yup" I said to him.

"Hmm" he murmured. Moments later Renesmee, Chloe, Liam and Zac came into the room, Renesmee and Chloe were laughing. When they caught sight of us they stopped. Chloe pulled her hand out of Zac's and Renesmee moved from Liam's side to Chloe's.

"Evening ladies and gents" Eddie greeted them.

"Hey Ed" Renesmee said.

"Hi" I heard Chloe's small voice. She was looking down but she brought herself to look up. Directly into Eddie's eyes. They stared at each other for only a second before Chloe looked down. But that second was so full of longing and sadness it made my heart swell.

"Dinner is almost ready. You could sit and wait. It will only take a few moments" Esme said to them.

"Ok!" Renesmee said and motioned for her friends to sit down. Edward, Eddie and I stood up to make room.

"I'm going to find something more interesting to do" Eddie said and walked out the room. I watched as Chloe took a peak over her shoulder as he walked out but Zac called her attention back with one of his little jokes.

* * *

It was nearly 9pm and Renesmee was still with her friends in the living room. Eddie had stayed in his room the entre night. I walked down the stairs when the front door opened.

"Hey Jake" I said.

"Hey Bells" he greeted me with a smile. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Love you too Jake" I laughed. He pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry, just feels like I haven't seen you in a while" he laughed. "I've been so busy with all the new wolves. Sam is having trouble controlling them. Two alphas is better than one. A lot of them need an alpha command to keep them in line."

"Its ok Jake" I said and smiled.

"Where is Renesmee?" he asked, just as he said her name 4 laughs erupted from the living room. He looked to me.

"Renesmee has friends over" I said simply.

"Chloe and Zac?" he asked.

"Yeeahh…. And her new friend" I said slowly.

"New friend?" he asked me. I nodded; he walked over to the living room door. "Who's the new boy?" he asked. He was trying to hide the hurt in his voice; however I knew him very well.

"His name is Liam." I said.

"Why is she sitting so close to him?" he asked, he was unable to hide the cracking in his voice now.

"Jake…" I said placing my hand on his arm.

"No. it's ok. I mean she's bound to have boyfriends right? She needs to let herself go a little right?" he asked turning to me. I nodded softly. "I mean I'm surprised Edward is ok with this" he chuckled. Only it wasn't a happy chuckle, it was a forced one.

"Jake, please."

"No, I gotta go. I'll see you later bells, tell Ness I said h- actually, don't bother" he said and ran out the door.

"Jake!" I called after him. He hadn't let me explain. Renesmee came to the door.

"Jacob was here?" she asked me. I turned to look at her and nodded sadly. "Where did he go?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said and turned to walk away. "Your friends need to leave soon" I said to her.

"Ok" she said watching me walk away

"Come on Ness" I heard Liam whisper to her, I looked back to see him take her hand and lead her back into the room.

"This is seriously messed up mom" Eddie said from the top of the stairs. I looked up the grand staircase to look at him

"I know son, but it's her decision."

"Why can't she see she's meant to be with Jacob?" he asked me, I shrugged.

"The head of a teenage girl is very confusing Eddie. She just needs to work through some things." I replied, he started descending the stair case.

"She's an idiot" he muttered and walked into the kitchen.

"Eddie don't say that, she's just figuring things out." I said to him sternly.

"That guy is a jerk, I read dads mind as he read his. I don't like him" I frowned, I always imagined Edward being an over protective father, if there was something in Liam's mind that wasn't right, why was he permitting Renesmee to be anywhere near her?

"Because I don't want to push my daughter away from me, I don't want her to hate me" Edward said. I turned to look at him.

"You read-?"

"No. I just know you" he laughed.

"She would never hate you" I said. He shrugged.

"I would never permit it if I thought she was in danger. He's not a killer or a criminal; he's just a teenage boy. I trust my daughter will figure things out before it's too late" he said to me, walking closer. Huh, that was actually pretty smart of him.

"Why even bother? Can't we just tell her?" Eddie asked.

"No Eddie. She needs to make her own decision."

"She's doing it wrong." He snarled. I frowned at him.

"This isn't about Renesmee is it?" I asked.

"Of course it is" he said, trying to act shocked.

"You said you'd wait"

"I am" he snarled and went straight towards the stairs.

"Do not talk to your mother like that. Apologize Eddie."

"Sorry mom" he said to me but continued up the stairs.

* * *

**Ohh no... I'm mean aren't I? I'm sorry. When I said there will be drama I wasn't kidding :) This drama is non-supernatural and strangely much more fun to write. This was meant to be up yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't load for me for some reason, next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully.**

**Thank you Claudia, for giving me the initial idea of Chloe and Zac having a relationship. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Bad idea**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"Let's get out of here" Liam whispered in my ear. We were all sitting around a table in the cafeteria. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Let's just go, skip school. Have some fun." He said to me and grinned. His smile just melted my heart. I didn't know what I felt for Liam but he made me happy. He made me smile and laugh and right now with all the confusion I was feeling with Jacob and with no one to answer my questions it was something that let me escape. I didn't love him but I couldn't deny there was something between us.

"Okay" I said to him with a laugh.

"Guys, me and Ness are skipping the rest of school, you understand right?" Liam said to Chloe and Zac. Zac laughed.

"Go ahead" he said. Chloe just glared at me and shook her head. Liam and I stood up; I walked over to Chloe and touched her arm briefly. _Don't think about this around my dad. I'll explain later._ I thought to her, she just looked up to me and shook her head again. _Please Chloe. _I thought and looked into her eyes trying to get her to do as I said. She reluctantly nodded, I smiled at her. _Thank you. _I thought and Liam and I walked out cafeteria.

"What was that with you and Chloe?" he asked taking my hand. I shrugged.

"Nothing, I was just trying to get her to keep quiet" I said. We walked across the parking lot and onto the street. "Where are we going?" I asked. He just smiled at me and took his phone out of his pocket. He started dialling a number and put it to his ear. Then on the other side a male voice answered.

"Hey kiddo" he said.

"Hey bro, can you come get me from school please? I have Ness with me; I want to take her out."

"Sure Liam, I'm on my way, where do you want to go?" the man on the other side said. Liam turned to me.

"Seattle?" he asked.

"No! I can't go that far" I said to him and shook my head.

"Alright" he said to me. "La Push is alright" Liam said then hung up before I could tell him no. I knew a lot of people in La Push, someone might see me.

"I can't go there either Liam, a lot of my parents friends live there" I said.

"Its ok babe, we'll just go to the beach" he said to me and squeezed my hand.

"Ok" I said warily. This good idea started feeling like a bad idea. Less than ten minutes later an Aston Martin pulled up. Liam had an older half brother called Karl they both shared the same mother but Karl's father had died and Karl inherited everything he had, resulting in him being very rich for a 17 year old.

"Hey Lee, hey Ness" he said rolling down the window. "Hop in" I climbed into the back, it had zero leg room. In all honesty I hated this car. It was just so small; I liked my dad's volvo much better.

"You have arrived at your destination" Karl said less than ten minutes later.

"Thanks man. See you at home" Liam said and helped me out of the back.

"Cya, have fun" he said and drove off. Liam took my hand and we started walking towards the beach. The water was calm but it was still cold. I let out a shiver.

"Here" Liam said and took his jacket off; he wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said to him. He smiled his heartbreaking smile and I looked away. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lent in to kiss my temple. "Liam…" I said and turned to him.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" he said. I told him I didn't want to move too fast in our relationship, I said to him that I liked him and that I would try with him so he promised he wouldn't push me into anything.

"It's ok" I said and stepped closer to his side, resting my head on his shoulder. He tightened his arm around my waist.

We walked along the beach for at least an hour before I came to a part I recognised well. It was mine and Jacobs 'bench'. I prayed Liam wouldn't notice it and just continue walking but I had no such luck.

"Hey look, this tree stump is like a bench" he said and let his arm slip from my waist. He took my hand and brought me over to it. "Let's sit for a while." He said and sat down. I stayed standing looking at the space next to him. "You ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah" I whispered and sat down next to him.

"You sure?" he asked putting his arm back around me. I nodded and looked at him.

"I'm sure" I said smiling at him. He smiled back; I turned to look out onto the horizon.

Suddenly there was a noise in the trees behind us. We both span around to see who was there.

"No one's there, its ok" Liam said to me. Only he was wrong, he couldn't see it but I could. My enhanced sight saw the red-brown fur hidden in the trees. My breath caught as I watched the fur disappear. "Can you see someone?" he asked.

"No" I said and turned back to face the other way. "I think I should start heading home. It's at least a fifteen minute walk from here" I lied. It would take me only 3 minutes to run but Liam couldn't know that.

"Oh ok. Want me to ring my brother to come and get us?" he asked.

"No its ok. I want to walk, that way I can clear my head." I said to him. "Thanks for a great afternoon Liam. I loved it" I said with a smile and leant over to kiss his cheek.

"You're welcome Renesmee" he said. I stood up and walked down the beach. When I was out of sight I started running, as I ran I felt the tears come from my eyes. I saw my house in the distance. I wiped the tears away and walked the rest of the way. I opened the door and heard laughing from the living room and I could smell food being cooked in the kitchen. I walked into the living room where my parents and uncles and aunts were sitting.

"I'm home. I didn't feel too well In PE so they sent me home. I wanted to clear my head so instead of calling you to pick me up I just walked home" I said to them. My mom jumped up from the couch, her face was concerned.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"Just feeling a little sick that's all, can you tell grandma I don't want any dinner?"

"Sure baby, I think you should go to bed if you don't feel well" she said and stroked my cheek. I nodded and turned away from her, I walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and let out a really big sigh. I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to cool hands running over my face and in my pajamas under the covers of my bed.

"Hey mom" I said groggily as I opened my eyes.

"Hey baby, you feeling better?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I think I am." I said and sat up. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Two hours" she said and sat down on the side of the bed. Two hours? That's easily enough time for Jacob to come home and tell my parents where I had been.

"Has Jacob been here?" I asked.

"He's down stairs now" my mom said. I scanned her face. She didn't seem mad or upset.

"I want to see him." I said.

"Ok baby, I'll bring him up" she said and kissed my head.

"Thank you" I replied to her and she walked out my room. I tried to keep my heart from racing as I waited for Jacob to walk in. I pulled my quilt over me waiting for him. Not long after, the door opened.

"Ness?" he asked

"Come in" I said. He opened the door then closed it behind him. He went over to my desk and sat down on the swivel chair. "Jake…" I began.

"I didn't tell them" he said and looked down. I let out a sigh.

"Thank you" I said. I suddenly took in a sharp breath. "Crap, my dad"

"It's ok Ness. I didn't let it slip in my thoughts and your mom has her shield around us." He said. I let the breath I was holding out.

"Why?" I asked in a whisper.

"Why what Ness?" he asked.

"Why are you protecting me?" I whispered. He shrugged.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble" he whispered back.

"Thank you" I said sincerely. He finally looked at me and nodded. I smiled at him, not sure what this new distance was between us. I hated it.

"You're welcome Renesmee" he said and stood up from the chair. He walked towards my door.

"Jake!" I said involuntary.

"Yes?" he asked turning from the door to face me.

"I'm sorry I was with him in our place" I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Renesmee, it's just a tree"" he muttered and walked out of my room and closed the door. I slumped back into my bed. I was so confused, Jacob was protecting me but he was ignoring me? Why was he being so distant? I didn't know any answers and it had me more frustrated and confused as to what I was supposed to do than ever.

* * *

**Update as promised. I just want to let you all know that ive created a website/blog thingy where ill post extras, things that don't make the final cut of the chapters I post. Ill also reply to reviews there instead of invading chapters with author's notes. Ill also post any news on anything new I decide to work on and if I can't manage to update for a certain reason ill post it there. I don't know if any of you will visit the site or anything but I just thought id let you know about it. I originally created it so my friend can read the extras and things that I write but I thought id let my readers see it too. The link is on my profile or you can visit it here: (just remove the [dot] and add a .) Bellanessiecullen[dot]blogspot[dot]com . Once again thank you for all the endless support you all give me, it means a lot.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just want to confirm the current time this is set. The situation with Emma lasted a week or so, that made her exorcism the beginning of November. The event with Bella finding out about Liam happened just before Christmas. I've missed Christmas out because I don't really like writing huge events like that out. I am moving fast in the story because I want to get to the good stuff :) Estimated time of the year as of now is about February/March, 2013.**

**Renesmee easily looks 15 if not 16 as she is only about 5 months away from being fully grown.**

**Chantelle is 12/13.**

**Chloe and Zac are 15 by now.**

**Just wanted to clear all that up. This chapter is a BIG turning point in Renesmee's life. **

**Chapter 16: Emotion crazed**

Months had passed by since Jacob caught me and Liam skipping school. Liam was getting impatient. I told him I liked him and I wanted to be with him but I wouldn't let us move on with our relationship. There was just a part of me that was telling me I shouldn't be doing this. I tried to push that part of me away as much as I could.

Liam and I were sitting on a bench on the beach, I persuaded him I didn't want to go and find that tree again weeks ago, he thought it was cool but I felt it was disrespecting Jacob in a way. Liam had his arm securely round my waist, like he always had. Whenever we were around my family and Jacob I'd always see someone's eyes flicker to his arm perfectly placed on my waist. Or when his hand would slip down to rest on my hip I saw a strange look in Jacob's eye as he caught sight of it.

"Ness…" Liam said. I turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I know this is a long shot but I really need to tell you something." He said in a whisper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think I love you" he said, I smiled at him but before I could say anything he leaned closer towards me. He put his hand securely on my cheek as he leaned closer and closer. Was he going to kiss me? I wanted to kiss him, just to know how it felt. He was centimetres away from my lips, he moved slowly, waiting for me to pull back. This was going to be my first kiss. Thinking them two words had me wanting to jump away. Just as he tilted his head to get closer I stood up.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I'm used to it. Don't worry" he muttered.

"No I'm really sorry. I wanted to kiss you, I really did but I can't do this. I'm not in love with you, I love someone else." I said to him. I didn't know if Jacob loved me back but I knew at this point that I did. More than anything, I loved him. I just couldn't tell him. I wanted him to be my first kiss; I wanted him to be my first everything; and I would wait, forever if I had to.

"I'm sorry" I whispered again and ran, I ran as fast as I could home. I didn't slow down to wipe tears I just ran straight up into my room.

"Can I come in?" my dad asked from the other side of the door. _Yeah._ I thought. I didn't want to speak out loud; I would have just started crying heavier.

"Renesmee…" he said, his voice was pained, and he climbed onto my bed and sat next to me. I pulled myself up so I was sitting next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Daddy" I sobbed and rested my head on him.

"Baby…" he whispered and tightened his arm around me. "Don't beat yourself up so much."

"But I shouldn't have let it go so far" I sobbed. My dad kissed my head gently.

"Everyone makes mistakes" he whispered. I sighed. Like he ever made mistakes. Why couldn't I be perfect like him? "No one is perfect sweetheart, do you want to hear the biggest mistake of my life?" he asked. I looked up to him. _Ok._ I thought.

"About 8 years ago, before you were born. I left your mother. It was the hardest six months of my life. I left her thinking that it was best for her if I wasn't in her life. I wanted her to have a normal life, one that wasn't dangerous, and one that didn't involve me. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I put both of us in so much pain. You wonder why we never seem to be apart. That's why, because even though it was 8 years ago, it's still fresh in our minds, the pain, the feeling of not having each other around." He whispered to me. I leaned closer into him. "It's all ok now though, I came back. Obviously" he chuckled. I laughed a little with him

"I'm glad you did" I whispered.

"So am I, so am I" he said and kissed my temple. "The point of my story is that everything turned out ok. So it's going to turn out ok for you." _I hope so._ I thought. "_It will" _he insisted. "I promise you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, it _will_" he said. I smiled at him_. Thank you daddy._ I thought, but I couldn't help thinking about Jacob, what was going on with him?

"He's just working things out, he's confused like you. Only I don't think he's a big of a mess as you are." He chuckled. "He loves you Renesmee, more than anything. He has waited nearly 7 years for you to grow and mature. As much as I hated it, you belonged to him the minute you were born. But I know him, I have seen his mind, I've seen his heart, and it's completely yours; I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you this. It should be him, but I believe you need a little push; you need to know that you're not alone in this." He said, I felt the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I sat up to face him.

"Thank you" I whispered completely and utterly sincerely_. Really._

"You're very welcome baby" he said and kissed my head. _Thank you. _I thought again and wrapped my arms round his neck. "Jacob has just come in" he whispered in my ear. I pulled back, he kissed my nose. "Freshen up and go talk to him" he said and climbed off my bed. "I'll see you later" he smiled.

"Bye" I whispered. Then when he was gone from my room I jumped up from my bed. I washed my face and put on fresh make up; I stripped from my pajamas and pulled on some skinny jeans and a tank top. I pulled my hair up into messy bun and when I thought I looked presentable I exited my room and walked down the stairs. I took a deep breath and stepped into the living room. Everyone turned to look at me. I looked straight to Jacob.

"Can I talk to you please?" I asked him. He nodded and stood up. I turned to walk out the back door of the house. He followed me until I reached the trees and then I turned around to look at him. All that courage suddenly disappeared. I looked to my feet. He stood there waiting for me to say something. I took in a deep breath and looked up. He was watching me curiously, his face straightened out when I looked at him. We stared in each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. I didn't say anything; I reached out and touched his arm, replaying everything that happened with Liam, I felt him stiffen when Liam was close to kissing me. When I had finished with the story, after telling him what my dad said, he just stepped towards me and put his hand on my neck.

He rested his forehead against mine leaning ever so slightly towards me. I took in a sharp breath.

"Edward was telling the truth you know, I do love you" he said quietly and slowly. He moved his head to my shoulder; he took a deep breath in, breathing in my scent.

"I love you too" I said without hesitation. He pulled back and smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back. "I didn't think it would be this easy"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you" he said.

"6 years and 7 months" I replied with a smile.

"No. 23 years and 4 months." He said. I let out a giggle.

"That's a long time" I whispered, my legs felt like they were going to collapse. Jacob wrapped his other arm around my waist holding me up.

"It was worth it" he said and leant forward ever so slightly. I closed my eyes. I could feel the heat of his lips millimetres away from mine. I moved towards him to close the space. His lips touched mine; in that second we touched the fire erupted inside me and he was completely holding me up now, I couldn't stand on my own legs but I knew this was where I was meant to be. I was complete as long as I was with Jacob. He was mine and I was his. I felt his lips part; I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. I parted my lips with his. I wanted this blissful moment to last forever. Too soon he pulled away from me, a smile covering his face, I smiled back. He pecked me one last time before taking my hand. I had been with Liam for months, never kissing him, I'm with Jacob for 2 minutes and I don't even hesitate.

"Let's go" he whispered. I followed him willingly as he pulled me back into the house. We walked into the living room hand in hand. My mom was smiling widely at us as she caught sight of our hands intertwined. She put her hand on my dad's leg and he let out a chuckle, he kissed her head and stood up, he walked over to us and out of the room, Jacob followed after him still holding my hand.

"I've spoken about this to you before Jacob and yes, of course I'm ok with it" my dad said.

"Just wanted to make sure. What about Bella?"

"She's fine with it Jacob…" he said. "Just follow the rules and we won't get in your way. If she has to have a boyfriend I'd rather it was you than anyone else" he chuckled. Jacob smiled and pulled me closer into his side. My dad walked back into the living room.

"You asked my dad's permission?" I asked.

"I didn't want to die" he laughed. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad they're ok with it" I said.

"So am I" he said and leant in to kiss me.

"RULES!" my dad shouted from the living room. Jacob pulled back and laughed.

"Can I know these rules?" I asked. He nodded.

"No kissing in the house, no sleeping in the same room, no inappropriate touching whilst around your parents, no inappropriate touching at all, no excessive flirting around your parents and the one he enforced most. Was no sex until we're married." He said to me. I laughed nervously at the last rule. He chuckled with me. "Because apparently that's what you do when you've been together for less than an hour" he said a little louder than needed. My mom and dad came out of the living room, they stood at the door.

"If she's anything like her mother, you will notice how important that rule is" my father said.

"Edward!" my mom snarled at his side. My dad laughed. I turned in disgust.

"Ew mom" I whispered. She laughed at my reaction. "You're telling me you were together for nearly 2 years without-?"

"Yes because your father was too old fashioned" she laughed.

"Ok, I don't want to talk about this." I said.

"Renesmee would have come a lot sooner if I wasn't so in all honesty it was a good thing." My dad laughed. My mom tugged on his hand still glaring at him. "Go have fun" he said to us. "But not too much" he muttered walking into the living room with my mom.

"Come on" Jacob said whispering in my ear, it made me shiver. He pulled me out the door. "Wait here" he said and ran off into the trees, he came back seconds later as the wolf I loved. I smiled widely. He lowered his back.

"I think I'm a little too big to still be doing that" I laughed. He nudged me with his nose. "Jake…" I said. "I'm not five anymore." He nudged me again. "Fine" I murmured and climbed onto him. As soon as I was securely on his back he ran full speed into the forest.

* * *

**Some of you may argue this happened too soon, I don't know. I had a nagging feeling that Liam shouldn't have been her first kiss so I had to end it with them; I wanted Jacob to have something because after all I did put him through pain for months didn't i? So tell me what you think please :) not that I can go back and change it put I would still appreciate your views.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for such a late update, ive been ill and haven't managed to write much.**

**Chapter 17: Family ****drama**

Going to school the next day was awkward. Liam didn't come and sit with us at lunch and although Chloe was absolutely buzzing with the idea of Jacob and me together Zac was the complete opposite.

"I thought you and Liam were happy" he muttered at lunch.

"You know how much she loved Jacob Zac, it was bound to happen eventually" Chloe said.

"Yeah but I was hoping much further in the future, plus he's way too old for you" he said. I narrowed my eyes at Zac.

"He's only 19" I lied.

"Still 4 years older" he said putting his pizza down. "All you've done is ruin the friendship."

"With who? Me and Liam or _you_ and Liam?" I asked, my temper rising.

"Me and Liam, my _best _friend" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I was your best friend too" I said. Chloe gave me a warning glance. I reached across quickly. _Calm down I'm not going to rip his head off or anything, he's just pissed me off. _

"You are, it's just its nice to have a guy best friend to talk to as well." He said looking down at his food. "You have a girl best friend" he said looking at Chloe.

"She has a name" I snarled.

"I know she has a name, she's my _girlfriend_" he snarled back.

"Ness…" Chloe warned me. I shook her off.

"Zac what is really your problem? You can still be best friends with Liam; I'm just not best friends with him anymore." I said calmer.

"You still broke the group up" he whispered.

"Well I'm sorry for following my heart, would you have rather I'd be unhappy?" I asked.

"No! No, it's just sad that's all" he said.

"What if you and Chloe broke up? You would have been the ones to break the group up then, I wouldn't make it so hard on you" I said. He looked horror stricken at the idea of him and Chloe breaking up. "Calm down. I said what if"

"Yeah but don't say things like that, I don't like it when you jinx things" he said and took Chloe's hand in his. Chloe was looking down at her food avoiding Zac's eyes. I stared at her, completely confused, why did she shy away from the subject? I thought she was happy with Zac. _You're going to explain later._ I thought to her, she looked up at me and cringed.

Zac didn't bring the subject back up for the rest of the day. He didn't ignore me either which I was glad. He was trying to act normal. We passed Liam in the corridor at the end of school, he smiled at us but continued walking, Zac turned around, let go of Chloe's hand and ran after him. I took the opportunity to grab Chloe and lead her to the parking lot.

"You coming to mine?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure thing!" she said optimistically, I'm guessing she forgot I had promised to ambush her about lunch. We climbed into the car my dad was driving. Chantelle was already in the back. I was slightly disappointed it wasn't Jacob.

"He'll be over later" my dad said, my face suddenly lit up and my dad laughed. I turned to Chantelle who was staring intently out the window. I leant over to her.

"Boo" I said. She didn't jump she just turned to look at me. "You ok?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Chantelle has a potential boyfriend" my dad said with a smile.

"WHAT?" I said a little too loud. My dad laughed, Chantelle just gave him evils.

"I'll tell you about it later" she said to me. I touched her arm._ Is he cute? _I asked and wiggled my eyebrows; she rolled her eyes, then smiled and nodded. I laughed.

We soon arrived back at our house; Chantelle greeted everyone with a hello and walked up the stairs into her room. My mom and Eddie were in the living room. Chloe and I walked in.

"Hellooo" I said.

"You're happy" my mom said, my dad soon walked in and took his usual place next to her. She entwined her fingers with his.

"I am" I said with a smile.

"Hello Chloe" my mom said.

"Hey Bella" she said. I stared at Eddie, wasn't he going to say hello?

"Hey mom, I've always wondered, how come you have a wooden wolf on your bracelet?" Eddie asked. My mom glared at him.

"Because Jake is my best _friend_ Eddie, why else?" she asked. He shrugged but kept a smile on his face. I shook my head and took Chloe's hand. I pulled her out of the room and up the stairs. I walked into my room and shut the door.

"Explain" I said climbing onto my bed. She climbed on with me and stared at me for a little while before answering.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"At lunch, you went all weird when I mentioned you and Zac breaking up" I said watching her intently. She shrugged.

"I was just upset with the idea that's all" she lied and looked down.

"You're lying" I said to her.

"I am not" she replied defensively.

"You're my best friend. I know you, you're hiding something from me, when you're ready to tell me I'm here you know, I wouldn't judge you. Whatever it is" I said softly to her. She sighed and nodded.

"Thanks" she whispered. "I'd tell you now but we're in a house full of vampires" she said. I smiled.

"They can't hear us if we whisper" I whispered.

"Seriously? I thought you had amazing hearing" she said.

"They do, but this house is pretty big, plus its harder when they're paying attention to other things, I can guarantee they're not listening in on our conversation" I said to her.

"You sure about that?" she asked. I nodded.

"I can't guarantee my dad won't hear though, he's pretty in tune to my mind. I could get my mom to put her shield around us if you wanted" I said to her. She shook her head.

"No, then people would know we're hiding things, your dads good at keeping secrets right? Plus I think he already knows" she said. I nodded.

"Both my parents are, they wouldn't tell anyone's secret." I assured her. She smiled.

"Ok" she whispered. I crossed my legs and shuffled into the middle of my big bed. She copied me and came to sit opposite me. "Don't judge ok? It's not like it's going to happen, I mean no one like that would want me" she whispered. My face contracted in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"I like Zac, I really do, and he's a great boyfriend and so sweet and caring and amazing but…" she said trailing off.

"But what?" I asked.

"I don't _love_ him Ness, like you didn't love Liam." She whispered.

"Who _do_ you love?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know if its love exactly…" she trailed again.

"Chloe spit it out"

"Don't go mad" she whispered. I reached over and took her hand in mine.

"I would never" I whispered back to her, she smiled at me.

"Wow you're really warm" she laughed.

"You've noticed that before Clo, stop changing the subject, now tell me _please_. I'm dying to know here." I laughed.

"Its… it's your brother" she whispered.

"Eddie?" I asked my voice rising.

"Shhh!" she hissed at me.

"I'm sorry… but… this is awesome! You can be my sister in law!" I said nearly jumping off the bed in excitement.

"Shhh!" she hissed again. "Please don't ever tell him"

"I knew there was something going on with you two! I knew it!" I said.

"Please don't" she pleaded.

"I won't, I promise." I whispered to her.

"He'll never want to be with a girl like me anyway" she laughed sadly.

"What do you mean?" I assured her. She laughed.

"I have a vampire best friend and I'm crushing on her vampire brother. No way am I ever going to look pretty next to you two."

"Don't say that! You're beautiful" I assured her with a smile.

"Thanks Ness but you're my best friend you're meant to say that."

"Best friends don't lie" I whispered and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks but still he's just I mean have you_ seen_ him? Zac is ok but..." she said.

"I'll prove to you he likes you Chloe, I promise you" I said to her.

"Shouldn't make promises you can't keep Renesmee" she said.

"Oh just wait and see, I know he has some feelings for you. I've seen it every time he looks at you. Just wait, I think he's waiting. For some reason, waiting for you to age a bit more maybe, I don't know, but just wait. One day he'll be yours" I promised.

"That's a big promise." She muttered.

"Heh, it's not that big when I already know it's going to happen" I said to her, she laughed.

"You're not Alice. Oh and hey, you know at lunch when you told Zac Jacob was 19? I was wondering how old actually is he?" she asked.

"23" I said, remembering when he told me he had waited his whole life for me.

"Huh, quite an age gap, what are you now? Like 7?" she said and laughed. I nudged her.

"Hey you're crushing on a 4 year old" I laughed. She shot me evils, and then placed her finger over her mouth.

"Sorry" I laughed. "It's true though."

"At least that's only 11 years, better than 16" she said. I smiled at her. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure"

"You know your imprint with Jacob, it means you're like his soul mate right? What does it feel like?" she asked. I tried to think of words to describe it but I couldn't, so instead I settled for showing her.

"That's how I feel, only not quite as developed as you" she said. I smiled at her.

"You know vampires can imprint, well not imprint exactly but they have the equivalent. When they find their soul mate, that's it, they know that's who they're meant to be with. Maybe you're my brothers" I whispered.

"Very unlikely, I'm just a boring human" she said.

"My mom was my dad's" I reminded her. "She was human, and I'm pretty sure she felt exactly how you do. Maybe you should talk to her" I said.

"Maybe. I think it would be much much later in the future though." She said. I smiled at her.

"It would be good for you, I know you know their story but you didn't hear it completely in depth, when you think you're ready, my mom will tell you the rest" I said to her. "I know she will" Chloe nodded.

"Thanks" she said.

"No prob- oh Jacobs home!" I said hearing him walking up the drive. I leapt off my bed and ran down the stairs. I waited on the bottom step. Chloe caught up with my and sat down on the top. The door opened and the smile immediately grew on my lips, I took the last step down and collided with his chest. He bent down and kissed my shoulder, moving my hair with his hand and kissing my neck.

"I missed you" I whispered.

"Missed you too. Did you have a good day at school?" he asked between kisses, he finally pulled away to look at my face, both of us were smiling widely at each other. I nodded.

"Did you see Liam?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just briefly at the end of the day, Zac walked off with him" he stroked my cheek.

"Did he say anything to you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No"

"Ok" he whispered then looked up. "Hey Chloe" he said. I turned to look at her smiling at us.

"Hey Jacob" she said. I rolled my eyes at her; Jake took my hand and led me into the living room, Chloe followed behind us.

"Hey Jacob" my mom said.

"Hey" he said to her and moved over to the spare chair, he pulled me onto his lap, my dad narrowed his eyes at us. "We're not breaking any rules" he said. My mom laughed, Chloe just looked confused as she slumped into the couch next to my parents. Eddie put his hand on my dad's arm; I saw my dad nod then look sadly at me. Eddie stood up and moved to the side of the couch Chloe was sitting.

"Can I talk to you please Chloe?" he asked her, I could hear her heart beat pick up, and I knew everyone else could too, she nodded then looked at me, her eyes were scared but curious. Eddie and Chloe walked out.

I tried to climb off Jacob's lap but he wouldn't let me move.

"Don't eavesdrop Ness, its rude" he said to me, my parents laughed. I glared at my dad.

"What's going on?" I asked him, he shrugged. "He told you something! What did he say?" I asked.

"Earlier, he went to ask me something, he caught onto the conversation you and Chloe were having, I'm sorry Renesmee, I tried to keep your secret but I never know when Eddie is going to read my mind" he said, I took in a sharp breath. I pointed to where Chloe and Eddie had just gone.

"What is he saying to her?"

"I'm sure you'll find out from Chloe."

"She better be coming in here with a smile on her face cause if she is crying I'm going to strangle that boy" I hissed. My dad just looked at me sympathetically. Oh no. Eddie walked back in not long after.

"Chloe's in the bathroom, I'm going out" Eddie said.

"Where are you going?" my mom said.

"Just out. I'll be back before 11pm" he said and walked out the room.

"I wish you could read his mind" my mom said to my dad. He laughed.

"So do I" he said.

"You guys give him a lot of freedom considering he's your youngest child" Jacob stated. My dad shrugged.

"He isn't a child"

"Neither is Renesmee"

"She's half human"

"She's older" Jacob argued, my mom let out a laugh. I placed my hand on Jacob's leg. _Let it go._ I thought. "I just think it's a little unfair that you're not treated fairly" he whispered to me.

"I heard that. And I could be acting very very differently towards you dating my daughter" my dad said. I stood up from Jacob's lap.

"Whoa, both of you calm down. _Please_" I said putting my hands out to each of them. "I don't care that I'm treated differently, I don't see it that way. I know my parents love me that's all that matters." I said to Jacob then turned to my father. "And I don't care what you think about me and Jacob. I'm sorry dad, I love you but I love him too. Don't use your approval to get us to behave because as much as I'm glad there is a part of you that understands, if you went back on your word it wouldn't change anything for me." I said to him. He stared at me, I think he was in shock, and so were my mother and Jacob.

"Now that's cleared up… I'm going to find my friend" I said and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sibling rivalry**

"Chloe?" I asked through the door. I heard a small sob. "Clo?" I asked, my voice rising. "Open the door" I said. The door unlocked, I turned the handle and went in, and after locking it again I ran over to my friend sitting against the bath.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"You were wrong Ness, I'm so stupid, and why did I believe you?" she said.

"What?"

"Eddie doesn't like me" she said. I stared at her shocked. He was lying to her, I didn't know why but I knew he was.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was right. I'm so sorry Chloe" I comforted her, I didn't want to reassure her more what I knew, I had to lie until I had answers from Eddie. I pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm being silly, it's ok, I have Zac. I shouldn't have been lusting after another boy anyway" she said and forced a smile. I tried to smile back at her.

"It's going to be ok, come on, I'll ask my parents if you can sleep over" I said. She shook her head.

"No it's ok, I have to get home, and it's a school night anyway"

"My parents won't mind"

"My mom will" she laughed and stood up, she looked in the mirror to make sure she was presentable then walked over to the door unlocked it and walked out. I followed her into the living room.

"Thanks for having me, I think I have to get back" she said to my parents, I scanned the room for Jacob but he wasn't here, I glared at my dad, he ignored me.

"That's ok Chloe, want a lift back?" he asked.

"Yes please if you don't mind"

"Sure thing" he said and got up from the couch, he kissed my mom's hand before letting go of it and then kissed the top of my head. "He's in the kitchen" he whispered and walked out of the room.

"Bye Ness, I'll see you tomorrow" Chloe said to me and followed him. I slumped down in the couch next to my mom. She lifted her arm and I cuddled into her side. She kissed my head and I sighed.

"Everything will be ok" she whispered.

"Eddie is such a jerk" I said to her. She laughed.

"Eddie is very very much like his father, you will see" she said.

"Ness… I'm sorry" I heard from behind me, I turned to see Jacob standing there with a sandwich. I sat up from my mom and looked at him.

"It's ok" I smiled. He smiled back.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Never was" I said.

"It seemed like you were"

"I was mad at my dad"

"Oh" he laughed and walked over to us taking a bite out of his sandwich. Just before he sat down my mom pulled me across her lap so Jacob didn't sit on me. I laughed and Jacob just grinned at us with his signature smile. My mom couldn't help but laugh too. I rested my head on my mom's shoulder and watched Jacob eat, she took the opportunity to wrap me into a hug and whisper I love you in my ear. I placed my hand on her cheek and told her I loved her too.

"Cute" Jacob smiled. I looked up at him.

"She'll always be my little nudger Jake" my mom said, I couldn't help but sense a hidden meaning behind that. Jacob just grinned wider as he took another bite. I let my head fall back onto my mom's shoulder and I closed my eyes.

I woke up hours later, the TV was on and I was still on my mom's lap. Her cool hand ran across my forehead.

"Hey sleeping beauty" she whispered.

"Hi sleepless beauty" I said with a smile, I remember calling my aunt Rosalie that when I was a child. She laughed. My dad was smiling next to her; he had his hand tightly around hers. I smiled at them and turned to look at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 11pm.

"Is Eddie home yet?" I asked my parents, they shook their heads. I rested my head back on my mom's shoulder waiting for the door to open. When it did less than a minute later I leapt off my mom's lap and ran to meet him at the door.

"You are such a jerk!" I screamed at him.

"Whoa ness!" he said.

"How could you do that! You like her! And don't deny it. I know you, you're lying to her. She's my best friend Eddie; I don't like jerks that break her heart, even if you _are_ my brother!" I shouted at him as he walked away from me into the living room.

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I just don't like her like that" he said. We were now in front of our parents.

"Yes you do! Why are you denying it?" I screamed at him.

"I don't!" he hissed at me.

"You do!" I said my voice rising higher and higher in hysteria and anger. "What's wrong with you? Why won't you be with her?" I asked. "Is it because she's too young? She's 15 that's only 2 years younger, that's not that bad you know"

"Renesmee drop it!" he snarled at me. He had never shouted at me like that before, I've never been scared of my brother before, but right now I was. I flinched at his raised voice. My dad immediately got up from the couch to stand in between us.

"Eddie go get some air" he ordered him. Eddie just continued to glare at me. My dad stood directly in front of me now, blocking Eddie's line of sight. "Now!" he ordered pointing to the door. My dad was just as furious as Eddie had been. Eddie sighed and walked out. "Bella, can you go with him please?" my dad calmly asked my mom, my mom nodded and followed Eddie out. My dad turned to look at me. I cringed away, waiting for him to shout.

"I'm not going to shout at you Renesmee" he said smoothly and put his arm around my waist and pulled me to the couch. I sat down next to him. "You have to let it go" he said slowly.

"He's lying though dad. He is in love with her, I can see it!" I said to him. He nodded.

"I know Renesmee"

"You do?" I asked. He nodded.

"History's going to repeat itself, Eddie is just waiting for the time to be right, and with you on his back it's not helping his decision making. You have to be patient. Your brother is being very responsible about this"

"Why is he waiting though?" I whispered.

"It's just his way of doing things. When Chloe is older she will know what she wants, no matter how much she wants to hate Eddie she will never be able to. Eddie is just waiting for her to mature a little bit"

"She's more mature than him" I muttered. My dad laughed.

"In some ways yes, in others no" he said. "Just let them be, let fate take its course. Don't try and push it" he said.

"Ok" I said a little reluctantly.

"What's going on down here?" Chantelle asked from the door.

"Eddie and Renesmee got into a fight, its ok now." My dad assured her, she looked to me. I nodded.

"Ok, I'm going back to my room" she said and left the room. I turned back to my dad.

"Thanks daddy, sorry for trying to be cupid" I said to him. He smiled.

"It's ok" he said then laughed.

My dad suddenly stood up, he used his speed to go up the stairs and then leave the house before I could even ask him what he was doing. Seconds later he came in with Jacob wearing a pair of shorts.

"She's ok Jacob, it was just Eddie" my dad was saying as they walked in. I frowned in confusion.

"I could tell you were scared. It woke me up, I had to come see you were ok" he said walking over to me. I stood up from the couch.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Eddie and I got into a fight." I said. Jacob pulled me into a hug.

"Well I'm glad it was just your brother." I laughed. He kissed my head and kept his lips on my hair. I wanted to stay like this forever, just have his arms around me. I wish my parents weren't so strict with us. I wonder if they'd let us-

"No" my dad said firmly from the hall. I sighed dramatically.

"What did you ask him?" Jacob whispered into my hair.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that maybe cause of all this drama with Eddie that he'd let you stay with me, I wasn't even through with thinking the idea before he said no" I replied, Jacob laughed and pulled me away from his chest.

"Don't worry, they're just trying to keep you their little girl, one day you won't need to ask them permission for anything" Jacob said and smiled. I scoffed.

"Sure, in about a hundred years, even then I'm sure they'll still have some restrictions on what we do" I said to him. His eyebrows rose.

"You think we'll be together in a hundred years?" he asked. I blushed and looked down.

"Isn't it meant to be like that?" I asked and looked up to him. He shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, I just never thought about that far in the future"

"You don't age right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"As long as I continue to phase"

"And our imprint means we're going to like get married right?" I asked carefully. He smiled.

"I guess"

"Which won't be happening for a good ten years I hope" I heard my dad say from the kitchen. I laughed at him. I can deal with that. I thought.

"I didn't know you thought so much into it" Jacob said pulling me down next to him on the couch. I shrugged a little embarrassed I had told him everything. He stroked my blushing cheek. "I love it when you blush" he whispered kissing my cheek. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah it's the highlight of being half human" I muttered sarcastically. He let out a small chuckle.

"I love it" he repeated and kissed my cheek again.

"I'm glad someone gets a kick out of my embarrassment" I said. He laughed again.

"I love you" he whispered gently in my ear. I couldn't help but smile. I turned my head so our foreheads were resting against each other.

"Love you too Jakey" I said, he smiled and leant in to kiss me. Whenever I kissed Jacob it always sent me flying off my feet, so I was glad I was sitting down for this one. It made me feel incredible. He rested his hand next to my hip, leaning ever so slightly over my body, I entwined my fingers into his hair keeping his face were it was, as we continued to kiss his hand went from the couch to my waist pulling me closer to him so he wasn't leaning as much. I let my hand slip to his shoulder ready to pull my weight onto his lap.

"Eh hem" I heard from the door. Jacob pulled away and we both looked as to who interrupted, my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose were standing there holding hands. My uncle was grinning extremely widely trying to hold back a laugh, my Aunt looked disgusted.

"Sorry" I muttered and stood up from the couch. "I'm going to see Chantelle; I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I asked Jacob he nodded and stood up in front of me. Ignoring my aunt and uncle he pecked my lips once. Looked at me and then kissed me again before striding past my aunt and uncle and leaving the house.

"Ugh Ness… he's a dog" Rose said.

"I know, but he's my dog" I said to her with a mischievous smile. I walked out of the room and up the stairs. I cleared my head of everything Jacob before I knocked on Chantelle's door.

"Come in" she murmured sleepily.

"Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked her poking my head in the door, she shook her head.

"It's ok come in" she said. I walked into the room and closed the door. I walked over to her bed and climbed under the covers next to her.

"You gonna tell me about your new friend or what?" I asked her. She laughed and sat up next to me.

"You smell of dog" she commented. I laughed.

"You sound like your mom"

"Touché" she replied with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes Emmett and Rose are back, so are Alice and Jasper. I felt they hadn't been in my story much so here is a little male bonding and you learn a few little things about Eddie. Next chapter will be a little more of the girls, ****I'll have it up tomorrow!**

**Chapter 19: Dealing.**

**EDDIE'S POV**

"Eddie calm down" my mom said from behind me, I ignored her and carried on walking.

"I wish she'd just leave me alone!" I said. We were out in the back yard now.

"I know." she said walking closer to me.

"She doesn't know!" I snarled into the night.

"Eddie just relax. Your father is talking with her now. He'll make sure she doesn't get in the way again."

"Good. It's not like what I just did wasn't the hardest thing I've ever done in my life" I said to her looking down.

"I know" she whispered painfully, she walked up to me and held her arms out; I pulled her into a hug and dug my head into her shoulder and neck. Breathing in her scent, it was the scent safety, protection and love, something that never failed to comfort me.

"Am I doing the right thing momma?" I asked.

"Yes baby, you are" she whispered. I nodded still buried in her hair.

"You know how she feels though don't you? You were in her position once?" I asked and pulled out of the hug. She nodded.

"I do. Except she was never with you in the beginning so she won't have it as bad as I did. I was the walking dead. I had no reason to live when your father left me but you were never together in the first place." she said to me. I just stared at her.

"6 months" I said. "Just six more months yeah?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok" I said and took her hand. "I guess I have to apologize to Renesmee"

"You do" she said and we walked back into the house. When we entered the living room my dad, my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were there.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked.

"Chantelle's room" my dad said and my mom dropped my hand to sit next to him. I walked out and up the stairs. I heard laughing coming from Chantelle's room. I smiled to myself as I knocked.

"Come in!" Chantelle called. I opened the door to see Chantelle and Renesmee both sitting on the bed.

"Ness can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Be right back" she said to Chantelle and walked towards me. I walked into my room opposite Chantelle's and stood in the middle. She closed the door and waited. I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's ok… I'm sorry too" she said. I smiled at her and walked over to hug her.

"Really I am" I said.

"It's ok Ed" she laughed. "I shouldn't have gotten in the way. It's just hard when I find my best friend crying in the bathroom" she said, I pulled back from her.

"I made her cry?" I asked. She nodded. I suddenly felt a wave of guilt. I never wanted to make her cry.

"She's ok now" she reassured me. I hope so. I thought to myself. She smiled. "I'm going back to Chantelle's room what you gunna do?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I'll go watch TV I guess" I said.

"Kay. Have fun." she said and walked back into Chantelle's room. I made my way back down the stairs and instead of heading into the living room I decided the cinema room would most likely be empty. An empty room where I could sit with my guilt and the hope that the girl I loved would forgive me.

It was long into the night. Chantelle and Renesmee had stopped talking around one am. After they fall asleep everywhere goes silent. My vampire family normally go out to hunt or spend the night in their rooms. I was still in the cinema room, watching Inception. It was only a few years old and it was one of my favourites.

"Hey kiddo" I was interrupted by my uncle Emmett. He came into the room and sat down on the recliner next to me.

"Hey" I said not taking my eyes off the screen in front of me.

"Oh I _love_ this film!" he said. "Such a good plot line, would be cool if it was possible"

"From what I've learnt over the past year, anything is possible" I said, he laughed.

"You're probably right. Who would have thought you would be here?"

"No one" I said. "That's exactly what I mean" we remained silent for a while, just watching the movie. I finally plucked up the courage to ask my uncle something that's been bugging me from the day I was born. I didn't know the full story of his past, not fully. I knew that he was changed by Carlisle and joined the Cullen's but the details were always left out.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, I know my parents story well but yours is a bit blurry. How come you were turned?" I asked.

"I was mauled by bear. I don't like to admit it, cos well… look at me." He said looking at his arm. I laughed.

"And Carlisle found you?"

"No Rose did. She was already a vampire; she carried me to Carlisle to change me"

"So you have grandpa's venom right?"

"If you think of it like that, yes"

"I'm trying to figure out my gift. You remember we thought I could only read minds of those I was related too?" I asked he nodded. "Well I can read Chloe's mind, and project my thoughts. I want to know why"

"Have you tried it with someone else that isn't related to you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Don't have many human friends" I laughed. He smiled.

"Jasper and Alice aren't related to you. At least not venom related" he said.

"Huh, forgot about that" I said. "Do you know where they are?"

"I'd imagine in their room"

"Oh. I guess I'll wait till morning then" I said. Emmett boomed his loud laugh.

"Probably best" he said. I was quite excited, if I could get my gift to work on my aunt and uncle maybe I could read the thoughts of anyone, not just my family.

"What about your shield?" he asked.

"My what?"

"Your shield. The one that keeps your dad out of your head. It's the same as your mothers"

"Huh. Never thought about it. Does that mean I have a wicked protection bubble that no one can come anywhere near like mom?" I asked a little too excited. My uncle shrugged.

"Possibly. Trust you to get 3 gifts. All I got was strength." He muttered. I laughed.

"I'm no ordinary vamp" I said. "And dad couldn't read moms mind when she was human either could he?"

"No. when she was turned she went through days of training to get her shield. In them days it wasn't even a physical barrier. She could only protect the mind. When Renesmee was kidnapped and poisoned, your mom went through a very angry stage. Obviously stricken entirely by grief and the idea of losing her only child. When she was faced with the Volturi, and when they had your dad restrained she released the physical shield. Apparently it was quite a show, so gutted I wasn't there"

"So you think that if something terrible happens it could happen to me?" I asked.

"Maybe. It would have to be something terrible… and I mean devastating. Something that you would want to kill yourself over. If Renesmee had died, I don't know how long your parents would have lasted. For you to feel the amount of pain your mother did… -" he stopped. "It wouldn't be worth it"

"If something happened to anyone. Renesmee, Chantelle, my parents, my aunts, you." I said, rage burning up inside me at the idea.

"We'll never know" he said. "I don't like to wish bad things on my family" he said.

"I'd imagine it would most likely happen with Renesmee or your girlfriend" my uncle Jasper said from the door. "Although I know you love the rest of your family, they are the closest to you; they would be the ones to release your shield… most probably." He walked into the room.

"I guess" I said. Not that I wanted it to happen but I thought the idea of having the same shield as my mom was cool. "Can I try something?" I asked my uncle Jasper. He looked confused. "I want to see if I can project my thoughts. Or read your mind" I said.

"Oh, sure" he said and walked towards me; I stood up and put my hands on his neck. Closing my eyes, trying to concentrate on how much I wanted to read his mind. I pushed myself harder and harder but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it. I sighed in frustration and dropped my hands.

"Nope" I said and sat back down. My uncle went to one of the chairs and took a seat.

"So it's just your girl then" Emmett said. I shrugged.

"Looks like" I said then paused "and she isn't my girl"

"Yet" he boomed. I smiled at him. How much I hoped that she was, was unbelievable. We continued watching the movie after that. When it was finished I was the first to get up.

"I'm gunna get some sleep" I said to them. I hadn't slept in a few weeks and the idea of escaping this reality for a while was comforting.

"Alright, night Ed" Emmett said.

"Good night" Jasper said.

"Night" I repeated and walked out of the room and up the stairs. I peeked into Renesmee's room, something I always do during the night. She wasn't there. I frowned and walked over to Chantelle's. Both Renesmee and Chantelle were curled up in the big queen size bed. Even with the two of them they looked completely lost in the giant space. Renesmee had her arm draped over Chantelle's waist and the quilt was just below their hips. I walked in and pulled the quilt up to their shoulders. They didn't get cold much but the weather here was unpredictable. I placed my hand on Renesmee's arm. Just to see what she was dreaming about. It was of Jacob. I sat down on the edge of the bed, still with my hand on her arm as I watched her dream, she and Jacob were on a beach, they were walking hand in hand along the sand. The sun was out and it was surprisingly hot. They weren't in La Push. They were on Isle Isabella, I had seen pictures of my mom's island and I recognised it immediately. I took my hand from Renesmee. Letting her dream in peace. I didn't want to intrude too much. I looked to Chantelle; I wasn't able to see her dream because she wasn't 'related' to me as my uncle Emmett put it. I moved a strand of her hair that was covering her eyes. I stood up from the bed and walked out, closing the door on my way.

I entered my room, stripped down from my jeans and t shirt, and pulled on a pair of sweats before I climbed into my bed. I rested my head on my arms behind my head. Looking up to the ceiling. I can't explain the thoughts that go through my head when I'm about to fall asleep, I don't know if it's different for humans or for my sister and cousin. I guess it's like when a human dies. Everyone says your life flashes before your eyes; well that's what happens to me when I fall asleep. I don't dream either, at least I never remember them if I do. I haven't told anyone, I didn't think I was important. I was lucky that not many things bad have happened in my life and that I only had to witness the flashes once every few weeks. One of the last things I saw when I finally fell asleep was the torn heartbroken face of Chloe.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Girls day**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"You want to come to the bonfire tonight?" Jacob asked me, we were sitting on the couch in the living room. I was lying on the couch with my legs draped across his lap watching TV.

"Sure, I'll have to ask my parents though"

"Of course"

I dropped my legs from his lap and stood up. "Going to get something to eat want anything?" I asked him.

"It's ok I'll get you something" he said jumping from the couch.

"It's ok, I'll go" I assured him. He smiled at me.

"Sit" he said pointing to the couch.

"Fine" I said and sat back down. He leant over and kissed me gently on the lips. He stayed millimetres away from my lips as he spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"Erm… er..." I had lost my train of thought. I pushed on his chest. "That's not fair. I've forgotten" I said to him. He laughed loudly.

"Sorry" he laughed. I frowned.

"I'll just have a sandwich… 1 not 20" I said as he walked out. He came back in a few minutes later with 4 sandwiches on a plate.

"Here" he said handing me it. My eyes widened.

"I can't eat 4 Jake" I said taking the plate anyway.

"Only 1 of them is yours" he said and sat down next to me taking the first of his halves.

"Oh" I whispered feeling stupid. I took one for myself and started eating it. It wasn't as good as blood but I didn't feel like going out hunting today. It was my lazy day. I didn't want to do anything but sit here with Jake.

"RENESMEE!" my aunt called from up the stairs. I groaned.

"Yes?" I shouted back.

"We're going shopping" Alice said, suddenly in front of me.

"What?" I squealed. "No!" I protested. She frowned.

"Since when do you hate shopping? You're not your mother. Please don't be mean, Bella already said no" she said sadly. I sighed.

"Aunt Alice!" I moaned.

"We can take Chloe! And Chantelle's coming." she said.

"Only if Aunt Rose and my mom come" I said to her.

"Oh it can be a proper girl's day out! I'll get Esme to come too. You might need to work your magic on your mom though." She said to me, her sad voice suddenly excited.

"Ok then. I'll just get Chantelle to get her to come" I said.

"What? No. I'm not coming!" I heard my mom shout from up the stairs. My aunt and I laughed. I stood up from the couch and ran up the stairs into Chantelle's room.

"Come with me" I said to her. She stopped brushing her hair and followed me out the room. I knocked on my parent's door.

"No!" my mom said from inside.

"Come on mom!" I moaned through the door.

"No" she said. I heard a laugh from behind me. Eddie was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, fully enjoying the scene.

"I'll open this door. I don't care if you're naked" I said.

"Renesmee!" my mom shouted shocked.

"I'm not lying." I said. "1…2…" I started counting. Jacob had joined Eddie as our audience and was laughing along with him. "MOM!" I squealed. It was so high pitched I saw Jacob cover his ears for a brief second. I put my hand on the door knob and turned it. It was locked. "MOTHER!" I shouted again. I could hear my dad laughing from inside. "DADDY! Open the door" I ordered him.

"Sorry Ness. Your mom won't let me" he said through his laughs. I turned to Chantelle.

"Does your gift work if the person can't see you?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Aunt Bella, please come shopping with us!" she said through the door. I heard my mom sigh.

"That's NOT fair" she said and unlocked the door. I smiled widely and kissed Chantelle's head quickly.

"Well done" I said to her. "Mom you're coming, we'll make it fun"

"Fine" she said narrowing her eyes at me. Jacob and Eddie were in hysterics behind us. My mom glared at them and they suddenly stopped laughing,

"10 minutes Bella!" my aunt Alice called from down the stairs. My mom huffed and walked back into her room and closed the door.

"Don't you dare start laughing" I heard my mom say to my dad.

"Sorry" he whispered. "But all that for a shopping trip?" he asked her, I heard her growl lightly. I laughed and followed Chantelle into her room. She finished brushing her hair and I quickly did mine. I ran into my room to get changed. When I was ready I ran down the stairs.

"We're ready!" Chantelle called.

"Good" my aunt said, with Rose and my grandma behind her.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"I'm coming I'm coming" she said from somewhere up stairs. My dad appeared at the bottom of the stairs, he was soon followed by my mom.

"Have fun" he said to her. She groaned and stepped towards him, he bent down to kiss her quickly. "See you later" he whispered. She turned away from him.

"Ok let's go" my mom said, with a lack of enthusiasm. As everyone was walking out I turned to scan the room, sure enough, Jacob was watching from the living room door, eating a sandwich. I ran over to him and pecked him on his cheek.

"Later" I said.

"Bye" he said, his mouth still stuffed with bread. I laughed and followed my family out the door.

"We have to pick up Chloe; I've already told her we're picking her up."

"Did you tell or ask her if she wanted to come?" I said to Alice as we separated into 2 cars.

"I asked her, and of course she said yes" she said with a smile as she got into the car. Chantelle and I climbed in too.

"The rest will meet us there" Alice said as we pulled up by Chloe's house. I climbed out the front seat and went to knock on Chloe's door. She answered it almost straight away.

"Heya!" she greeted me with a huge smile. "1 sec, got to say goodbye to my mom"

"Ok" I said and took a step inside as I waited for her.

"Bye mom" I heard her say in the other room.

"Oh is Renesmee here?"

"Yeah"

"Ok sweetie, have fun" she said and Chloe came bouncing back out into the hall.

"Let's go" she said and we left her house.

We arrived at Seattle and met the rest outside the mall. Aunt Alice had us in and out of every clothes shop there was. I could see Chloe was a little uncomfortable when Alice started picking things out for her. I took her hand. _Don't worry, my family are pretty rich, Alice doesn't see this as spending money on you, she sees it as buying new stuff for her family. _I thought to her.

"But I'm not your family" she whispered as low as she could. I knew my mom heard it because she was standing right next to me.

"You are" I replied. I saw my mom smile next to me. Chloe still didn't look convinced. Seconds later Alice came back over and handed us two dresses each.

"Try them on!" she ordered us. We walked over to the changing rooms.

"How does she know my size?" Chloe asked. I shrugged.

"She knows everyone's size." I said and went into my own cubicle. I dressed into a navy dress that reached just above my knees. It was strapless and the torso was pleated, the skirt flowed with layers. I smiled. I actually really liked it. I stepped out of the cubicle. My aunt suddenly appeared.

"Looks great, try the next one on" she said and ran back out with a hand full of clothes. I pulled the next one on. This one was longer; it reached half way down my calves. It had small thin straps, the torso was also pleated but this time it ran from my right shoulder down to my left hip. The skirt was just long and flowed nicely. It was a dark purple, not far off the colour of the last one. I stepped out again. My mom smiled at me.

"Nope, don't like that one" my aunt Alice said.

"I like it" my mom said. I smiled at her.

"Well that says everything doesn't it?" my aunt said with a smile, my mom laughed and just before Alice ran off, Chloe stepped out. I turned to look at her.

"Wow" I said. She looked beautiful. Her dress was black, only it had a weird tint of purple to it. It was velvet and as the lights reflected off it you could see the purple bouncing around. It was similar to the first dress I wore only hers didn't have layers in the skirt.

My aunt squealed in excitement and smiled at Chloe, she rushed over to her, dropping the clothes off in my mom's arms. She knelt down next to Chloe; she played with the material that hugged her waist.

"Perfect!" my aunt said and stood up. "Don't bother with the other one, that one is fine" she said.

"What are these for?" I asked my aunt. My aunt smiled and ran off again. I turned to my mom and raised my eyebrow. Chloe went back into the changing room to change.

"Think about what is in only a month or so" she asked.

I shrugged still completely oblivious to what was going on.

"This time 5 years ago…"

"Oh… Eddie's birthday" I whispered. She nodded. "But Chloe…" I said and trailed off. My mom shrugged.

"Alice will be Alice" my mom said just as my aunt reappeared.

"Try…" she said pulling a dress out of the pile of clothes she had. "This" she said with a wide smile. I took it from her hands and walked back into the changing room. I looked at the dress properly. I sighed. It was so small. I stripped down from the purple long one and pulled on the black dress. It reached centimetres away from the top of my legs. It was strapless and the torso had lace decorating the cotton. The back was low cut, with just a few strands of lace covering my skin. It was beautiful, I loved it but I doubted that I would be allowed to wear it. It was very revealing. I stepped out of the room. My mom gasped and Chloe's eyes widened. Alice appeared again. She squealed.

"Perfect!" she sang.

"Erm Alice. As much as I agree that that dress is beautiful, my daughter is not wearing it in public"

"What?" Alice said to my mom.

"Edward will go crazy" my mom said.

"She looks hot though!" Alice wined.

"That's the point" my mom said to her.

"Oh please Bella. Please? She's 16 not 6" she asked her. My mom sighed.

"Technically, she _is_ 6. Whatever just don't blame me if Edward tries to kill you" my mom said. Alice laughed and ran over to me. She ran a circle around me.

"B e a utiful! Love it!" she called smiling widely at herself. "It amazes me how good I am at this" she said and ran off into the shop again. My mom, Chloe and I laughed. I changed back into my clothes and Chloe and I handed our dresses to Alice. After Alice paid for the clothes, which wasn't just mine and Chloe's dresses we went to find Rose, Esme and Chantelle. They had been searching a few other shops as they waited for us.

"I'm hungry" Chantelle called as we walked into the food court.

"Me too" Chloe said.

"Ok lunch break for the humans" my aunt called and skipped over to a spare table.

After Chloe, Chantelle and I had finished eating we went into a few more shops before heading home.

"Did you have fun?" my mom asked me as we climbed out the car.

"Yeah it was ok. Did you?" I asked her with a smile. She smiled back.

"It was ok" she quoted. My dad suddenly appeared and pulled my mom into a hug, he kissed her shoulder, then her neck, then her cheek and finally her lips. I turned and went to grab some of the bags.

"I'll get them for you" Jacob said from behind me.

"Why thank you kind sir"

"You're welcome beautiful" he said and kissed my temple. I giggled and he took the bags. We walked into the house and he placed the bags on the steps. Chloe, Chantelle and my grandma walked in followed by my Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and my uncles both carrying bags. Alice shot up the stairs with all the bags and started unloading them. The rest of us walked into the living room. Eddie was watching TV.

"Have fun?" he asked without looking up.

"Mhmm" my mom murmured and sat down next to him, pulling my dad with her. I turned to look at Chloe standing at the door. She looked briefly to me and walked out the room.

"Awkward" Jacob whispered quietly in my ear. "Go after her" he said and kissed my cheek. I turned and walked out the room. Following Chloe's scent wasn't hard; I soon found her upstairs in my room.

"Hey" I whispered.

"Hey" she replied. She sat up on my bed.

"You ok?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, sorry cant erm…" she said trailing off.

"Its ok, I get it." I said and climbed onto my bed next to her.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The bonfire starts in an hour, if you still want to go I think it would be good to ask your parents now" he said.

"Oh!" I said and jumped off my bed. I had forgotten all about tonight. "Chloe I'm really sorry but-"

"Its ok, go have fun. I need to get home anyway. I'll just thank Alice and head home" she said and climbed off my bed.

"Ok" I said to her and pulled her into a hug. She laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" she asked. I nodded.

"Definitely" I said to her, she smiled and walked out, Jacob and I followed her down the stairs to the living room. My mom, my dad, Alice, Eddie and Chantelle were there.

"Hey erm. I just want to say thanks for today" Chloe said looking at Alice.

"You're welcome!" she said to her. "You got your bags?" she asked, Chloe nodded and lifted her right arm that had three bags in her hand. "Great! See you soon" Alice said and ran over to hug her. Alice moved so fast that Chloe was startled. Most of the room laughed. Alice pulled away and sat down next to my mom.

"Bye everyone" she said waving to the others. Everyone said bye in a friendly manner, except Eddie, he just muttered goodbye and didn't even look up. I narrowed my eyes at him; he could at _least_ be polite.

"Would you like me to take you home Chloe?" my grandma said from the door behind us.

"Oh I was just going to walk its ok"

"No no. I can't have you out there alone. That wouldn't make me a very good mother. I'll drive you, come on"

"Oh well if that's ok. Thank you Esme"

"You're welcome sweetie" she said and grabbed a pair of keys from the table. She and Chloe walked out. I took the opportunity to ask my parents about tonight.

"Mom…" I said moving over to where my parents were sitting.

"Yes Renesmee you can go. Just be back before midnight. You know the rules" she said. I smiled widely and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mom." I said and turned to my dad, I smiled at him. "Thanks daddy"

"Mhmm" he murmured looking at Jacob.

"She's in safe hands Edward, no need to worry that ice cold head of yours" Jacob said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go!" I said to him taking his hand.

"Let's" he mimicked and followed me out the house.

**Update coming probably Friday :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update, didn't estimate how busy id be the week before Christmas. I'll try and get another chapter up before Saturday but just in case I can't, this is extra long. Originally 2 chapters. **

**Just in case I can't update again, I just want to wish all my readers a very happy christmas.**

**Chapter 21: Bonfire**

We arrived at La Push beach minutes later; after all I didn't live that far from it now. The bonfire was already set up and I noticed Sam and Emily sitting on one of the log benches.

"Hey!" I called.

"Renesmee!" Emily said. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Hey" I said again.

"I've missed you" she said and smiled at me.

"Ah, there is my niece, I was wondering when you'd come and see me" Seth said as he walked down the beach with Leah, Sue and my grandpa.

"Uncle Seth!" I shouted and ran over to him, he laughed when I hugged him.

"Renesmee you're so big now!" my grandpa said when I hugged him. I laughed.

"I guess" I said. "Hi sue" I greeted my grandmother.

"Hey sweetie" she said with a smile.

"Hi Aunt Leah" I said. She laughed nervously. She didn't like it when I called her that.

"Hey Nessie" she said.

"Your parents not coming?" my grandpa said. I shook my head.

"No they're not" I answered.

"Is it the whole vampire thing?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't think so, I'm a vampire" I said.

"No you're half human" Jacob said from behind me. I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, he laughed.

"I'm part vampire" I said.

"Yeah yeah" he said and pulled me closer to him. My grandpa saw his arm around my waist and looked up to Jacob.

"Let's go" I said, avoiding the questions. We all walked over to Emily and Sam waiting.

Everyone arrived within the hour and we were all eating.

My grandpa came over to sit next to me.

"I'm going to get some more food" Jacob said and stood up. I narrowed my eyes at his back then turned to my grandpa.

"Hey grandpa" I said with a smile.

"Hey ness. What's with you and Jacob? I've been watching you and you seem a bit more than just friends now a days" he said. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Jake and I are sort of dating?" I said. It came out more of a question than a statement. My grandpa looked shocked.

"But Ness… you do know that he and Bella-" he said before he was interrupted by Jacob.

"-are best friends and yes Bella is ok with it" Jacob said taking a seat next to me.

"Hmm, best friends" my grandpa said.

"I know that grandpa, my mom is more than happy with me and Jake together." I said. He smiled.

"That's good"

"Attention!" Sue called from the top of the circle. "We're going to start the legend telling now, if you would all like to listen, many of you have heard them all before but the bonfire won't be complete without hearing them from one of our elders."

The stories began; I had heard them millions of times from when I was a child. I rested my head against Jacobs shoulder, feeling tired.

I was jerked awake by Jacob touching my leg.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"It's ok" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Come on lets go home" he said.

"No! I want to take a walk along the beach" I said and smiled. He took my hand.

"Ok" he smiled. We stood up and said goodbye to our family and friends.

We walked down the beach hand in hand. It was dark but I could see clearly and I knew Jacob could too. We soon came to the tree that was 'our tree' I cringed from the last memory I had here. Jacob kissed my head and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry" I choked out. A lump was rising in my throat.

"I forgive you" he said and smiled down at me.

"Can it be our place again?" I asked.

"Always will be" he said and kissed my forehead. He pulled me over to the tree and sat down. I sat down next to him. I looked at him, remembering when I looked at Liam in this very place. I remembered the awkwardness and the heat between me and him. Jake and I didn't have that. Not once was it awkward having him hold me. Not once was there a part of me saying no. I reached up and touched his cheek, memorising his face; taking in every feature, his hair line, his eyes, his nose and his mouth. I moved my legs so I was kneeling on the tree and so my head was level with his. I looked into his eyes as I moved my face closer to his. He closed the space quickly putting his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and he placed his hands on my hips. He jerked me forward closer to him. We kissed deeper and the moment took me away. I was in heaven. He pulled away way too soon and grinned at me.

"I have to get you home, it's going to be midnight soon" he said. I frowned.

"Cant we stay here?" I asked. He laughed.

"Your father will kill me so no" he said and stood up, he held out his hand and I took it.

He led me over to the forest.

"Do you want to run or ride on me?" he asked and winked. I let out a giggle.

"I can run" I said.

"Ok." He took my hand and we began running into the forest and back towards home.

We were greeted by my parents and Eddie in the living room, Jacob slumped down into one of the chairs and opened his arms in invitation.

"Actually I think I'm going to go to bed" I said to him. "Sorry"

"Its fine, sweet dreams" he grinned at me, I smiled and leant over to kiss him.

"Eh hem. Rules" my dad said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I pulled away.

"Night Jake"

"Night" he said smiling at me. I turned to my parents and brother.

"Night" I said narrowing my eyes at my dad.

"Good night princess" he said with a grin. I walked out and made my way to my room. I put on some warm pajamas and climbed into bed. It was only seconds before I fell asleep.

The weekend went really fast and before I knew it it was Monday. Everything was happening in a blur, as if time was moving and I was being dragged along not quite aware of what I was doing.

I walked down the corridor to my next class; I bumped into someone and looked up to see Liam staring down at me.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said.

"It's ok" he said with a smile. "Nice to see you again Renesmee"

"Yeah you too" I said cringing a little at the lie.

"Well I have to go to class" he said.

"Yeah me too"

"Cya"

"Bye" I said and walked as fast as I could away from the awkwardness. I stumbled on my way in the door to my class, an arm snaked around my waist, and before I jumped away from it I looked up to see Zac.

"Don't fall over" he said with a grin. I laughed.

"Thanks for saving me"

"No prob" he said and let his arm drop.

"I'll see you at lunch" I said to him.

"Sure will" he said walking off to his class. I walked into English and took my seat at the back of the class. Chloe soon joined me.

"Hey" I said,

"Hi"

"You ok?"

"Mhmm, you?" she asked getting her books out.

"Yep" I said. She smiled at me.

"Show me Saturday" she ordered holding her hand out to me. I laughed and took it, showing her everything that happened that night.

"Ooooh juicy lip lock" she grinned, I laughed at her. The teacher came in just as I had finished laughing and the class started.

By lunch time I was bored out of my mind. I wanted to be with Jake more than anything right now. I walked into the cafeteria. Zac and Chloe were kissing at the table. I slapped my hand on the table to get their attention, they stopped and pulled away.

"Not something I want to watch as I eat my lunch" I said to them and sat down. They laughed and Chloe turned bright red. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Just because you have no one to make out with" Zac said.

"I do. He's just not here" I said to him teasingly.

"That's 'cause he finished high school like two years ago" Zac said rolling his eyes, I laughed.

"So…" I said trying to start a conversation as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Do older men turn you on Nessie?" he said teasingly as he wiggled his eyebrows. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Grow up" I said. He laughed.

"I'm serious, I want to know"

"If only you could get inside my head" I said light heartedly.

"Pfft, if only" he said taking a bit out of his lunch. I looked to Chloe and winked, she laughed. "What did I miss?" Zac said looking up.

"Nothing" I said.

"You have to be a girl to know what she's thinking" Chloe said to him.

"Oh yeah, like you know what she's thinking" Zac said.

"I do!" Chloe said.

"Prove it!"

"Ok we will. I'll tell you a number and Chloe will tell you the same one" I said grinning.

"Ok" he said. I can't believe he was going for this. I got up and stood behind Zac I bent down to his ear and whispered the number 21 in his ear, going back to my seat I touched Chloe's hand very quickly, too quickly for either of them to see. However quick enough to tell Chloe the number. I sat back down.

"Ok, what number am I thinking of?" I asked with a smile on my face. Chloe looked at me, she frowned and pretended like she was thinking.

"21" she said.

"What? How did you know that?" Zac asked his voice rising in hysteria. Chloe and I bursted out laughing.

"Told ya. We're connected" I said using my two fingers to draw a line in the air between mine and Chloe's head.

"That's crazy" he said taking more of his lunch in his mouth. I grinned at Chloe, failing to drop my smile.

Lunch went quickly and it was soon the end of the day. I invited both Chloe and Zac over to my house and we all climbed into my dad's car.

"Hello Zac, nice to see you again"

"Hi Edward" Zac said as he climbed into the back.

"Chantelle sit in the front" I told her and she climbed out so I could sit in the back with my friends.

We got back to the house and walked into the living room. My mom and Jacob were laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" my dad asked taking his place next to my mom.

"Oh, erm we were. Nothing" she said to him giving him a kiss. I walked over to Jacob and sat myself on his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist and kissed my temple. Zac and Chloe walked to one of the other spare chairs and sat down just as Jacob and I were.

Moments later, before the conversation even started, Eddie walked in. I watched him walk over to my parents and sit down next to my mom, he patted my mom's leg and took her hand, she looked at him and nodded. Seconds later, after their silent conversation was over Eddie stood up and walked out. His eyes were on Zac's arms wrapped tightly around Chloe's waist as he walked out. Zac hadn't noticed the silent conversation; he was too engrossed in Chloe being on his lap.

"So did you guys have a fun day in school?" Jacob asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah it was ok." I answered.

"Good" Jacob said and kissed my temple.

"How was the conversation with Liam?" Zac said from the chair, I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You spoke to Liam?" Jacob asked, I turned to look at him, his face was twisted. He was trying to hide his pain; I lifted my hand to his face and replayed the conversation.

"It was nothing" I said out loud, he nodded and kissed my hand. I turned to look at Zac on the chair with Chloe, the things I could say right now would wipe the smile off Zac's face, but I wouldn't do that to Chloe or my brother. "It was nothing" I repeated to Zac this time. He smiled and shrugged, tightening his arms around Chloe. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head. I looked over to the door to see Eddie standing there watching them, the pain was etched on his face; but only for a second before the mask reappeared. He had gotten good at that recently.

"Edward, Bella can I talk to you please?" Eddie said looking at our parents. They nodded and stood up and followed him out. I could see the act of being human was making my mom impatient. Zac hadn't been around much and with Chloe knowing who we were, we could act and talk like we normally would, but with Zac here everyone had to be 'human'.

"He's Edwards brother right?" Zac asked. "You have so many siblings, I get confused. He's the new one right?"

"He's been with us for 3 years, but yeah he's Edward's brother from his birth family." I answered, the resemblance between Eddie and I was noticeable, Eddie and I used to be able to pass as twins, but Zac was so oblivious to everything that didn't involve him that he never asked about it.

"Huh, he kinda looks like you and Bella too" he said. I held my breath for nearly a minute waiting for him to say anything else. Jacob ran his hand up and down my leg, soothingly.

"Don't be silly Zac. I don't think he looks like them" Chloe said. I mouthed thank you to her and she smiled. Zac laughed.

"I guess not" he said just as a phone started ringing. I knew it wasn't mine so I stayed still on Jacob's lap. Zac put his hand in his back pocket and tried to pull it out. He tried to shift Chloe's weight.

"Can you get up a minute please babe?" he asked her, she nodded and stood up.

"She's like less than 100 pounds and he can't even shift her weight to reach his back pocket?" Jacob whispered to me, I giggled and shook my head.

"Obviously not" I whispered back. He smiled and moved my body to the opposite side of his lap, I laughed at the speed at which he did it.

"Show off" I muttered and he laughed as he kissed my temple. I looked up to see Chloe watching us with a smile on her face and Zac muttering into his cell phone.

"I have to go" Zac suddenly said shutting his phone and grabbing his coat.

"Where?" Chloe asked.

"Home, I'll call you later" he said and kissed her cheek. "Bye guys"

"Is everything ok?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I think so. I'll tell you tomorrow" he said and walked out.

"Do you need a lift back?" my dad said from the door. He shook his head.

"No, my parents are going to pick me up." he said and walked over to the door. "Thanks for having me" he said and closed the door behind him. Chloe was still standing in the middle of the room; she was looking at the door in shock.

"What was _that_ about?" she asked sitting back into the chair. I looked to my dad and raised my eyebrows,_ well? _He looked at me.

"You'll find out" he said.

"Dad!" I shouted after him.

"Renesmee, it's not my place to tell" he said walking away from the door way into the hall. I sighed and slumped back into Jacob. He laughed and kissed my shoulder. I slapped his leg playfully.

"You can't always get what you want love" he said, my heart fluttered as he whispered in my ear.

"Wanna bet?" I asked and raised my eyebrows at him, he laughed. I jumped off his lap and ran out of the room.

"DAD!" I called, following his scent to the music room. He ignored me, playing the piano. I walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Daddy" I said slowly. He moved his hands down the piano making room for me. I recognised the song immediately and started playing with him. When we were finished I took my hands off and he began playing in the centre again. "Daddy" I said. If I could just get him to look in my eyes I could get him to tell me. Having the same as my mom had really helped when I wanted something. I placed my hand on his cheek. He stopped playing and sighed. I patted his cheek and he turned to look at me. I smiled at him. "Please tell me" I said.

"Zac is moving away" he said.

"What?" I asked, my voice rising.

"I told you it's not my place to say. His parents have been transferred to England"

"But… he can't. He's my best friend. He's Chloe's boyfriend" I said in disbelief.

"We all know he's not the one Chloe is meant to be with and over the past year you and him have been growing apart anyway. Maybe it's time to move on" he said standing up from the bench. I stayed on the bench, I was still in shock.

"Renesmee…" Jacob said coming up behind me.

"I told you I'd get what I wanted." I said to him as he sat down next to me.

"Is it what you wanted to hear though?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No" I whispered taking comfort in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas –whether you celebrate it or not- I wanted to get this up. It's a little boring but I have to get it out of the way. Lots of drama on the way :)**

**Chapter 22: Weird dreams**

I sat there on the bench with Jacob for a few minutes. My dad was right, I wasn't as close to Zac as I used to be but he was still my childhood best friend. I still had an aching in my heart when I thought about never seeing him again. Jacob kissed my temple getting my attention.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah" I said and took a deep breath, gathering myself again. I stood up from the bench and walked out of the room. Jacob followed me, practically standing on my heels, I could feel him as close to me as possible.

I walked into the living room and Chloe was sitting watching the TV on her own. She looked at me; I couldn't help but feel sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Zac's moving away" I whispered. She looked at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"Zac and his parents are moving to England"

"England?" she asked, her voice rising in hysteria. I nodded. I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I reached over to pull her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok" I whispered. She shook her head.

"What am I going to do without him? What are we going to do?" she said pulling back, the tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. I shrugged.

"I'm gunna miss him" I said slowly, the lump in my throat was rising.

"So will I" she said. I scanned the room; realising Jacob had left us alone. I knew where he was though; he was on the other side of the door. Blocking anyone from entering. I'd have to remember to thank him later.

It wasn't long when Chloe's phone started ringing. She looked at me and took a deep breath before she answered her phone.

"Hey" she said whilst looking at me with nervous eyes. She waited nearly a minute to talk again.

"So it's for definite then? Your parents won't listen to you?" she asked, her voice cracking. Zac obviously had said yes because she couldn't hold the tears back any longer, they started spilling over.

"Yeah she here" she said and handed me the phone.

"Zac…" I said pretending to be surprised.

"Hey Ness. Erm. I'm moving away. My parents have been transferred to England" he said, I could hear the cracking in his voice. Zac always tried to hide his pain. He never cried in front of us.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Yeah" he whispered.

"I don't know what to say Zac. I don't want you to go" I sobbed.

"Neither do I ness. We'll have a big party and we'll keep in touch." He said. I nodded to myself.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Anyway I have to go"

"Ok. When are you leaving?" I asked.

"In two weeks"

"Ok. I'll get my sister Alice to organise the party. She loves that sort of thing, and she'll make it amazing."

"Ok Ness, can you hand me back to Chloe please?"

"Sure" I said and handed Chloe the phone back.

"Hey" she whispered then paused. "Yeah… ok… bye" she said and hung up the phone. She reached for me and I pulled her into a hug. We sat there for a while just holding each other, I rested my head on her shoulder just sitting there.

"Ness?" Jacob asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in" I said and he walked into the room closing the door.

"Edward and Bella said you can sleep over if you want, its Friday after all" he said to Chloe.

"Tell them thanks but I think I want to sleep in my own bed tonight." She said then turned to me. "Can you stay at mine?" I nodded automatically.

"Yeah I'll just let my parents know, they won't mind" I said and took her hand in mine. I turned to Jacob and caught his eye. I mouthed thank you to him and he nodded smiling at me. I stood up and Chloe followed me, Jacob too.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The downstairs study" he said and Chloe and I began walking in that direction. I opened the door with my spare hand and my dad turned to look at us from the chair.

"Yes Renesmee" he said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you daddy" I said and turned to walk back out. "I'll be down in a sec, I need to talk to my aunt" I said to Chloe and ran up the stairs to find my aunt. She was in her room inside her closet.

"Hey Alice" I said.

"Hey sweetie" she said running up to me.

"How soon can you plan a party?" I asked her, her eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"Well I'm in the process of planning Eddie's but when are you planning to have it?"

"Zac is moving away and we want to throw a party before he goes. He's leaving in 2 weeks" I said cringing. She smiled.

"I like a challenge. Sure I can do it. Eddie's will just have to be put on hold"

"Thank you Aunt Alice" I said and hugged her.

"You're welcome"

I smiled and ran into my room to get a few things before meeting Chloe at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are _you_ going?" Eddie asked from the side of the stairs. He had just come out of the study where my parents were.

"To Chloe's, don't wait up" I said and dragged Chloe out the door.

"Wait! Who is taking you?" he asked running after us.

"I am" Jacob said standing in his way.

"Oh ok, good. Just didn't want them- I mean Renesmee in the forest alone" he said walking back into the house. I shook my head and walked over to the garage.

"Which car?" I asked. Jacob held up a pair of keys. I noticed the Ferrari symbol on the key ring and let out a laugh as I walked over to my mom's car. Jacob was grinning as he climbed into the driver's seat. Chloe and I squeezed in the back and Jacob drove off. We arrived at Chloe's soon after and I said goodbye to Jacob.

Chloe and I went straight up to her bedroom.

"Do you girls want something to eat?" her mom asked. Chloe looked to me questioningly I shook my head.

"No thanks mom" Chloe shouted back.

The night went surprisingly fast. I was on the spare bed Chloe had in her room for anyone that slept over and I was ready to go to sleep. It took me a while but I finally fell asleep.

My dream was one of the strangest I've ever had. I pulled my jacket on and walked into the forest, as I walked further in it was getting colder and colder. I looked to my left, deep in the forest I saw Eddie sitting against a tree, I walked closer to him, and he was laughing with someone. I continued walking to get a closer look, Chloe was sitting on the right side of him, they were laughing at something, my brother leant in closer to Chloe, and he kissed her. I smiled at them; they didn't seem to notice me. I blinked once and the scene changed, this time it was Jacob and my mom. My mom was human and Jacob seemed younger, he had long hair, he too leant in and kissed her. I gasped.

I jerked awake, sitting up in the bed. Why had I just dreamt that? I tried my best to forget about the young Jacob and the human Bella but it wouldn't leave my mind. Why did that cross my mind?

The next night was the same. I was lying in my own bed this time. I didn't have as much trouble getting to sleep though this time. The dream repeated again and I jerked awake, sitting up in my bed. I sighed and lay back down turning over to try and fall back asleep. Two and a half hours later I was still tossing and turning in my bed. I pulled the covers off me and climbed out of my bed. I pulled my dressing gown on and walked down the stairs.

"Hello Renesmee" my grandmother greeted me.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Your parents are in their room, your brother is in the cinema room, Chantelle is asleep and everyone else is hunting." She said.

"Oh. I can't sleep" I said.

"Do you want a mug of hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Yes please" I said and followed my grandmother into the kitchen. I sat down on the kitchen island and waited. She handed me the mug and I sipped it slowly. "Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome sweetheart. So why can't you sleep?" she asked.

"I woke up from a bad dream and then I just couldn't fall back asleep" I said.

"Oh, why don't you go watch TV?" she asked, I nodded and finished the last of my drink. I placed it on the counter.

"Thanks grandma" I said.

"You're welcome sweetheart, see you later" she said and took the mug. I stood up and made my way to the cinema room.

"Hey sis" Eddie said.

"Hey" I said and walked over to the recliner he was sitting on. I sat down next to him, he extended his arm to me and I moved to I was curled into his side. I sighed.

"How come you're awake?" he asked.

"Insomnia." I said, he laughed.

"Well this movie is boring" he said and pressed the power button on the remote. "Just a bunch of kids running around" he said.

"I remember when you were a kid" I said.

"So do I and I remember you when you were a kid" he said.

"Oh please, I was nearly ten before you were born" I said. He laughed.

"Show me your earliest memory" he said.

"I don't know if you should see it" I whispered.

"Please" he said. I placed my hand on his neck. I closed my eyes as I remembered my birth. "Wow" he whispered. "Why haven't you shown me that before?" he asked.

"I don't like to remember it." I said.

"I remember being born too; I remember seeing dad and then being taken away from mom by grandpa. I remember wanting to see her, I wanted her to hold me. I remember just specifically wondering why grandpa was taking me away from her" He whispered.

"At least you didn't kill mom" I said.

"You didn't kill her Renesmee" he said, I didn't say anything, I just showed him our human mother lying practically dead on the table again. "She is still here" he said. "She's not dead"

"I know, I know. It just gets to me" I asked.

"Show me another memory before I was born." He said.

"Erm…" I said, I patted his neck before I showed him one when I was about 7 or 8.

Our_ dad was laughing at me and rubbed his hand over my hair. I scowled at him and looked in the mirror by the door of the kitchen._

"_Ugh Dad! You messed my hair up!" I called to him. There were strands of my hair sticking out everywhere. My dad laughed again and my uncle Emmett came in, he erupted into laughter. _

"_Hey Ness! Do you have a rat running around in there?" he said. _Eddie let out a small laugh.

"_Shut up Uncle Emmett" I scowled at him. My mom was sitting on one of the island stools feeding baby Chantelle, laughing. I looked back at the mirror and suddenly my Aunt Rosalie appeared behind me. _

"_Here" she said and fixed my hair for me. When she was done she kissed my head and we stared at each other in the mirror. "All done" she whispered._

"_Thank you Aunt Rosalie" I said to her and smiled._

"_You're welcome baby" she said and walked over to my mom and Chantelle. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror and specifically at my hair. My mom ran her finger over the T of my forehead straightening out my frown._

"_Why so confused Nessie?" she asked me and knelt next to me. She was an inch or so shorter than me on her knees but I could see her eyes easier. I turned away from the mirror and looked directly into her liquid topaz eyes._

"_You have really good eye sight" I stated. "Have my curls dropped?_

"_Only by 3.1 millimetres since you were 3 days old." She said and smiled at me._

"_Huh" I said and turned back to the mirror. _

"_Ness" my grandma called. I turned around to see a plate of cheese sandwiches on the table. I ran over and stuffed some in my mouth. _

"_All done" I managed to say. My family laughed at me._

"_Eat them properly" my mom said and forced me to sit down._

I finished the memory and Eddie let out a laugh.

"Chantelle was really cute" he said.

"I know, she was adorable, so were you" I said.

"I've seen pictures but do you have a memory of you as a baby?" he asked. I thought through my memories. I didn't have a memory of me and a mirror but I do remember lying on Jacob's chest when I was only 2 days old, it was the second earliest memory I had. I remember waking up and seeing Jacob staring at me smiling. I rested my head on my arms and stared at him, seeing my reflection in his brown eyes.

"You were the cutest" Eddie said and laughed. I laughed with him.

"I was pretty cute wasn't I?" I said. He laughed and nodded. "Sometimes I wish you were the eldest, I always wanted a big brother to protect me"

"You had Jacob for that, and I'll always protect you Ness, even if you are technically older than me, I haven't seen you as my big sister in a long time" he said. I smiled. I yawned as I fought to keep my eyes open. "Go to sleep Nessie, I'll stay here and protect you" he whispered.

"Love you Ed" I yawned.

"Love you too Ness" he said and I closed my eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Zac's Party**

**CHLOE'S POV**

Tonight was Zac's leaving party. We were having it at the Cullen's. All our friends from school were coming and all of the Cullen's would be there too. I was sitting on Renesmee's bed watching her aunt Alice do her hair. Mine was already done, along with my makeup and I was dressed.

"Alice I don't want it like that" Renesmee said as Alice pulled her hair into a bun. Alice sighed and dropped Renesmee's long bronze hair and ran a comb through it. The curls bounced as the comb reached the tips of her hair. Alice then pulled a few strands of Renesmee's hair back so it was in a loose half pony tail; she placed an intricately designed clip into the back.

"All done" Alice said and Renesmee stood up. She walked over to the closet, let her dressing gown fall from her body and took the dress off the hanger, she pulled it over her body and Alice zipped up the back.

"Beautiful" she said. "Not as nice as the one you have for Eddie's party but it's still nice"

Renesmee laughed. The dress was purple, it hugged her waist perfectly and it hung to her knees. I stood up from the bed and walked over to her. She took my hand in hers.

"Let's go" she said with a smile. I smiled back and we began walking out of the room. Alice followed us, already dressed and ready. We descended the stair case which caught the attention of both Eddie and Jacob who were walking through the hall talking. They turned to look at us.

Jacob took in a sharp breath as he stared at Renesmee. I smiled at him, his reaction was priceless. I tore my eyes to look at Eddie, briefly. He was staring at me. I couldn't work out his expression. He looked away seconds after I caught him looking at me. Renesmee and I continued down the stairs and Jacob met us there, taking Renesmee in his arms. He bent down to her ear and whispered.

"You look amazing"

Renesmee giggled, she dropped my hand to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He leant in and kissed her. I stepped down from the last step, giving them some room. Renesmee pulled away just as Eddie started to walk out the hall.

"Eddie!" she shouted. Eddie turned to look at her. "Doesn't Chloe look beautiful?" she asked grinning at him, Eddie's face dropped then turned to me. He nodded slightly and smiled.

"Yes" he said, I didn't know if he was saying that truthfully or because Renesmee told him to say it. I couldn't help blushing, I felt my cheeks burn. I looked down.

"Thanks" I whispered. I knew he heard me, he heard everything. He turned and walked out the hall.

The rest of the night was amazing. Alice did an amazing job with the party. All our school friends and Renesmee's family were dancing; I was sitting on the edge of the living room on one of the couches, watching Edward twirl Bella on the dance floor. She was smiling and laughing with him. Edward looked briefly at me and smiled. I looked away, apologizing in my head. Before I knew it Edward was standing in front of me holding out his hand. I looked up confused.

"Come dance with us" he said.

"Oh, no it's ok. Thanks anyway"

"Come on" Bella said smiling. I shook my head.

"I can't dance, I'm clumsy" I said, they grinned.

"Nothing I can't handle" Edward said grinning. "Bella never used to be this graceful"

I laughed; I couldn't imagine Bella being a klutz.

"She was, trust me. Bella was a danger magnet. It was a full time job making sure she didn't fall down the stairs" he said. Bella laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"If you don't want to dance can we sit with you?" Bella asked.

"Sure" I said and moved along the couch so they could sit next to each other instead of either side of me. We were silent for a few minutes. I was watching Renesmee dance with Jacob and I knew Edward was too. Jacob leant in to kiss Renesmee lightly on her lips. I heard Edward growl beside me. I looked over and saw Bella patting his leg.

"Were you mad at him?" I asked Edward. When you found out he imprinted on your daughter.

"Mad is an understatement. I hated it because I knew from when Renesmee was less than an hour old that he owned her, in a way both Bella and I couldn't."

"What about now?"

"Not so much. I see that he can protect her; he is the best match for her. In all honesty I'd rather her to marry and be with him forever than have to go through 10s of boyfriends before she found the one she wanted to be with… Bella's reaction was the best though." Edward grinned. "She was going to rip his head off"

I laughed and looked at Bella. If she could blush I'm sure she would have been.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded shyly.

"I was a newborn, and Jacob had claimed my daughter before I had even had a chance to know her." She answered me, I nodded understanding. If a wolf had imprinted on my child when I had only just given birth to it I'd be furious too. Before we could talk more on the matter Zac came over to us.

"Hey!" I said smiling at him. I hadn't seen him much tonight, everyone wanted to talk to him and wish him luck.

"Hey" she said smiling back.

"Excuse me" Edward said and took Bella's hand as he stood up, I followed his gaze over to the far end of the room. He was walking over to Liam who was staring at Renesmee on the dance floor. Uh oh.

"Can I talk to you please?" Zac asked. I turned my attention back to him.

"Sure" I said. He held out his hand and I took it. He led us out to the back yard. Alice had a million lanterns hung on the trees that surrounded the land as well as on the patio. He brought me over to the edge of the patio and leant over the railings. I did the same. We watched the people dancing on the grass. I noticed Eddie with Chantelle. She was laughing as he playfully swung her around.

"Chloe…" Zac said I turned my attention away and looked at Zac. He was now standing facing me. "I have something to tell you" he said, I could tell he was nervous.

"Ok…" I said confused by his nervousness.

"We've been together for a few months now, and now that I'm leaving I'm afraid I will never get a chance to say it." He said staring into my eyes.

"Say what?" I asked a little shakily.

"Chloe I love you I've loved you for a while now and I'm sorry I never told you before but I was afraid you wouldn't say it back" he said fast with no pauses. I took in a sharp breath. What was I supposed to say? Should I lie or tell the truth?

"Zac… I-" I said fighting.

"May I have this dance?" Someone asked beside me, I turned to see Eddie standing there. Zac glared at him. "Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah you are" Zac said bitterly. I narrowed my eyes at Zac; there was no need to be rude.

"Sorry" Eddie said, only it didn't sound very sincere, it was almost jokingly.

"Well dude, I'd like you to walk away from _my_ girlfriend and find someone else to dance with" Zac said angrily, he squared his shoulders towards Eddie. Eddie's grin dropped and he stepped up onto the patio, revealing he was actually 6 inches bigger than Zac. He turned and faced me.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked again. Zac fought to get his way around Eddie. I stared at him confused. Why did he want to dance with me?

"Erm… after. I have to talk to Zac first" I answered.

"What?" Zac said his voice much higher than normal.

"He's a friend Zac. There is nothing wrong with dancing with him" I said to him.

"Yes Zac, there is nothing wrong with that" Eddie repeated still looking at me. I sighed.

"Please go Eddie, I'll find you later" I said to him, I was fed up with the testosterone levels. Eddie nodded and stepped down from the patio walking over to Alice in the centre of the yard, he bowed down to her and held out his hand, I couldn't hear them but I could imagine him acting silly and asking her if she would like to dance with him. Alice giggled and nodded. I watched them dance in the corner of my eye; they were so unbelievably graceful as they danced it made me feel a pang of jealousy. I turned back to Zac who was standing and waiting for me.

"Look Zac…" I said placing my hand on his cheek. "You're an amazing boyfriend, you're sweet, kind, incredibly funny and protective and loving." I said then paused. "But I'm sorry, I can't lie to you. I don't love you" I hated myself once I had said it. Zac's face twisted, I saw him fold back his pain. He nodded.

"That's ok. I just needed to say what I felt. I'll be leaving tomorrow anyway."

"Zac I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It's ok, so this is it? We're over?" he asked. I felt my heart start to ache as I nodded. He nodded back. "Ok" he whispered. I let my hand drop from his face and I felt the tears threatening to fall from my face.

"I have to go" I whispered and ran into the house. I didn't want him to see me cry so I went to the closest bathroom. It was engaged. I sighed, I didn't want to wait. I just went up the stairs and into Renesmee's room. No one was here so I went straight into her en suite. I let the tears fall. I was such a horrible person, why couldn't I have just said I loved him? At least he would have gone away happy.

No. my conscious fought. He would have gone away thinking you would wait for him, that you wouldn't move on and that you could have a long distance relationship. That would have been no good.

I sighed and wiped my tears from my face, I noticed my mascara had run slightly, under my eyes were just a little darker than usual. I pulled out one of Renesmee's makeup removal wipes and cleaned my face. I then walked out and over to her dressing table. I reapplied my mascara and stared at myself in the mirror for a while. Taking in my appearance. I didn't look that bad. I went to the door and opened it. Renesmee was standing on the other side.

"Oh!" she said surprised. She then took in my face. "Are you ok?" she asked, her voice rising. I nodded but she didn't believe me, she dragged me back into her room. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking over to her bedside table and putting her iPhone on the charging dock. She walked over to me sitting on the bed and sat next to me.

"I broke up with Zac that's all" I said.

"That's all?" she shrieked, mocking. "That's enough" she said as if breaking up with someone was enough to make you cry. She pulled me into a hug and I fought back the sobs. After nearly a minute she pulled away from me.

"You ready to go back?" she asked. I nodded. "Eddie was looking for you by the way." She said standing up. Oh crap.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"What's that about?" she asked.

"He wanted to dance with me" I said standing up to join her. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Realllly?" she asked linking her arm with mine. I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. Renesmee was infatuated with the idea of Eddie and me together. I had to admit I liked the idea too. He was gorgeous and amazing and I was completely in love with him but he wasn't in love with me. He had over heard me telling Renesmee about what I felt and told me that it was never going to happen. That he didn't like me in that way. Every time I have thoughts about him that I shouldn't I remember that conversation. I remember hearing him say 'I don't want you'.

Renesmee and I made it back down the stairs. Renesmee kissed my cheek and skipped off into the living room; Edward caught her and pulled her into a dance. She giggled and danced with him. I smiled at them and made my way out to the back yard. I walked over to the opposite end of the patio this time and sat down on the love seat. I watched the people dancing for a little while before I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned to see Eddie.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded and looked back into the yard. "Can I have my dance now?" he asked. I nodded again. He stood up and held his hand out to me.

"I have to warn you. I'm clumsy." I said slightly embarrassed.

"That's ok." He said with a grin and I took my hand. The moment our skin touched I felt the familiar jolt of electricity charge through me. The one that made me feel alive and happy. I often wondered if he ever felt it. He led me over to the dance floor in the back yard and span me around so I landed in his arms. He put one arm around my waist and kept his other hand in mine. We swayed to the music.

"You know I was trying to save you" he said. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I know and thanks." I said, he smiled his beautiful smile.

"Sorry it didn't turn out so well" he said, his smile falling and replaced with genuine concern. I smiled weakly.

"Thanks" I whispered. We danced for a little longer without talking, as the song came to an end he leant in towards me, my heart sped up rapidly. He placed his cheek against mine so his lips were at my ear.

"Don't be sad. He wasn't the one you were supposed to be with. One day you'll be with the man you love" he whispered. I was totally and utterly stunned at what he said. With a blink of an eye he was gone. I was no longer dancing with him. I was just standing there surrounded by other people dancing. I pulled myself away from the dance floor and repeated the words Eddie had said to me in my head, over and over again. What did he mean by it? Did he mean a random human that I would meet and marry? Or did he mean him? He knew I had strong feelings for him, or at least I used to. Did he think I loved him? I didn't know. It was all so confusing. I walked into the house to find everyone congregated in the hall.

"She is my girlfriend!" I heard Zac shout from somewhere in the room.

"Not anymore she isn't. I'm pretty sure she broke up with you" I heard Eddie say. Uh oh. I squeezed myself through the crowd of people. Making it easier to see what was going on. Eddie and Zac were standing facing each other; Zac was burning in fury whilst Eddie looked like he was enjoying himself.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I saw you dancing with him, and it didn't look like you were dancing as two friends" Zac snarled at me.

"Don't talk to her like that! We are friends. Like you and Renesmee are friends. Jealousy isn't attractive Zac" Eddie said to him.

"Woah woah woah" I heard Edward say. He was suddenly striding up to the boys; he placed himself in between them and his hands on each of their chests.

"Back off, both of you." He said and glared at his son a little longer than he did with Zac. There was a hidden message behind that stare that I didn't understand.

"Your brother has been hitting on my girlfriend" Zac said. Edward turned to him.

"I am sorry for my brother's behaviour." Edward said.

"I'm not your girlfriend Zac" I said. He looked at me sadly.

"Whatever" he said and stalked off. Edward turned to look at Eddie. I felt a cold hand grip mine and pull me out of the people.

As soon as I was out of the hall I noticed Bella was leading me up the stairs and into her bedroom. I had never actually been in here before. It was beautiful; her bed room was at the back of the house, whereas Renesmee's was at the front. The room was simple and white. The bed in the centre was a four poster bed with pure white sheets; that faced out to a wall that was pure glass with a door in the middle leading out onto a balcony. The walls were bare except for two doors a chest of drawers on the east side and the bedside tables. On the chest of drawers was a few photo frames, I saw Eddie and Renesmee as children in nearly every single one. On the wall just above it was a picture of both Edward and Bella on their wedding day. They were staring at each other; the photo was so full of love it made me smile. Pulling me back to the present, Bella motioned for me to sit on the bed. I sat down without arguing. She went out the room and came back in what seemed like 2 seconds later with a glass of water.

"Here" she said and handed me it.

"Thanks" I whispered taking it. She sat down onto the bed and crossed her legs. She faced me and watched me as I took a sip of the glass. I turned to look at her golden eyes. There was so much love, tenderness and maternal affection in her eyes and face I was momentarily stunned. She smiled warmly at me.

"A lot has happened tonight" she said with a light laugh. Her laugh bounced off the walls like chimes. I had never spent one on one time with any of the Cullen's that weren't Renesmee before. Not properly. I hadn't really had a chance to take in any of their features or mannerisms. Staring at Bella now, made me realise how pure and angelic she seemed. I nodded at her and reached over to her bedside table to place the glass down.

"If you ever want to talk to anyone, I'm here. I just want you to know that. I know you have Renesmee and she is your best friend but she hasn't been through what I have. If you ever need to talk about Zac or… Eddie. I'm here." She said with a heart-warming smile. I smiled back.

"Thank you" I said sincerely. I didn't see Bella as my best friend's mother right now, I saw her as an 18 year old girl, not much older than I was.

"Do you remember a lot from when you were human?" I asked her.

"Some things, it's hard to remember others. But I'll try my best, what is it do you want to know?" she asked.

"Did... did you" I stuttered.

"No one can read my mind Chloe. No one will find out what you say to me, I promise. I have my shield around us right now. We're completely alone" she said reassuringly.

"Did you know, before you started dating Edward? That you were going to be with him forever?" I asked finally looking back up into her eyes. She paused for a second, seemingly thinking it through.

"My situation was a little different than yours. I wasn't told by him or his family what he was. I had to find out myself. But yes. I think I can say I knew I loved him. Finding out he was a vampire should have made me run. I should have gotten away from him as fast as possible. But I didn't. I was intrigued, and he was just so beautiful. There was nothing that could scare me away from him. I knew I wanted to be with him forever. That was even before I knew he loved me back" she said thoughtfully.

"Edward's told you hasn't he?" I asked.

"That you're in love my son? Yes" she said with a grin. I looked down embarrassed.

"Please don't be embarrassed" she said placing her cold hand on my cheek, I looked back up to her.

"That's how I feel" I whispered. My voice sounded pained. In all honesty I was. I was in love with someone that didn't love me back. Or at least that's what he said to me. Her beautiful face twisted in sympathy.

"It's going to be ok. You'll find someone." She said. I nodded, she was right. I shouldn't be hanging on every tiny thing Eddie does.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Anytime" she replied and climbed off the bed. I stood up too. She walked over to the door. "You should go and find Renesmee; she has something to tell you. The guests will be leaving soon but I'll keep my shield around you as much as I can. You deserve one night of privacy from my nosey husband and son" she said. I laughed.

"Thank you" I said, I couldn't put the emotion I wanted into that. I was completely and utterly sincerely grateful for Bella, just being here.

From that day on I would always think of her as a second mother to me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Big chapter, lots of drama :) I really wanted to put it in Chloe's POV because I wanted to show how she viewed the Cullen's, and especially Bella. I'll be going back to Renesmee's POV next chapter but I'd like to know if you would ever want to hear Chloe's POV again. **

**I just want to dedicate this chapter to****Twi-HardN'shadowFREAK4EVA**** who has been in hospital for the past 5 days having some operations. I hope you get back on your feet soon *hugs***


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Goodbye**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I walked up the stairs dragging Jacob with me. I wanted to get away from all the commotion that was happening. Zac and my brother were fighting over Chloe and Liam's perverted mind was making my dad and Jacob on edge. I was fed up with it, today was meant to be about giving Zac a good send off. I opened my bed room door and Jacob and I walked in. I closed it and took a step into his arms. He wrapped them around me, swallowing me in his embrace. I took in a deep breath, tasting his scent on my tongue and closed my eyes. He kissed my head and sighed.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded and pulled away.

"You?"

"Yeah" he said with a smile. I took his hand and walked over to my bed, sitting down on the edge. He put his warm hand on my cheek. I was going to start a conversation and assure him that my dad would handle Liam but his face so close to mine was too tempting. I closed the few inch gap and pressed my lips against his. He responded automatically and deepened the kiss. I moved so I was sitting on his lap straddling him but he didn't keep me there long. He ran his hand over my hair, moving it behind my shoulders then gripped my hips with both hands, swinging me under him so I was lying on the bed with him hovering over the top. I broke away gasping for air. I still had my legs around his waist and he kissed along my jaw bone to my neck and collar bone.

"We're breaking the rules" I stuttered. Jacob paused from kissing my shoulder.

"We're not sleeping in your bed. It's fine" he said grinning.

"What _are_ we doing Jacob?" I asked looking into his eyes for an answer. Before he could, there was a knock at my door. I put my finger on his lips. "Hold that thought" I whispered and placed my hands on his wide shoulders, pushing him off me. He lay casually on his side as I walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Chloe standing there.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" she said then caught the sight of Jacob on my bed. "Oh sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting something" she said nervously.

"It's fine. I want to talk to you anyway" I said and took her hand, pulling her into my room. I walked over to Jacob on the bed. I leant over placing a peck on his lips.

"Go find someone else to play with while I talk to Chloe" I muttered against his lips. He chuckled and kissed me lightly.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted" he said and climbed off the bed. "See you later" he said to both me and Chloe.

"Bye" I said watching him as he walked out.

"How have you two not had sex yet?" Chloe asked. I looked at her and blushed involuntarily at her comment. "You haven't right?" she asked now confused. I shook my head.

"No we haven't. Why'd you say that?" I asked. She walked over to my bed and sat down.

"You seem like you've been together for years instead of months."

I shrugged.

"That's just how it is. There's no awkwardness because we've known each other our whole lives. Or well my whole life. I knew from when I was 10 years old that I was his soul mate. Whether romantically or as a friendship. I've had a lot of time to get used to him being by me forever."

"That's kind of romantic" she grinned.

"Not as romantic as my brother asking you to dance" I said smiling at her. She blushed and let out a small laugh. "Tell me" I moaned to her and I sat down next to her.

"Well he just wanted to dance" she said looking down. There was something else.

"What did he say to you?" I asked examining her face.

"It's really confusing!" she said looking at me. "I mean he said he doesn't like me but then he saves me from Zac and dances with me and…"

"And what?"

"He said something, it's been playing on my mind ever since"

"What did he say?" I asked cautiously.

"He said that, Zac wasn't the one I was supposed to be with, that one day I'd be with the man I love"

My eyes widened then I squealed.

"Oh he soooo meant him" I said grinning. She shook her head.

"Your mom doesn't think so"

"You spoke to my mom?" I asked a little shocked, she nodded.

"She said I'd find someone else"

"I think she was only saying that because she doesn't want to step in. If Eddie is playing with you then that's mean and I will kill him but he could be honestly trying to tell you something"

"maybe." She said then paused and looked up. "So what was going on with Liam?" she asked. I sighed.

"He was invited because he is Zac's best friend. But he wouldn't stop watching me. Jacob noticed it when we were dancing and my dad read Liam's mind. He thinks Jacob is way too old for me and that I was his first. My dad told him I was never his but…" I said and shrugged. "He kept having thoughts about me and the way I was dancing. I kind of felt nervous after that"

"Wow. That's kind of creepish" she said. I laughed.

"I agree, now I'm hoping Jacob or my dad aren't going to rip his head off"

"That wouldn't be good" she said shaking her head.

"No it wouldn't. So you wanna go back down?"

"Sure" she said and climbed off the bed. I followed her as we walked down the stairs.

It was late and people were starting to leave. I noticed Jacob and Eddie sitting in the living room talking. There were still groups of people around but it was thinning out. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I span around to see Zac there. He pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks so much for this party. I'm going to miss you so much" he said. I hugged him back.

"You're welcome Zac and I'll miss you too" I said digging my face into his neck. I could hear and smell the blood running down his veins. The blood that sang to me and taunted me. Right now i just wanted to remember it, not drink it. He was my best friend and even though he was so tempting to me, I loved him and I would miss him terribly. I pulled away and felt the tears fall. I could see he was holding back tears too.

"Bye Renesmee." He whispered.

"Bye" I sobbed and pulled him back into a hug. This was the last time I'd see him. His flight was early the next morning. He squeezed me tighter.

"Zac you should really get going. Your mother is getting impatient" my grandpa said from the door. Zac nodded and pulled away. He looked to Chloe.

"Bye" he whispered.

"Bye" she said back her voice cracking. Zac turned to my grandfather.

"Thank you" he said, my grandfather nodded.

"Have fun" my mom said from the stairs with my dad standing next to her. Zac turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks" he said in nothing more than a whisper. My mom walked down the stairs; once she reached him she hugged him.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to Renesmee." She said to him.

"No problem" he grinned his signature Zac grin. She smiled back.

"We'll come see you" she said. He smiled.

"I'd like that… well I really have to go. Bye everyone" he said and everyone sang a chorus of goodbyes and he left the house. People eventually left within the next half hour and we were all sitting in the living room. Eddie, Chloe, Jacob and I were sprawled out on the floor, either sitting or lying. Everyone else was either standing or sitting on the couches.

"So. I have to get planning the next party!" Alice sang and sprang to her feet.

"You know I don't want as many people as were here tonight" Eddie said looking up at her.

"I know, it's just the family. Our very large family." She grinned.

"Are the wolves coming?" I asked.

"Everyone. They are our family now" she said nodding to Jacob. I laughed.

"Can't wait" I grinned at her. She smiled and skipped off in the direction of the stairs.

"I should probably get going" Jacob said and started to stand up from the floor. I pouted at him.

"Why?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Because it's late"

"Stay here. You used to" I said. Remembering the many times when I was little that he used to sleep here.

"Think that might be a problem" he said looking at my dad who was narrowing his eyes at us.

"Oh come on! We won't be sleeping in the same room!" I moaned at him.

"Too right you're not." He said to me then turned to Jacob. "You can stay if you want but I don't want to hear you in her room"

"I wouldn't do that" Jacob said to him. My dad nodded.

"Good" he said then stood up with my mom following him. They walked out the room. My mom shouted goodnight after us.

The next week went ridiculously fast. Alice was often in and out of rooms with dozens of different objects. She was working hard to get Eddies party this Friday amazing. What I found the most interesting was that my grandpa had said yes to allowing alcohol and my uncle Emmett was excited about it.

"Why are you so excited that there is going to be alcohol?" I asked. He laughed.

"Oh you'll see" he said and continued walking up the stairs. I turned to my parents who were in the kitchen with my grandmother.

"Why is Uncle Emmett so excited about alcohol?" I asked. My dad grinned at me.

"Alcohol has strange effects on us. It's the only substance that can change our moods and inevitably reactions. In other words; it makes us drunk." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why have we never had it before?"

"Because your grandfather thinks it is precarious. It will affect us to an extreme where we are as useful as a human. Our reaction speeds, our running speed, our ability to keep what we see steady"

"Wow. That's kind of cool. So he said yes for the party?"

"Yeah, because there is going to be so many wolves there, plus it's been a long time." He answered with a laugh. I couldn't wait to see this. My parents drunk? I needed a camera for this party.

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter, it's not as exciting as the last one but I needed to introduce the idea about the alcohol. I know it doesn't really follow Stephenie Meyer's universe exactly but I've done a lot of things already in my story that doesn't. I keep it reasonably close but I like to add my own twists to things. The fact that they can drink alcohol is important in the coming chapters.**

**Next update Sunday.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Funniest day of my life**

I was getting more and more excited as my aunt did my makeup. Once she had finished I slipped on my dress and put my shoes on. The shoe heel was huge. I was afraid id fall over as soon as I placed them on my feet. There was a knock at the door and my mom came in.

"Wow. You do realise Edward is going to have a heart attack when he sees her Alice?" my mom said. Alice smiled.

"I don't care about Edward, I just want to see Jacobs reaction" she said and grinned at me. I think I involuntarily blushed. I didn't even think about Jacob seeing me like this.

"Whatever, it's your head" my mom muttered. "Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded; she too was in a short dress and heels as big as mine. My hair was down and nothing much done to it, hers was left natural too, her loose waves hung down to her waist. I smiled at her and linked my arm with hers.

We walked into the living room followed by Alice where Eddie, Jacob, my dad and my uncles were. My dad turned to look at us the second we walked in. his eyes widened and stood up vampire speed to stand by us.

"Bella you look… amazing." He said to her softly then turned to me. "Renesmee you need to change" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No. I like this dress" I said.

"Turn around" he ordered. I did as he asked and turned my back to him. He took in a sharp breath as he saw my bare back.

"Alice!" he moaned.

"What? She looks beautiful"

"You're not the one that has to listen to every guys thoughts as they think bad things about your daughter!" he said to her. She smiled timidly.

"Well Bella is just as dressed up. Keep your attention on her, and I think you've forgotten, it's only our family and close friends. Everyone knows who she belongs to" my aunt said and looked over to Jacob. I finally pulled my attention away from my dad and looked at Jacob who was standing in the centre of the room, having just stood up from his seat. He was staring at me, gawking almost. I smiled at his face, it was priceless, even better than what he looked like on Zac's party.

"Yeah well what do you think he is thinking right now?" My dad snarled at my aunt.

"Ok Edward calm down. She's grown up. Get over it" I heard my aunt say. I was too engrossed in watching Jacob.

"I have to agree with Mr. Edward senior here. That dress is way too revealing" Eddie said standing up to side with my dad.

"Thank you" my dad said to Eddie.

"Oh come on!" my aunt moaned. "I bought it, so she's wearing it"

"Ill pay you the money you spent on it"

"Edward no! Bella help me out here!"

"I told you" was all my mom said.

"Renesmee!"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you like the dress? Do you want to wear it?" my aunt asked me. I still had my eyes on Jacob but I nodded.

"There we go. Discussion over." My aunt said just as the door opened. I tore my attention from Jacob to look at who it was. Chloe walked in. It kind of took my breath away that a human could be that beautiful. Her makeup was light and her hair was naturally down. But the dress fit her perfectly; I didn't remember it being so perfect on her in the store. She had heels on but they weren't quite as high as mine.

"Oh wow" I heard Eddie whisper. I let out a giggle and ran –not very easily- over to her.

"You look hot!" I said to her, she grinned.

"So do you!" she said back. I turned to look at Eddie, he was staring at Chloe with such intensity it made me smile inside. When he caught Chloe look over to him he looked away. She walked over to him dragging me with him.

"Happy birthday" she said smiling.

"Err… thanks" he said almost stuttering as if he had forgotten how to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, I honestly didn't know what to get the guy that has everything" she laughed. He smiled back.

"That's alright. I said I didn't want any presents anyway"

"So what are you now? Like 5?" she teased. I grinned and left them talking. I walked over to Jacob who still stood motionless in the centre of the room. I smiled at him and stopped in front of him.

"Hey" I said. He finally moved a little.

"Hey" he said, gaining his confidence back and smiling a cheeky grin. "Do you have any idea how hot you look?"

I giggled.

"Do you like it?" I asked spinning on the spot once so he could see my back. He gulped.

"Yeah I like it" he said.

"Why do you look so nervous?" I asked.

"I'm trying my very hardest to keep my thoughts in line" he laughed. I smiled at him, not really wanting to know what his thoughts were.

Everyone arrived within the next two hours. Everyone wished Eddie happy birthday and we were all settling. The party was being held outside. After all it was coming into the summer, and even though La Push didn't get much hotter than 69 degrees most days it was a reasonably warm night. The garden was decorated similar to how it was for Zac's party. There were dozens of lanterns hanging from the trees and the patio, but this time there was a dance floor in place in the middle of the yard and tables along the back of the open space. I could see dozens of plates of every type of food. My grandmother had been cooking all day. If it wasn't for her being a vampire there would have only been half of what there was, I don't think a human could have cooked that much in a day. I saw the table that was full of alcohol and my uncle Emmett already serving himself a drink.

The evening was going well, a water fight had broken out and all the wolves were trying to get the vampires wet. I sat with Chloe on the patio, laughing every time my mom dodged Jacob and the hose.

"I'm gunna get you" he said to her, she just grinned and ran in the opposite direction. She was running human speed; it was weird to watch my family like that. My mom ran straight into my dad, nearly falling over. He chuckled and caught her waist. But before she could get out of his grasp to carry on running Jacob had caught up, my dad pushed her into him smiling widely. Jacob tackled her to the floor sitting on her and sprayed the hose right in her face. She squealed as she threw her arms to guard her face.

"Jacob!" she screamed.

"Yeah?" he asked laughing hysterically.

"Get off me" she moaned when he stopped spraying the hose. He stood up and held his hand out for her to take. He pulled her onto her feet. She sighed and stumbled over to where I was sitting.

"A bit wet there mom?" I asked. She smiled at me taking a towel from the table. My grandma had brought them out when the fight broke out.

"Yeah you can thank your boyfriend for that" she muttered sitting down next to me. I looked up to see my uncle Emmett with Chantelle in his grasp; she was squirming as Seth shot her with a water gun.

"Dad put me down!" she screamed, I smiled. At least my mom wasn't the only one getting picked on. A shadow descended over me, I looked up to see who it was. Jacob was standing at my feet grinning.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the patio. "No no no" I started moaning. He ignored me swinging me over his shoulder. "NO!" I screamed. "This dress was expensive!" I shouted, I was glad that I had put shorts on underneath.

"Its only water" he laughed.

"No Jake!" I screamed and tried to kick his stomach. It didn't work though, I was so small and he was just so big.

Jacob let me down and I started running back towards the house. He caught my arm and pulled me into him, allowing Jackson, one of her newer wolves to throw a bucket over my head. I scowled at him and he ran off in the opposite direction squealing like a girl. I reached up to touch my hair; it felt like I had just gotten out of the shower. I turned in Jacobs grasp to scowl at him too, he just laughed loudly and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Only a second later, Seth came over and started shooting one of the guns into my back. I squealed as the cold water hit me. He ran away before I managed to reach for him. Jacob was staring at me in adoration; he leant down and kissed me, tucking my body into his chest and arm. I smiled against the kiss, unable to resist.

After that I played along. I was already wet so why not? Not long after Eddie did the same to Chloe, he ran over to her holding out his hand, she looked at him and shook her head. However he ignored it, taking her hand anyway and pulling her to her feet. She too had moaned as he brought her into the fight, immediately I sprayed her with my gun and she scowled at me before she bursted out laughing. I grinned and we continued to play in the water. The yard was soaked. The grass was becoming slushy and my heels were sinking in. I placed the gun down and walked over the best I could to the patio. I took my shoes off and placed them neatly under the table. Taking a towel to dry off. I looked over to the people still having a water fight. Nearly all the men had their shirts off and all the girls had removed their high heels just as I had done and it was only 5pm.

Soon after my dad interrupted everyone so we could give Eddie his presents. Most people didn't get him anything; it was out of request from Eddie. However my parents, my grandparents and my uncles and aunts had all decided to go against his wish and get him something. I had no idea what it could have been considering he literally, had everything. My dad led everyone around the side of the house to the drive way. Most of the guests lived nearby and had walked to the party. So seeing the car in the driveway, I knew who it belonged to.

"Happy birthday son" my dad said throwing a bunch of keys to Eddie. Eddie stared at my dad in complete shock. Even I was staring at my dad in complete shock… I mean I was older than him! Why didn't I have a car yet? Eddie ran over to the black Mercedes waiting there. I looked over to my dad who was walking over to me.

"September" he nodded to me. "Eddie's been fully grown for years now. Your mother and I always agreed that the year you turn 17 was the year you will both receive your own car. I know you're the oldest, therefore you should get a car first but his birthday is before yours. Plus there have been a lot of things you got that Eddie never did"

I nodded, initially I was shocked and felt a little bit jealous but I understood. My dad was right, and the fact that in nearly 4 months id have my own had me super excited.

After the excitement over the car had died down everyone made their way back into the yard to eat. The 'adults' were all easily on their third or fourth drink and even though Eddie, Chantelle, Chloe and I were not allowed to drink, we had agreed once the others had begun losing their minds that we would sneak a few. Only it wasn't necessary. By the time we had started to eat, both my father and my Uncle Emmett had come over and offered us a drink. I think they were past caring. Chloe and I didn't like the taste of beer; Chantelle didn't like the taste of anything and just went back to drinking coca cola. However Chloe and I found that WKDs tasted just like fruit juice so we settled on having them instead. Eddie went straight to the fosters and was on his second can before Chloe and I had finished our first WKD.

We all sang happy birthday to Eddie and there was a giant cake brought out for him to blow out candles. When things had settled down a bit I was sitting on Jacobs lap. My head was feeling a little light. Chloe was dancing like a maniac with Chantelle on the dance floor and I could see Eddie watching her. I looked over to Claire who was laughing as she tried climbing up Quil's back. It suddenly gave my drunken head an idea. I leapt off Jacobs lap, almost stumbling over to my parents who were dancing. My dad was kissing my mom's neck and she was giggling. I tried to push between them. They looked down at me.

"What renis-ren-reness. What do you want?" my mom stuttered. I laughed at her, finding that she couldn't say my name entirely too hilarious.

"Can me, Eddie, Chloe and Jacob go out?" I asked.

"Where?" she asked. I looked to my dad, letting him know my idea.

"Yeah yeah you can go" my dad said pushing me a little away from them so he could pull my mom back into him.

"Yay!" I sang and ran over to Chloe who was stumbling over to the patio. "Come with me!" I sang dramatically taking her hand and dragging her over to Eddie. "Come with me" I said in a squeaky voice this time, taking his hand with my spare. I then pulled them over to Jacob. "Come come" I said kicking his shin lightly, he placed his beer down on the table next to him.

I made them follow me until we were at our destination. It was only a 2 minute walk, even at human speed. We were fully inside La Push now.

"Awesome!" Eddie shouted and ran over to the door of our old play area that we played on when we were little. "Ness! Where is the key?" he asked. I pulled it out of my pocket; I had snuck it when we left the house.

"Abracadabra! I have it!" I said and skipped over to him. Jacob and Chloe followed me.

"What is this place?" Chloe asked as we walked in.

"It was built for me." I said with a grin. "When I was little, Jacob and the wolves built me this. Chantelle and Eddie used to play on it too of course. They got more use out of it, as they were both younger than me at the time. Now it's an open area for all the kids in the La Push area to use. As long as they have a key. Which most of the residents do now."

"Wow. What didn't you have growing up?" she asked with a laugh.

"You" I said with a smile and took her hand, running over to the shoe stand. "Shoes off" I said as I pulled one of my heels off. Standing on one leg had my balance totally off. I fell to the ground when I yanked the shoe off. Chloe bursted out laughing, unable to control herself, but as soon as she lifted her foot to pull hers off she tumbled to the floor too, and for some reason I found it the most hilarious thing all night. Eddie and Jacob made their way over to us and Jacob held both his hands out to each of us to pull us up. We both gripped his hand at the same time and he used his strength to help us on our feet. The second we were standing Jacob fell backwards, falling to the floor. All four of us erupted into laughter again. Jacob stood back up and after we all had taken our shoes off we ran over to the soft play area. I thought I would be best considering we couldn't even take our shoes off without falling over, at least if we fell over in here we wouldn't seriously damage our selves.

I had hold of the rope and was swinging from platform to platform in the centre of the structure when Chloe ran straight into me giggling like a maniac.

"There's a vampire chasing me!" she said through her giggles. I span around to see Eddie charging towards us. Both Chloe and I let out a high pitched scream as he tackled us into the ball pond 2 feet below us. The screams dissolved into laughter almost immediately as we crashed into the balls.

"Eddie!" Chloe screamed as he started tickling her sides. "Eddie stop!" she screamed breathlessly. I giggled and started to stand up to find my way out of the pit; however Eddie grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, tickling me.

"No!" I shouted as he pulled me back onto my back in the pit. "Edward Masen Cullen!" I gasped, still laughing.

"Ill save you! King Jacob to the rescue!" I heard from somewhere around me. I looked to see Jacob standing on the top level of the structure by the slide entrance. He sat down and pushed himself down the slide, he landed directly into the pit by us. He reached for me, placing his hands just above where Eddie was tickling me and yanked me away from Eddie and towards him. He had me safely cradled in his chest.

"Oh no you don't! She's mine" Eddie shouted making his way over to us. Only the balls were in his way and he could barely get to us. Jacob giggled and stood up, making his way over to the steps out of the ball pit, with me still in his arms. He pulled me up into a cradle and stood at the top of the step watching Eddie crawling over to us.

"She was mine first! I was there when she was born. _You_ weren't." Jacob said. "Nah nah nah nah nah" he sang and jumped up and down on the spot. I laughed and my head spun as Jacob bounced us up and down.

"It's fine I have this one!" Eddie said then let out an evil laugh- the stereotypical one that you hear in the movies. He turned to Chloe still in the pit and started to tickle her again.

"Oh no!" I said looking up to Jacob. "King Jacob, We have to save Princess Chloe from the evil Count Edward" I said. Jacob looked to me; he had a serious expression plastered on his face, which just made it a million times funnier.

"Oh no, it seems you are right Queen Renesmee. We must save her!" he said dramatically placing me on my feet. I giggled as we dived back into the pond to save Chloe.

* * *

**Next update could possibly be tomorrow, I already have the next chapter written, I just need to perfect it a little bit. The party isn't over just yet ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Not again.**

**BELLA'S POV**

The party was going great, I was as dizzy as ever and moving human speed around the back yard. I made my way over to the patio and sat down. Jacob, Renesmee, Chloe and Eddie were back from their little excursion and the girls were looking very flustered as they made their way to the back of the yard to the drinks. Nearly everyone had left. It was early morning and it was just the Cullen's, Chloe and Jacob still lingering around the house and yard. Jacob sat down next to me and let out a laugh.

"You ok there Bells?" he asked I nodded my head, instantly regretting it as it made the yard spin in my mind. "You don't look it" he said taking a sip of his beer. How could he still be drinking?

"I'm ok" I managed to say. Rosalie came over and sat down.

"I think I drank too much" she said putting her hand on her head.

"I'm right there with you sister" I answered. Rosalie groaned then stood up and went into the house.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Jacob said and stood up.

"Kaaaay" I said. He laughed and walked into the house. My vision wasn't blurry and my hearing was still perfect but my reaction speeds were slow. As were every other vampires in the house. So anticipating the next thirty seconds wasn't possible. I watched Renesmee laugh with Chantelle and Chloe over by the food table at the back of the yard. My eyes saw it but my brain didn't register it quickly enough. Something immerged from the back of the yard out of the trees. I watched helplessly as the vampires walked over to the children. They wrapped their strong arms around Chantelle and Renesmee, yanking them into the forest. My limbs caught up with my brain and lunged forward after the girls. I was running as fast as I could to them but it just wasn't fast enough, I screamed out after them crying helplessly, Chloe was standing in shock at the place Renesmee and Chantelle had disappeared from.

"RENESMEE!" I screamed out, collapsing on the floor. I couldn't run after them. There was nothing I could do. It was only Chloe and I in the back yard, everyone else ran out at human pace.

"Bella" Edward called walking over to me.

"They took them! They took Renesmee and Chantelle!" I cried.

"Chant-" Emmett began. He ran into the forest. He was a lot faster than any of us at this point. His strength and determination to find his daughter was getting him through it.

"We need to dilute the alcohol in our systems. Everyone needs to go hunting. Then we'll track the vampires that took the girls" Carlisle ordered.

"Why does everyone keep trying to kidnap our daughter?" I sobbed to Edward. He didn't answer me; his eyes just bore into mine. He couldn't answer me because he didn't know the answer.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked coming out of the house. I looked up from my kneeling position to look at him. His face dropped as he looked at me, he scanned the yard. "Where is Nessie?" he asked. I let out a sob and Jacob looked to me again. "Where is Nessie?" he asked a little higher.

"Jacob…" Edward said.

"Where is Renes-?" he asked being cut off. His eyes widened. "I can feel her. She's- she's scared. She can't get free." He said staring into the forest. He began running shredding his clothes as he phased.

"Jake! Wait!" I shouted, but he ignored me, running after them.

"Come on; let's get some blood in us. He might need some help." Edward said getting up.

"Chloe needs to be taken home" Eddie said. I had completely forgotten about Chloe.

"What? No, I want to see Nessie!" she said protesting.

"No. you're going home!" he said to her.

"No… I'm staying here" she said sternly. Eddie finally looked at her. I looked at his eyes closely, they looked like they were burning.

"Chloe go HOME!" he snarled at her. She flinched and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. I'll go" she said and stepped back from him.

"Ill take you" Esme said holding out her hand to her. Esme wasn't drunk like the rest of us. She was just in the wrong place as the wrong time. Maybe she could have saved my daughter. Chloe took her hand, still glaring at Eddie as she walked past him.

"Lets go" Carlisle said and Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Eddie and I began running into the forest. We each drained an elk each and ran in the direction Emmett and Jacob went. We caught up with them quickly. I was confused as to why they had stopped. I noticed Jacob struggling fighting one of the vampires, Emmett was on the other one. Chantelle and Renesmee were sobbing by a tree. I erupted my shield throwing it around the girls. I ran over to my daughter, Rosalie was close behind me. The rest went to assist Jacob and Emmett. I pulled Renesmee away from Chantelle and she colliding with my chest, wrapping her arms around me.

"Momma" she sobbed. I held her protectively.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have saved you" I said to her. I could feel the last of the alcohol wearing off now. She shook her head. I cradled her as if she was a child again. It was a little hard considering she wasn't much shorter than I was but I managed it. Holding her like this reminded me of the last time she was kidnapped. I kissed her head, keeping my lips on her skin.

"Kill them. I have the information I need" I heard Edward say behind me. I turned to look at them. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Eddie were restraining each of the vampires. I quickly turned my head back the other way and rested it against Renesmee's, looking into her brown eyes. I heard their screams behind me as they were ripped apart. I pulled Renesmee closer to my chest, making sure she couldn't see the scenes behind us. I looked up briefly to see Rosalie doing them same with Chantelle, she was crying heavily in her mother's arms.

Within seconds I could smell the smoke rising. Edward was the first over to us kneeling next to me. Renesmee reached out of my arms to Edward and he pulled her into a hug. Then kissing every part of her face.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'm not hurt, I'm fine" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The next person to kneel beside me was Eddie. Renesmee let go of Edward to reach over and hug him. He kissed her head and squeezed his eyes closed; his facial expression was one of relief as he wrapped his arms around her. Last was Jacob, he was still in his wolf form as he slowly trotted over to us. Renesmee looked up.

"Phase back" she ordered reaching her hand to his head. He shook his head, his eyes full of pain and longing to embrace her.

"He can't, he has no clothes with him, he'll phase when we get back to the house. We need to leave now. They'll come back when they realise the abductors are dead." Edward said, firstly to Renesmee then addressing everyone around us. Everyone walked over to us.

"Who is 'they' dad?" Eddie asked. Edward looked down at his son with pained eyes.

"The Volturi" he said. Renesmee flinched in Eddie's arms and everyone gasped.

"Lets get home and we can discuss our next move" Carlisle said. Edward nodded in agreement. Renesmee moved out of Eddie's arms and over to Jacob. She moved her hands through his fur and put her arms around his neck, hugging him the best she could. He whimpered.

"Renesmee climb onto Jacob's back as we run back" Edward said taking my hand, she nodded and pulled herself up onto him and we all ran back towards our house. Edward let my hand go and ran into the house; he came back out with a pair of shorts from the closet that Alice had designated for the wolves. Jacob took it in his mouth and after Renesmee had climbed off him he ran into the forest. We all made our way into the large living room. Chantelle was still clinging onto Rosalie and Renesmee kept her hand tight around mine and Eddie's. Jacob came in moments later and Renesmee let us go. Running full speed into his chest, Jacob wrapped his arms around her tilting his head into her shoulder and neck.

"Jake..." Renesmee sobbed.

"You're ok. You're ok" Jacob repeated and pulled away from her, he placed his hands on her face securely. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Don't be stupid Jacob. Just do it" Edward said from my side. Jacob reacted immediately and pulled Renesmee's face to his, kissing her passionately. I looked away and to Edward.

"He asked if he could kiss her. I wasn't going to enforce the rules at a time like this" he whispered to me.

"Oh" I replied in a whisper. I looked back up to see Renesmee and Jacob hugging again. They pulled away and walked hand in hand further into the living room.

"Ok so it seems we have a situation. The Volturi are obviously after us again" Carlisle said. Edward nodded and stood up to face everyone.

"The men that tried to take the girls were new additions to the Volturi guard. They were sent by Caius to kidnap the girls. From what I got, Aro didn't know anything about it. Aro wanted to come and see us as a friendly visit. The kidnaps were not planned. Aro and most of the guard are somewhere hidden in the forest. They will be coming to see us." Edward said. He wore the mask well; he didn't look like he was in anyway worried or in pain. I knew my husband though, inside he was as worried as ever and that worry was reflected in me.

* * *

**Yes I know it isn't very original having the Volturi come, but this visit is a little different… just hear me out, I needed the Volturi back in my story because the events that are going to take place are going to be a major factor in the distant future.**

**So as promised, next day update. New chapter could be up tomorrow or wednesday, I've been ill for the past few days so it depends on how I feel.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Back Home**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"Eddie take your sister and your cousin and get out of here, Jacob will go with you. There are directions in here. Just go there. Stay there until we get there." My dad said to Eddie sitting on the couch.

"Dad…" he said looking at the bag our dad was handing him. Jacob, Eddie and I stood up from the couch.

"Go. You have to keep them safe. Rose, Emmett, your mother and I always said that if the Volturi or any other danger ever came after us we'd get the girls out of here. We can't be worrying for their safety"

"But what about mom? Her shield thing?" he asked.

"Your mother is under enough stress already, she can't have her shield out 24 hours a day waiting for someone to attack you, and we don't know when they're going to come after us again. You have to be gone from here. We can't keep you safe on the front line" my dad argued. Chantelle stood up from her moms lap and walked over to me. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"What about Chloe? She knows about us, she'll be hunted down and killed wont she?" he asked. My dad's face looked torn and turned to my grandpa.

"Carlisle?" he asked. Carlisle nodded.

"She'll have to go with them" Carlisle said.

"Ok then, go via Chloe's house, tell her the truth, tell her a lie, just get her out of her house. If Chloe isn't there the Volturi shouldn't kill her mother" my dad said, Eddie nodded.

"Ok, so we go to where you have written on the note?"

"Your mother wrote it, she's the only person Aro can't read. She knows where you are, when we're ready to find you she'll take us"

"Ok" Eddie said.

"Bella…" Jacob said. He had the note in his hand. She nodded and he looked at the page. "Bells…" he said again this time painfully.

"You have to go Jacob"

"That's way too far away. We could go somewhere closer." He argued, my mom shook her head.

"Bella…" Jacob said staring at her. He shook his head. She sighed and took the paper from his hands; she ran to the opposite end of the room and wrote something down. She ran into the hall and came back with an object tight in her hand; she placed the object in the bag and handed the note to Jacob. He nodded.

"Much better" he smiled at her. She smiled but it was a sad smile not a happy one.

"We'll see you soon" my mom said kissing the top of my head, she pulled Eddie into a hug as my dad kissed me and pulled me into his arms.

"I don't like this daddy" I whispered.

"Neither do I baby" he whispered holding me tighter. "Jacob will keep you safe. I know that. I trusted him once with your life and I can do it again. I just never thought it would come to this again" he said. I noticed Jacob watching us over my mom's shoulder as he hugged her. I felt the lump growing in my throat and the tears threatening to fall.

"Don't cry. We'll see each other soon" he whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek, then my forehead and my nose. "I love you" he said even lower.

"Love you too daddy" I whispered back. He smiled and swapped me and my mom around. I was now in Jacob's arms and she was in his.

"We'll see you soon" Carlisle said, kissing my head. I couldn't help the tears falling now. The sight of my family saying goodbye was too heartbreaking.

"You keep her safe. Or I will hunt you down and rip your head from your shoulders got it?" my aunt Rose said to Jacob whilst she hugged Chantelle tightly. Chantelle was also crying. He nodded.

"I'll protect her as I protect Renesmee, you know that" he said. She nodded.

"Just making sure" my aunt said.

"Quick, you have to leave, I can't see their decisions, there is something in the way. Someone blocking my vision every time they come into contact with Aro and the guard." my aunt Alice said holding onto her head. We all said our last goodbyes and left the house. Chantelle was holding my hand. We were both crying, I had tears silently falling and Chantelle was sobbing hysterically. Jacob pulled me into his side and kissed my head. Eddie had hold of Chantelle's other hand as we walked into the forest. Jacob stepped away from me behind a tree and came back out as his wolf form. Eddie pulled Chantelle onto his back and I climbed onto Jacob. I clung to his fur as we ran, remembering all too well when my father last handed me off to Jacob for protection. I felt the tears fall from my eyes and the fur where I was resting my head became wet.

"Sorry" I whispered to him, he shook his head and whimpered. I kissed the back of his head and ran my fingers through his fur.

We soon arrived outside Chloe's house, Chantelle climbed off Eddie's back and Eddie walked over to the house. I was surprised he knew which one was hers but he walked right up to the door and knocked. Chloe answered it.

"Is Renesmee ok?" she asked. He nodded reaching for her hands, taking them in his. She didn't take her eyes off his and he didn't take his off her. I watched as he told her what was going on inside her head. I saw her eyes widen in surprise and then horror. Anyone looking onto the scene would think they were embracing, but we knew different. Chloe suddenly dropped Eddie's hands and ran into her house. I heard her run up the stairs and pack whatever she could into a bag. She ran back down stairs and into the kitchen. She explained to her mom that she was going to mine for a sleepover and ran back to meet Eddie. Eddie took her bag from her hands and walked towards us. Chloe was nearly running to keep up.

"Ness!" she called and ran into my arms. I hugged her back. She soon pulled back. "Woah! That's Jacob?" she asked pointing at Jacob still in his wolf form next to me. I laughed.

"Yeah" I said, Jacob grinned and head butted Chloe. It was a little too hard and she stumbled backwards. Eddie caught her with one arm placed on her back.

"Thanks" she said awkwardly. Eddie dropped his arm quickly and placed the bag on her back.

"You'll be travelling on my back. Chantelle and Renesmee will be on Jacob." He said to her. She looked at him in confusion.

"You can ride on Jacob if you want. You don't have to be on my back" he said cautiously.

"It's the fastest way to travel undercover" I informed her.

"Oh, ok. Yeah I'll go on your back. I'm still a little freaked by Jacob being a wolf" she laughed. I smiled.

"You hang with vampire's everyday but werewolves freak you out?" I asked. She smiled timidly.

"Vampires seem more human" she admitted. I laughed as I climbed back onto Jacob. Chantelle climbed onto him behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Eddie held out his hand to Chloe, she took it and he swung her on his back.

"Hold on tight" Eddie said. I saw Chloe grip her legs tighter around his waist and her hands fuse together by his neck. "Let's go" he said and he and Jacob took off into the dark forest.

I didn't know where we were going until I started recognising the forest around us. We were heading back to our old house in Forks. Jacob and Eddie slowed down as we reached the long drive and I jumped off from Jacobs back to walk the rest of the way. Chantelle climbed off Jacob and stood next to me whilst Jacob phased back. He came back over to us in just a pair of shorts, I tried to pull my eyes away from his perfectly shaped chest but it was almost impossible. He took the bag from Chantelle's back and pulled out a key. He walked over to the front door and opened it. Inside everything was covered in white sheets, protecting the furniture from dust.

"Wow. What is this place?" Chloe asked walking in.

"Our old house" I said to her. "The one us three were born in" I said pointing to Chantelle and Eddie.

"Oh, awesome" she said with a smile looking around. "It's really cool, so open" she said.

"Yeah it is, I'll show you around, come on." I said.

"Wait" Jacob said putting his arm across my chest. "Stay here a minute, I need to check no one is waiting for us. Eddie stay here with the girls" Jacob said and shot off into the old dining room. He came back a few minutes later. "it seems to be all clear, I'm going to run a perimeter and get Leah and Seth down here." he said and walked out the door.

"Ok then, come on" I said to Chloe taking her hand. I showed her all around the first and ground floor of the house. We got to the second floor and we came to my grandpa's old office. I took a breath as I opened the door. It looked exactly the same except the bookshelves were empty and there were no pictures on the walls. I walked over to where the hospital bed used to be. I let out a small laugh.

"My very first memory was in this room" I said to Chloe.

"What was your very first memory?" she asked looking at the desk near to where I was standing.

"My birth" I said, she stopped looking around the room and turned to me.

"You were born in this room?" she asked, I nodded.

"So was Eddie and Chantelle" I said to her. "This was partly a hospital room" I laughed.

"Cool" she said and walked over to me. "What's going to happen Renesmee?" she asked, all the humour gone from her voice. I shrugged.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"Who are the Volturi? All Eddie told me was that they were here to kill us and we had to get away" she said. I looked up at her placing my hand on her face. I showed her everything they had done to my family, coming after me when I was only a small child, then again, kidnapping me and poisoning me. She gasped.

"They seem horrible" she said.

"They are, they're the nastiest, most cruel, vicious vampires I've met. They're not 'royalty'" I said in disgust. "They're evil"

She looked at me with pitiful eyes.

"It's not fair what they've done to your family. They should be punished" she said taking my hand.

"I agree"

She let out a weak smile.

"I never thought when I met you in that corridor how complicated your life was, or how much I was getting myself into" she said. I laughed. "But I'm glad I had the courage to talk to you Ness. I wouldn't want my life any different"

I smiled at her.

"You're only saying that because you're hot for my brother" I said winking. She laughed.

"No I'm saying it because I love you and I wouldn't want anyone else as my best friend" she said, I leant in to hug her.

"Sorry you've been dragged into this" I said resting my head on her shoulder. She wasn't that much shorter than me.

"Its ok, it's worth it" she said doing the same. I sighed. "It seems like just another day in your life" she laughed, I laughed too.

"Welcome to the Cullen family" I said pulling away from her. She laughed again.

"I wish I was your family" she said quietly. I placed my hands on her face to make her look at me.

"You are" I said staring into her eyes seriously. I then dropped my hands. "Or at least you will be" I teased wiggling my eyebrows. I placed my hand on hers showing her visions of her and my brother getting married. She laughed.

"Oh Nessie, you're such a dreamer" she said securing my hand in hers. I began leading her out of the room.

"You'll see, haven't I told you? My dreams always come true" I said grinning at her. She laughed as we made our way into the living room where Eddie was.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said grinning. "Where is Chantelle?" I asked.

"Laurens grave"

"Oh." I said simply. Maybe I should go out and see her too. I let go of Chloe's hand. "Stay here, I'm going out into the yard" I said to Chloe and ran away from her before she could protest about me leaving her alone with Eddie.

I slowed as I reached the back of the yard. Chantelle was knelt next to the grave with her head bowed over; I walked over and knelt down next to her. I reached across, stroking the head stone, then pulled back to wrap my arm around Chantelle's waist. She rested her head on my shoulder. We didn't say anything, we just sat there. After a few minutes we finally stood up we turned around to go back into the house but i caught a glimpse of the vampire that was emerging from the forest.

Both Chantelle and I let out a high pitched scream. Eddie and Chloe came running out of the house and once Eddie caught sight of the unknown vampire he stood protectively in front of us. Jacob soon joined us; he was in his human form in only his shorts. He must have phased back to talk to Eddie in the house. He ran over to me and Chantelle and pulled us into his back. Chantelle gripped my arm and Eddie crouched protectively in front of Chloe as he let out a furious growl towards the vampire that was still coming towards us.

* * *

**Cliff hanger hehe… sorry. Next chapter will be up Friday. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, I updated. I felt bad and I was in such a good mood. **

**Just to let you know, next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for :) That will be up Friday. I'm so excited to finally be up to this point in my story.**

**Chapter 28: Safe.**

"What do you want?" Eddie asked the vampire, the vampire tilted his head over to Chantelle and me.

"I'm here for them" he said.

"You're not getting them" Eddie said. The vampire then turned to look at Chloe.

"Mmmm, a snack" he said smiling mischievously. Eddie let out a furious growl, warning him to stay away.

"What is she to you?" the vampire asked.

"She's mine" he hissed at him.

"She's your mate? But she's human…" he asked tilting his head to the side, trying to get a better look at Chloe.

"It doesn't matter what she is. You will not touch her" Eddie said. I saw the muscles tighten in his arm.

"What are you going to do?" the vampire asked, looking back at Eddie.

"If you lay on finger on her I will pull your head off" Eddie snarled. I saw Chloe close her eyes, her hands resting on Eddie's back. I saw her drop them and thread them around his waist pulling her body closer to his. I saw the vampire look towards me, I cringed behind Jacob. Jacob snarled and I could feel his body starting to shake.

"Don't look at them" Eddie snarled. The vampire turned to Eddie questioningly.

"She looks like you" the vampire said tilting his head towards me.

"She's my sister" Eddie hissed. The vampire turned to Eddie.

"Is she now?" he asked. Jacob pushed me further into his back. Chantelle clung to my arm; she was holding back sobs of fear.

"why do you protect the hybrids?" the vampire asked Jacob. Jacob didn't answer, he just stood there, I couldn't see his face but I knew his expression wasn't one of happiness. "Hmm" The vampire murmured walking slightly towards us.

"Nessie! Eddie!" I suddenly heard my mom shout from somewhere in the forest. Seconds later my mom was in between Jacob and Eddie, her shield expanded around us. The vampire smiled menacingly and stepped towards her, he was thrown back by the force of her shield. He scowled. Milliseconds later the rest of my family and the rest of the wolves came into view. They all surrounded the vampire, restraining him. Chloe and Chantelle bursted out crying. Chantelle ran into the arms of her mother and Eddie caught Chloe in his embrace. Chloe's breathing was erratic. She was going into an asthma attack, I was about to run over to her but my grandpa was quicker than me, he was over by her in seconds.

"Where is your inhaler?" he asked. Eddie answered for her.

"In her bag in the living room" he said and my grandpa ran into the house. Chloe was clung to Eddie, her hands gripping the back of his shirt. He stroked her cheek and moved the hair from her forehead, trying to comfort her. He knelt down onto the floor pulling her onto his lap. My grandpa came back within seconds and handed Eddie the inhaler. Chloe took the inhaler, finally breathing again. I turned to Jacob who was watching me, I felt like crying. I just jumped into his arms and I wrapped myself around him. He hugged me tightly and brought me over to my mom still burning with fury at the centre of the room.

"Bella?" Jacob asked using one of his hands to stroke her cheek. When he finally got her attention her face relaxed and the shield dropped from around us. Jacob smiled. "Thanks for coming to save us" he said, she smiled back.

"You knew I'd be here" she said. He nodded and pulled her into him. She wrapped her arm around my back and used the other arm to hug Jacob. Jacob kissed her forehead then rested his head against hers, his eyes bore into mine. He still had hold of me in an iron grip. I kissed his shoulder and rested my head against it. He finally pulled away from my mom and my dad took her in his arms. As if Jacob knew what I wanted he took me over to Eddie and Chloe still sitting on the floor. He knelt down so I was close to them. I pealed myself off him and reached for my brother. He hugged me with his spare arm. _Thank you for protecting us._ I thought to him_. Always Nessie_. He thought and kissed my head. I smiled and pulled back looking at Chloe who was curled into Eddie. She wasn't crying anymore but her face was all puffy and red. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I was so scared" she whispered. I saw Eddie tighten his grip around her.

"I know, so was I" I told her, I leant forward and she pulled me into a hug. Jacob still had his hands on my waist. I didn't think he wanted to let go of me just yet.

"Jacob, Eddie, can you take Renesmee and Chloe to the cottage please? A few of us will follow you shortly." Carlisle said. Jacob and Eddie nodded. "Can you go with them please? We have it under control here" Carlisle said to the wolves that now surrounded us. They all nodded. I pulled away from Chloe and Jacob pulled me into his arms as he stood up. He cradled me, holding me close. Eddie did the same, he picked Chloe up as if she was a baby and both Jacob and Eddie began running towards the cottage.

We arrived at my old home minutes later. Jacob set me on my feet but kept his arm tightly around my waist. He pointed to the wolves and then to the forest. Signalling them to run patrol.

"And don't let anyone get through this time!" he snarled after them. He walked over to the door and he opened it. Jacob led me over to the couch and pulled the white dust sheet off. He sat down cradling me in his lap.

"Sit with them, I want to check the area" Eddie said leading Chloe to the couch, she nodded weakly and sat next to us. Eddie came back soon after and took a seat next to Chloe.

"All clear. It's late. If you want, Renesmee and Chloe can sleep in my parent's old room. Jake you can sleep in Renesmee's, I won't be sleeping tonight" Eddie said. He extended his arm onto the back of the couch, just behind Chloe's back. She looked down at her hands, as if she was nervous. I touched her arm. You've just been through a traumatic event, he's saved your life twice, I don't think he'll mind comforting you. I thought to her, she looked up at me and smiled weakly. I nodded in encouragement. She turned to look at Eddie, he looked down at her. They stared at each other for only a few seconds before Eddie let his arm slip down and circle Chloe's waist. He pulled her against him. I relaxed my head onto Jacobs shoulder and smiled at them.

"I wonder if this still works" Jacob said and got the remote out of the draw. I stood up and pulled the sheet off the TV and switched it on by the plug. I took my seat back on Jacob's lap and he pressed the on button on the remote. The TV flickered on; it came up with a message saying it was connecting to the TV Company. Within minutes it was working and Jacob was switching through the TV channels.

Just as Jacob settled on watching CNN the door opened. Eddie and Jacob moved so fast even I had trouble keeping up. I knew Chloe would have been startled. Jacob had me pressed into his back standing in the middle of the room; Eddie was standing next to him, their arms touching with Chloe behind him.

"It's only us, don't kill us" my Aunt Rose said and walked in with Chantelle, Alice and my grandmother. Jacob and Eddie relaxed their protective stances, letting Chloe and I free again. Rose, Alice, Esme and Chantelle walked in closed the door.

"We're safe for the time being, no one is coming after the girls again. The vampire ensured us he would be the last. For now." my grandma said.

"Where are my parents?" Eddie asked.

"They're still with the others; they need Edward for his talent and Bella for precaution." Alice said. Eddie nodded. I walked away from Jacob over to my grandma. What I really wanted right now was a hug from my mom but my grandma was just as comforting. I reached her and as if she knew what I wanted she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head. I rested my head against her chest. She was at least 6 inches bigger than me so it was easier to cuddle her. I let out an involuntary yawn as they continued to talk about what was happening over at the other house, as if it was contagious Chloe yawned too, followed by Chantelle.

"Looks like the girls need to sleep" Esme said reaching over to stroke Chantelle's long hair.

"Chantelle can sleep in Renesmee's old room. I'm going to run patrol with the others. I won't be sleeping tonight I don't think" Jacob said and walked over to me. I stepped away from my grandma and he pulled me into his chest and bent down to my ear. "I won't be far" he whispered. "Get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up" I squeezed his waist and he placed a kiss on my head. I looked up and moved my hands to his face. I didn't care that my family were watching us at this point. I brought his face down to mine and pressed my lips against his. _I love you._ I placed in his head. He smiled against our kiss before he pulled away.

"Love you too Ness. Sweet dreams" he said and pulled fully away from me. "I'll see you all in the morning" he said and walked out the house. I took Chantelle's and Chloe's hands and after we said good night to my family we headed down the hall to the bedrooms. I pointed to my old room.

"Chantelle that's my old room" I said, she nodded but looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't want to be alone" she whispered, I squeezed her hand and pulled her into my parents old room. They did have a queen sized bed after all. I was pretty sure the three of us could sleep in it. Chloe pulled the dust sheets from the bed and the wooden posts. I pulled my sweater and shoes off and looked through the bag to see if my mom had packed pajamas. I pulled the two pairs out and handed one to Chantelle. Chloe went into her own bag to get hers.

"Is there-" she began to ask but I cut her off knowing what she was going to say. I pointed over to my parent's en-suite bathroom. As she walked in I heard her mutter 'why do vampires need a bathroom?' I laughed a little stripping down into my pajamas. I didn't make a fuss that Chantelle was in the room as I changed and neither did she, we were sisters and had grown up together; it didn't bother us. Chantelle and I were done before Chloe came out of the bathroom. I pulled back the quilt and climbed under. I had so many memories in this room. When I was younger I used to get nightmares of the Volturi a lot. I remember knocking at the door and climbing in between my parents on the bed. I had slept in this bed a lot; it even smelled like them still and I could smell traces of my own scent, even after the sheets being washed. Chantelle climbed in behind me and Chloe got in the other side of me. It took a while for us to finally fall asleep but we did.

My sleep wasn't dream free however. I woke up around four am to a bad dream. Chantelle was curled into my side with her arm placed over my waist and Chloe was on the edge of the bed, one more turn and she would fall onto the floor.

"Bad dream?" someone asked in the dark. I jerked up in the bed searching the room. "Calm down Ness. It's only me" Eddie said as he walked into the room. "I was just checking on you"

"Oh" I said lying back down.

"You didn't answer my question" he said taking a seat in the arm chair that was placed in the corner of the room.

"Yeah" I answered him. He nodded.

"The Volturi?"

"Mhmm" I said.

"It's a shame you're not a vampire like me. I don't dream" he said in the dark.

"You don't dream?" I asked in disbelief. He slept so surely he dreamt.

"Not that I know of. If I do, I never remember them"

"That's kind of sad. I have nightmares but the good dreams are nice" I said, he laughed.

"There is only one thing id dream of if I could anyway" he said, his eyes flickering to Chloe's sleeping form.

"Are you guys going to get together now? I mean saving her life twice has her head over heels for you" I joked. He grinned at me then shrugged.

"I don't know. I always thought I'd wait until she was older…" he said trailing off. He was watching her now, sleeping next to me.

"She's ready Eddie." I said in complete confidence.

"She might be but I don't know if I am" he said. I could hear his voice cracking slightly.

I sat up in the bed, moving Chantelle's arm off of me. I climbed slowly out of the bed, careful not to move it to much and walked over to my brother in the corner of the room. I could tell he was scared, he wanted to be with Chloe but he didn't want to hurt her, or force her into anything. I reached Eddie and sat down onto his lap, snuggling into him.

"I know you're scared, but you have to ignore the bad and remember the good" I whispered.

"What good is there in a vampire loving a human?"

"Mom and dad worked it out"

"Dad was petrified every time he touched her that he would rip her throat out or accidentally break a bone in her body if he held her too hard." He said.

"Mom was dad's singer though; it was much harder for him." I said my voice cracking as I remembered my best friend. My singer. I missed him, even the burn in my throat that accompanied him when he was close.

"I guess… but it's not as if her blood doesn't tempt me Renesmee. She's human; there will always be a part of me that thirsts for blood whilst she is craving chocolate. I can't be human with her."

"Then she can be a vampire with you" I said simply. Eddie sighed.

"There is that" he admitted.

"Do you not want to be with her forever?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I'm not even with her now and I know that, I'm not like dad. I don't believe that in changing her we are risking her soul. I just want her happy. If that's what she wants then that's what I'll give her, if she wants to stay human, then she can do that. I won't push her into anything"

"That is wise brother" I said, he laughed.

"Why thank you sister" he said and I giggled.

"Either way, you need to give it a go. Otherwise you will regret it forever. She doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, you've saved her life twice and I know for certain she thinks you're hot" I said nudging him a little with my shoulder, he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'll talk to her tomorrow" he whispered. I squealed quietly in excitement.

"I can't wait to finally see you guys together" I said sighing, just imagining it.

"You saw us together today"

"No I mean really together. Like you call her your girlfriend together. Like Jake and I together." I said looking up at his face in the dark. He looked down and smiled at me.

"You have no idea how it felt to hold her today. I can't wait either" he said and winked. I laughed, a little too loud. Chloe stirred in the bed, rolling over towards the ground. Eddie reacted like a flash of light; he had stood me up from his lap lightly on my feet and ran over to the edge of the bed, catching Chloe in his arms. She sighed lightly in her sleep, not waking up. Eddie placed her back in the bed. Closer to the middle.

"I'm not going to get back in there now" I moaned. There was no way I could fit in between them both.

"Sorry" he muttered walking back over to the chair and sitting down. Holding his arms out for me to sit back down.

"Its ok, you'll do" I said resting my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Renesmee" he whispered.

"Night" I said before I dozed off into a dreamful sleep.

I jerked awake, I hated nightmares. Eddie's arms tightened around me, I sighed and opened my eyes. The light was shining through the curtains.

"What time is it?" I asked hearing my voice muffled by my sleepiness.

"Around 8am" he said. I shifted my weight to look at my cousin and friend in the bed. Chloe was turning every few seconds. She was clearly waking up. Chantelle however was still in a deep sleep.

"Are mom and dad back yet?" I asked looking back at Eddie. He shrugged.

"I don't know, I haven't moved from this spot. I heard a bunch of people come in about 5am but I'm not sure if mom and dad were with them"

"Oh" I said, feeling a little guilty. I stood up from his lap and stretched my arms above my head as I yawned. My muscles ached and I felt stiff. My brother wasn't that comfy to sleep on. Chloe's eyes fluttered open and caught sight of me standing at the foot of the bed. "Morning" I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey" she whispered looking at me.

"Would you girls like some breakfast?" Eddie asked, standing up from the chair. He sounded so much like our father as he said that it was scary. I remembered all too well the times I used to fall asleep in my dad's arms.

"Sure" I said walking over to the door to pull my hoodie over my head.

"Ok" Chloe said and climbed out of the bed. She slipped on her slippers and we all walked out towards the kitchen.


	29. Chapter 29

**This is it, this is it! Im so excited, what you've all been waiting for :)**

**Chapter 29: My Love**

**EDDIE'S POV**

We walked into the kitchen. I hadn't spent much time in this house when I was a child. It only had 2 bed rooms so it was inconvenient for us to leave the big house to come here. My dad was cooking eggs and bacon and my mom, Jacob, my aunt Rosalie, Alice and grandmother were all either sitting at the table or on the couch. Renesmee walked straight over to Jacob greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. He turned from talking to my mom to looking at Renesmee standing next to his chair; he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning, did you manage to sleep?" he asked stroking the dark circles under her eyes.

"Sort of. I kept waking up" she said looking at him like he was the only person in the room. It was the same look my mom gave my dad, my grandmother to my grandfather and my aunts to my uncles. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. Chloe didn't look at me like that. I fought of the irrational thought, that was only because I had pushed her away, after over hearing how she felt about me, that day in Renesmee's room, I had to lead her off track. I couldn't let her think she had a chance with me; she needed to be human and innocent a little bit longer. Because I knew, I knew after hearing what she said that eventually she would be immortal by my side. I walked over to my dad at the cooker. I placed my hand on his bare arm_. Who was the vampire yesterday?_ I asked. He paused the cooking to look at me. _And where is Uncle Emmett, Jasper and grandpa? _

_That vampire was Chantelle's father. The Volturi caught up with him on the way over to us. He was here to collect Chantelle and bring Renesmee to them. After 5 years he comes back and gets his children. He's collecting them, for their powers. Just as Aro does. Only Chantelle is his most powerful child yet. The ability to get what she wants is useful. She could persuade someone to jump off a cliff or to wait on her hand and foot. Potentially Chantelle could control your mind. Of course we've never trained her to do that, her parents are teaching her to use her ability for good. Not evil. How it should be. _He thought looking back at the stove as he cooked more eggs. _Joshua wants his daughter. Your grandpa and uncles are trying to reason with him. To tell him he's not getting her._

_Does Chantelle know who he is?_ I asked.

_Of course not. Rosalie took her away not long after you left with Jacob, Chloe and Renesmee. She knows nothing. _I nodded. _I think they're going to let her choose though, Carlisle is confident she will stay with us. We are her family and she loves us. But if Carlisle could get Joshua to agree with it, he will think he has a chance but he will abide by his daughter and let her do what she wants. So far it's working. We're planning to tell her about him this afternoon. _I raised my eyebrows in shock. It could be a good plan. Chantelle would choose us, but was it a good idea to let her finally see her psychotic murderous father when she was only 12 years old? I nodded to my dad and thanked him. I moved over to the table and sat down. Running things through my head.

When Chloe had finished her breakfast she and Renesmee changed from their pajamas and went into her old room, Chantelle came in not long after, requesting my dad to make more eggs for her to eat. I excused myself and walked towards Renesmee's old room. They were laughing as I knocked on the door. Renesmee ushered me inside.

"Chloe can I talk to you please?" I asked. If my heart could beat it would be pounding out of my chest right now. I could hear Chloe's heart pick up in pace. She nodded and I moved so she could walk out of the room. I caught Renesmee's eye as she winked and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at my sister and followed Chloe out. No one looked at us as we walked through the living and dining area of the cottage out into the back yard. She stopped on the porch. I ignored it, took her hand in mine firmly and led her further into the forest. I stopped when I knew for certain we were out of hearing range. Her heart was nearly as fast as Renesmee's. I turned to look at her; she stared at me in confusion and curiosity. I looked at her for a while, still unsure on how to do this.

"I'm sorry" I said smoothly. I was surprised at how steady my voice sounded. Her beautiful features of her face furrowed in confusion.

"What for?" she whispered.

"For lying to you"

"When-?" she began but I cut her off politely.

"The day you told Renesmee your feelings for me, the day I took you out into the yard of my home and told you nothing could ever happen between us. That I didn't feel the same way and that you should forget your feelings for me" I said. Repeating the conversation had my heart swell in guilt.

"It was a lie?" she asked astonished. I chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Completely. I am terribly sorry for it"

"I- I didn't think. I'm not- I'm human. You're- you're a vampire. No. you're an angel, or something" she said, she seemed completely intoxicated by me being so close to her and admitting my feelings. I laughed again.

"I am no angel" I said staring into her deep brown eyes.

"You are" she whispered very low.

"Chloe…" I said her name slowly and with as much emotion as I could.

"How could you like me?" she asked. "I'm nothing, I'm human, and I'm not even pretty" she said looking down from my eyes. I used my hand to tilt her head back up by her chin.

"You silly beautiful little girl. You're right, you're not pretty, you're beautiful and no I don't like you. I love you" I said to her. Her eyes looked at me completely stunned by my words.

"You-" she said trailing off.

"I love you" I admitted again, saying out loud to her felt so real and right. A smile grew slowly on her lips as she looked at me.

"I-" she said shaking her head. "Am I dreaming?" she asked putting her hands on her head. "No way is this real…"Or I'm dead and gone to heaven" she said looking away. "The Volturi must have found us again and killed me"

I laughed at her silly remarks and snaked one of my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, securing her face in my spare hand.

"I'm real" I whispered in her ear, she shivered, whether in pleasure or because she was cold, I did not know. "Will you give me a chance to make it up to you?" I asked her, suddenly afraid of her answer. She nodded weakly. "Do you still feel the same way as you did?" she shook her head. I felt my heart fall in my chest.

"I love you more now than I ever did" she whispered. I sighed in relief and I pulled back slightly with a smile and the confidence that swept through me was electric. I loved this girl, with every single part of me. Whether it was a stupid thing to say after barely knowing her I didn't know, but I knew right then that this was where I was supposed to be. I wanted so much just to kiss her. I wanted her to be marked as mine but I didn't. I had never done it before, she had. Instead I pulled her into my chest, hugging her. She sighed peacefully as if she wanted more than anything to be in my arms. I smiled to myself and kissed her head. This was enough. For now. Holding her and just being with her. I pulled back away from her and looked at her. Taking in her features and what she was wearing. She had a small strappy top on, so I could see plenty of her skin, revealing her shoulders and neck.

"You shouldn't wear such revealing tops" I said, she looked at me and let out a laugh.

"Renesmee wears these tops" she said lightly.

"Renesmee has a boyfriend that used to change her diapers. Plus she wasn't single." I said. She laughed a little and raised her eyebrows.

"Am I not single now?" she said teasingly. I laughed, I liked this. Chloe was a very shy person, even Renesmee said so, Chloe was always afraid to speak what was on her mind, but here she was teasing me like we'd been together for years.

"No way" I answered her and she smiled.

"I love you" she whispered, I sensed her vulnerability returning.

"As I love you" I assured her again. Hearing her say I love you made my heart warm with joy and happiness. I felt complete.

"I think Renesmee is going to be dying right now" Chloe laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, did she know something that was going to happen to Renesmee? She laughed at my expression.

"So protective…" she said sweetly, stroking my cheek. "I don't mean literally. I just mean she's going to be watching out the window for our return" she said, I relaxed.

"Oh. Yeah she probably is" I laughed.

"Come on, let's go tell her she was right" she said and took my hand. I smiled, her hand fit perfectly in mine.

"I wish to come with you" I heard from behind me. I spun around pushing Chloe into my back, protecting her the best I could. I recognised the vampire immediately. I had seen him in both my father and sisters mind. Aro.

"No" I snarled. Aro tilted his head to the side. I took the opportunity to scan the forest for anyone else. I saw just 1 other vampire accompanying him. I thought this was strange considering his was meant to be the king of them or whatever it was.

"Who are you boy?" Aro asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't think I should tell you"

"You're a Cullen. I heard you talk with the human about Renesmee" he said, the tone in which he said Renesmee's name made me want to rip his head off.

"She's-" Chloe began I span around and placed my finger on her mouth. _Don't say a word!_ I placed in her head.

"You look like your parents. Although I'm curious as to how they managed to have another child." Aro said. "You have your mother's eyes, just like your sister" he said lightly as he smiled at me.

"How do you-?" I asked.

"I told you, you look just like them. Young Edward is clear in your features and Isabella is in your eyes" he said with a smile. "Please take me back to your parents, I only wish to speak to them"

"You tried to take my sister and my cousin"

"I personally did not; some of my guard were impatient. I only wish to speak to your parents. Please take me" he said kindly.

"Maybe we should" I heard Chloe whisper from behind me. I ignored her.

"What do you want?" I asked again. Aro sighed.

"So much like your father. Child, all I want to do is talk to your family. I will not attempt to take your hybrids."

"I want your word on that. You will not try and harm my family"

"You have my word" he said holding out his hand towards me. I smiled a little inside and took his hand. I watched his face as it furrowed in confusion. I scanned his mind for any sort of hint he was going to hurt my family.

"You will never get what you want" I said dropping his hand.

"You have inherited your parent's abilities. That is impossible. You're not even a vampire" he said.

"I'm not a vampire like you. But I am a _vampire_. I was conceived by Edward and Isabella Cullen when they were both immortal" I admitted. I didn't know if I should be telling him all this. I decided the only thing I could do was take him back.

"Really?" he said his voice was curious and intrigued.

"Follow me." I said simply. Turning around towards the cottage, taking Chloe's hand securely in mine. Aro took a step next to me and we walked back through the forest to the cottage. _Call for my dad; get him to come out with just him and my mom_. I placed into Chloe's head. My dad was more in tune to Chloe now so he would be able to hear her further away than he could hear Aro. I listened into Chloe's mind as she called for help from my dad. She sounded scared. I squeezed her hand and brought it up to my lips, placing a small peck on her skin. I noticed Aro watching us.

"I hope you plan to turn your mate." He said to me.

"You are not in charge of me; I'll do what I want"

"You're a vampire and under my law. As you have chosen to follow in the steps of your parents. You will need to change her or we will kill her"

"I am not under your law. I'm not like my parents. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have yellow eyes, or red for that matter. And I grew, I wasn't born like this. I was a child." I said as we came closer to the cottage I noticed my parents already standing outside of the house.

"Edward! Isabella! How nice to see you again!" Aro called as we walked closer. "I have met your wonderful son here; he's a very special child." Chloe and I continued walking, taking a step away from Aro and moving to my parents; taking our place at their side.

"Aro" my father said nodding towards him. "Renata" he said to the female vampire that followed us. I noticed she had her hand on Aro's back.

"It's so good to see you again. I have a proposition for you"

"No" my father snarled. My mom's shield flickered out from her body slightly. I reached over and took my father's hand, wanting to know what Aro was thinking. Aro didn't react. He waited for nearly a minute before I noticed the figures emerging in the forest. I took in a breath and Chloe moved closer to me, I moved her with my right arm, making sure she was partly behind me. The vampires all surrounded Aro in a semi circle. My aunts and my grandmother came out and did the same with us. I noticed Renesmee, Chantelle and Jacob did not come out.

"There is someone I'd like you all to meet" Aro said. He wasn't giving away in his mind who it was. He motioned behind him and held his hand out.

"This is Pancrazio. My son" Aro said as a young boy of around 6 or 7 came out from the guard and took Aro's hand. Various members of my family around us took in a sharp breath. We all knew that Aro wasn't lying when he said the boy was his son. He was half human half vampire.

**Next update Sunday**

**Oh and also, just a reminder, I reply to any reviewers that don't have an account on my blog, link is on my profile.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Fighting back.**

Supreme ruler, all powerful. My dad thought. It was the meaning of the boys name. I cringed slightly.

"I am guessing you didn't turn his mother" my dad said disgusted.

"Of course not." Aro said. The boy took his place next to Aro. He looked a lot like Aro. He had the same dark black hair and the same features.

I heard my mom's thoughts as she sent them to my father._ Oh no. some poor woman had to die for his spawn._ I saw my dad squeeze her hand.

"You see I was curious, after discovering this new species, I wanted to experience it for myself. I wanted my own child. Never the less my son had questions so I would like my son to meet your daughter." Aro said to my parents. _He's such a hypocrite!_ My mom screamed in her head. My dad stroked her hand. Aro had a hidden agenda to his plan; he wanted to see if the boy and Renesmee would make a good match. I nearly choked in disgust. He was playing matchmaker. My dad instantly knew that with Jacob tied to tightly to her that even Aro wouldn't fight against it.

"Renesmee…" my dad said a little louder than he was talking.

"Edward-" my mom warned. She didn't want her to come out but it was already too late. Renesmee walked out hand in hand with Jacob and Chantelle was behind them.

"Oh!" Aro said placing his hands together, he smiled widely at Renesmee. "Hello Renesmee. You have grown to be a very beautiful woman. I remember when you were only a small girl" he said, his voice was full of adoration for my sister. I wanted to snap his neck. Renesmee walked closer to us.

"Thank you Aro" she said politely. Jacob was tight at her side. One of the vampires placed their hand in Aro's.

"Oh. That is a shame." He said. The vampire showed Aro the relationship between Renesmee and Jacob. He told Aro that their connection was impossible to break.

"How about the other one?" Aro asked, taking a look at Chantelle. The vampire informed him that Chantelle was only connected by family ties and no romantic feelings for anyone here. "Perfect! Renesmee was my first choice but that one will do" Aro called taking a step forward. My mom's shield erupted out around us. Firstly in a string circling us then it grew into a giant dome.

"Isabella my dear, please drop your shield. I am not here to harm you or your family. I have given your son my word." he said. My mom narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, I just don't trust you" she said. _Edward, please ask your beautiful bride to allow me to pass. I only wish the young girl and my son meet._ Aro thought. My dad stiffened.

"There is no way in this world that Chantelle would leave with you to become your sons mate. You may as well leave" I heard gasps around me. My aunt Rosalie pulled Chantelle into her.

"You will not have my daughter" she snarled at him. Aro let out a sigh.

"I only wish they meet, and then Chantelle can decide."

"I decide my family" Chantelle said stepping out of her mother's arms. She walked to the edge of the shield. She was feet away from Aro but my mom's shield was separating them.

"Chantelle my dear, imagine the things I could give you. I wish to raise you along my son, then when you're older you'll have everything in the world and you have to trouble of finding someone to spend your forever with" Aro said sweetly. This was disturbing and disgusting. Aro had really taken his obsession with my family to a whole new level. Chantelle looked at the young boy.

"I am sorry. I have someone to spend my forever with. I have my family. I choose them." She said looking back up to Aro.

"Very well" Aro said. "Pancrazio" he said motioning to his son. The boy nodded and placed his hand on my mom's shield. He wasn't knocked back by it, he just closed his eyes. Seconds later my mom started whimpering and she collapsed onto her knees._ BELLA!_ My dad was screaming in his head. He dropped to her side.

"Bella?" he was asking her. I looked around me and noticed that the shield was still up only it was flickering, it was weak.

"He's… he's" she sobbed holding her head.

"What? What is he doing?"

"I'm not strong enough!" she cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" Renesmee screamed at Aro as she ran to our mother.

"Merely disabling her power" Aro said with a grin on his face. I burned in fury.

"I can't fight it, I'm not strong enough" my mom sobbed. My dad cradled her in his lap as he watched the shield flicker more frequently. My grandpa and uncle Jasper suddenly joined us at our flanks. Emmet must have stayed behind with Joshua.

I wasn't sure how it came to my mind but it did, I looked over to my grandmother, catching her attention, she walked over to me and I handed Chloe's hand to her.

"Eddie!" I heard Chloe hiss as I walked away from her and over towards my mom. I took her left hand that was placed in her lap as she sobbed into my father's chest, she looked up surprised. I gripped her hand and pulled her onto her feet. I gripped her hand tighter. Channelling anything I could to her and trying to take the pain away. She took a sharp breath in and turned to face Aro. The shield was still flickering around us.

"On the count of three. One… two…" I said, knowing she realised what I was doing. Aro scanned our faces.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You see Aro. I am no ordinary vampire. I was born out of magic, which makes me special. And I love my mother, and my sister, and my cousin and my entire family. I'm not going to watch you destroy them" I said then paused. "Three" I whispered. My mom took in a deep breath closing her eyes. I did the same. It was harder for me because I had never managed to push my shield out before but with the current situation I used everything in me to channel my strength into my mom. I heard Aro groan in frustration. I opened my eyes to see the shield solidifying again. I saw the boy try to concentrate harder; he pushed harder against the shield. I could feel it now. I could feel the shield and I could feel my mom. Not because I was holding her hand, I could really feel her. I could feel her soul, her soul was bright and beautiful. I could feel every single person under the shield. it felt amazing, as if they were all candle lights, my mom was easily the brightest. I focused more on the boy trying to get through and within 1 second the boy was thrown back away from the shield. Aro screamed in terror for the boy running over to him and the guards surrounded them.

"Father" I could hear the boy sobbing. "Father" he repeated. Aro stood up from the boy and faced us.

"Help him" he ordered.

"Why should we do that? He tried to hurt my family." My grandpa said.

"Carlisle the boy is innocent, he is only doing what he is told" my grandmother said.

"Bella…" Carlisle said. My mom sighed.

"Back away from the child so Carlisle can see to him" my mom said. The guard moved and I felt my mom move her shield outwards surrounding the injured boy. Carlisle moved over to him and knelt down to hover over him. He looked over the boy's skin. I reached over to touch my dad. _He's burnt, badly. By electricity it would seem. But Bella has never produced electricity from her shield before. _Carlisle thought.

"Eddie combined his power with Bella. Bella may not have that type of shield but Eddie might. Bella threw him back and Eddie burnt him" my father said. My grandpa nodded.

"I can't treat him here" my grandpa said. "I suggest if you want your son to live get him some blood to drink"

Aro stared at my mom until she pulled the shield away from the boy. Aro bent down and took the boy in his arms.

"If he dies I will not stop until your daughter is dead too." Aro said to my mom.

"I'd like to see you try" my mom scowled at him. "I have had enough of you trying to hurt my family. Next time I see you Aro I will wipe out your guard and everyone that stands in my way from killing you"

Aro narrowed his eyes at my mom.

"I wish we didn't have to be so cruel to each other... Very well young Bella. If my son dies then we go to war" Aro said. He didn't show any glimpse in his mind that he was afraid of us. He carried the injured boy into the forest. The guard followed him and disappeared. We all sighed in relief. My dad pulled my mom into his arms, whispering how proud he was and how much he loved her. I turned to Chloe who was behind my grandmother. I caught her eye watching me. She took a step away from my grandmother and I ran vampire speed over to her, taking her into my arms. It took her a few seconds for her brain to catch up with my speed. She wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on my chest. I kissed her dark hair and looked up to see Renesmee in Jacob's arms smiling directly at me. I chuckled lightly and Chloe pulled away from me and looked up to my face. I pulled my eyes away from my sister to look at her. Unable to resist I leant down and placed a small kiss on her forehead then her cheek, just to the side of her nose, she smiled. I pulled away and took her hand as we all walked back into the cottage.

"Are we going home now?" Chantelle asked, wrapped in my grandpa's arms.

"Yes sweetheart. We are" my grandpa said with a smile.

"Go get your stuff" my dad said to Renesmee but also indicating the same to Chantelle and Chloe. They all started walking in the direction of the bedrooms. Chloe's hand remained in mine until it was impossible to walk any further whilst holding my hand. I felt her fingers slip out of mine and I watched her as she walked away from me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I span around to see my mom standing right next to me. She pulled me into a hug.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you" she whispered. I hugged her tighter.

"Thanks, love you too mom" I replied. She pulled away and placed her hands on my face staring into my eyes. I focused on her mind, just in case she was going to tell me something. _Be careful. She's human Eddie, I know from experience it's not going to be easy. But you are your father's son, and you have us. Anything you need, we're here._ She thought. I smiled at her then looked behind her to see my dad. I looked at them, my dad with his hand on my mom's shoulder, his other on her waist. They were happy and they were together, forever. That's what I wanted. I didn't mind if I followed in my parents footsteps, I _wanted _to be like them. Chloe and I may not be able to have children like them but that would be down to Renesmee to give them grandchildren –if she even could-, Chloe was just too fragile, just like my mom was.


	31. Chapter 31

**A reply to Natalie T, I am posting this here so I can be sure she has seen it.**

**I'm really sorry but I can't update twice a day. I have a lot going on in my life and can't manage to write that much. I try my best to update quickly, and as much as I am delighted that you like my story that much, I simply can't make the time. I don't even get on the internet twice a day, never mind being able to update twice a day. Also that will definitely be happening! I'll get there soon, it's not long now but thank you so much for your review, your kind words mean a lot to me! **

_**So to enforce this, once again to all my readers… I CANT update more than I already do so please stop asking me, I am really sincerely sorry. I wish I could write and update that often but I simply do not have enough time in my day, I would need another spare 3 hours, which I really don't have.**_

_**This will be the last time I say this in a chapter because I hate starting my chapters like this. Thank you so much to those who support me unconditionally.**_

**Chapter 31: Daddy issues**

"Can you come in here please everyone?" my grandfather asked as we walked in the door of our home. We nodded and followed him into the living room. Chantelle gasped when she saw the vampire was still here. I was the closest to her so she immediately hid behind me. I turned around and reached for her.

"Its ok, he won't hurt you." I said. I didn't add onto that that I wasn't sure if he would or not. I wouldn't let him was what I was meant to say. She stepped away from me, narrowing her eyes at the vampire.

"Chantelle. This man's name is Joshua. He's your birth father" my grandpa said. Chantelle gasped and looked closer at him. She took my hand and moved closer to Joshua. I followed her; she obviously wanted me with her.

"Hello sweetheart" he said smiling at her. She flinched.

"You tried to kidnap me" she said.

"No, I came to collect you. I have big plans for you Chantelle."

"What do you mean?" she said.

"I want you to come with me, come meet your brothers and sisters, be with your family" he said seductively. I squeezed on her hand, letting her know I was still here.

"How many?" she asked. I was getting worried, she seemed like she actually wanted to go with him.

"You have 7 brothers and 4 sisters." He said smiling sweetly at her.

"Are they all fully grown?" she asked.

"Most of them, one of your brothers, Jason, is a little bit older than you; he'll be fully grown in a year"

"Where do you live?"

"New York"

"That's far"

"Ill bring you to visit them"

"He's lying" my dad said from behind us. Chantelle turned to look at him.

"Chantelle" Renesmee said painfully. Chantelle turned back to Joshua.

"I… I don't want to go with you" she said, the conversation suddenly turned sour.

"But I'm your father. You will do as I say" he argued. I pulled Chantelle back slightly so she was closer to me instead of him.

"No, you are not my father. He is my father." She said pointing to Emmett. "He was there when I was born, he held me and took care of me as a baby, he picked me up when I fell, he makes me smile when I cry, he plays with me when I'm bored, and he loves me more than anything in this world. You are not my dad, if you were you wouldn't have left me" She said to him. He sighed.

"You have my DNA, which makes me your father. Those things don't make him in any way your father; he was just making sure you didn't die before I came to claim you."

"'collect'? Claim? You make me sound like a prize not your daughter. You are NOT my daddy. Daddies love their daughters, like Edward loves Renesmee, like my Emmett loves me! I can't believe that I wanted to find you. I felt so bad for even thinking that I wanted to know who you were. Now I wish I never met you!" she spat at him. I pulled her further back away from him. It wasn't like she could do anything to him but I just didn't want him to have the chance to even touch her. "How did you know where I was?"

"And what she could do?" I added.

"I knew that you would be in this area. This is where I got the woman pregnant… what's her name?" he said looking up, trying to act stupid as he remembered Lauren's name.

"Lauren" Chantelle snarled at him.

"That's it! What a pretty girl. I see you have inherited her looks." He said grinning at Chantelle in a way no father should look at their daughter. I pulled Chantelle even closer to me now, so she was standing at my side, our arms touching as her hand gripped mine.

"Anyway. I came across Caius. One of the Volturi guard. I was confused as to why he was here, I was scared, I admit. What I do is frowned upon by the Volturi. I heard about poor Joham. They killed him, for his creation of the hybrids. But Caius said he would spare me, if I brought back the other hybrid to him. So that's what I planned to do. I didn't realise how hard it was going to be though."

"And her ability?" I asked. He finally looked up at me.

"And who are you? My daughter seems very attached to you, are you her mate?" he asked.

"No. I just take care of her."

"I am not your daughter! And he's my brother! He loves me unlike you."

"He is not your brother" he scoffed.

"He may not be my brother by blood but he takes care of me, just like a brother should" Chantelle argued.

"Hmm"

"How did you find out about Chantelle's ability?" my grandpa asked.

"I didn't know for certain. I pick my women well. I select them for their talents, their personality, and their beauty. Not all my children have gifts. Except I had a good feeling about this one. The woman was special. I knew our child would be special too" he finally answered. "I knew for certain when that man yesterday was talking to me. The one that looks like you" he said looking at me.

"That man was my father"

"Hmmm. The hybrid the Volturi want looks like you too"

"She's my sister. By relation. We have the same parents" I answered.

"Ok ok. No need to give him ideas." My grandpa said glaring at me. "Joshua, you have heard Chantelle's decision. She wishes to stay with us. I request you leave and never return"

"Such a shame" Joshua said and stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He walked over to Chantelle. I pulled her slightly behind my back.

"It was nice to meet you Chantelle. I am sorry that you do not wish to come with me. I am sad. You are such a special little girl" Joshua said kneeling down to her level.

"Goodbye Joshua" she said. He reached towards her but she took a step further behind me. He looked up at me blocking his way. I glared at him, warning him not to touch her. He sighed and stood up. He didn't say another word, just left the house.

"Why are we letting him go like that?" I asked my grandpa. Chantelle came to the front of me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back as I talked to our grandfather.

"Because the Volturi will deal with him. There is no way they will let him live now. He will be hunted down and killed. He failed to complete the task and he was creating an army of hybrids after all."

I nodded. At least he didn't get to live. I looked down to Chantelle still hugging me. I stroked her hair and turned around to see the entire family lining the walls. My uncle Emmett came over to us and knelt down next to Chantelle. She pulled away from me and ran into his arms.

"I love you daddy" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you too princess. You will always be my little girl" he said, hugging her tightly. She nodded into his shoulder.

"Always" she whispered.

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast. It was late that night and I was lying on my bed reading a book. When I heard someone walk down the hall outside. Chloe was sleeping around in Renesmee's room and Chantelle was in hers. I looked up from my book, concentrating on the foot steps outside. They weren't Renesmee or even Chantelle. I waited and listened to where Chloe was going. She went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I placed my book down on my table and climbed out of my bed. I walked down the stairs; my feet reached the cold floor of the kitchen. Chloe pulled a glass out of the cupboard and used the fridge dispenser to fill it up. I stood by the door out of her view as I watched her. She took a sip of the water and placed her hand on the island, supporting her weight.

"Eddie what are you doing?" my mom asked. I span around to look at her.

"Just watching" I said to her. She nodded her head towards the kitchen; I turned to watch Chloe walking to the door. I moved so I was standing behind it, pulling my mom with me. Chloe walked past us, completely oblivious. My mom and I let out a small laugh. I let my mom go and followed Chloe. She went out to the back yard. She walked out in her dressing gown and slippers. She stood on the patio leaning over as she looked into the forest.

"Hey you" I said as I walked up to her. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Did you follow me out here?" she asked. I smirked.

"Maybe" I said walking right up to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she turned back around so she was looking into the forest again. I bent down and rested my head on her shoulder. She sighed and placed her glass down on the railing around the patio. She twisted back around in my arms. She leant back against the railing so she wasn't within centimetres of me. She remained in my arms though; I locked my hands together resting on her lower back. I smiled at her, she was so beautiful. She smiled back.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked her.

"Purple. Yours?"

"Hmm, blue. What is your favourite food?"

"Fajitas. Yours?" she said, I raised my eyebrows.

"Tied between mountain lion and bear" I grinned. She laughed.

"Sorry forgot"

"That's ok. Favourite movie?"

"Harry potter and the deathly hallows… part 2" I smiled at her.

"Inception. Favourite TV show?"

"Vampire diaries"

"Really?" I asked her, she nodded.

"It's got it all so wrong though." I replied to her, she shrugged, moving slightly closer to me.

"Stefan and Damon are hot" she said and smirked. My smile dropped.

"Are they now?" I asked. She smiled then nodded. "Well I think Elena is hot" I said smiling at her. Her smile dropped.

"You watch it too then?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Occasionally. Renesmee is the one that watches it; I sometimes walk in on it…favourite hobby?"

"Ice skating"

"Really?" I asked. "I didn't know you skated"

"Not professionally, I have lessons every week but I'm not competitive or anything."

"Huh, I really didn't know that about you"

"You do now" she said smiling.

"Id like to see you skating"

"Maybe you will some day. Favourite time of day?" She asked.

"Day time, that way I get to be with you. What about you?"

"Same" she said smiling at me. She moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around my back and rested her head against my chest.

"Favourite place?" I asked

"Your arms" she whispered. I smiled and kissed her head. Resting my lips to her hair. We didn't say anything else for a few minutes. I just stood there and held her. I pulled back to look at her face, she had her eyes closed and I could feel her legs collapsing under her weight. I supported her and pulled her into my arms. Cradling her, she wrapped her arms around my head, her eyes still closed. I carried her into the house and up the stairs into Renesmee's room. Renesmee was fast asleep in her bed. I walked over to the empty side and placed Chloe down, taking her dressing gown and slippers off. She was wearing shorts and a strappy top. My brain memorised the shape of her body as I put her under the covers. I kissed her head twice then stood up. I looked over to Renesmee sleeping peacefully. I walked over to the door, smiled briefly at the two most important girls in my life then closed the door and made it back into my room.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Sleeping problems**

**CHLOE'S POV**

It had only been a day since all the drama with the Volturi and they hadnt yet come back to visit us. I had been home so my mom could see I was still alive but then immediately made my way back to the Cullen's house. As much as I loved my mom with everything in me, being at the Cullen's house was much more fun, that was my home now. I just wouldn't tell anyone that's what I thought just yet. I walked up to the Cullen's house but before I got to the door, it opened and Eddie was standing there smiling at me.

"Hey" I said with a smile. He smiled back and held his hand out towards me. I blushed involuntarily as I took it. He pulled me towards him and into the house. The house was quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Not here" he said and led me into the back yard.

"Eddie…?" I asked as he led me over to a table with a purple table cloth and a purple candle in the middle. I smiled widely. He dropped my hand and pulled the chair out. I sat down.

"Thanks" I said, unable to stop smiling. He had done all this for me? He lifted the cover from the plate.

"Fajitas?" he asked. I laughed.

"Did you make this?" I asked him, he sat down opposite me.

"Not really. It was my idea but my grandmother made the food." he said. I nodded.

"Thought so. It was still incredibly sweet of you. Thank you" I said taking a wrap and putting some chicken in it.

"What about you? What happens if you eat food?" I asked taking a bite. He shrugged.

"I've never tried. I'd imagine id have to puke it back up like my parents do."

"Ew" I said. He laughed.

We continued to talk whilst I ate the fajitas. When I was done Eddie came over to me and reached for my hand. I stood up and he took a remote out of his pocket he pointed it over the other side of the patio and music started to play. I laughed.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure" I said smiling. He pulled me into his chest, keeping his hand in mine and wrapping his other around my waist.

"The first time we danced together. What you said to me… "

"Hmm?" he asked spinning us around to face the other way.

"Did you mean you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I never told Renesmee I was in love with you. How did you know?"

"Because I knew that what I was feeling couldn't have been one way. The first time I touched you, when you held my hand, when you were dying-" he said choking on the last word. "Something went through us. I knew you felt it, even amongst what was happening to you" I nodded. I did feel it. "After talking to my parents, I knew that was it. You were already attracted to me, every girl I meet is attracted to me-" he said and smirked, I rolled my eyes. "-and when it happened I knew that it was inevitable. But I wanted to put it off for a while, let you grow up a bit more; you were only 15, and so innocent and sweet. I didn't want to ruin that." he continued.

"If you recall I was the one with a boyfriend, I was far from innocent" I said to him with a laugh. He didn't laugh though.

"Can I ask how many?" I frowned in confusion. "Boyfriends have you had" he finished.

"Oh. Just Zac. He was my first"

"Kiss?"

I nodded, he nodded back.

"First anything else?" he asked. I knew what he was hinting at. I shook my head violently, making the yard spin in my head.

"No no nothing else. But I assume, considering you're only 5 years old that I'm…" I said trailing off, he nodded. I leant into his chest; I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. He moved my hair back and kissed my forehead. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to look at him. He looked into my eyes and I stared into his, they were his incredible brown and red colour. He must have hunted earlier before i got here. It was crazy how beautiful he was. I almost had to look away, but he didn't let me. He tilted his head ever so slightly towards me. I took in a sharp breath as he came close enough for me to feel his sweet breath on my face. He closed his eyes and tilted his head so his lips could reach mine.

The moment his touched mine, my legs collapsed. He caught me and supported my weight. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips stayed still against mine but it was only a second before he gained enough confidence to really kiss me. I deepened the kiss; feeling his breath in my mouth had my head spinning. I broke away gasping for air. I was jealous that he didn't need oxygen; all I wanted was his lips on mine. He kissed my jaw and then my neck. He paused longer on my neck and I heard him swallow as he moved to my shoulder. I dug my face into his shoulder, savouring his smell. He chuckled moving my hair from my collarbone. I pulled back to look at him, he was smiling at me.

"We should do that more often" he grinned, I smiled back.

"If you say so" I replied, reaching for his lips again. He met me half way, he seemed more confident this time, not even hesitating.

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

My date with Chloe went surprisingly well. I didn't intend for us to have our first kiss but the moment seemed so right that I just couldn't resist. It was nearly midnight; Chloe had gone to bed in Renesmee's room, something that she's been doing a lot this week. I was planning to sleep tonight so I was just in my sweats, I climbed into my bed and pushed the quilt down to my hips, turning on my side to face the wall that connected mine and Renesmee's room.

Before I closed my eyes to sleep, I heard someone moving out on the landing. I could tell it was Chloe. I listened again as to where she was going. This time she didn't walk down the stairs she walked up to my door and paused. I listened closely to her heart and her breathing.

"You can come in you know" I said loud enough for her to hear. I heard her take in a breath and place her hand on the door knob; she turned it and walked into my room, slowly. I smirked at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked sitting up from my lying position. I watched her standing there, she never said anything, only walking over to me and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded slowly. I reached over and touched her arm. _Just say it Chloe, he won't say no. At least I don't think he will._ I frowned in confusion. "What do you want Chloe?" I whispered to her. _I've been having trouble sleeping ever since the thing with the Volturi. And I still can't sleep._ She thought. "How can I help?" I asked_. I've tried everything but this, and it worked last night. I just want you to hold me_. She admitted finally in her head. I moved my quilt off my body motioning for her to climb under it. She smiled and shuffled herself over to me. I kissed her head.

"One minute" I whispered climbing out of the bed. I walked over to my closet, pulling out a plan white t shirt. I thought it was slightly inappropriate sleeping half naked with her. I crawled back into the bed beside her and wrapped her in my arms; she curled into me; fitting perfectly. She took in a deep breath and I rested my head against hers, breathing in the scent of her hair and feeling the burn that I knew would become very familiar. Closing my eyes, I remembered the best I could the feeling of her in my arms. I opened my eyes nearly an hour later. I wasn't sleeping just memorising. I looked at her face, her beautiful peaceful face. She was sleeping, breathing in and out slowly. I placed my hand on her face and watched her dream. A noise tore me away from her dream. I looked up to see my dad standing at the door. He walked in and closed the door; pulling my desk chair over to the side of my bed. He sat down, I was ready for him to tell me off, I didn't care that it wasn't appropriate; it wasn't like we did anything.

"Don't look so protective. I'm not going to tell you off" he chuckled. I relaxed and let out a small smile. "It's amazing isn't it? I actually kind of miss it" he said looking at Chloe sleeping. I smiled wider at him, tightened my arms around Chloe and nodded.

"Did you stay with mom every night?" I asked. He nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Did grandpa ever catch you?"

"What do you think?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I laughed. "You have to understand Eddie; you can't do this all the time. Renesmee isn't allowed to sleep with Jacob. I can't make exceptions just because you're my son. Renesmee won't like it"

"Don't you mean Jacob won't like it?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I trust you more than him. I know nothing would happen between them, Jacob wouldn't disrespect me like that. I just know where you personally are coming from. I've been exactly where you are. Jacob and Renesmee are a little different. Plus she's my baby girl. I don't like the idea of her belonging to another man"

I smiled and looked down to Chloe sleeping; her eyes flickered a little bit.

"I understand. I'll make the most of it while I still can" I said then paused. My dad went to get up from the chair. "Why don't you trust Jacob as much as me?" I asked. My dad turned to look at me.

"Jacob tried to take the reason for my existence away from me. Not easily forgiven" he said.

"I thought you had forgiven him" I said a little confused.

"I have" he shrugged then smiled at me. "But it doesn't mean I can't give him a hard time" he said and winked. I laughed. "Enjoy the moment son." He said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Jacob tried to take Bella away from Edward?" Chloe asked sleepily. I looked down to see her staring up at me. I stroked her cheek.

"My parents have quite a history with Jacob. Jacob and my mom had… a thing" I said. Chloe's eyes widened.

"Renesmee doesn't know about this" she said as a fact. I shook my head.

"Before she was born, Jacob was convinced he was in love with my mom. He tried to persuade her to be with him instead of my dad but my mom knew who her true love was. She chose my dad."

"Wow. That's going to be quite a show when Renesmee finds out" she said and laughed. I smiled.

"I've teased her about it for the past year. She still isn't onto it" I said to her.

"I don't think it's your place to tell her Eddie. It should be Jacob"

I nodded.

"I know, I know" I said and kissed her head. She sighed and rested her head back on my shoulder. "Go back to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up" I whispered to her.

"Kay" she said lazily and closed her eyes. After a few hours she started tossing and turning, I put my hand on her cheek, wanting to know what was distressing her. Her dream was of the Volturi, Aro had me in his arms as Felix came over. He took hold of my head then blocked Chloe's view to me. There was a scream that came from me as Felix killed me. _EDDIE!_ Chloe screamed in her head.

"EDDIE!" she screamed again, this time out loud and jerked awake, sitting up in the bed. I reached for her pulling her into my chest.

"I'm here. I'm right here. Everything's ok" I reassured her. She cried into my chest securing her arms around me. I kissed her head and ever part of her face I could reach. After 10 minutes she had stopped crying but was still pressed into my chest. I unwrapped my arms.

"Go back to sleep, I'm right here" I whispered, and she lay back onto the bed. Her eyes were already closed. I placed a kiss on her forehead and watched for any other dreams that would upset her.

I watched her as she slept until the sun started to rise.

"Good morning beautiful" I said as her eye lids opened to reveal her hazel eyes.

"Mmmm" she murmured and curled further into me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her body.

"I want to wake up here every day" she said into my chest. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to tell her that it can happen but I didn't want to disappoint her either. I just kissed her forehead and she pulled her head back to look at me. She stared intently at my face, I started smiling at her.

"What?" I asked a little self conscious now. She shook her head and snuggled back into me. I placed my hand on the bare skin of her waist where her pajarma top had ridden up slightly with her tossing and turning. I made it look like an insignificant move so she didn't think I was reading her mind. _He's so beautiful. How could this be happening? I persuaded myself for so long this wasn't going to ever happen. And now here I am in his bed! And oh my gosh he is so hot without his shirt on!_ She thought, her voice rising at the end when she said bed and hot. I couldn't help but laugh a little. She jerked up.

"Are you reading my mind?" she asked looking at me. I smirked at her.

"Maybe" I answered her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't like people invading my privacy. It's my head." She pouted. I smiled warmly at her and placed one of my hands on her face._ You can come inside my head whenever you want. I'm sorry I put so much doubt in you, I never meant for you to feel you're not worthy of me._ I placed in her head.

"I'm not" she said looking down. "Not really"

I laughed at her and she looked back up at me confused.

"You have no idea how much you sound like my mom did when she was dating my dad. I've seen all my dad's memories of my mom human. Would you think that my mom was not worthy of my dad?" I asked her, raising one of my eyebrows.

"No! You're parents are perfect for each other. I've never actually seen any two people more in love than them" she said.

"Then stop saying you don't deserve me. It's the same thing"

"Ok ill stop saying it" she said looking back down at the sheets. _Don't think it either. _I thought to her. She sighed and looked back up at me. She placed her hand on my face stroking under my eyes and my cheek down to my jaw bone. She then ran her finger along my chin up to my lips. I wasn't reading her mind at that moment in time but I knew what she wanted. Chloe was shy, even now. She didn't know how far was too far and she didn't know what was safe with me. I knew that I would have to interpret anything she wanted that she wouldn't say out loud. Either because she was embarrassed or too nervous. I reached up to where her finger was on my lips, taking her hand in mine. I threaded my fingers with hers, still staring into her eyes. Gently I pushed her from her side to her back and placed our entwined hands next to her head. I reached over, using only my torso and so I wasn't fully on top of her and brought my lips to hers. Savouring the feeling of her lips against mine, I loved kissing her. Her spare arm found its way up my chest to my shoulders and she wrapped it around me. She deepened our kiss herself; her tongue slipped into my mouth, and new feelings erupted in my body. Spreading in my veins like a fire. I responded to her automatically, positioning myself better to kiss her. She let go of my hand and wrapped her other arm around my neck, locking her hands together to keep me there. I placed my hand back on her waist where I could feel her skin. Instead of reading her mind this time I decided to let her read mine. _I love you so much._ I could feel her smile as she came out of the kiss.

"Love you too" she whispered. I kept my weight on my left hand that was positioned by her head. Using one hand she pulled it away from my neck and ran the tips of her fingers down my chest to my stomach. Then dropped it. I pulled myself off of her, lying back down next to her. She let out a small moan of frustration and positioned herself so she was face to face with me again. I smiled at her and I knew that she couldn't help but smile back. She leant forward and kissed me this time. Putting her hands on my chest to force me on my back. I chuckled as she rested her torso against mine placing kisses on my jaw bone.

"You're getting a bit carried away for only being together for a few days aren't you?" I heard Renesmee say. I drew my attention away from Chloe and to Renesmee standing at my door. I just smirked at her. Chloe jumped and rolled off of me. She blushed scarlet red and Renesmee smiled at her. "I mean I haven't even spent one night sleeping in Jacob's bed" she said wiggling her eyebrows. Chloe smiled a little and pulled the covers off her. "Ah well at least you're both in pajarmas" she laughed. I narrowed my eyes at her; did she really think I'd take advantage of Chloe like that? Chloe blushed brighter and climbed out.

"I'll see you later" she said to me, I nodded to her and Renesmee and Chloe left my room.

* * *

**So that was an Eddie & Chloe packed full chapter. Next chapter ill be back to Nessie and Jacob. I just wanted to focus on these two for a while because I built it up for so long. And dont worry, i havent forgotten about Aro's promise to Bella, you will find out about what happened to Aro's son soon!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow! i was meant to get this up yesterday but i just ran out of time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Not what i was expecting**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Catching Chloe and Eddie in the act had me wanting to know everything that happened.

"It was nothing. I couldn't sleep so I went to see him. He just held me and then this morning he kissed me." She said as she got changed from her pajarmas to a pair of jeans and a top.

"Mhmm?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh come on, like you said, we've only been together for like 2 days"

"Yeah but there is all this trapped hidden desire that you've both been burying for the past year. There is no way that you're just some average couple. And with it heightened with immortal love it's gotta be tempting" I said to her. She paused from brushing her hair to look up at me.

"You are so weird" she said. I laughed.

"I know" I giggled and skipped over to her. "Admit it though"

"Yeah yeah whatever. It's not immortal love. Only one of us is immortal" she said. I grinned at her.

"Sure. I remember at one point you were going to be turned. You could be immortal" I said.

"But Eddie saved me. I didn't need to be turned" she said.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked carefully. I didn't know if she had thought about this at all. She and Eddie had only been together for a few days after all but she was sleeping in his bed. They seemed pretty intimate.

"Of course it is" she said shrugging it off. Not getting onto what I was saying.

"Ok." I said and she handed me my brush. I took it out of her hand so I could do mine. We didn't talk about the whole immortal thing again for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was Sunday. Everyone had gone hunting, Chloe had gone home and it was just Jacob and I. Jacob took me to the cinema and Leah and Seth tagged along for fun. When we arrived home I skipped ahead of the others because I desperately needed the bathroom. However as I stepped inside the house a scent that I had trouble recognising hit me. I followed it into the living room, halting to a stop the minute I stepped inside. Aro's son was standing in the middle of the room. I scanned the area for Aro or any of the guard but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello…" I said cautiously.

"Hello" he answered.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to apologize. I am sorry."

"What for?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"For hurting your mother. I was just following my father's orders. It was not until after that I realised it was wrong and for that, I am sorry. My coven think I am hunting, they fed me blood for me to heal and then let me go to find myself some more, only I wanted to come here and apologize." he said, I was taken aback by his manner of speaking. I knew he was intelligent, I was at that age too but I didn't speak like that, I still acted very much like a child.

"I forgive you" I said, I didn't know why I did, but I just did. He wasn't evil; I didn't feel creepy or scared around him. I felt sorry for him; he had his childhood stripped away from him. He was probably forced to become an adult the second he was born. Aro wanted a son, probably to be just like him, but this boy was in fact nothing like him; Aro wouldn't have apologized, the only thing they shared was genetics.

"Thank you." He said and smiled. His smile was sincere and lit up his face in happiness. I nodded.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked as he walked into the room. "Oh!" he said and pulled me into his side.

"He came to apologize" I said putting my hand on his arm, showing him my conversation with him.

"Oh" he said again, this time in realisation. "I heard Bella and Edward in the forest; they'll be back any second"

And he was right, within 3 seconds my parents appeared in the house followed by my brother. Eddie growled slightly, taking a step in front of me. He was so overprotective. I reached and touched his arm. Telling him to take a chill pill, then showed him the conversation. He relaxed and stepped to my side.

"Pancrazio, thank you for your apology to my daughter. It means a lot to her" my dad said. The boy nodded and looked to my mom.

"I am sorry" he said to her, his voice pained. She smiled at him.

"I forgive you"

"I am not deserving of your forgiveness's but thank you" he said looking to both me and my mom.

"All you were doing was what your dad told you to do. It's ok" I said, he was apologizing way too much. It wasn't like he killed anyone. He smiled weakly at me.

"Thanks. I think I should be going. My father is going to be wondering where I am" he said, staring at my mom. It was a strange look. He walked up to her then bowed.

"Goodbye" he said and walked away from us. I saw my mom briefly touch the boys arm, in comfort. He turned back to smile at her before he ran off out of the house and into the forest. I looked at my mom's face carefully. She wore no expression but I could tell she was sad.

"there is nothing he wants more than a mother, when he looks at mom, all he can think about is what his mother was like" Eddie whispered to me. I looked up to Eddie then back to my mom. My dad now had her in his arms.

"How did you find that out?" I whispered.

"I touched dads arm just a second ago"

"Ah" I replied and everyone made their own way to the various rooms of the house.

* * *

I only had one more week of school until summer vacation. It was the end of the second to last day, I caught up with Chloe and we walked out into the parking lot. I saw Jacob by Eddie's car, but no Eddie.

"Where's-?" Chloe asked but then stopped. I looked over to where she was looking; Eddie was standing with Amanda. Amanda was the head cheerleader, the slut and well frankly the bitch of the school. She was giggling and moving her body incredibly close and seductively to Eddie. Eddie took a step back but remained smiling at her.

"Oh you have to be kidding!" I scowled and walked fast over to Eddie.

"Eddie lets go home." I said to him taking his hand.

"Is he your _boyfriend_?" Amanda asked me irritation clear in her voice.

"No. he's my brother" I scowled at her. "He's Chloe's boyfriend" Chloe caught up with me, standing at my side. Eddie moved towards her, taking his hand out of mine and securing his in hers. Eddie had never picked me up from school before but now he had his own car he offered on our last day.

"Nice to meet you Amanda" he said to her. She smiled forcefully.

"You too" she said and I pulled Eddie away from her.

"Don't ever talk to her again" I said to Eddie.

"Why?" he asked as we reached Jacob. I stepped into Jacobs arms.

"She's a bitch" Chloe answered, I could tell she was furious with Amanda for going after him. I let out a small smile, hearing the jealously clear in her voice. Jacob kissed my head.

"Come on, let's go home" he said and pulled me into the car. Jacob and I got into the back with Chantelle. And Chloe and Eddie climbed into the front.

When we arrived home I greeted my family and excused myself to put my bag in my room. I came back down and walked into the living room. Chloe and Eddie were sitting down on the couch. Chloe laughed at something Eddie had said as I walked in.

"Hey sis, what's with the frowny face?" Eddie asked.

"Where did Jacob go?" I asked.

"Kitchen"

"Ah. Thanks" I said grinning and walking out of the room. I walked up to the kitchen door.

"Bella we need to tell her" I heard Jacob say.

"Stop. Shut up." my dad said as I reached the door. I opened it and saw Jacob with my parents in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked going over to the fridge and taking a can of dr pepper out.

"Nothing" Jacob said coming over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from the back. I smiled and turned so we were facing my parents. I saw my dad narrow his eyes at my waist. I leant back into Jacob's chest taking a sip of my drink; I just smiled at him. My dad walked out of the room leaving me and Jacob with my mom.

"Be right back" I said twisting in Jacobs arms and giving him a quick kiss. I ran after my dad.

"I know you let Eddie sleep with Chloe. I'm not going to be upset or jealous. I'm not going to ask why. I just want you to loosen up on me a little. Eddie and Chloe have no rules. Jacob and I can't even touch without you narrowing your eyes and being moody. I know I'm your only daughter, but dad. Please" I begged. He sighed and moved over to me.

"I know I'm sorry Renesmee, I'm just finding it hard. Don't take any offence with my reactions. You're my little girl, my special beautiful precious little girl." he said putting his hand on my face.

"I always will be, I'll always love you but I will love Jacob as well. I hate feeling bad being with him."

"I'm sorry, I promise ill try harder" he said smiling, I smiled back and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you daddy" I said and walked back towards the kitchen. As I reached the door I could hear Jacob and my mom talking again.

"What happens when she asks who my first kiss was?" Jacob asked my mom. I paused at the door. Listening.

"Just lie, tell her she was."

"I can't lie to her Bella, it doesn't work like that. I can't keep secrets from her" he said persistently, I opened the door now. Wondering what was going on.

"Who was your first kiss Jacob?" I asked walking over to him.

"You heard?" he asked. I nodded.

"Who?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Renesmee, I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Who?" I asked. "I must know her because it's a 'secret'" I said quoting the word secret with my fingers. Jacob sighed, staring at me. My mom walked up to me wrapping her arms around me, she brought her lips to my ear. I had trouble hearing her whisper but I heard it and I couldn't have misheard.

"It was me" she whispered.

* * *

**I have a new thing for cliff hangers :) sorry, don't kill me, its all part of the fun. Next chapter up tomorrow, promise. Oh and it's not the end with the Volturi and Aro's son. I brought them back for a reason; it's just going to be a while yet until you find out what I have planned.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Jacob**

I flinched and took a step away from her. My eyes moving from Jacob to my mom back to Jacob.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed. My dad, Eddie and Chloe appeared in the room.

"Seriously?" I asked, my head spinning, the information wasn't processing. They had… kissed? Full on lips to lips kissed? My mother... and Jacob... had kissed?

"Nessie…" Jacob said taking a step towards me.

"No no no no" I said moving away from him, I saw his face twist in pain as I moved away.

"You two…" I said pointing to them. "But I'm her daughter!" I shouted at Jacob. "I mean, no one falls in love with their ex's daughter. That's sick" I said.

"Nessie you don't understand. Please let me explain" Jacob said. I shook my head.

"Let me guess, it's the_ imprint_ thing?" I asked. Jacobs face twisted again as if I was right.

"So if you hadn't _imprinted_ on me you would still be in love with her?" I asked pointing at my mom, my voice rising. The way I said the word imprinted made it sound dirty.

"Ness… listen-" My mom began. I shook my head violently.

"No no" I said stopping her from speaking. I didn't know if I wanted the answer or not yet. Was Jacobs love for me a lie? My head just couldn't process everything. Seeing my mom and Jacob together. That dream. The times he teased her, the times he hugged her. I thought they were just best friends that had grew up together, that's why they were so close now but I saw a double meaning to everything. Were they in love? No I knew that wasn't true. My mom loved my dad, there couldn't be anything between them. But did they used to be? I turned to my dad, begging for answers. He looked at me pitifully. I looked over to Chloe and Eddie standing at the door, they looked sympathetic too. Then I remembered all the things Eddie had said as he teased my mom about her friendship with Jacob.

"Did you two _know_?" I asked, my voice rising. Eddie nodded. I took in a sharp breath. They had betrayed me, two people I counted on, and the two people who were my best friends.

"They were sworn to secrecy Renesmee, they left it to us to tell you" my dad said.

"So it must have happened before you got with mom, right? I mean she wouldn't cheat on you" I asked. My dad's face twisted.

"Holy shit!" I said putting my hands on my head.

"Renesmee…" my mom said.

"I don't give a crap about my language. I just found out the man I love more than anything in this entire world, the one I would_ die_ for, dated my _mother_. _My mother_!" I screamed at her, she flinched backwards. I could see Jacob smile a little as I described my feelings for him, I scowled a little. It wasn't time for that at the moment. My dad stepped closer to me.

"Jacob befriend your mother again when I left her. You remember I told you I disappeared for 6 months?" he asked. I nodded weakly. "I left her broken, wounded. Jacob healed her, and left his mark on her. When I came back your mom was… confused; if that's the right word. She had feelings for him, nothing more. She chose me but before she chose she and Jacob... kissed. But Jacob left for a while. Your mom and I got married, she became pregnant with you and Jacob came back. Then when you were born… well you know the rest. He imprinted on you. The feelings he had for Bella were because you were part of her. They disappeared as soon as you were born. You think I'd let him be here so often if he was in love with my wife?"

I shook my head.

"Just once?" I asked them. "And you weren't actually together? You were just confused?"

They nodded.

"It was twice but we weren't together" Jacob said.

"Twice?" I asked.

"First one doesn't count. It wasn't really a kiss" my mom said.

"No it was a punch in the face. That didn't hurt me, just broke your hand" Jacob said smiling at my mom. My mom smiled back.

"Yeah well"

"Ok enough of memory lane! I understand it now but I don't want to hear about it, and I don't want to see you smiling at memories of kissing each other" I said. My voice was slightly acidic but I didn't care.

"Sorry" my mom said and Jacob straight after. I turned to my dad. _Thank you. I don't think I could have let Jacob or mom talk long enough to explain. Thank you. _He nodded and smiled

"I'm going to go my room. I want to be alone for a while ok?" I asked everyone. They all nodded and I walked out of the room. I walked up the stairs into my room; I locked the door and collapsed onto my bed. I felt like crying but I couldn't. I couldn't get the tears out.

As I lay there and worked it out in my head, the only thing that I wanted was Jacob. I hated that I had this need for him. There was no way, even if I wanted it, that I could cut him off from my life, and to do that just because of something he did in his past was wrong. I wanted to see him now; I wanted his arms around me. I needed to forget about him holding my mom like he holds me. That was the past. This is now. I was still pretty mad though, thinking about how long they had kept this from me. I thought the hardest thing to hear was about the imprint and to know that without that we probably wouldn't be how we are now but I was wrong. THIS was the hardest thing to hear. I had never imagined my mom with anyone else other than my dad. What would have happened if my dad never came back to her? Would Jacob and my mom be married with their own kids by now?

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in" I choked out and sat up in my bed. Jacob opened the door.

"Your dad said it was ok for me to come up now" he said, his face was sad. I nodded. Seeing him upset made me feel guilty, I wanted to comfort him more than anything.

"I'm sorry I overreacted" I said as he closed the door.

"No, I'm sorry Ness. If I knew back then, I swear to you I never would have done it" he said. The sincerity in that statement made my heart swell. Jacob did love me, he didn't love my mom. He just made a mistake; like I made with Liam. I sat up better on my bed so I was cross legged. I reached my hand out towards him. His face lit up and smiled as he walked over to me. He sat down on the edge of the bed. I crawled over to him and took my place on his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around me; I smiled in his shoulder and placed a kiss on his collar bone.

"I love you so much" he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too" I replied. He pulled back and I looked up at him. My eyes flickered down to his lips as he brought them to mine. The kiss wasn't forcefully or passionate. It was gentle and sweet and it melted my heart, it was weird though. I'd have to get used to it. His face twisted as he pulled away, as if he didn't want to be so far from me.

_Daddy please, please let him stay with me._ I pleaded in my head. I wasn't expecting an answer. I just didn't want him to come into my room and tell Jacob to get out.

I pulled myself off from Jacob and climbed back into my bed. He frowned at me and squeezed my hand longingly. I tugged on him, trying to get him to come over to me.

"Ness I'm not allowed." He whispered. I pouted.

"Please" I whispered and as if that's all he needed to hear he took his jacket off so he was just in his jeans and t shirt and climbed under the covers with me. He wrapped his arm around my back and I placed my head on his chest. Resting my arm across his stomach, I ran my fingers along his chest, marking out where his abs were.

And for the first time in my entire life, I slept peacefully, dream free in my bed, in Jacob's arms.

* * *

**Sorry its short, its not all completely over yet. Ness will have trouble getting back to normal. Next update Tuesday. Oh and yes I'm evil with the cliff hangers but at least I don't make you wait a week to read the next chapter :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34: Back to normal, hopefully.**

I woke up the next morning feeling really hot; I looked down to see my quilt wasn't even over my body. I looked to my left to see Jacob fast asleep, his arm was resting over my stomach and his head was right by my shoulder. I smiled at his sleeping face and moved his arm from my stomach. It felt like it was burning my skin. I slipped out from under the covers. I had slept in Jacobs arms before, when I was little but our combined heat radiating off us and trapped under the quilt had me almost sweating. I yawned and walked into my bathroom; I got my shower and brushed my teeth. I realised that i hadn't brought my clothes into my bathroom so i peaked into my room. Jacob was still asleep so I went over to my closet to find some clothes to wear.

"I think your dad is going to _kill_ me" I heard Jacob say. I span around to see him lying on my bed with his arms behind his head. I laughed nervously. I was still in just my towel. I pulled out my clothes and walked over to the bathroom. I smiled at Jake before I closed the door behind me. I heard him sigh and mutter something to himself. I laughed as I dressed. When I was done I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Jacob.

"When did you take your shirt off?" I asked, noticing he was just in his jeans.

"When it got ridiculously hot in here" he said and grinned at me. I climbed onto the bed and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head.

"I don't want to go to school" I whispered.

"Then don't" he whispered back. I sighed digging my face into his shoulder.

"Your hair smells amazing"

I laughed. It's the same shampoo ive been using since i was born, it wasn't any different than my normal hair smell.

"Thanks" I replied and he stroked my wet hair.

"Renesmee… breakfast" I heard my grandmother call. I sighed, I didn't want to move, so I didn't for nearly 10 minutes.

"Renesmee…" my mom said opening the door. She eyed Jacobs chest and raised her eyebrows. I blushed and climbed off the bed.

"I'm coming" I muttered walking up to her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room forcefully.

"You didn't-?" she began.

"No!" I replied to her. "Jeez mom" I said and walked away from her. I don't know how she could think that Jake and I would do that. I also didn't like to think about how my parents would miss it if we did, what were _they_ doing last night? I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I saw my grandma, Chantelle, Eddie and my dad all sitting by the island. I sat down on the spare seat.

"Good morning" my dad said.

"Hmm" I muttered grabbing a bowl and putting some eggs in. everyone remained silent until I finally looked up. My dad was staring at me.

"What?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes at me. _What?_ He shook his head.

"You and mom are so untrusting" I muttered standing up and taking my bowl with me up to my room. Jacob and my mom were sitting on the edge of my bed talking. "I'm not going to knock to go into my own room so if you're talking about the old days please shut up now" I grinned at them. My mom rolled her eyes. Placing her hand on Jacobs leg briefly. I noticed every little thing between them now.

"Bye Jake" she said and walked out of the room. I climbed onto my bed with my bowl and started eating. I stared at Jacobs bare back before he finally turned around to look at me.

"What were you talking about?" I asked putting a fork full of eggs in my mouth.

"You" he said smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him to answer me. "We were thinking that if you wanted. We could get Eddie to show you what happened. So you don't feel so threatened by your own mother" he said. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I don't want to see it"

"But if you do you will realise it was nothing"

"Thanks for the offer, really. But no" I said. I knew what he was saying; if I did 'see' what happened then I would feel better about it but I knew the minute I saw their lips touch I would always be thinking about it whenever I kissed Jacob.

"Ok" he said moving onto the bed. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked cheekily. I looked up at him, swallowing my food. I couldn't say no so I just leant forward, placing a peck on his lips. He pouted as I pulled away.

"I'm not ready for anything more yet" I said climbing away from him and placing my bowl on the side.

"But we've made out lots of times" he whined.

"Yeah but I didn't know that you had done it with my mom" I replied to him getting my school bag and loading it with the books I needed for the day.

"Ness please" he begged. "How many times have I got to say I regret it more than anything?"

"At least another hundred" I said grinning at him. I walked over to where he was sitting on my bed, stepping inside his open legs. I took in a deep breath and leant forward, kissing him again. I concentrated on the kiss, having his arms around me. He moaned in my mouth and pulled me onto the bed, hovering over the top of me.

"Jacob, out!" I heard my dad say. I pulled away to see my dad at the door, his eyes burning. Jacob sighed and stood up. I remained in my lying position on my bed.

"I'll see you after school" he said to me and walked past my dad who was glaring at him.

"Daddy…" I moaned sitting up.

"I let him sleep in your room; I wasn't going to let him make out with you too." He replied. I sighed dramatically and stood up from the bed, grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder.

"Are you taking me to school?" I asked.

"You can ask your brother" he muttered walking away.

"Fine" I replied and made my way back down the stairs.

Eddie was already standing at the door with his keys in his hand. Chantelle was also waiting with her school bag, playing on her iPhone. Eddie opened the door and without words we all walked out, piling into his car. We went via Chandelle's school to mine.

"Have fun" Eddie said as I climbed out.

"Oh I will" I said sarcastically. He chuckled as he drove away. I saw Chloe climb out of her mom's car and I ran over to her. A little faster than I should have.

"Hey Clo" I said. She smiled at me.

"Hey"

"Chloe are you staying at Renesmee's for the weekend?" I heard her mom ask from inside the car. Chloe raised her eyebrows at me, waiting for an answer. I nodded.

"Yeah mom, I'll see you on Sunday probably"

"Ok, love you!" she called.

"Love you too!" Chloe said and closed the door, allowing her mom to drive off.

"So you and Jake ok now?" Chloe asked at lunch. I nodded.

"Yeah I think so. It's just a little weird." I said looking up at her, she nodded.

"If it makes it any better, I only found out 2 days ago. Eddie and your dad were talking, they thought I was asleep but I heard it all."

"That's ok." I said.

"Eddie has known for the past year" she said with a laugh. I frowned. 2 days is ok, but a _year_?

"Well isn't that just great?" I said sarcastically.

"What's with the sarcasm? You're never sarcastic" she asked. I shrugged. Maybe all this drama was bringing it out of me.

"I'm in a sarcastic mood." I told her.

"Of course." She said nodding with a smile. I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject.

"Ok so. You and Eddie, getting serious aren't you?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"We've had this discussion Renesmee" she said rolling her eyes. I just grinned. She never got all defensive when she and Zac were together, she'd tell me everything. Maybe it was just because he was my brother, I didn't know. The day went surprisingly fast. The school ended at 1pm for the last day of the semester and Chloe and I practically ran out into the parking lot. We were greeted by just Eddie. Chloe ran straight into his arms and he placed a small kiss on her lips. There was nothing in this world that would stop me from smiling. They were just so cute. The memories of them when they weren't together and all the pain and confusion were quickly fading.

I climbed into the car and waited for their make out session to finish. In all honesty it wasn't a 'make out session' as such. They quickly pulled away and got in too.

"What time does Chantelle's school finish?" I asked Eddie.

"2" he replied, starting the car.

"Kay" I said pulling out my phone. I had 2 text messages. One from Chantelle herself and one from Jacob. I frowned. Jacob NEVER had his phone with him. I opened it.

_Come meet me at La Push beach. You know where._

"Eddie, can you take me to the beach please?" I asked closing the message and opening Chantelle's.

"Yeah" he said. I was just in time; he took the left turn instead of the right; heading towards the coast.

_Nessie, r u and Jacob ok now? I nvr expected him and ur mom were together. Thats crazy. Oh and guess what? I had my first kiss! Eeep._

I chuckled lightly and closed the message. I'd tell her about it later, as well as get the details of this 'first kiss'.

I said thank you too Eddie and made my way across the beach. I reached 'our bench' and sure enough Jacob was sitting patiently looking out at the ocean. I walked slowly up to him and took a seat.

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

I stared out at the ocean, wondering if this was even a good idea. I could feel Renesmee approaching before i heard or saw her.

"Hey" I heard from my left. I looked at her sitting next to me.

"Hey" I repeated with a smile. Unable to resist, every time I saw her I wanted to smile.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" she asked.

"Because I wanted us to have some privacy. I think you should get a better explanation than what your dad gave you. I know you don't want to hear it but I need to get it off my chest. I want you to understand instead of burying your questions. I knew that this time would come. When you found out about my past but I wanted to do it better. You walked in on me arguing with Bella about it. I wanted to tell you, the right way, before you found out, but your mom said it was too risky, that I should just keep quiet." I said. She sighed and nodded.

"Ok. I'll listen" I knew she didn't want to hear it but I was happy that she was willing. I needed to get it off my chest and I knew that she might understand more if she listened, maybe she wouldn't be so mad if she actually heard it.

I told her absolutely everything. Every single feeling i felt, every single moment of time i spent with Bella. I never once called her 'your mom' in the story; I always referred to her as Bella or Bells. I wanted her to feel as if it wasn't her mom, that it was another girl in another time. Nearly an hour and a half later I finally said I was done. I took a deep breath and finally looked at her, waiting nervously for her response. I loved this girl more than anything in this entire world, I couldn't lose her. This was my last secret; if we could get through this then maybe we would be ok. She smiled warmly at me. My heart leaped, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, tell her everything of mine and Bella's past but she smiled, and that made me incredibly happy.

"Thank you for telling me" she whispered sincerely. She stood up from the bench, walking up to me. She used her knees to separate my legs and placed her hands on my shoulders. She smiled at me and hesitantly moved closer to me. I put my hands on her waist and moved my head forward so my lips touched hers. Knowing that's what she wanted I hesitantly kissed her, she took another step towards me so her body was practically pressed up against mine and she deepened the kiss. I moved my hands down over her hips, pulling her body closer to mine. I knew I was getting carried away but having her kiss me again like this had me full of joy. We could finally get back to normal, or at least that's what I hoped. I pulled away from her and she gasped for air, placing herself on my lap. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"We have to get back" I whispered.

"Okay" she said with a sigh and stood up. I kept hold of her hand and we walked back to her house.

"I wonder if my dad will let you stay with me again" she said as she picked a leaf off one of the trees we passed.

"Doubtful" I muttered. Edward was forever reminding me of the rules, I was surprised he let me stay last night, and there was no way he was going to let me stay 2 nights in a row. Especially if he found out I saw her in just her towel.

"Ugh, I hate rules" she murmured. I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"It's just because he loves you" I said. I had no idea why I was defending Edward, but if it was my daughter, there would be rules too.

"Yeah yeah. He loves Eddie too but he and Chloe have no rules" she said.

"Well they haven't been together as long as us. They aren't up to the sleeping in the same bed phase" I laughed nudging her side. She laughed back.

"No course they're not" she said sarcastically.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked her.

"Erm. No." she said. I knew she was lying; I stopped her from walking any further and took a step in her path.

"What aren't you telling me?" she looked up at me and cringed.

"Well…" she began looking down. I put my hand on her cheek, bringing my lips to hers in a small peck. I kept them on her mouth as I spoke.

"Please tell me" I said smoothly. She sighed.

"That's not fair!" she muttered stepping back. I grinned at her, knowing it worked.

"Chloe slept in Eddie's bed 2 nights ago" she admitted. I felt like burning in fury. So Edward would let his perfect son stay with his girlfriend but when it came to his daughter it was a strict no? He was so unfair on Renesmee it was ridiculous. I had brought it up once before but I got shot down from Renesmee. I couldn't bring it up again but treating your children differently made you a bad parent. At least in my books it did.

We finally made it to the house and Edward was waiting outside on the door step with his arms crossed, glaring at me. Great.

* * *

**Thank you to tinkerbear for suggesting Jacob's POV. Oh and Starr thank you for the suggestion! Next chapter promise! :)**

**Next update: a little unsure at the moment. Possibly Thursday.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry it was later than I said; my internet was down for over 24 hours. I'll get another chapter up tomorrow to make up for it. I also had trouble deciding which way I was taking this. I hope I chose right. I'll place the alternate chapter on my blog if you want to read how it could have gone.**

**Thank you for all the POV requests, I will definitely try and get them into the next few chapters. I'll work it out the best I can following my original plot. ALSO non account review replies on my blog, if you asked a question that's where I've answered it.**

**This was a suggestion from a reviewer who didn't have an account 'Starr'. As soon as I read your review I smiled because I realised how perfect your idea of Jasper's POV was, so thank you. You have full credit :)**

**Chapter 36: Family.**

**JASPER'S POV**

There were a lot of mixed emotions in the house as I came down the stairs on Friday evening. I felt a pull into the living room. Rosalie and Bella were laughing infectiously; I smiled at them, feeling their happiness radiating the room. I walked out the room, continuing the search for my wife. I heard her contagious laugh from the kitchen so I made my way into the room. Alice was sitting on the kitchen island swinging her legs backwards and forwards as she spoke to Edward. The moment I stepped in the room she instantly looked up and smiled at me, unable to resist I smiled back and made my way to her side. I could feel the familiar happiness, love and adoration from her as I wrapped my arm around her back. I kissed her temple and looked over to Edward; I felt his emotions shift from happy to concerned, then to angry and then to pissed off. He stood up from the chair.

"Excuse me" he muttered walking out of the kitchen and through the front door.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. I shrugged; it was weird hearing her ask what was going on. She always knew what was going on. It must have involved Jacob or Renesmee.

"Renesmee go inside please, I want to talk to Jacob alone" I heard Edward say from just behind the front door.

"No dad, whatever you are going to say to him you can say to me" Renesmee argued. Edward sighed.

"Jasper honey, can you go out there and calm your brother down please? I don't want Renesmee getting upset." Esme asked, I nodded to her and made my way out of the house, immediately feeling Edwards rage, Renesmee's fear and Jacob's usual cockiness. Metaphorically, I threw a bucket over Edward's fire. He groaned.

"Jasper, I need to be annoyed otherwise this won't be as threatening as it is meant to be" he murmured to me.

"I heard that" Jacob said.

"So did I" Renesmee said, I noticed Jacob squeeze her hand that was tightly in his grasp. "Daddy you promised!" Renesmee moaned.

"So did you"

"We didn't do anything!" she shouted back at him.

"He saw you in a towel!" he said back, raising his voice slightly. It was then when Bella came out, joining the family feud.

"What's going on? Edward I thought we said we were going to leave it" she said to him, I felt his anger lessen as he heard her voice at his side.

"But love…" he began looking down at her. She placed her hand on his arm; they stared at each other for a good 20 seconds. She was clearly telling something in her head. I could feel Edward's mood shift, he was still angry but there was a more tranquil feel to him now Bella was with him. "Never again!" he turned back to Renesmee and Jacob.

"If I find out Chloe sleeps with Eddie again then there _will_ be an again. It's not fair." Jacob fought back. Edward narrowed his eyes at him, his anger burning again. I could feel Jacob too, the fire getting brighter and stronger.

"Go find a bone or something Jacob. Let the situation calm down. Edward has had less than 10 minutes to think about this." Emmett said appearing next to me. I heard Rosalie laugh from the living room at Emmett's dog joke. Jacob just glared at him. "I'm serious. It's his daughter Jacob. He isn't exactly experienced with handling kids. I don't know what I'm going to do when Chantelle gets her first boyfriend. I'll be just as furious if a man saw my little girl in a towel" Emmett said. I felt a wave of nervousness from Renesmee. As if something in Emmett's statement was wrong. I looked at Edward's reaction; he had a blank expression as he watched Renesmee, no clue in his face as to what Renesmee was thinking.

"Is this really just about the towel?" she asked suddenly gaining confidence to speak again.

"That was when you were a baby and your favourite thing to do was bite him not make out with him" Edward said to Renesmee's thought. She must have brought up when Jacob used to look after her and give her baths, get her changed etc but Edward was right. It was an entirely different situation now. I was starting to side with him.

"Thank you" he said towards me.

"Uncle Jasper!" Renesmee moaned towards me.

"Sorry kid, I have to side with your dad and Emmett here. None of us are experienced with kids, you're not even 7 yet and you already have a boyfriend, you have to see this from your father's perspective. He's trying to understand but something's are harder than others." I said to her, trying to calm her.

"I'm not a kid" she muttered.

"You are" Edward answered her.

"I'm not!" she screamed back.

"You're not even 7!"

"Stop that! I'm easily 16, stop treating me like I'm a baby!" she shouted at him.

"Jasper… dude" Emmett whispered to me. I focused on calming Renesmee down, only she was too furious for me to cool without touching her. I moved over towards her.

"No!" she screamed at me.

"Calm down! This can't be resolved with violence." I said to her. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"It can be resolved with a lot of shouting though" she said to me, her face matched Edwards perfectly as she glared at me. There was a heavy silence before the door swung open and Eddie came walking out. He walked right up to Renesmee and pulled her hand out of Jacob's.

"Come on you" he muttered pulling her towards the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere to talk and cool that little head of yours off" he said tugging her. She sighed, looked over to Edward once, then to Jacob. "If he's not here when I get back I will hate you forever and never speak to you again for the rest of my existence" she said to Edward and walked into the forest with Eddie.

"I think that means you can't kill me" Jacob said grinning.

"I'm not going to kill you mutt." Edward hissed at him, he took Bella's hand and turned back into the house.

"No" Bella said and pulled him in the opposite direction. "We're going somewhere else, where we can talk about this, this has been blown way out of proportion." she said to him. They took off running into the forest, in a different direction to Eddie and Nessie. Emmett, Jacob and I made it back into the house. Alice, Esme and Carlisle were standing in the hall watching the door as we walked in.

"Bella is right you know this has been blown way out of proportion" Alice said.

"Well that's Edward for you" Emmett said as we made our way into the living room. Emmett walked over to where Rosalie was sitting and Alice followed me over to one of the chairs. Jacob lounged on the couch, letting out a sigh as he did so and Esme and Carlisle sat down on the love seat.

"I wonder when all this drama will end and Edward will realise that he needs to let go a little" Jacob muttered.

"Until you're a father yourself you are not going to know what he is going through, give him a break" Emmett said to him. Jacob rolled his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch.

"That will spike more drama when that happens" Rosalie muttered. There was a hidden fear of that time. If Renesmee could get pregnant what was it going to be? And how was Edward going to react?

"It's a long time coming yet. Hopefully" Carlisle said as he looked and Jacob.

"Oh come on! You lot are worse than Edward"

"We're just looking out for our little girl" Esme said.

"And you all think that I would disrespect Edward and Bella like that? That imprinting on Renesmee was something that I planned to do?" Jacob asked looking up at Carlisle and Esme.

"No. we know you didn't plan to do it. It's just a bit overwhelming. In the past you were her friend, her brother, now you're more, it's just something we need to get used to. It just seems Edward is having more trouble than anyone else" Alice said from my lap. I felt Jacobs anger finally lessen into a hum.

"Yeah I know" he muttered. There was a sudden crack as the door swung open and hit the wall.

"Hello?" we heard Chantelle sing. She walked into the living room. "Did you all just forget about me?" she said glaring at Emmett and Rosalie the most.

"Oh sweetie! Eddie was meant to pick you up. Oh I'm sorry" Rosalie said jumping up from the couch and making her way over to Chantelle. Chantelle's playful anger slipped away as her mother hugged her.

"It's ok" she said pulling away. "Where's Renesmee?" she asked.

"Somewhere in the forest with Eddie" Emmett said.

"Are they hunting? They could have waited for me" she moaned.

"No honey, they're just talking. There has been a little fight with your uncle Edward and Jacob. Apparently when Jacob slept over last night he saw Renesmee in her towel. Over rated if you ask me" Alice said.

"Oh" Chantelle said and looked to Jacob. Chloe also joined us in the living room; she looked at all of us.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Renesmee and Jacob vs. Edward" Emmett said with a smile.

"No one killed anyone did they?" she asked, although it was in a joking tone, I could feel her nervousness waiting for the answer. Emmett shook his head.

"Your boyfriend saved the day"

"Oh, good. Where is he now?" she asked.

"With Renesmee somewhere talking" he said.

"Oh ok" she replied and walked back out of the room and up the stairs. Chantelle followed soon after, Carlisle went to the hospital for work and Esme went back into the kitchen to cook dinner for those who needed it.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob and I were still in the living room. Rose had turned the TV on and she and Alice were watching some fashion channel. I played with the lace on Alice's shirt as she sat on my lap happily enjoying her TV show. I memorised her shoulder blades moving as she leant forward on my lap. She squealed in excitement as some girl came on the TV in a white summer dress. It looked pretty but I didn't know anything about fashion.

"Oh I LOVE it! It's amazing" she sang looking at Rosalie. "I'd say it would look best on Bella though, what do you think?" she said.

"Definitely. Oh! We could get Edward to take her out on a date! That way she can wear it!" Rosalie said to Alice just as excited. I looked at Emmett and we both rolled our eyes.

"I thought the husband was supposed to plan the dates not the sisters." Emmett said.

"Well… Edward has too much on his mind, he needs help from us. Plus that dress!" she squealed again practically jumping from my lap. "Rewind it, I didn't catch the name" she said to Rosalie. Rosalie did as she asked and Alice squealed again once she saw it.

"Oh I don't know. I want it now!" she said. Emmett and I laughed and Jacob rolled his eyes at Alice.

"Oh shut up." She muttered leaning back on my chest. I kissed her shoulder still chuckling to myself.

"Jacob?" Renesmee's voice came echoing into the house. Jacob jumped up from the couch and walked out into the hall. I heard him walk up to her, probably hugging her. Eddie looked briefly into the room and walked back out again and up the stairs. Jacob and Renesmee came into the living room hand in hand.

"Where are my mom and dad?" she asked. We shrugged.

"They went in the opposite direction to you and Eddie. Bella wanted to talk to Edward"

"Oh good. Maybe she'll knock some sense into him." She muttered pulling Jacob over to the couch and pushing him into it before sitting down on his lap. I could feel Emmett's anger go up a notch. He wouldn't say anything to Renesmee but he was the only one that could relate to Edward the most. He was completely on his side.

"Chantelle was looking for you by the way" Jacob said to Renesmee as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh!" Renesmee said and jumped off Jacobs lap. "I'll be back. I have to go and talk to Chantelle" she said and kissed his cheek before running out of the room. I was getting an excited emotion from Renesmee as she went to find her cousin. I was definitely asking Edward about that later.


	37. Chapter 37

**Back tracking a little I'm guessing you want to know what Eddie and Renesmee spoke about :)**

**POV credits = twirob & Claudia**

**Im thinking the next one is going to be either Edward or Chantelle. Do you want to hear what Bella said to Edward or do you want me to go straight to what's going on with Chantelle?**

**Chapter 37: Growing up**

**EDDIE'S POV**

I kept hold of Renesmee's hand as we ran through the forest; I kept up with her speed until we got far enough away. I noticed a small meadow type area and stopped once we entered it.

"This place looks like mom and dads, sort of. It's kinda smaller" she muttered.

"Mhmm" I said to her, I had no idea what she meant.

"Ok so why did you drag me away?" she asked. "If dad kills Jacob I'm going to kill you"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic." I said sitting down on the red flowers.

"I'm not being dramatic! I'm being serious." She said sitting down with me.

"That conversation just needed to end. We're going to stay here for a while until dad cools down a bit"

"That's boring though, I want to be with Jacob" she muttered pulling a flower out of the ground.

"Spend some time with your bestest little brother for once" I said smiling at her, she rolled her eyes.

"Bestest isn't a word dumb ass." She laughed and nudged me playfully. I smiled at her.

"Renesmee, I know it's really weird with our roles reversed, but you have to grow up a bit" I said to her, reluctantly. I waited for her answer.

"What do you mean grow up? I am, I'm nearly 17"

"Yeah maybe physically but you're not…" I paused unsure on how to put what I was thinking into nicer words. "You and Jacob just need to get out of your little box where only you two exist and think about your family... and dad."

"I do think about him!" she said.

"I know what it's like to want to be with Jacob all the time. It's like you can never be together enough. He's the only one you want to be with, I get it. But you have to realise how_ hard_ this is on dad."

"I don't see why it's so hard though… he's had 7 years to get used to the idea"

"Ok. Renesmee, imagine if someone was trying to take Jacob away from you. She thinks she loves him and convinced he is the man for her and imagine if Jacob admitted he loves that girl, imagine the feeling. Then finally Jacob picks you, after all that pain. He's finally yours. You get married and have children, but that same girl the one that tried to take Jacob away from you falls in love with your son. Your own child, the one that is meant to be yours for at least 18 years, but she claims him after only 6. Try your hardest to _imagine_ how that feels." I said to her, her face softened and she stared out at the trees. I placed my hand on hers. I played some memories of dads that he had showed me. Ones of Jacob and Bella. Renesmee flinched a little, I was expecting her to pull her hand away but she didn't. I showed her when Jacob, my mom and dad were in a tent. Bella was freezing cold but Edward couldn't do anything, I showed her the pain our dad felt when he had to let Jacob warm her up. Then I showed her a different memory of when our dad found out about Jacob imprinting on her. Exactly what he felt, the pain, him knowing that he was going to lose his little miracle baby to Jacob one day. Renesmee finally pulled her hand away from mine.

"I get it" she said looking down, she seemed almost sad. Maybe guilty. I reached over and put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her against my chest. She sighed and I kissed her head.

"I have something to tell you. I haven't told anyone yet" I said to her.

"What?" she said looking up at me.

"You know when Aro came to see us?"

"Yeah"

"Chloe and I were in the forest when he came out to speak with us. I touched his hand and I could read his mind" I whispered to her.

"Really?" she asked, I nodded. Chloe and for some reason Aro were the only 2 not related to me that I could read and I had no idea why.

"I don't know why though, I mean why can I read Chloe and Aro but not Aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe you should visit the witch in Seattle, the one that gave you that book on your kind?"

"Yeah, I think I might" I replied to her. "Thank you" I whispered in her hair.

"You're welcome little brother" she said with a small laugh. I smiled and rested my head against hers. We didn't say anything else for another half an hour. Renesmee had her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Let's go home" I whispered to her and held out my hand for her. She took it and we walked back to our house.

As soon as it was in our view Renesmee picked up her pace, I followed her closely. She opened the door.

"Jacob?" she asked. Jacob came out of the living room and walked straight up to her pulling her into his arms. I gave them some privacy and went to check the living room for Chloe; she wasn't there so I headed upstairs. I checked Renesmee's room but found her in mine. She was sitting cross legged on my bed reading one of my books. I stood at the door grinning at her. She finally looked up at me.

"Oh!" she said and dropped the book; I closed my door and walked over to her. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Just now" I said and walked over to her. I sat down next to her. She leant over and kissed my cheek. Before picking the book up again and continued to read. I smiled and moved so I was lying behind her, she shifted her weight so she was lying down next to me, and she held the book above her face. I smiled in complete awe of her. She was beautiful. Just lying there reading, something so simple made her look so lovely and peaceful, the way her hair spread out on the covers of my bed, the way her eyes followed the words on the pages, the way her fingers moved as she turned the page; I was memorised. She finally turned her head to look at me watching her. She smiled at me and I automatically smiled back. I leant in towards her, closing the few centimetres gap between our lips and kissed her gently. She smiled when we pulled away and started reading the book again.

**

* * *

CHLOE'S POV**

I was fully aware Eddie was watching me as we lay on his bed. All I was doing was reading, how did he find it so interesting? I had just finished the 6th chapter of the book when I realised that maybe I should give Eddie more attention. I closed the book, put it down and turned to look at Eddie next to me. He had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Was he asleep? I touched his cheek.

"You awake?" I asked, he didn't answer. I reached to the bottom of the bed and pulled the blanket up over my legs and Eddie's. I rested my head by his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Chloe" I heard someone whisper. I looked up to the door to find Edward standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

"I'm really sorry but can I ask you to sleep in Renesmee's room please? Jacob found out that I let you stay with Eddie the other night and he didn't like it. It's not that I don't trust you it's just…" he said. I cut him off climbing out of the bed.

"Its ok" I said with a genuine smile. "I get it, don't worry" I said and walked over to him.

"I am sorry, I just can't allow- not yet." he began. I placed my hand out towards him.

"Drop it. Its fine" I said with a smile, he smiled back and nodded.

"Ok, thank you"

"No prob" I sang and walked into Renesmee's room. Renesmee wasn't there but I made my way over to the bed anyway and climbed under the quilt. It felt like a second later when I felt Renesmee climb in next to me.

"Hey, you been with Jake?" I asked her sleepily.

"No Chantelle" she whispered in the dark.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No. not really. Chantelle has a boyfriend."

"Yeah I knew that."

"Her boyfriend kissed her today"

"Oh!" I said sitting up in the bed. She sat up next to me.

"yeah." She whispered, there was a weird tone to her voice.

"What else is there?"

"I don't know…" she began. "I don't really like him" I laughed a little.

"That's just because you're looking out for your little sister. You're not meant to like him" I said. She laughed a little.

"I guess… but I don't know. There is just something about the way she describes him. She said he forced the kiss on her, that he didn't ask her or even go slowly into it. She said she was glad he did it but I know Chantelle better than anyone, I had a feeling she was… scared." She whispered.

"Well did she say she was?"

"No"

"And he's human right? No supernatural being?"

"Yeah"

"Then there is nothing to be worried about, if he hurts her she can break his neck. There is nothing to worry about" I reassured her. Id talk to Eddie tomorrow and ask him if he had caught anything off Edward but I was pretty sure I was right.

"Yeah… you're right. Thanks" she said smiling at me.

"I'm tired. You going to sleep now?" I asked her. She nodded as I lay back down. "Night" I whispered and I closed my eyes.

"Night Clo" she whispered and I felt her weight on the bed as she lay down and i drifted off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**Firstly to those who asked, I am not giving this story up to continue the new one I posted, that was just a one shot that I finally finished and wanted to post, I'll be back to updating this one now. There may be a few more like that but I would never have 2 running stories together, I would never have the time to update them both.**

**A lot of people requested both Edward and Chantelle… so I decided it do Edward and Bella's conversation first then link it into Chantelle's POV. Thank you to FlyCrazyAddie for the idea.**

**Edward POV credit = FlyCrazyAddie & xRenesmeex hinted it :) **

**Chantelle POV credit = FlyCrazyAddie**

**Chapter 38: uh oh.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

So many things were going through my head as Bella and I ran through the forest. I was on auto pilot as I ran, Bella tugging me every so often in a different direction. We stopped at our meadow; she pulled me into the centre and got me to sit down. She sat down beside me so her back was by my knees and her knees were by my head.

"Edward…" she began. I sighed. I knew I overreacted; she didn't need to say it.

"I know love" I replied to her.

"You just need to-"

"I know" I sighed again and looked at her face. She looked sympathetic as she stared at me. She stroked my leg soothingly. I reached for her and pulled her chest against mine. I fell to the floor and she stayed against me. I breathed in the scent of her hair, just enjoying her in my arms. She kissed my shoulder a few times before looking up at me. She crossed her arms and rested them across my chest.

"I know its hard Edward. I'm going through it too, but you can't keep them away from each other. We let Eddie be with Chloe, it should be no different with Renesmee. Jacob's right." she whispered. I looked down at her beautiful face. I knew she was right, I did, and I understood but it was the pain that accompanied that I didn't like.

"She's my little girl Bella, our little girl, our miracle. I just-" I choked out, I felt like crying. Renesmee was growing up too fast. Way too fast. Bella reached up and kissed each of my cheeks.

"I know" she whispered back, just as painfully. "I wish she was a baby again too, she was so beautiful and incredible, it took a while to get used to her but we got too used to her. We enjoyed her little whilst we could but we never really thought at how fast she would grow up. Now she has its different. But we have to be happy for her. Look at the plus side, she will always have Jacob to protect her, he would die before anyone hurt her, our little girl has all the protection in the world. Jacob's never going to break her heart, Jacob would never hurt her, and she would never leave us. She loves us" she said. I nodded.

"I know" I whispered.

"Maybe we should just let them stay together at night. I mean_ we_ did it." She said to me.

"I trusted myself not to do anything, I don't trust Jacob"

"Somewhere inside you, you do. He wouldn't do that" she replied. I sighed. She was right; I just didn't want to admit it to her.

"We can have this conversation whenever you want. This is happening to both of us, something we share. We knew our kids wouldn't be little forever, it's just something we have to live with and they're still our children. Our flesh and blood." She said to me kissing my jaw. "We just need to act a little tougher when other people are around. When it's just us we can cry and reminisce about when they were little but when we have our beautiful children around us we have to be happy for them." She said, I nodded.

"Ok" I said to her with a smile. "You know… we could always go to Isle Isabella and-"

"No!" she cut me off. I laughed, I was only joking but she seemed to take it seriously.

"Unless that magic can switch our roles so you have to carry and give birth to the kid. No" she laughed, I smiled back at her.

"I was only joking love" I said and kissed her nose.

"Good. Let's head back"

"Can't we just stay here?" I asked pouting; I refused to let her stand up. She laughed.

"No"

"Please" I begged tightening my grip on her. She sighed.

"God I wish I was a newborn again" she said, I laughed and kissed her nose, then each of her cheeks before I kissed her mouth. She moaned against me and pulled herself further up my body so our heads were facing each other. She wrapped her hands in my hair and let her legs fall either side of my body. I pushed her onto her back without breaking the kiss.

"I love you" I murmured against her lips._ I love you._ I heard in her head, I pulled away and grinned. I loved hearing her mind so much. _Why are you so far away from me?_ She asked. I brought my face back to hers and she secured her arms around my shoulders, I felt one of her arms slip and she reached for my belt.

I didn't know how long Bella and I were in our meadow. We made our way back to the house, and as I got closer I could hear everyone's thoughts, most were doing their own thing, I could hear Chloe was in Eddie's room reading and Renesmee was in Chantelle's room.

Chantelle and Renesmee were talking about Chantelle and her boyfriend; I had caught it in Renesmee's head earlier. Chantelle had kissed her boyfriend, or as I was finding out now, he had kissed her. I watched the kiss in Chantelle's mind. The boy was sitting with her in a room, it looked like a class room, it was empty and they were just talking but then it abruptly changed. The boy moved towards Chantelle and crushed his lips against hers. At first she was shocked and didn't know what to do but she responded. They pulled away and the boy jumped off the desk they were sitting on. "See you later" he had said to her and walked out leaving her there speechless.

"So, it wasn't as romantic as your first kiss but it was a first kiss right?" Chantelle asked Renesmee. Renesmee nodded.

"Yeah it was a kiss alright. Ok well as long as you don't tell your dad you'll be fine"

"Why?"

"Because he will react just like mine does. He was sticking up for my dad all day today"

"Oh" Chantelle said and laughed nervously. Bella and I reached the house and walked in. Jacob was snoring on the couch alone in the living room but something caught my attention before I even managed to sit down. Chloe was about to fall asleep in Eddie's room. I sighed, I hated to do this to them, but if it meant Jacob would stay out of Renesmee's room, I would have to make sure Chloe stayed out of Eddie's. Maybe I could let go one day and let them stay with each other but I was too stubborn to give in straight away. I kissed Bella's hand before leaving her in the living room; I walked up the stairs just in time for Chloe to close her eyes.

"Chloe" I whispered. She looked around the room before she caught me standing at the door.

"Yeah?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

"I'm really sorry but can I ask you to sleep in Renesmee's room please? Jacob found out that I let you stay with Eddie the other night and he didn't like it. It's not that I don't trust you it's just…" I said. She cut me off and climbed out of the bed.

"It's ok" she said with a genuine smile and walked over to me. "I get it, don't worry"

"I am sorry, I just can't allow-" I began. She placed a hand out towards me.

"Drop it. Its fine" she said with a smile, i smiled back and nodded.

"Ok, thank you"

"No prob" she sang and walked into Renesmee's room. Although she seemed to understand I hated to have to do it. I looked back into my son's room. He was watching the door.

"Sorry" I whispered. He shook his head.

"Its fine" he smiled. "Night dad"

"Goodnight son" I replied and he rolled back over to face the wall in between his and Renesmee's room. I closed the door and made my way back down the stairs.

* * *

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

After the talk with Renesmee I felt better, I knew that my uncle had found out but I was grateful that he hadn't said anything. Especially not to my dad. I woke up the next morning to my phone vibrating annoyingly on my bedside table. I picked it up to see Alex ringing me. Alex was my boyfriend that went to school with me. I would admit I used my ability on him to notice me but I was surprised that after that I didn't have to use it again, he genuinely liked me. I answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Good morning babe!" he sang down the phone, I looked over to see the time. 7:30am.

"How come you're up so early? It's not even a school day" I muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Oh come on! I rang you because we are going out today!"

"We are?"

"We are, my mom's going out and is dragging me with her, but she said I could bring a friend. I'll be there to pick you up in an hour."

"You don't even know where I live"

"Then tell me silly" he laughed, I smiled. I told him my address and hung up. I quickly jumped out of bed and got a shower. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen; no one was there so I opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of cheerios. What I really wanted was blood but I didn't have time to hunt before Alex got here.

"Why are you up so early?" I heard my dad's voice echo around the room.

"Going out"

"Oh you are? With who?"

"Friends" I said turning to smile at him.

"This early?"

"They're early risers" I grinned.

"Of course" he muttered and sat down next to me on the kitchen island. I continued to eat my food, my dad just sat there. I finished my cereal and placed the bowl in the sink. I ran back upstairs to get my bag and skipped back down, running right into Uncle Edward's chest.

"Oh. Sorry" I said not looking up at him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Chantelle, I can't keep this from your father. You are going to have to tell him." He said to me. I sighed.

"I know I know" I muttered. "When I get back" I grinned.

"You don't even know where you're going. I can't let you out"

"What?" I moaned. "I'll ask him then I can go right?"

"I'm coming with you to ask him"

"ugh." I moaned. "Fine, but he's going to be here any minute."

"Let's go then" he said and took my hand. We walked back down the stairs and out the front door. We waited for Alex to arrive.

"How old is he?" my uncle asked.

"13"

"Who's bringing him?"

"His mom" I replied. Within a minute, Alex's mom arrived. I skipped over to the car and Alex opened the door, he didn't get out though. I threw my purse in and got in.

"Alex, can I ask where you are taking my sister please?" my uncle said politely bending down so he could view inside the car.

"We're going to the mall, then to the cinema" he grinned.

"Ok then… Have fun" Edward said to me.

"Thanks" I muttered I looked at Alex's mom who was staring with her mouth practically open at Edward. "Ok bye!" I sang and closed the door before she could get out and introduce herself.

"Oh maybe I should introduce myself" she said still looking at Edward through the window.

"No its fine, let's go" I said, I knew it came out rude but It was just repetitious seeing people drooling over my family. Alex's mom began driving away.

"So is he your adopted brother or your real brother?" she asked me.

"Mom!" Alex shouted.

"Adopted" I replied. Alex pulled my hand into his and squeezed it.

"Ah, does he have a girlfriend or a wife or anything?" she asked.

"Yes" I growled.

"Mom you're married to dad!" Alex shouted.

"Doesn't mean I can't look" she said to Alex.

"Yeah it sorta does! God you're such a slut" he replied to her, I stared at him in shock, did he just say that?

"Alex when you're older, you will understand, a woman needs to attend to her needs."

"Ew." He replied. "What's wrong with dad?"

"He's boring and too old, I like a little spice." Alex rolled his eyes. I actually couldn't believe what I was hearing. Seeing my uncles and aunts and my grandparents and parents together, I thought marriage was perfect. When you've found the one you marry that's it. You don't find anyone else. Maybe it was different for humans.

We arrived at the mall in Seattle in what felt like hours later. I liked Alex but his mom… I couldn't think of a word to describe that woman.

"Ok kids go have fun!" his mom said to us and I was happy to get away from her. Alex and I walked hand in hand through the mall.

"Do you want to go shopping anywhere? I can give you some money"

"No thanks, I have lots" I grinned.

"Do you now? What does your dad do again?"

"He's a doctor" I replied.

"Oh, well mines a lawyer, my mom's a whore but my dad is pretty cool" he replied. I grinned at him; at least he thought so too.

"Mines richer."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" I replied, he laughed, and I knew he didn't believe me but I let him rant on about how much money his dad had and how much money was kept from his mom. The entire family seemed highly untrusting. His father kept money hidden from his mother so she couldn't splash out on expensive crap and both of his parents were cheating on each other. Alex received an allowance that could probably buy him a house from his father, where as his mother received barely a quarter of what he did and he was their only child. We continued to talk as we walked into the food court.

"You hungry?" he asked. I looked at my phone. It was 11am. I could eat. I shrugged.

"Sure" I replied and he walked over to McDonalds. Ew, of all the restaurants in the food court he picked this one.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Erm. Something with a lot of lettuce in it" I replied. He laughed.

"They don't have salads"

"Well you pick for me, nothing too big or fattening."

"It's McDonalds babe, everything is big and fattening" he grinned. I smiled timidly back at him. Oh well I guess I'd just have to do a lot of running whilst hunting later.

"Kay, get me whatever" I said to him as we walked up to the counter. As Alex ordered our food I scanned the large area, just out of curiosity. I watched dozens of humans eat their food. I looked over to the shops outlining the back of the court and I caught something suspicious in the perfume shop. I watched as the strange woman moved around laughing at what some guy was saying to her, I focused closely on her. She was as pale as my family, she was as beautiful as my family and when she spun around I saw the black in her eyes. I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked me, I turned to look at him taking the tray off the counter.

"Nothing" I whispered and we walked over to one of the tables. I took a peak back over to the shop and saw the woman and the man gone. I ate my food nervously, barely tasting it. Had that vampire killed the man by now? I couldn't have stopped it, she was much stronger than I was but it still bugged me, or was I simply over reacting?

"Hello" I heard from behind me. I span around to see the same woman standing right there. I took in a gasp.

"Hi?" I asked.

"You dropped this" she said and picked my scarf up from the floor, she handed it to me, her now red eyes boring into mine. I gulped down the food in my throat. I wasn't over reacting.

"Thanks" I said nervously.

"You're welcome." She smiled at me. I looked away from her, scared to look at her eyes.

"Hey, how come you have red eyes?" Alex asked rudely as he ate his burger. The vampire chuckled.

"Because I'm special." She said seductively. I gripped my cup a little too tight, the lid came flying off and the cardboard crushed under my hands.

"Huh. Are they contacts?"

"No" she grinned.

"Hey!" I said catching her attention. I did NOT like her flirting with my boyfriend. "Can we help you?" I asked, I couldn't use my ability on her to get her to go away. If I did, she'd know I wasn't just human.

"Maybe" she grinned. I took in a sharp breath.

"Would you like to be special like me?" she asked. What did she think she was doing? Turning random people in the mall? "But then again" she said looking at me and tilting her head. "I think you're already special aren't you?" she asked. I took in a sharp breath. "Alex lets go" I announced standing up and walking over to him.

"What does she mean?" he asked me.

"Nothing" I replied quickly and grabbed his hand.

"I haven't finished my lunch" he moaned.

"Now!" I ordered him and used my ability to make him move.

"Fine" he said, dropped his food and stood up with me, I kept hold of his hand and ran as fast as I could along with him. We found his mom in forever 21.

"Id like to go home please" I said to her.

"Oh but we only just got here, I still have lots to buy" she said. With what money? I wondered.

"Ok ill just get my brother to pick me up." I replied letting Alex's hand drop.

"No no! Its ok, I'll take you home. Come on" she said putting the top that was way too young for her down and exited the shop with us. She drove me home and I said goodbye to them. I apologized and promised Alex id see him tomorrow and I ran into the house. The first one to greet me was Eddie; he pulled me into a hug. I felt like sobbing but I didn't bother, he knew how scared I was. My uncle Edward was standing right next to him, his hand still slightly out towards Eddie.

* * *

**Next Update: Saturday. Sorry the updates are coming a little slower, I have a few things going on that are restricting my writing time. I'll try and make sure it's never ever longer than 4 days at most between updates.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for the support it means so much to me I could never express how much.**

**POV Credit= ****volleyballislife14**** and LovingYourStories**

**Chapter 39: My daughter's boyfriend**

**EMMETT'S POV**

"Emmett, Jasper" I heard Edward call from the hall. I made my way to where his voice was. Chantelle was hugging Eddie and she looked like she was upset.

"Chantelle?" I asked, what was wrong with her?

"I'm ok" she replied.

"Emmett, Jasper we need to go out for a while, I'll explain on the way." Edward said walking over to the door. "We'll find her Chantelle. She won't hurt anyone" he said towards Chantelle. Did someone hurt Chantelle? I knelt down to where she was standing.

"Chantelle? What's going on?" I asked her, she pulled away from Eddie and ran into my arms. I wrapped my little girl up and held her tight against me.

"Chantelle?" I heard Rosalie call; I looked up to see my wife join us in the hall. Edward walked over to Chantelle unwrapping her scarf from her neck.

"Emmett we really have to go" Edward said catching my attention. I pulled away from my daughter and kissed her forehead. I stood up and followed Edward and Jasper out of the house.

"Ok explain to me why my daughter is so scared" I ordered him as we began running.

"She went to the mall with a friend only they came across a vampire. She asked them if they wanted her to turn them. Chantelle saw her go off with a man and come back with red eyes. She was scared because she knew Chantelle was special."

The fury inside of me was burning brighter and brighter. No one touches my little girl. I forced myself to go faster towards Seattle.

"What about her friend is she ok?" I asked. I heard Edward swallow.

"Yeah they're ok"

"Good."

We arrived at the mall 10 minutes later. Edward forced us to slow to human pace as we walked through the door.

"Follow me" he said as we walked through the mall. "Here, smell this. Can you recognise it in the air?" He said.

"Yeah" I said after separating the scents all around us.

"Mhmm" Jasper answered. We followed the scent to the food court.

"Split up, see if you can find where she went" Edward ordered and we split up in opposite directions.

I walked further into the food court, I could smell Chantelle's scent and the vampires, I reached a table where their scents were the strongest.

"She's gone" I heard Edward say. I looked up at him standing next to me. There was something else he wasn't telling me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well. I found traces of Chantelle's… friend… with the vampires scent. I think he went back to find her."

"He?" I asked.

"Yeah, he." He replied, I tried to keep my temper down, my little girl had gone out with a _boy_?

"So _he_ came back to find the vampire?" I asked. Edward nodded. Well shit.

"Let's get back. There's nothing we can do now. He's either dead or turning."

We all made it back to the house. Chantelle ran out of the living room.

"Did you kill her?" she asked. We shook our heads.

"Chantelle…" Edward began._ No! _ I shouted in my head. _Don't tell her; ask her if she's heard from him. Let's be sure before we say anything_. Edward nodded at my side.

"Have you rang Alex yet?" he asked. Chantelle's eyes flickered to me, I smiled warmly at her. At this moment I didn't care that she had a boyfriend, I cared that her_ boyfriend_ could be dead. She shook her head. "I think you should" Edward said to her. Chantelle frowned at him.

"Okaay" she said and pulled out her phone, she placed it to her ear and waited.

"He's not answering" she said hanging up. She looked at us. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Chantelle… I think…"

"Guuuys" Alice suddenly called. We all turned to look at her at the top of the stairs. "It looks like we're going to have a visitor." She said making her way down the stairs.

"Who?" Carlisle asked coming out.

"Oh well Renesmee will be happy" Edward said.

"Zac"

"Zac? When?" Renesmee asked coming out of her room, Jacob behind her.

"A week" Alice replied. Renesmee squealed in excitement.

"Chloe!" she shouted and went into Eddie's room.

Edward didn't manage to tell Chantelle about her boyfriend. He decided he'd wait a few days and see if he turned up.

Three days later Alice came skipping down the stairs and into the living room. She paused at the door suddenly, staring into space like an idiot.

"Are the Lakers going to win the game then Alice?" I asked laughing; she ignored me and ran out of the room. I laughed and turned back to watch the TV.

"Chantelle" Alice shouted.

"What's going on?" she asked as she came down the stairs.

"Alex... he's…"

"On his way, I know"

"But Chantelle…" Edward said, I stood up from the couch and made my way over to where they were talking. The was a knock at the door.

"He's less than an hour old." Edward said, his voice was thick with worry.

"What do you mean?" Chantelle asked walking over to the door.

"No!" Edward shouted as she opened it. He pulled Chantelle back behind him. Alex was standing there. His eyes blood red.

"Alex… you… no!" Chantelle screamed, she started to cry.

"Chantelle, look at me. I'm special." He said to her stepping into the room.

"No!" she cried again. Edward catching her as she fell to her knees.

"Hmm.. you smell, amazing" Alex said stepping towards her.

"No!" I shouted running over to him. I secured him in my grasp. Jasper, Rosalie and Alice joined me.

"Alex please…" Chantelle begged.

"You don't smell like a human though, what are you?" he asked. "I'm not going to hurt her. I don't think" he said to us. I didn't loosen my grip.

"I'm half vampire." She sobbed towards him.

"Half?" he asked, his head tilting.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked from the top of the stairs. A lot happened in the next second. Chloe stepped out from behind Eddie. The scent hit us at the bottom of the stairs. Alex growled and hissed, breaking free of our grasp and ran towards Chloe.

"Bella!" Edwards screamed. Bella was suddenly at the top of the stairs, having just come out of Renesmee's room and her shield surrounded Chloe and Eddie. Alex was knocked back down the stairs, he ran straight back up the stairs growling like an animal but he was knocked back again. We all ran to restrain him. With Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle and I all holding onto a piece of the 13 year old boy; he was restrained.

"Get Chloe out of here!" Edward ordered. Eddie wrapped his arms around Chloe and took her into Edward and Bella's room, the closest room with a balcony. Bella came down the stairs towards us. Her shield dropping.

"What…?" Alex asked. "How do you stand being so near her?" she asked us all.

"Years of practice" Carlisle said placing his hand on the boys shoulder.

"What was that?" he asked Bella.

"My gift. Some vampires have gifts. Mine is a shield." Bella answered him.

"Alex… why did you go back?" Chantelle asked, still sitting on the floor.

"My mom wanted to go back to the mall, so I went with her. I saw the woman again. She asked me where you were, I told her you went home. Then she told me what you were, or at least she said she thought you were a vampire, you were different though, and she was confused by you. She then told me what she was and whether I wanted to be like her. Special."

"You're not special. There are loads like you. My entire family are like you" she replied to him. He shrugged.

"Can you let go of me please? I'm not going to go after the human." He said to us. "I find it really hard not to drink when I'm around them. I don't know what it is"

"It will get easier." Carlisle said sympathetically.

"Alex…" Chantelle sobbed.

"Don't be scared Chantelle, now we can be together forever" he said to her. He walked over to her and knelt down. I took a step closer, so did Bella. She had her shoulder on Chantelle, ready to extend her shield if needed.

"But Alex… I didn't want you to be a vampire. You were normal and human and…" he interrupted her.

"But it's better now" he said reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"I need to think about this…" she said. Alex withdrew his hand and nodded.

"Ok, I'm just a phone call away" he said standing up.

"Alex, you are welcome to stay here-" Carlisle began.

"No, it's ok. I live with Sarah now."

"Is that the one that turned you?" Chantelle asked. He nodded.

"Ill talk to you soon" he said and placed a kiss on her hair. Bella gripped Chantelle tighter and I took a step towards them. He pulled away.

"Do not follow the humans scent. We will not hesitate to kill you if you harm her" Edward said to Alex. Alex nodded.

"I will try my hardest."

"When you leave our house go to the right. Follow it until you reach the main road, you will stay clear of the humans scent that way." Edward said, Alex nodded and ran out the door.

"So…" I said breaking the silence. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" I asked my daughter.

* * *

**Next update: Tuesday.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Updates are going to be coming on a regular basis. Ill update every Tuesday, Friday and Sunday. If I don't manage to update on a Friday it will be on the Saturday but there won't be one on Sunday, if that makes sense? It just depends on how my week goes. This is a plan I want to stick to. So just expect a chapter Tuesday, Friday and Sunday or Tuesday and Saturday. I'll let you know if things change.**

**Chapter 40: overprotectiveness**

**CHLOE'S POV**

Eddie wrapped his arms around me, picked me up bridal style and took a jump from the balcony of Edward and Bella's bed room. I squealed as we fell the 10 feet and Eddie laughed as he ran with me away from the house. When we were a safe distance away from the house Eddie stopped and let me onto my feet.

"What was that? A vampire?" I asked, he nodded.

"Newborn. He was an hour old. He's Chantelle's boyfriend... or he was" he replied moving over to a tree and sitting down with his back against it. He opened his arms in invitation so I moved over to him and sat down in his lap, he then wrapped his arms securely around me. I once again felt safe.

"What's going to happen to him?" I asked.

"I don't know." he answered me. I decided to change the subject.

"What's going to happen when Zac finds out about us?" I asked, barely above a whisper. He smiled a little, I knew he loved teasing him, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. We don't have to tell him, he can work it out himself" he replied to me. I shivered, it wasn't just because it was cold it was also because I didn't like the idea of Zac finding out.

"I hate jealous guys" I muttered, he laughed.

"Hey I'm not the jealous one" he said into my hair. I replied with a scoff.

"You have no idea how confused I was that night" I said quietly. He kissed my head.

"Sorry" he whispered. I shook my head.

"No, don't be. It gave me hope" I said smiling slightly. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Good, that was the point"

"What's our future going to be like?" I asked nervously. We'd never spoken about this before, I didn't know why I brought it up now, it just came out like word vomit.

"It will be however you want it to be" He answered. I knew he didn't want to scare me with the possibilities. I sighed and dropped the subject.

"I think we can go back now" he whispered, it was starting to get dark and I was starting to get hungry.

"Ok" I answered and stood up from his lap, I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to warm up. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I said quietly. I loved how he was such a gentleman.

"You're welcome" he said and held out his hand to me. I knew what it was for; I gripped his jacket tighter and took his hand. He swung me onto his back and began running back to the house.

When arrived back at the house, Edward was standing outside.

"It's ok to come in. He's gone" he said. Eddie nodded and I slipped off his back. He took my hand and we walked into the house. I scanned the hall, I was hoping Bella was here, after all if you know were Edward is, Bella isn't far but I couldn't see her.

"She's in our room" I heard him whisper in my ear. _Thank you._ I answered in my head. I looked at Eddie who was looking at me confused, I reached up and put a small peck on his lips and ran up the stairs.

"Eddie, don't." I heard Edward say. _Thanks_. I said again and went to the door of Edward and Bella's room. I knocked lightly and waited for an answer.

"Come in Chloe" Bella said. I opened the door and walked in. Bella was lying on her bed reading a book. So that's were Eddie got his love of reading from. She put the book on the bed side table and sat up. "What can I do for you?" she asked me. I walked over to the edge of the bed and slipped my shoes off, I took Eddies jacket off and laid it on the bed before I climbed up and sat cross legged in front of her.

"You said if I ever needed to talk about Eddie you would listen" I began.

"Yes of course" she answered.

"Well, normally I'd tell Renesmee this but I think your answer would be more helpful." I answered, she frowned in confusion.

"Go on"

"What's going to happen with me and Eddie? I mean what future do we have with me still human?" I asked. She sighed and her perfect face relaxed, as if she knew this conversation would happen.

"You know… when I was human Edward didn't want to turn me? He didn't want to risk my soul. He fought with me every day, trying to get me to change my mind. Only he never knew that eventually he would have to change me to save me" she said to me then paused before she began again. "Eddie doesn't think like Edward. Maybe you should talk to him yourself but Eddie won't object to you being changed. That's if you want it of course. It's an open possibility but it's entirely your choice." She said, I nodded; did I want to be a vampire? Not particularly. Did I want to be with Eddie forever? Yes absolutely. "But before you decide on whether you want to be immortal there are other things to consider. Your mother, you won't be able to see her again after you've been changed, I haven't seen mine since my wedding day. School, you are only 16; you should at least wait until you have finished high school because you will have to drop out for at least a decade. And children, we don't know if it's possible for Eddie to give you children but if he could would you want them?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. I'm not very maternal." I answered her.

"That's what I thought before I knew it was possible"

"But I'm not as strong as you; I wouldn't be able to go through what you did. I couldn't have a hybrid, I'd die. I know." I answered. Bella reached out and placed her hand on my leg.

"You are strong Chloe. The fact that you are sitting here right now tells me you are strong, you are dating a vampire; you have a vampire best friend. I know you could handle having a child. Plus we know how it goes now. We went through it with me, we went through it with Chantelle's mother, you wouldn't have it nearly as bad as I did." She said comfortingly.

"I still don't want kids" I answered her. "I just want Eddie" I said in a whisper. She smiled widely at me.

"You remind me so much of myself." She chuckled, I grinned at her. I kind of liked that. "We'll see though. You never know" she said to me.

"I couldn't put Eddie through that, I couldn't die in front of him" I said to her quietly, I knew it was a low blow but she didn't understand properly. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Alright, so I don't get grandkids from you… that's fine" she said jokingly. I was glad she was lightening the mood a bit. I grinned at her.

"There's always Renesmee" I answered her, her smile dropped a bit.

"Are you going to leave me with puppies as grandchildren?" she said. I smiled at her.

"Yup" I joked, she smiled.

"Alright then, but you have to help me train then" she grinned. I laughed and nodded.

"Will do!" I replied and climbed off the bed. "Thank you Bella" I said sincerely, all humour gone from my voice.

"Anytime" she replied just as seriously. I walked out the room and paused, I took a deep breath. I didn't know where I wanted to go. To Renesmee? Or Eddie? I decided I'd go into the living room and hang out with whoever I saw first.

Both Eddie and Renesmee were there, along with Jacob and Edward. As soon as Edward saw me, he got up and retraced my steps up the stairs. I walked over to Eddie and he opened his arms for me to sit down in his lap. I looked over to Renesmee who was grinning widely at me, I rolled my eyes and she just laughed.

"So… what do you want to do tomorrow?" Eddie asked me. Tomorrow. Oh.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, I have to go home tomorrow. My mom thinks I'm spending way too much time here. She wants to take me shopping" I answered him. He stiffened.

"In Seattle?" he asked, I nodded.

"No. Not Seattle, anywhere but Seattle" he said.

"Why?" I asked him, trying to control me wasn't a turn on.

"Because that's where Chantelle's boyfriend was turned" Renesmee answered me. I looked at her, my eyes widening. Ok I take back what I said about Eddie being controlling.

"Ok. I'm not going to Seattle" I replied quickly. If I was going to become a vampire, I wanted one of the Cullen's to change me, not some random vampire out looking for blood.

"Thank you" Eddie whispered and kissed my hair. _I don't like the thought of you being out there without me. It's dangerous._ He placed in my head_. I'll be ok_. I thought. I didn't know if he was reading my mind but it was worth a shot. _I hope so. I'm going to be worrying all day. I don't want to sound like an overprotective boyfriend but please _please_ call me when you get home after._ He said, the tone of this voice was pleading. I nodded. _I will_. I told him. I didn't want him worrying. _Thank you._ He thought and placed a kiss on my head. I looked back over to Renesmee again, this time she wasn't smiling at us, just at Jacob. They were staring at each other adoringly, it made my heart swell. They were so in love it was unbelievable. I wondered if Eddie and I ever looked like that.

"Ok dinner is ready. I'm sorry it's late" Esme said walking into the room.

"That's ok grandma, we understand" Renesmee said standing up from Jacobs lap. Jacob followed her out the room.

"You gunna go eat?" Eddie asked me. I shook my head and rested it on his chest. He tightened his arms around me slightly in a squeeze before he let go again.

"Why?"

"I need to get home" I answered. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here, in Eddie's arms but I had to. I loved my mom too; I needed to spend more time with her.

"Ok" he whispered painfully. I looked up at his perfect face and brought my lips to his in a sweet kiss. The gentle kiss soon became urgent and I was quickly losing oxygen. Eddie put his hand on the back of my neck to keep me there, although my lungs were burning to breath I just couldn't bring myself to pull away.

"Eh hem" I heard from beside us. I finally pulled away, gasping for air as I looked up. Edward was standing there grinning.

"I heard you needed to go home?" he asked. I nodded and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. Eddie chuckled and kissed my cheek closest to his mouth.

"I'll take her dad. Its fine" Eddie said looking up at Edward.

"Ok. Drive carefully"

"I will" he replied and stood up from the couch placing me on my feet.

"You got everything?" he asked. I nodded, I could feel my phone in my left pocket and I kept a bag here permanently for the times I slept over. "Let's go" he said taking my hand.

"Bye Ness" I called out to the kitchen.

"Oh! Bye Clo. Have fun tomorrow!" she replied.

"Thanks, will do" I said and walked out the house with Eddie gripping my hand tightly.


	41. Chapter 41

**Review reply, just to RTS rocks. You might have missed it but I did say '3 days later' **

**POV request: justandsimplyme –well more like a beg than a request, but it was you that made me use it, I love writing in his POV too so it may happen more often than the characters that aren't Renesmee and Bella. And twirob asked for Eddie's POV too.**

**Chapter 41: longest week ever**

**EDDIE'S POV**

After dropping Chloe off at her house, I unwillingly left to go back home. I hated knowing that she would be so far away from me tomorrow, especially with that vampire turning people still alive. I walked straight into the house and upstairs to my room. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" I said, sitting down on my bed. My mom opened the door and smiled at me.

"Alice says there is going to be a thunderstorm tonight. Do you want to play baseball with us?" she asked. I shook my head. I planned to stay in my room and wait until tomorrow ended.

"No thanks, I'll stay here with Renesmee and Chantelle." I replied. It was always a rule that Renesmee and Chantelle were not allowed to play baseball with my family. They were only going to lose or get hurt.

"Are you sure? Jacob was going to stay back with them" she said to me. I nodded.

"I'll keep him company."

"Alright" she said and went to close the door but before she did she was over towards me in a flash, sitting beside me with her hand on my cheek.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked. I looked up to my mom's kind face and let out a smile.

"It's nothing" I lied.

"Sweetheart I know when there is something wrong, don't lie to me" she answered, stroking my cheek.

"It's just tomorrow. Chloe will be out shopping with her mom. I'm afraid something's going to happen to her" I admitted. Her face softened.

"Don't worry." She said and kissed my forehead. "She lasted 15 years without your protection, she can last 1 more day" she said then chuckled slightly, I smiled at her. She was right.

"Thanks momma" I said to her. She grinned and kissed my head again.

"You're welcome baby, I know it's hard not to worry, but you'll see her soon" she said comfortingly and climbed off my bed. "We'll see you later tonight then" she said, I nodded.

"Ok, have fun" I said to her.

"We will" she answered and walked out my room, closing my door behind her.

I didn't go out of my room all night except to check on Renesmee and Chantelle later on in the night. Renesmee was sleeping peacefully, her hair spread out across her face; I had moved it behind her back and gave her a kiss before walking back into my room. I didn't do much, mostly lie on my bed and think about Chloe. About what she said in the forest, about our future and also about how I was going to react to Zac when he sees I am with Chloe. I couldn't _wait_ to get a chance to tease him about it. He never really stood a chance. It was 4am that morning when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said, I already knew who it was, I heard her walk out of her room.

"Hey" Renesmee said sleepily.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Can I come and sleep with you?" she asked, I smiled

"Of course" I answered and she came over to me and climbed under my covers. I stayed above them but wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep again. Less than half an hour later there was another knock on my door, this time they had come from down stairs.

"Come in" I whispered. The door opened and my mom walked in. She noticed Renesmee lying with me and her face softened.

"Is she ok?" she asked. I nodded.

"Bad dream or something, she didn't tell me" I answered.

"Oh." My mom said and came over to us; she sat down on the edge and placed a kiss on Renesmee's forehead. "Since when does she come to you with bad dreams? I thought I'd find her in Jacob's arms" she said with a laugh, I smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe she thought it was the safer option" I answered, she smiled at me.

"I am so happy you and Renesmee are close. I always wanted my baby boy first but I don't think it matters which one of you were born first does it?" she said. I shook my head.

"No" I laughed a little. She smiled.

"Are you going to get some sleep?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Nah. I had my sleep the other day"

"Alright" she said and stroked my cheek. "I love you" she whispered.

"Love you too" I said to her and she grinned before kissing Renesmee and standing up.

"I'll see you later" she said. I nodded and she closed the door behind her.

As it turned out, Chloe was perfectly fine the next day. She rang me when she woke up, she sent me a text when she got there, she sent me another when she was eating lunch, and then she rang me again when she got home. Maybe she missed me as much as I missed her. She rang me once more before she fell asleep the next night too, and then again when she woke up. It had been days since I'd seen her, it was starting to become painful almost, her mom had grounded her, making her stay home for at least a week before she got to see Renesmee again, her mom understood they were close but she was beginning to feel 'lonely' and she'd also found out about me. Chloe had slipped it out one evening and had to explain. Her mom didn't like it at all but I was glad I was able to talk to her on the phone.

"Guess what?" she asked at 9am one day.

"What?" I asked.

"I can come to see you today" she squealed, I grinned to myself.

"When will you be here?" I asked.

"About an hour, is that ok?"

"Of course, I'll see you then" I said to her with a smile still plastered on my face.

"Ok, bye!" she said and we hung up. I placed my book on my bedside table and leapt off my bed. Changing into something more suitable for my family to see me in and bounded down the stairs. Chantelle, my grandmother, Rosalie and my mom were all in the kitchen.

"Hello ladies" I said, still with a smile on my face.

"Good morning Eddie" my grandmother greeted me. I walked over to my mom, I noticed the tiny skip in my step and so did my mom.

"You seem jolly today" she said observing me.

"Do I?" I asked, _still_ smiling. I just couldn't bring myself to relax my lips.

"Yes, I haven't seen you this happy since... well ever" she said.

"Well can't a boy be happy every now and then?" I asked. She smiled slightly at me.

"I guess" she said, amusement on her face.

"It's Chloe" Renesmee suddenly said coming into the room and sitting next to me. "He's giddy because Chloe is coming over in less than an hour" she said sleepily grabbing a bowl from the centre of the table and filling it with cornflakes.

"Ahhh, well that explains it"

"God Ness, I was having fun getting mom to figure it out, next time don't ruin it" I said to her.

"I don't think anything could take you out of this good mood." She muttered putting a spoonful of dry cornflakes in her mouth.

"You're right, there is nothing" I grinned at her and ran my hand over her perfect hair. She took the spoon out of her mouth and paused her chewing to glare at me, I just smiled wider.

"Nessie, why doesn't your bowl have milk in it?" I heard someone say behind me, I turned around to see the vampire from the other week standing here. I flinched and stood up to face him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Eddie… this is Alex. He's Chantelle's boyfriend." My mom answered.

"He's a vampire" I stated.

"Yes, but he isn't going to hurt the girls"

"My_ human_ girlfriend will be here in an hour, he better be far far away from here" I said, I admit it was a little cruel but I didn't want him to have the slightest chance.

"Yes, we know, and he won't be here, don't worry" my mom said again.

"Why is he even here?" I asked. I admit I had been in my room pretty much 247 for the past week, mostly sulking because I didn't have Chloe with me but I was pretty sure I'd know if there was another vampire in the house… wouldn't I?

"This is only the second time he's been here. I think you were out hunting the first time" Chantelle answered and climbed off the stool to walk over to Alex. Alex wrapped his arms around her waist. I noticed his head was incredibly close to her neck. I narrowed my eyes at him but he just smiled.

"You're a week old, how are you not ripping her throat out?" I asked him, I was ready to snatch Chantelle from his arms any second.

"Chantelle and Renesmee don't smell like humans. I mean there is definitely something there that tempts me but I think I can handle it. If they were human they'd be dead, but I can smell the vampire in them" he answered. I still watched him cautiously.

"I'm coming into the room so step away from my daughter!" I heard my uncle Emmett say as he came into the room with his eyes closed. Chantelle laughed and pulled out of Alex's arms to sit back down on the stool.

"So why don't you have milk with cornflakes Nessie?" Alex asked again walking over to the stool next to Chantelle and sitting down.

"She doesn't like milk" Chantelle answered for her. "You will soon find out Renesmee's weird little fetishes. She won't eat eggs unless their cooked by her dad. She won't eat pasta unless it's good by our grandma. She won't watch TV unless someone else is watching it with her. She refuses to wash her hair with anything other than the shampoo she's used since she was born, she won't go near a computer unless its installed with Windows 7, she refuses to read used books –they have to be brand new and she asks where Jacob is every 3 seconds"

"I do not!" Renesmee shouted back.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't" Renesmee argued.

"You do love, but that's ok, I love it" Jacob said walking into the room.

"Ugh what is that smell?" Alex said disgusted putting his hand over his nose. Jacob and Emmett laughed.

"That's the dog" Rosalie replied.

"Oh, I mean I could smell it in the air but now it's almost unbearable" he choked. Renesmee narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think he smells amazing" she said. Jacob smiled at her, making his way over to her and kissing her head.

"Well you are strange" Alex said grinning at her. Renesmee rolled her eyes and continued eating. I watched Alex as he spoke to Chantelle, I watched as she giggled at everything he said.

"Are you drinking human blood?" I asked him. He looked up from Chantelle towards me.

"Yes" he answered. My eyes widened and i looked at my family. Wasn't ANYONE going to object to this?

"This is messed up" I muttered quietly so only Renesmee and Jacob who were centimetres away from me could hear. I felt Renesmee's warm hand on my arm_. Just leave it, he's not such a bad guy when you get to know him_. Renesmee placed in my head. I span around to look at her and took the hand on my arm off to hold it. _He's drinking human blood Renesmee! How is he not a bad guy? __Do _you_ know him? I mean _really_? This isn't normal Ness… He's a 13 year old vampire!_ I practically screamed into her head. She shrugged and continued eating with one hand. _He makes her happy_. She said. _She's 12!_ I said to her. She shrugged again. _I had a boyfriend when I was 9._ She replied_. He was human though and didn't force his tongue down your throat... I just don't like it. I have a really bad feeling._ I said to her, I tried to get her to understand. Renesmee of all people should understand my fears. She knew me the best. She had been in and out of my head since I was born more than anyone. She _knew_ me better than anyone. Her eyes softened. _I believe you, but let's just see how it plays out. If something bad happens, we can help her. She comes to me with everything. I'll know Eddie, calm down. _I relaxed a little. At least she was willing. I nodded and dropped her hand. I looked at the clock on the wall of the kitchen. It was 9:30. I turned to Alex who was sitting next to Chantelle.

"Ok, out. Chloe will be here in half an hour, and even then she's early for everything so I think you better go" I said, I was aware how impolite it was but I _really _didn't like this kid.

"And Zac will be here later so please don't come back until tomorrow" my mom said, her tone was much more polite than mine. Today? Zac was coming today? I smiled a little, today sounded like it was going to turn out pretty good but i was still concerned as to why everyone was so ok with Alex. My questions were answered when my grandma asked a question.

"So Alex, where abouts are you living? i mean you cant be with your parents right?"

"No im living with Sarah and all her friends" he answered.

"And where is that?"

"It's just around. Shes collecting us, building up an army" he said, my eyes widened, an army? what for?

"Ah, well thats nice" my grandmother said and continued doing what she was doing before she asked. Why wasnt anyone reacting to this? i looked at chantelle who was glaring at everyone individually. My aunt Rosalie caught onto what Alex was saying and was about to speak up.

"It's ok mom, its all ok" Chantelle said, obviously using her ability. Rosalie sat back down and continued reading the magazine as if she hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. My mom looked at me, her eyes widening. We were the only ones that seemed to be NOT ok with this. What the HELL was happening?


	42. Chapter 42

**Originally Eddie's POV but Starr Little gave me the idea to do it in Bella's. It wasn't long enough to be a chapter on its own so I edited Eddie's part and attached it on the end, so don't worry twirob, you still get Eddie's pov in this chapter :)**

**I've also posted an update on my blog, all about this story and a possible sequel, so if you're interested head over to find out more.**

**Also –last thing I promise- I'm nearly at 500 reviews! Thank you so so so much to all my readers for reviewing, it's my most favourite thing to do, reading your reviews, suggestions and your love for my stories makes me very happy and keeps me writing. So I've decided the day I hit 500 reviews I will update another chapter as a reward that day. As well as my normal Tuesday, Friday, Sunday routine. **

**Chapter 42: family drama**

**BELLA'S POV**

I stared at my son, his face a sea of confusion.

"Ok, we're gunna go now" Chantelle said standing up after she had finished her breakfast.

"Ok sweetie have fun" Rosalie said. Wasn't she going to ask where? What she was doing?

"Will do, bye" she said, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and her and Alex left the house. I immediately stood up and followed them out, Eddie was right behind me.

"Chantelle!" I shouted after her. She and Alex stopped to look at me.

"Yes aunt Bella?"

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked her, my mom instincts kicking in. she may not be biologically my daughter but I still loved her.

"Going out with Alex" she said, her tone was patronising.

"Chantelle why are you manipulating our family?" I nearly screamed at her, she wasn't getting the point.

"I'm not" she said innocently.

"Yes you are" Eddie answered before I had a chance. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What makes you say that?" she said straightening her face and looking back at me.

"Because no one would have acted so cool to Alex being part of a newborn army, no one would be ok with him drinking human blood if you weren't controlling them!" Eddie said.

"Chantelle, when did your ability become so strong?" I asked her, she shrugged.

"Its great isn't it, I can get anyone to do whatever I want. I'm not using it for bad. I just need everyone to stop asking questions about Alex and freaking out about his answers." she said smiling.

"Chantelle…" I began, she wasn't brought up like this, something was happening to make her do this to her family.

"How come you two know what I'm doing anyway?" she asked. "I used it on you too"

"We have mental shields, it's not going to affect us" Eddie answered.

"But it used to affect you" she said to me.

"Yes, it seems only certain things you can make me do. When you were little you only used it to get attention, you physically affected my emotions to get me to care for you or want to be with you. Now you are controlling people's _minds_. My _mind_ is safe and you do realise I am going to be keeping my shield around everyone for a while so you can't get them to do things" I said to her. She frowned.

"You can't have your shield around them all the time, and it doesn't work like that, I've already told them that everything is ok, that nothing bad is going to happen, that they don't need to worry. Putting your shield around them isn't going to cancel the effect I've already made"

"No but it will stop you from doing it again" I said to her.

"We'll see wont we" she answered me.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked Chantelle. Chantelle looked at him and smiled.

"I'm me. Chantelle."

"No you're not" he murmured sadly.

"Sorry that I'm not a child anymore" she said to him.

"You are Chantelle! You're 12 and you're not going with Alex, Alex can leave by himself. You are staying"

"You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do" she snarled back, I was practically burning with fury, words were just slipping out my mouth at this point.

"No, you have manipulated your mother to do whatever you say, and considering I was meant to be your mother the minute Lauren found out what you were, I am telling you, get inside RIGHT NOW!" I ordered her.

"You were meant to be my mom?" she asked.

"Yes I was, but Rosalie wanted a baby so much that I let her have you. We love you Chantelle, you have no idea how much, you made our family complete. Rosalie was empty without you. But now you are taking advantage of that, and its wrong" I replied. The anger had softened from her face.

"I didn't know that" she said softly.

"Well it wasn't really important before now" I answered her, I knew she was talking about the mom thing. She sighed and turned to Alex.

"You go. I'll see you tomorrow" she said to him. He nodded and leant forward, kissing her lightly on her lips before running into the forest. She made her way over to me, not saying anything else. She walked into the house, Eddie and I followed her as she walked up the stairs.

"You don't need to follow me; I'm going to my room." She said to us and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just make sure you stay there." I replied to her.

"Will do… _mom_" she said, she said the word 'mom' in a way that made it sound disgusting. I sighed as she closed the door behind her. I turned to Eddie standing next to me.

"Well that went well" he said sarcastically.

"Mhmm" I answered. "Come on, Chloe will be here in a bit. We'll sort this out tomorrow; first we have to deal with Zac. I'll keep an eye on Chantelle; if she leaves her room ill shield anyone she comes in contact with. I don't know what's going on with her but someone has to be doing something to her." I said, he nodded.

"I agree" Eddie said as we made our way down the stairs. So many things were going through my mind. I walked into the living room to find Jacob sitting there. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, letting out a big sigh. What was going on with Sarah and Alex? Why was Sarah creating an army? Visions of Victoria filled my head. The army _she_ created, just to get to me. What was Sarah doing? I rested my head on Jacobs shoulder.

"What's wrong Bells?" he asked and his left arm wrapped around my back and he rested his hand on my thigh.

"Just thinking" I said.

"About?" he insisted.

"Everything" I sighed. He moved his hand from my thigh up to my head; he stroked the hair from the side of my face and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Don't worry so much, everything will be fine" he said. Yeah course it will. Chantelle has everyone bewitched into thinking everything will be fine. So it has to be… right?

"Yeah yeah" I muttered just as Renesmee walked in the room. Her eyes narrowed slightly at my head on Jacobs shoulder. I sighed and stood up from the couch. "Bye Jake" I said to him.

"Later" he said as Renesmee walked over to take my place. I walked out the room and went to find my husband.

**EDDIE'S POV**

After all the drama with Chantelle, I made my way back into the kitchen. I wasn't there long though because there was a knock at the door. Too be honest id heard her walk up the drive but I didn't want to seem too pushy and just run out to her. I ran to the door before anyone else and pulled it open. Chloe stood there and when she realised it was me, a grin spread across her face. I smiled back and stepped towards her, crushing my lips to hers. It felt like I hadn't seen her in months. She responded to me and put her arms around my neck curling her body around mine. The kiss quickly heated up.

"Ok ok, now my turn" I heard Renesmee behind me, I reluctantly pulled away from Chloe and Chloe smiled before she ran into Renesmee's arms. Renesmee laughed and hugged her.

"Hiya!" she squealed.

"I feel like I haven't seen you both in years" Chloe said as she pulled away from Renesmee.

"Tell me about it, you need to live here." She grinned. Chloe smiled back.

"I wish I could" she answered.

"Morning Chloe" my mom greeted her from the stairs.

"Hey Bella" Chloe said stepping back into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. My mom smiled at me and continued walking into the living room

"So what do you want to do today?" Chloe asked. I knew she wasn't asking me but I still wanted her to myself; I knew she had to spend time with Renesmee though; after all she was her best friend before mine.

"Well Zac will be around later. We could either clean the house, do our summer assignments…. OR ride horses, do make over's and have fun" Renesmee said. Chloe laughed.

"I say ride horses, do make over's and have fun" she said. Renesmee grinned.

"I agree" Renesmee said and grabbed her hand. She pulled her out of my arms and dragged her up the stairs, both of them laughing infectiously. I felt a red hot hand on my shoulder.

"There is no chance you're getting alone time with her today. Renesmee's been bugging me for days, saying how much she missed Chloe" Jacob said from my side. I huffed, the plus side of having your sister's best friend as your girlfriend is she's always at your house, the bad side is that your sister wants to spend actual time with her best friend, which leaves you bored and wanting to be with your girlfriend.

"Don't worry, I plan to sabotage their plan and take Renesmee hunting. Edward asked me to take her before Zac gets here, you can have her then" Jacob said to me. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thanks man"

"No problem, we don't want a thirsty vampire whilst the child his here do we?" he asked, I laughed.

"No of course not" I answered.

By noon, Renesmee and Chloe had been riding on the horses and were currently baking cakes and other food that was not appetising in the kitchen, I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Jacob to take Renesmee out so I got my alone time with Chloe.

"Alright, I'm going to collect the monster, you'll have about 2 hours with your girl until _my_ girl takes her from you again." Jacob said standing up from the couch.

"Finally" I said standing up to follow him. He walked into the kitchen and I was close on his heels. The place was covered in white flour, the girls were giggling as they sat on the floor throwing flour at each other.

"Seriously? Your mom is going to kill you. Actually I think your grandmother is going to kill you" Jacob said walking over to Renesmee who was practically white. She grinned at him.

"My grandmother won't kill me" she said, "she loves me too much" she got up from the floor.

"I thought you were meant to be making cakes not redecorating." Jacob said trying to wipe some of the flour from her face.

"Yeah, well we got carried away when Chloe dropped the tub of flour." She said smiling adoringly at him. He smiled at her.

"Well the elk are going to be petrified of you. You're a little white monster" he said to her. She laughed.

"I'm not a monster, I'm a vampire" she grinned, leaping over his head and landing on the counter top. However it was covered in flour and all she had on her feet where her socks. She slipped and her feet came up from under her. I was already on my way over to catch her but Jacob had beaten me to it. Renesmee was giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're a clumsy vampire" he said to her. "Then again, you can't expect much else from Bella Swan's daughter" he grinned and kissed her white lips lightly.

"Bella _Cullen_" I heard my dad correct him from the door. We all spun around to see him standing with his arms crossed. Jacob quickly put Renesmee on her feet and stepped back. My dad rolled his eyes at their reaction. "If it wasn't your singer coming over I'd make you clean this up before you went but seen as you really need to have your thirst quenched before he gets here, I'll have to let you off" he said to her. She grinned at him and skipped over to him, slipping at the last minute on some flour. My dad caught her arm, causing her to stay standing.

"Thanks daddy!" she said, letting out a giggle when he put her back on her feet.

"Go get yourself washed" he said sternly to her. "And walk! Don't run" he shouted after her.

"Shame she had to inherit Bella's clumsiness" my dad muttered before looking back up at Jacob, tilting his head to the door, indicating for him to leave. Jacob nodded and walked out. I walked over to Chloe still sitting on the floor and held out my hand, she took it and muttered thanks before using it to pull herself up.

"Come on" I said to her and walked towards the door, keeping hold of her hand making sure she didn't slip. My dad placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to stop.

"Door open" he hissed. I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking. For once it sounded as if my dad didn't trust me alone with Chloe. Maybe it was in his plan to treat Renesmee and me equally. I brought Chloe up to my room.

"Bathrooms there" I said pointing to the door "I'll go get you a towel and some spare clothes" I said to her, she smiled and walked over to the bathroom. I walked out my room and into Renesmee's; I could hear her shower going. I walked over to Chloe's bag that she always kept in Renesmee's room and picked it up. I then walked out and over to the cupboard in the hall where we kept the towels. Taking one out, I walked back into my room and up to my bathroom door.

"Clo…" I said.

"Yeah" she answered opening the door. She took the bag and the towel from my hands. "Thank you" she answered. I tried not to let my eyes drop to her body but they did, she was only in her underwear, there were patches of flour all over her where it had gotten under her clothes. I quickly closed the door and took a deep breath as I walked over to my bed. Trying to make the image leave my mind. I heard Renesmee's shower stop and a few minutes later she left her room and walked down the stairs. The door opened and then closed again as Renesmee and Jacob left. Chloe was still in the shower as I waited patiently on my bed. I heard the water stop, then I waited another 10 minutes before she finally immerged from my bathroom.

"It's kinda a mess in there, I'm sorry" she said. I smiled at her climbing off my bed.

"That's ok." I grinned. "My grandma loves cleaning"

She laughed and placed her bag down at the foot of my bed. She then held out the towel.

"What do I do with this?" she asked, I took it from her.

"I'll deal with it" I replied throwing it in my laundry basket. I walked over to her. "Now you're clean, and I have you for two hours until my obnoxious sister gets back, what do you want to do?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her. She smiled at me, almost melting in my arms.

"This" she said and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm" I murmured against our kiss. I pulled her over to my bed, not taking my lips off hers. Her wet hair spread out on my bed as she lay with her back on the covers. I kept my weight on my left hand as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I love you" I whispered, my lips still resting on hers. She smiled.

"Love you too" she answered threading her fingers in my hair. "I missed you so much" she whispered desperately as I placed a few small pecks on her lips.

"I missed you too" I said, barely controlling my voice. I crushed my lips back to hers in a forceful, yet sweet kiss. She moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist and pushing her tongue in my mouth. Her hands travelled from my hair to my chest. I was getting quickly aware at how heated this was becoming. Did I want to stop it? No. Did I have to because my vampire family could hear every second of it? Yes. I reluctantly pulled away from her, catching her hands at the bottom of my shirt. _My family can hear us_. I placed in her head.

"Oops" she mouthed at me. I nodded at her before laughing. I placed a small kiss on her lips, then her cheek and then I moved to lie next to her. She sighed and turned so she was on her side looking at me.

"Eddie…" she said.

"Mmmm?" I asked, staring at my ceiling.

"Have you ever thought about… us?" she asked. I turned to look at her.

"As in the future?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes" I answered her and turned to look back at the ceiling. "Occasionally" I added. She placed her finger on my collarbone and traced the shape with her finger.

"What do you think about?" she whispered.

"A lot of things. Mostly the possibilities, I think every second about what you want, what you should have and what you don't have" I said quietly now. Chloe and I had never had this conversation, I was fully aware that it going to come though, I just hoped it was a little further on in our relationship. I just wanted us to be together right now and not worrying too much about the future.

"I spoke to your mom. She told me to talk to you about it" she said to me. I nodded, I knew she had, I was glad she had someone that had been through this. I was glad we_ both_ did. "She asked me about…" she paused taking a deep breath and taking her hand off my chest. "Children" she choked out. "And whether I wanted them." I took in a slow controlled breath. That was the one thing I was against giving her. I wanted to try and stay control free, I didn't want to force her into anything, and I didn't want to tell her no if she wanted to be a vampire but children… visions of her replacing my mom on that hospital bed filled my mind. The memory Renesmee had shown me of her birth haunted me. If she wanted them, I wouldn't deny her; I just would never show her how much it would hurt me to see her dying like that.

"And?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"And… I don't know" she answered slowly. "I don't want them. I mean I can live without having kids. I don't want you to be put through the pain Edward was… but if you want them, then I will. For you" she answered. I smiled slightly and turned my body to face her.

"How long have we been together?" I asked her. Her forehead creased in confusion. I had changed the subject so suddenly.

"2 months?" she asked reluctantly as if she was scared it was a trick question. I smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"Exactly. So why are we talking about this now?" I asked her, I knew she didn't like having this conversation, so I was saving her from the embarrassment. She shrugged still staring in my eyes.

"I know we think… no. _know_ that we want to be together forever. It's the beauty of immortal love and seeing my parents, and everything they went through but we aren't them. We are ourselves, and we can decide our future. But right now I want to enjoy us. I want to enjoy _you_. If in a year, we want to get married, we will, if in a year after than we decide we want children, we will. But right now, I want to be your boyfriend, I want to tease your ex about us and I want to _be_ with you. Ok?" I asked her, her smile grew larger and larger as I spoke. It was because we had my parents on our backs, that this was all we could think about. Our future, the risk of us being together, their past and the similarities ours had with theirs. But the truth was, we didn't need to talk about this just yet. We had forever. She leant forward and crushed her lips against mine.

"Thank you" she whispered pulling apart only a millimetre. I smiled slightly before kissing her again.

"you're welcome" I murmured against our lips.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for all the reviews, I got to 500! Here is your reward. I'm sorry about the time difference. I did check my reviews just before I went to sleep and I was still on 496. However it is 10am for me so it's not as if I've made you wait until the end of the day.**

**Im sorry EmMaXxXxX, I had this already written and I promised it get it out as soon as possible. I might do an extra and rewrite it in his point of view in a later date if you really wanted to know what he was thinking. Considering he changes his mind so much I think I might do that, but for now it's in Eddie's.**

**And Natalie T, all that will be coming up, it will be in the finale of my story. You will see :) it's not long now.**

**Chapter 43: Jealously**

**EDDIE'S POV**

The 2 hours I had alone with Chloe went way too fast. We were laughing and talking in the living room when I heard the door swing open.

"Chloe?" Renesmee's voice filled the house.

"In here" Chloe answered back and Renesmee came into the living room but before she could speak Jacob walked in behind her and pulled her over to the 2 seater couch.

"Stay with me" he whispered to her, I knew Chloe couldn't hear it but I could.

"Ok" Renesmee answered back and snuggled herself into Jacob's arms. I smiled at Jacob and mouthed thank you to him, he nodded with a smile. If Renesmee and Jacob were here that meant I could have a little bit longer with Chloe in my arms. Chloe and Renesmee began talking rapidly, about various things. Jacob and I mostly just watched the TV and would occasionally glance at each other if Renesmee and Chloe said something amusing or something that involved us. It was one of those moments that if someone were to look at it from the outside, we would look like 4 perfectly normal teenagers. It was a moment where we all _felt_ like normal teenagers, we weren't vampires or werewolves, we were just normal, and human. That was until there was a knock at the door.

Jacob tightened his grip on Renesmee.

"Just stay here, adjust to his scent." Jacob whispered to her, she gulped and nodded. Renesmee hadn't seen Zac in months. My dad thought that maybe it was best to have her comfortable as possible, she used to have perfect control of her thirst but she simply hadn't had it tested recently.

My dad answered the door. There were a burst of 'hellos' and 'how are yous' between Zac, his mom, my mom, my dad and my grandparents. I felt Chloe shift in my arms. She was trying to stand up. I looked at her, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Lets just give him a minute before he finds out ok?" she whispered to me. I reluctantly nodded, letting her stand up from my lap. I watched her longingly as she sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Let's go into the living room" I heard my dad say. This was it. Renesmee took in a large breath and let her back fall against Jacobs chest.

"It will be ok. I'm here" Jacob whispered in her ear as he ran his hand up and down her arm. Zac walked into the room and as soon as he saw Renesmee a smile spread across his face.

"Ness! Hey!" he said. As he stood there I took in his appearance. He had changed. Grown a little taller and his hair was a little longer, it was also lighter than it used to be.

"Hey!" Renesmee replied standing up from Jacobs lap. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around Zac. I watched as Jacob kept his eyes on Renesmee and his hand on the small of her back, ready to pull her away in a split second. Renesmee had her eyes closed. I noticed she wasn't breathing; she pulled away and slumped back into Jacobs lap. Jacob let out a sigh and secured his arms around her waist. Renesmee finally took a slow controlled breath. Zac then turned to me.

"Oh. Hi Eddie" he said. I knew he was thinking about our last encounter. It seemed like forever ago to me, but I knew in the reality it was only a few months.

"Hi Zac" I said, unable to hide the amusement in my voice. I let out a smile. He turned from me to Chloe. His face lit up, smiling widely at her. As if the last time they saw each other they hadn't just broken up.

"Hey Clo. It's good to see you again" he said.

"Hi" she said shyly. He just chuckled and went to sit in the arm chair in between me and Chloe. I felt an overwhelming urge to pull Chloe into me. To tell him she belonged to_ me_ and he had no chance in hell. But my better judgement won, and I stayed still. Zac's mom came in, talking rapidly to my grandma; they spoke all about England and her job and her husband's job. She sounded like she really enjoyed it. I took the opportunity to ask Zac about it.

"So Zac, how are you liking England?" I asked, unable to not smile. Chloe was watching me with careful eyes.

"Er… its ok. I miss Washington though" he said.

"I bet" I said looking at Chloe and smiling at her.

"Yeah, the people are great though, they talk in cool accents" he said grinning and looking over at Renesmee. "Remember that girl in the 5th grade that came from England?" he asked. Renesmee nodded. "Imagine having a school just full of people like her, it's awesome." He grinned, she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it" she said to him, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah it's cool. I wish you were there with me though. It would be so much fun" he said.

"Sorry" Renesmee said.

"It's ok" he replied and smiled. "So are you guys on summer vacation now?" he asked Renesmee and Chloe. They nodded. "Yeah me too. I was so happy when my mom said we were coming back to visit family. I missed you guys" he said and looking to Chloe. I narrowed my eyes at him; Chloe looked away from Zac, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh I've made pasta carbonna for dinner. I hope you like it. Renesmee assured me you like a lot of pastas." My grandmother said to Zac and his mom.

"Oh yes, thank you ever so much. That will be lovely" his mom answered.

"Good"

Most people made their way out of the living room then and into the kitchen. Renesmee, Jacob, Chloe, Zac and I stayed in the living room.

"So Chloe… has your mom finally cracked?" he asked. I felt a wave of jealousy as she smiled at him. I forced myself to calm down; it was pathetic to second guess her love for me.

"Yeah she did. About a week ago" she answered. Zac laughed and nodded. Had Zac known Chloe's mom was going to get mad with Chloe being here so much?

"Maybe you should remind her that I don't live in the country anymore. Maybe then she'll let you off a little" he said smiling; she smiled back timidly and looked down at her hands. I knew she was uncomfortable; all I wanted to do was go over and hold her. Make sure she knew I was here.

"Anyway I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Zac said standing up from the couch and walking out the room. This was my chance, as soon as he stepped into the hall; I made my way quickly over to Chloe. Pulling her into my arms, she sighed and wrapped her arms around my back._ I know you're uncomfortable but it will be ok soon._ I placed in her head. She nodded against my chest._ Want me to stay with you?_ I asked. She shook her head.

"Its ok" she said pulling back from my chest. I smiled at her and leant forward placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" I whispered low. Only Renesmee and Jacob could have heard it. Although I had my back to them I knew that Renesmee would be smiling widely right now.

"Love you too" she answered. She didn't have the control to say it as quietly as I had. I heard Zac coming back towards the living room. I quickly kissed Chloe's forehead again and left her standing in the middle of the room. Zac walked in and took his place again. Chloe also slumped back into the chair. She glanced over at me over Zac's head. I mouthed I love you to her again and she smiled.

"So I see you two are still together" Zac said to Renesmee and Jacob. Renesmee looked away from Chloe to Zac and nodded with a smile.

"Of course"

"Huh, I kinda wished you and Liam would work it out" he replied. Renesmee narrowed her eyes at him, and Jacob pulled his attention away from Renesmee's hair to look at him. Renesmee's hand slipped from her lap to Jacobs leg. She patted it lightly and kept it in contact with him.

"No. we don't talk" she said to him, I could hear in her voice her fighting to remain calm.

"Shame, you two were cute"

"Jacob and Nessie are cuter" Chloe said with a smile. Renesmee smiled back at her. "Seriously, they're like a match made in heaven" she said laughing.

"Are they now? Cuter than us?" he asked raising his eyebrows. It had caught Chloe off guard and she stumbled over her words.

"Erm… err… ye-yes." She said not looking at him. Zac laughed, I hated that he was making Chloe uncomfortable. Why was he bothering bringing up these things?

"So you replaced me yet?" he asked her.

"What?" Chloe asked looking at him. I looked over to Renesmee who was watching them intently, her face tight with anger.

"You got a new boyfriend yet?" he asked and looked briefly at me. I just grinned widely; his eyebrows came together in confusion before he turned back to Chloe. I was hoping my smile would make him realise but it seemed he wanted the answer from Chloe.

"Erm… erm…" she said, not wanting to answer.

"I don't see how it's any of your business to be honest" Jacob said, saving the day. Zac looked up at him.

"She's my best friend. I was just wondering" he answered innocently.

"Used to be" Jacob muttered. I knew Zac didn't hear it but I still let out a small chuckle. Chloe looked at me in confusion; I shook my head, mouthing 'later' to her.

"Right" Jacob said and looked at Chloe sitting fidgeting with her hands.

"I'll be right back" she said suddenly standing up and walking out the room. Renesmee leapt off of Jacobs lap, following her. Chloe and Renesmee went into the bathroom down the hall. If I didn't have such perfect hearing I wouldn't have heard their conversation but I did. Chloe began crying. I immediately wanted to get up and comfort her but Jacob caught my eye and shook his head.

"Ness…" she sobbed. Renesmee hugged her and Chloe's voice was muffled by Renesmee chest. "I didn't know Zac would b-bring it up so much. If I tell him he'll he'll get mad." She said.

"Chloe, why does it matter if Zac knows about you and Eddie? He lives in England. Yeah he'll probably be mad but you don't belong to him anymore. Even when you were with him your heart belonged to Eddie. There is nothing Zac can do. Eddie can take care of himself _and_ you for that matter. Don't act so careful around him. It really isn't important" Renesmee assured her.

"But Eddie is just going to tease him and Zac will be mad and tonight will be ruined" she said, her tears stopping.

"No it won't. Stop worrying" Renesmee said soothingly. "If my little brother teases him I'll tell him off" she said. Chloe laughed slightly.

Well there goes_ that_ plan.

"So I'm thinking about talking to Chloe. Maybe making the us thing work" Zac said pulling me back into the room.

"What?" Jacob asked surprised.

"I mean I can be here for the summer and then when we go back to school we can talk over the internet and the phone and stuff. I think I still love her, and the way she smiled at me before I think she still has feelings for me too." He said smiling. I began to feel the anger inside of me. He was so wrong.

"I don't think that's what the smile meant dude" Jacob said. I was grateful he was trying to sway Zac's decisions.

"Then why didn't she tell me she had a boyfriend. She's single, so I can at least try."

"I don't think that's why she hesitated. Maybe she hesitated because she didn't want to tell you that she maybe… _does_ have a boyfriend"

"She does?" Zac asked, disappointed. Jacob shrugged. He turned to me. "Do you know who it is?" he asked. I opened my mouth to lie but Chloe answered for me.

"It's Eddie" she said. Both Zac and I looked at her in shock.

"Eddies… your new boyfriend?" he asked. Chloe nodded. "I knew it!" he said standing up. "You were after her the minute I broke up with her. I knew there was something going on!" he said to me.

"Ok… for one she broke up with you. And two, she always belonged to me, you were just in the way." I replied standing up.

"Did you cheat on me with him?" Zac asked turning to Chloe standing by the door. I was surprised that he was still pretty calm about this.

"No Zac. I didn't cheat on you. I would never have done that to you. I did care about you." She said. I moved closer to her.

"But you cared about him too?" he asked accusingly.

"No Zac. I loved him" she replied proudly. I smiled at her, feeling proud she admitted it in front of him.

"You loved him? You had been with me for months but you didn't love me. You weren't even with him and you loved him? How does that work Chloe?" he asked. "Does he even know you like I do?" He said and turned to look at me. "What's her favourite colour?"

"Purple"

"Who's her favourite singer?"

"She doesn't have one."

"When's her birthday?"

"April 17th"

"Where was she born?"

"Denver, Colorado."

"Who was her first kiss?"

"_You_ were" I answered unwillingly.

"What happened to her dad?"

"He… died?" I asked reluctantly, I turned to Chloe. We had never actually talked about her father.

"Wrong" Zac said with a smug smile on this face.

"Oh well done, you found something that I hadn't gotten round to telling him yet. Why is it such a big victory? I love him Zac. _More than anything in this entire world._ You just can't stand the fact that I never loved you!" Chloe replied. I smiled at her, I felt proud of her for standing up to him. I moved over to her and took her hand in mine.

"Look Chloe I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know he's right for you, that he'll take care of you" he said.

"He does and I've never been happier. I am sorry that things didn't work out with us but things have for me." She answered carefully. Zac nodded.

"She's a lot to handle" he said to me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Oh I know" I replied. He laughed and went to sit back down in the chair. I could see he was trying to drop the conversation. I pulled Chloe over to where I was sitting and she sat down next to me, her hand still in mine.

"Can I ask how long exactly?" he turned to us. I shrugged. It felt like forever that I had loved her.

"About 2 months" Chloe answered. Zac nodded and turned back to the TV that Renesmee had just turned on. I saw her watching us with careful eyes, Jacob was too but he wasn't so obvious about it.

The night went well. That was until about 10pm. I had escaped to my room to 'go to the bathroom' and was waiting the appropriate time to go back down. When I finally did, I found Chloe and Zac gone from the living room. I raised my eyebrows at Renesmee.

"Outside" she answered. I nodded and walked out the room. I walked slowly to the back door and I saw their silhouettes as I reached the handle of the door, I opened it. Zac had his arm around Chloe's back; he was leaning towards her to kiss her on the cheek. I didn't realise I had such a jealous streak until now. Maybe it was the fact he was her ex, I didn't know. I cleared my throat. Practically burning with fury at the door. They both spun around, Chloe blushing vigorously and Zac just grinned at me. I made my way over to Chloe snatching her away.

"Eddie! Ow." she said trying to pull her arm out of my grasp.

"Get off her!" Zac shouted trying to pry my hand from Chloe's arm. I snarled at him and knocked him backwards slightly, I didn't hit him hard but he still fell onto the floor. "Chloe!" he shouted towards her. I loosened my grip on her arm. I didn't mean to hurt her, I held out my hand so Zac couldn't come closer. "Get away from her!" he screamed.

"Zac! Stop it. Its fine" Chloe said. We had an audience now. Renesmee, Jacob, my dad and my mom had all come out.

"But you said ow. He was hurting you!" he said back.

"She's fine" I hissed at him.

"Has he hurt you before?" he asked Chloe.

"No! It didn't really hurt, I was just surprised" Chloe defended me.

"He has you wrapped around his little finger doesn't he?" he asked then turned to my dad. "How do you let your brother hurt her?" he asked.

"Eddie isn't hurting her. I _wouldn't_ allow it" my dad answered. Zac narrowed his eyes at him and walked up to Chloe. I slipped my hand down to meet hers, taking it tightly in my grasp but not too tightly to hurt her.

"If he ever hurts you, call me and I'll come save you" he whispered. If I was human I wouldn't have heard it, but of course I did. I squeezed her hand slightly and Zac walked back into the house. I wasn't expecting what happened next. I was expecting Chloe to be mad at me for reacting that way, but she dropped my hand and put her arms around my waist hugging me. I hugged her back and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry" I said, she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it" she answered and pulled away. I took her arm lightly in my hand.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, petrified of the answer.

"Not really" she said, I pulled her sleeve up to look where I had gripped her. It was slightly red but not bruised. I sighed.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm ok. I promise" she replied. I hated myself for acting like that. I guess the jealously really was an issue with me.

"Seeing him so close to you... just… I don't know where I get it from, I'm sorry" I answered.

"I do." My mom said, I looked up at her. Both my mom and Jacob both pointed to my father. My dad chuckled and I smiled slightly, it was weird thinking my dad was once jealous of Jacob spending so much time with my mom. I saw Renesmee roll her eyes and tighten her hand on Jacob. I knew she still had trouble thinking about our parents and Jacob's past.

"Thanks dad" I murmured sarcastically and turned back to Chloe.

"It's ok." She said and stretched up onto her tip toes to peck my lips. "I forgive you." She replied. I didn't know why I didn't feel happier. Her forgiving me wasn't the only thing I wanted to hear. Renesmee leant forward and touched Chloe's arm. I watched her smile and place her hands on my face.

"I love you Eddie" she said and kissed me again. I smiled against her lips. "Only you" she whispered.

That's what I needed to hear.

* * *

**More family drama next chapter, this time with Chantelle, I can't guarantee you will get all the answers, I want to keep some things a surprise, it will be up tomorrow!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: getting answers.**

**BELLA'S POV**

Zac left not long after his and Eddies little fight in the back. His mom was getting tired anyway and she wanted to leave. Zac promised to see Renesmee one last time before he left for England again later on in the week. It was early morning the next day. I was lying on my bed with Edward. We were mostly quiet but every now and then we would talk about something. I tried to get him to understand about Chantelle. He didn't believe me at first but I think I finally broke through. My body was half covering him as we lay there with the sheet barely above our hips. I traced the shape of his chest with my finger.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me stroking my hair.

"Chantelle" I answered.

"We'll sort it out"

"I know" I replied.

"Renesmee's up" he whispered, I nodded against his chest. I could hear her climbing out of her bed. "Chloe will be soon too"

Chloe's mom had finally let her stay again. Considering Zac stayed so late last night it was a good thing she didn't have to go home.

"Eddie wants to go to Seattle to see Anne. He mentioned it in passing the other day." He said to me.

"Ok" I answered not really knowing what to say. It wasn't long before we had to start moving from our little cocoon. I got up and dressed, fully aware of Edward's lingering eyes. I walked over to him still lying on the bed.

"Come on" I said throwing some clothing at him. He didn't say anything, just stared at me with burning eyes. He leant forward and grabbed my hips, pulling me across his body. He leant over me and covered my face with kisses. I giggled and he finished with kissing my lips.

"We have to get up" I laughed again as he dug his face into my shoulder.

"Do we have to?" he asked, moving his body so he was on top of me again. I nodded and lifted my hand to his face. He sighed and climbed off of me. He took the clothes and got dressed. That was my time to admire him. He grinned and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me off the bed. We walked hand in hand out of the room and down the stairs.

"Good morning" I said to Renesmee who was eating pancakes in the kitchen.

"Hey" she said without turning round. Edward and I sat next to her as we waited for others to come in.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked. I knew he had gone home last night but I was expecting him to be here at the crack of dawn like he normally is. Renesmee shrugged.

"You don't know where he is? Well that's a first" I muttered. Edward laughed beside me.

"Morning!" Eddie sang coming into the room. He was grinning widely. "Where's Chloe?" he asked as soon as he noticed she wasn't with Renesmee.

"She's in my room getting dressed"

"Oh" Eddie said looking away. I narrowed my eyes at him, why did the idea of Chloe getting dressed make him act embarrassed? I turned to Edward, showing him my observations of him. Edward shook his head as if there was nothing going on. I looked back at Eddie. I knew my son, something was going on. I dropped it for now. Today wasn't for disciplining Eddie it was Chantelle.

Talking of Chantelle she came into the room moments later.

"Hi" she mumbled sitting down.

"Morning" everyone sang to her. Eddie and I rolled our eyes at each other.

It wasn't long before most of the family, including Jacob and Chloe were all in the kitchen. It was just Alice and Jasper that weren't here. I called out for them and they joined us.

"Ok…" I began, everyone looked at me. Chantelle looked scared. "Considering it was so hard to convince Edward –very nice job by the way-" I said to Chantelle. "I think its best that you explain, considering you have them believing everything you say" I said. Chantelle sighed.

"Do the right thing Chanti." Eddie said to her. She looked up at him. It didn't look like she had done anything.

"Ok. I've undid what I did" she muttered. I didn't notice much change. Although Rosalie did cross her arms accusingly.

"That was wrong of you Chantelle! It was so easy to believe you! Don't you EVER do that again!" she shouted at her.

"I was just trying to protect you all" she answered.

"From what Chantelle? The army? What are the army here for?" I asked.

"My siblings. My _real_ siblings are after revenge. They found Sarah, she was furious at the Volturi for killing her parents over a hundred years ago. They explained what they wanted and they got her to build an army of vampires. They want revenge on the Volturi" she admitted. My eyes widened.

"How come Alice didn't see this?" Edward asked.

"My siblings are controlling it. She can't see them so she can't see the army" she answered.

"Stupid hybrids" Alice muttered under her breath.

"So it's a revenge mission? They're simply out to kill the Volturi?" I asked. She nodded.

"Building an army will draw them here, they'll want to destroy it, and they'll fail. There are a lot of talented people in the army. Abilities you couldn't even imagine. Ones that could kill you in seconds, ones that could forget who you are completely. One of my siblings, dreams the future. Not just subjective future. But the ultimate future, whatever she dreams happens. There is no way around it. She dreamt of me. She knew I existed and they came to find me. Of course I didn't know at first. When Alex and I met Sarah in the mall I wanted to run. But when Alex came back for me he took me to see Sarah. The day I was meant to be at my friends from schools house. I lied, it was the first time I deceived you." She said looking at Edward. "I never thought I could do it but I did. You believed me even though my head was screaming that I was lying. Anyway, I went with Alex to meet Sarah. I wanted to know why she had turned him, what she was doing. She explained everything, I met my brothers and sisters and they explained the rest. They just want the Volturi dead. I want them dead too" she finished.

"For killing your father? But you didn't even like your dad" Eddie said.

"No. Not for the same reason as my brothers and sisters. They want them dead because they killed Joshua. I want them dead because I don't want them to hurt us anymore. I want them dead for what they did to Nessie. What they did to all of us. I may have only been a baby when they poisoned and nearly killed Nessie but I remember it. I remember seeing you" Chantelle looked at me. "You were so broken, you were so upset. I don't want to see you so hurt ever again. I couldn't imagine the pain you went through but I never want you to have to feel it again." She said. At the start of this conversation I wanted to find out what she was up to and stop her but now, all I wanted to do was embrace her and tell her thank you. But was killing the Volturi really the answer? How would the 'law' be enforced without them? We couldn't do it. We may be the biggest covern second to them but we couldn't _kill_ other vampires, not for mistakes they had made. We would do it to protect our own, sure, but could we do it as a job?

"Chantelle, killing them is not the answer. We need someone to enforce the law. Sure they may be going the wrong way about it but they're doing what needs to be done" I said to her.

"It's not something I can change aunt Bella. It's happening. I'm sorry, but it is. There is nothing anyone can do to stop it. I was meant to wait much longer before I told you all this but we want you to join us. With your shield we will stand a much fairer fight. With both you and Eddie, we will win. Other people will step up to their job, my siblings have been thinking about it. There are 12 of them. They could easily manage it"

"They're only half vampire though Chantelle, just like you. There is no way they could manage it" Rosalie answered.

"You don't know what they can do" she said with a smile. "Joshua was very good at picking the mothers. Sure a couple came out with no gift at all but most of them are pretty powerful. That's including me. I could make you all do whatever I wanted for a week now. Imagine me telling the Volturi what to do. I could make them run in circles. I could make them stand still while we killed them. I could make them kill each other." She answered smugly.

"Then why don't you? Why create an army if you and your siblings are so powerful?" Jasper asked.

"Because they want to do it properly. They want others to have a chance at getting their revenge. The army doesn't just consist of new borns. There are other nomads, ones that want the Volturi dead. And my siblings are very protective over me. They don't want me in the fight. I'm only the last resort." She answered.

"Too right. You're not being anywhere near it" Emmett answered.

"No daddy. I am. I just won't be doing anything. I'm there to protect." She said.

"Protect who?" Carlisle asked.

"The youngest of my siblings. We only found him a week or two ago. He's only 3 years old physically but put it this way. You do not want to be around him when he has a temper tantrum" she grinned.

"When is it going to happen?" Carlisle asked. Chantelle shrugged.

"Whenever the Volturi decide to intervene. My sister will see it in her sleep and we'll know. We'll also know whether we win or not." She answered.

This was a lot to take in. I was going over all the possible down sides to this, as well as rejoicing in the idea of them gone from this world. I looked down at Renesmee sitting on the stool. My beautiful brown eyed girl, she had grown up so fast, and she had been put through hell on the way. I reached out to comb my fingers through her red curls.

"Ok. I'll do it" I answered Chantelle.

"What?" about 5 people asked at once.

"I'll help. My shield is all yours." I answered. Chantelle grinned and stood up from her seat to hug me. I used my hand that wasn't tangled in Renesmee's hair to hug her.

"Thank you aunt Bella" she said to me.

"You're welcome" I answered.

"Bella?" Edward said. I dropped my shield from my mind and stared into his eyes. Showing him what was going through my mind. I imagined Renesmee's childhood without the Volturi. Then I reminded him of what her childhood really was like. Our beautiful little girl lying on her bed unconscious. Jacob being so broken and torn. The pain I felt when I thought I'd lost her. The time when she was only a few months old when they first came. Having to hand her off to Jacob for protection, thinking id never see her again. I wanted them dead. I didn't want them to hurt us anymore. I wanted Renesmee and her children to never have to worry about them. I wanted them gone.

"Ok" he whispered and smiled at me. I nodded and turned back to Chantelle.

"What do I need to do?" I asked her.

"I need to take you to Sarah; she knows where she wants you."

"Chantelle, I'm not having Bella on the front line. She's protection only, she's not fighting" Edward said. Chantelle nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't allow that anyway" she answered. It was strange hearing all this from my 12 year old niece but the way she was speaking was as if she was accustomed to battle, she knew everything and she was ready. Like a little soldier.

"And I'm coming with you. I'm not having Bella in danger without me there"

"Then I'm coming" Renesmee said spinning around

"No!" everyone in the room shouted.

"What? She gets to go!" she said pointing at Chantelle.

"You're staying here Nessie. I'm sorry. Jacob will be with you, so will Chloe and grandma. Everyone else has a choice" she said to the room. "I'm guessing you don't want to fight" she said to Esme. Esme shook her head.

"I'll stay back" she answered.

"I'm going. I want to see this!" Emmett grinned.

"I go where he goes _and_ where you go" Rosalie said.

"I'm definitely going" Jasper said grinning; Emmett held his hand up for a high five and Jasper hit it with his own.

"As am I" Alice said.

"I will stay. Aro was once my friend. I will not stop you but I can't watch my friends die." Carlisle answered.

"Do you mind if you are medical central? Sarah was glad to hear you were a doctor, if anyone of my siblings get hurt would it be acceptable to send them back here?" she asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Of course"

"There's going to be casualties?" Esme asked.

"Very doubtful, but just in case. We have to get everything ready. Nothing can be missed out." Chantelle smiled. Esme nodded.

"What about me? Do I get a choice?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. I know your shield isn't as developed as aunt Bella's but there are people there that can help you." She answered. "And you combined with Bella makes your shield immune to Pancrazio's ability. He's our biggest threat so we need to take him down as quick as possible" Chantelle said.

"No!" I shouted in synchronisation with Renesmee. Chantelle looked up at me.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The boy isn't evil. He deserves a choice. Before any fighting breaks out, give him a choice. Us or them. If he picks them then fine, we kill him but I have a feeling he won't. He doesn't approve of what his father does. If he had the chance he wouldn't be there" I said almost pleading.

"You need to talk to Sarah and my siblings about that. I can't make that decision" Chantelle answered me then turned to Eddie. "So? Are you in or out?" she asked. Eddie looked to Chloe sitting next to him then up at Renesmee who was at the opposite end of the table. He stared at her for a while before he answered. "I'm in"

"Great! Ok. Well, its kinda weird asking permission but... can I go see Sarah? I need to tell her the good news" she said excitedly.

"Yes" Rosalie said. "But you're taking us with you"

* * *

**Was it what you were expecting? Well the next few chapters are going to be building up to the big fight. There are going to be a few old friends from breaking dawn and even a little surprise. You can try and guess who that's going to be. Next update will of course be Friday. I know i said i took in account all your POV requests but now I'm starting to write ahead its hard. I will definitely try and get them in for you but dont expect it to be the next chapter, it might be a few down the line.**


	45. Chapter 45

**So sorry this chapter was late. I actually completely lost track of time and forgot I had promised an update. Anywho here it is but first just to clear something up. None of you said anything so I don't know if any of you noticed it but I've realised that I haven't made it very clear in the chapter or any others. In chapter 39 when the Cullen's first meet vampire Alex, he hadn't yet been back to Sarah after being changed, so he didn't know she was lying when she said to him she didn't know what Chantelle was. Obviously, when Alex goes back to her she tells him everything and he would have met Chantelle's siblings etc.**

**POV credits**

**Jacob= twihardluvr**

**Chloe=Claudia**

**3 points of view in this chapter :O i think thats the most ive ever done.**

**Chapter 45: meeting them.**

**JACOB'S POV**

Everyone started moving from the kitchen into the hall. I grabbed Bella's hand pulling her back, she looked at me confused.

"Bella, please don't do this" I pleaded with her. I didn't want her in danger anymore than id want Renesmee in danger.

"Jake…" she said, her face softening in sympathy. I was fully aware of both Renesmee and Edward watching us but I didn't care. I cared for my best friend's safety. My girlfriend being jealous could wait.

"Please…" I begged.

"Jacob, why do I need to keep reminding you I'm a vampire now? I'm not human, I'm not fragile. I can take care of myself. You know this, no one will hurt me" she said placing her hand on my cheek. I couldn't ever show her how much pain I was in imagining her out there. Yeah I knew she was a vampire now. I could see that, but my protectiveness went deeper than the facts. It was in my love for her.

"But…" I began but she cut me off.

"Oh Jake. Stop worrying about me. Worry about your girlfriend. I need you here protecting her. You are the only person other than Edward I truly trust to take care of her." she whispered to me as she hugged me. I secured my arms around her. One wrapped around her waist and the other across her back resting on her shoulder. I sighed, being this close to her made my nose burn with her vampire stink but I tried to make sure it didn't ruin the moment. Edward laughed from behind Bella.

"She's thinking the same thing. Glad _that's_ changed" he laughed. Bella giggled and pulled away from me.

"Just think Jacob. With the Volturi gone, we can live freely, without the worry of their next attack. Your children will never know the fears you once did. I want my grandchildren to have the childhood my children never did. Please Jake. Think about your future for once. Your kids are going to be rarer than Renesmee… possibly rarer that Eddie. The Volturi are going to _want _them." She said. Her talking about kids and grandkids sort of knocked me off guard. I hadn't intentionally thought about if Renesmee and I could ever have kids, let alone what they would be like. I looked briefly over to Renesmee who was watching me intently. Her face was blank, as if she was desperately trying to hide the emotions she was feeling.

"Ok" I said turning back to Bella, she smiled widely and leant forward to kiss my cheek, she walked away from me and into Edwards arms. I looked at Renesmee only a few feet away from me. She looked… upset? Angry? I didn't know. She was as confusing as Edward when it came to her facial expressions. I could read Bella like a book, but Renesmee was just so… so Edward.

I looked at Jasper, trying to get him to interpret whether I should go over to her or leave her alone.

"Go over to her" Edward whispered so only I could hear. I made my way over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I will admit it felt much better to have Renesmee in my arms than Bella and that wasn't just down to the fact Renesmee smelt better. She sighed and returned my hug, just in time for us to catch Eddie and Chloe's conversation.

* * *

**CHLOE'S POV**

I held onto Eddie's hand as tight as I could. I really really really really didn't want him to be fighting.

"Chloe why are you holding onto me so tight?" he asked. I looked up at him scared. "What's wrong?" he asked. Read my mind! I screamed in my head but clearly that hadn't crossed his mind. Sure, he reads my mind when I don't want him to but when I do… nope.

"Why do you have to fight? Bella's shield is good enough, why do you have to go?" I asked. He sighed and turned so he was facing me.

"Because my family needs me. I know everything they did to Renesmee before I was born. Everything they've done to my family, Aro is going to expect me to turn you and I just don't want that kind of pressure. Sure it's a rather extreme way of doing things but it needs to be done. I want us to be free. All of us, my whole family." He replied.

"But… I want you to stay with me" I choked out. "I don't feel safe without you" I whispered.

"Babe…" he said painfully and put his hand on my neck. "You'll be fine. I'll be protecting you. I would never let them get to you" he whispered. I stared into his brown eyes for what felt like forever before I finally gave up.

"Fine" I murmured and turned to walk out the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eddie asked pulling me back.

"Err… with everyone else?" I asked more as a question.

"No you're not!" Eddie nearly shouted I flinched slightly; here goes the controlling thing again.

"Chloe… they are new born vampires. I don't think you quite understand what that means. They're blood thirsty every second of the day. You met one, imagine 20, 30 in the same room. You'll be dead before you step foot in the building. Please please for the sake of my sanity stay here" he said. I relaxed. Oh. I didn't think of the vampires. I always got so carried away thinking they were harmless. Being with the Cullen's I forgot what vampires were really like.

"Sorry. Yeah I forgot" I said quietly, he smiled at me.

"It's fine"

"Why hasn't there been any news coverage of the missing people like there was last time?" Esme asked.

"It's only been a couple of weeks. I'm sure it will come up soon" Carlisle said.

"We could ask Charlie. I mean he's got to know something. Not that it really matters, but we could explain to him that they're not really missing." Bella said. Charlie? Charlie was… I was trying to remember who he was.

"Her father" Edward answered.

"Oh" I said with a little giggle. I don't know how i forgot that. Renesmee's middle name was an amalgamation of her grandfathers. I think I'd like to meet Charlie; he was the only other human that knew of the Cullen's.

"Not the only one" Eddie whispered. There he goes with reading my mind at the wrong time thing.

"Who else?" I asked wondering about the others.

"There are a bunch of humans in La Push that know about us. The wolves' families and the elders. There are more than you think" I had forgotten about them, I guess I should have known Jacobs family would have known. I didn't feel so special anymore.

"You'll always be special" Eddie whispered in my ear. I grinned at him. Thanks. "You're welcome"

* * *

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

After my family had done their heart to hearts. I lead everyone minus Chloe and my grandma to the warehouse that was on the north side of Forks. Although Renesmee and my grandpa were not going to be involved in the battle they tagged along for curiosity. My mom stayed tight at my side as we arrived.

"Mom you don't need to be so protective. No one is going to hurt me" I said to her. "Just wait out here a minute; I can't just walk in with you all. I need to explain" I said to my family, they nodded and remained outside as I walked into the building. There was a small reception area, mostly for cover. My eldest brother Jeremiah was behind the desk.

"Hey Jer" I said with a smile.

"Hey Chanti, I see you brought your family." He said. I nodded.

"They sort of found out. I didn't realise that Bella and Eddie were immune to my ability. They found me out yesterday." I admitted. He nodded and stood up from the desk.

"We were expecting that. So what did they say? Obviously they are not punishing you or id imagine you would be tied up in your room right now" he laughed.

"No. I explained it all. They're going to do it Jeremiah. They will help" I said smiling widely.

"Well that's good news. I'll just go tell Sarah and Lizzy." He said and walked into the warehouse. Lizzy was the eldest of our 'family'. Her real name was Elizabeth. She could dream the future and she was the one in charge of the whole thing, her and Sarah. Moments later Sarah and Lizzy came into the lobby.

"Chantelle! I hear you have brought us good news" Sarah said.

"I have, I have" I said like an excited child. "My family have agreed. I know you wanted me to keep them in the dark for another few weeks but Bella and Eddie were immune to my ability." I answered.

"Very well" Sarah said. "Bring them in and we'll show them around"

I nodded and walked out the building. My family were all waiting patiently. I motioned for them to follow me. They followed me into the building.

"Hello! Welcome, it's so nice to finally meet the famous Cullen's" Lizzy said.

"This is Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Renesmee and Jacob" I said introducing them. "This is Sarah, Lizzy and Jeremiah."

"Nice to meet you" my grandpa said. "you are Chantelle's birth siblings yes?" he asked Lizzy and Jeremiah. They nodded and smiled warmly at Carlisle.

"The eldest two." Lizzy answered.

"Not to be rude but can i ask how old you are? what intervals did your father create you all?"

"i am just under 100 years old. i will be having my 100th birthday next year. Jeremiah is 10 years younger. Most of the others are between 10 and 20 years apart. Except the youngest three. We have a brother who isnt far from being fully grown, then Chantelle and then our youngest Harry is only a few months old. He was created not long before our father was killed."

"Oh thats interesting!" my grandpa said gleaming, he seemed to really enjoy listening to the stories. "has there ever been cases of twins? i always wondered how it would turn out if there was."

"yes, we have a set of twins in our family. The mother just lives half as long but in double the amount of pain. Or so it seems. The twins were born a lot earlier than expected." Lizzy answered. i turned to look at my aunt who was staring at horror at Lizzy. I always felt bad for my aunt when people spoke about the 'mothers of the hybrids'.

"Chantelle?" I heard a familiar voice. I peeked behind Sarah and lizzy to see Alex coming towards us.

"Alex!" I shouted and made my way over to him.

"Hey, how come you're here? I'm guessing you told them all" he said to me, I nodded.

"Had to" I replied.

"Well if you would all like to follow me, there are better places to talk." Lizzy said and opened the double doors into the warehouse.

A lot of the vampires that were hanging around turned to look at us.

"Channy!" I heard a familiar little voice. My four year old brother came running up to me. He couldn't say my name correctly just yet. After all he was only really 2 months old.

"Hey" I said lifting him into my arms. I turned to my family. "This is the one I was telling you about. This is Harry. His gift is… hard to explain" I said, i was sure they'd get to see it.

"Hey sweetie" my aunt said.

"Hi" he answered politely. "Are you Channy's mommy?" he asked.

"No sweetie, I'm her aunt" she said.

"That's my mommy" I said to him pointing at my mom.

"Hi!" he said a little bit more enthusiastic.

"Hello" my mom replied with a smile.

"You actually look like her. In a strange you are not related sort of way." Lizzy said. I laughed slightly, I didn't care that I wasn't 'related' to my family they were still my family and although I had gotten to know my real siblings recently I would still rather be a Cullen. My uncle Edward ran his hand down my hair, I looked up at him and we smiled at each other.

"Good to know, you have no idea how much your mother has been worrying about that" he said to me.

"I'll always be a Cullen" I assured him and turned back to Lizzy. "This…" I said pointing at Nessie. "Is Renesmee" I said to her.

"Ah. Edward and Isabella's biological daughter, yes. I can see the resemblance. And you" she said looking at Eddie with a wide smile. "You are Edward. The third I believe" she said. Eddie nodded kindly to her.

"Ah you are fascinating!" she said and walked around him in a circle. My aunt Bella took a protective step towards him. "Oh" She said coming back to his front and looking closer at his face. "Really… you are" she said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about Lizzy, she loves new things" I said. Jeremiah laughed behind me.

"That she does" he answered.

"Well I'm starting to get uncomfortable" Eddie said leaning back slightly as Lizzy's face came closer to his. I laughed and tugged Lizzy's arm back with my spare hand.

"Well this is wonderful!" she said to him and stepped back, she then walked over to Nessie. "You are very lucky to have your mother Renesmee. There are a lot of people here that wished they still had theirs" She said, looking back and forth between Nessie and Bella.

"I know" Nessie answered with a smile. Lizzy then turned to Jacob who was tight at Nessie's side.

"Now… who are you?" she asked and looking at me.

"Oh. Well I didn't tell you about the wolves, cos, well, I don't know to be honest. They're not big with the vampire thing" I said. She turned back to Jacob.

"He doesn't look like a wolf" she said.

"He smells like one though" Sarah said.

"He does?" Lizzy asked and leant forward to sniff him. "He doesn't smell that bad" she said, I saw Nessie growl slightly. "So you're a wolf?" she asked.

"A shape shifter. My form is a wolf, yes. Like many others from my tribe" Jacob answered her.

"Hmm… something else that's new. Ohh a lot of new things today!" she said excitedly.

"Jacob, you don't have to, I mean I need you to stay with Nessie and Chloe back at home but would any of your pack be willing to help?" I asked. It was a long shot and they'd probably be doing nothing but every little helps.

"I'd have to talk to Sam. We'll see. I'll let my pack decide themselves but it's down to Sam as to whether his are allowed" he answered me; I nodded and smiled at him.

"So! I believe you have a few friends here, let's go reunite you with them!" Lizzy said excitedly and took us all further into the warehouse.


	46. Chapter 46

**I changed the point of view of this chapter, so be grateful Claudia and twihardluvr :) hehe nah im kidding. I'm glad I did because I think it shows Rosalie's mother instincts better than how I originally had it.**

**Chapter 46: temper tantrum of the extreme.**

**ROSALIE'S POV**

We walked deeper into the warehouse. I kept my eyes on Chantelle the entire time, the way she laughed with Alex and her hand running up and down the boys back she was still carrying. I had caught onto what Edward and Chantelle had said before about her always being a Cullen but I was still worried. I felt like I had lost my baby girl. Because really she wasn't _my _baby girl, she was Joshua and Laurens. She was with her real siblings now, her real family. Would I be able to let her go if she chose them over us?

"Rose stop worrying about that. She's not going to choose them" Edward whispered to me. I looked up at my brother. Edward knew everything, he was always right. So why didn't I believe him?

"Eddie" Edward said to his son. Eddie turned to look at Edward. We were still walking into the warehouse. Eddie made his way over to us and took Edward's hand. "Renesmee" Edward said next and Renesmee too walked over to us, Jacob tight at her side. We came to a stop. "Take Eddie and your aunt's hand" he ordered, Renesmee did as he asked. We were standing in a line now, all linked. I gasped as memories flooded through my head. They were in a montage, all of Chantelle and me. I heard Laurens voice over the top.

_"I know you'll be the best mother to my child Rose. I have complete faith in you, and if there is ever a time when you doubt whether they are your child, just look at him or her. Look at their face and the way they look at you and you will know. Because I know that this child is going to love you more than anything in this world... Who wouldn't?"_ she had laughed. I remember the conversation well. It wasn't long before she gave birth. It was late one night; it was just Lauren, Edward, Bella and I. I was sitting on the floor with my back resting on the couch and she threaded her hands through my hair and stroked it gently. It was that moment that I felt younger than Lauren; like she was my mother assuring me that everything would be ok.

Edward's memories finished with the last thing Chantelle said before 'I'll always be a Cullen'. I turned to look at Edward. Thank you. I thought and brought Renesmee's hand up to mine to kiss. Edward had gotten Eddie to read his mind, project it to Renesmee so Renesmee could project it to me. I thanked Renesmee and Eddie too just before we were interrupted by Lizzy and other vampires.

"I believe you have met Stefan and Vladimir before" Lizzy said.

"Yes, I was expecting you two to be here." Carlisle said holding out his hand to them, they didn't shake it though.

"Dracula one and Dracula two" I heard Jacob mutter from my side. We both had hold of one of Renesmee's hands with her in the middle so I could easily hear it. Renesmee hit Jacobs thigh with the back of her hand. I giggled slightly.

"Why Renesmee you have grown" Stefan said observing Nessie.

"Hello Stefan" she said with a smile.

"You remember me then?"

"Of course" she replied with a smile.

"Well you certainly are beautiful"

"Thank you" she answered politely, I knew she got self conscious when someone called her beautiful, exactly like her mother. I squeezed her hand lightly and she returned it with a squeeze back.

We were greeted by a few of the vampires that witnessed Renesmee when she was little. Peter and Charlotte were also there and we were informed that both the Amazon coven and the Denali coven were going to make an appearance. Renesmee was excited to see Zafrina again and Carlisle was glad our 'cousins' weren't deserting us. The Egyptian coven, the Irish coven and the American nomads all refused to take part. Carlisle was surprised with the Irish coven but it was family issues not out of disrespect that they couldn't make it. There were a lot of new vampires there too, mostly newborns. Made for battle, but there was 2 other nomads that had joined. They didn't have a revenge agenda but they did like a good fight.

We were all talking peacefully when there was a disruption in the middle of the room. two of the newborns had gotten into a fight.

"Quiet!" Lizzy snarled at them, they didn't seem to hear her though and continued to fight.

"Break it up!" Sarah hissed and walked over to them. They instantly stopped fighting, even before Sarah reached them.

"Well done Jazz" Edward said. I looked at Jasper looking at the newborns intently. If vampires had déjà vu now was probably a big moment for Jasper.

"Thank you Jasper" Sarah said.

"How do you control the newborns normally?" Jasper asked as Sarah came back.

"We tell them to stop, if they don't we bring out Harry" she said reaching us.

"What does Harry do?" I asked looking at him playfully tugging on Chantelle's hair.

"Who wants to be the volunteer?" Lizzy asked grinning.

"Ill do it!" Emmett said suddenly. I rolled my eyes at him, trust him to be up for it. "Come on you little monster, show uncle Emmy what you got!" Emmett said playfully at the child in Chantelle's arms. Chantelle let out a laugh and whispered something low in Harry's ear and she let him down. He nodded at her and turned to look at Emmett.

"Everyone get behind Harry so he cant see you. And Isabella would you be so kind and shielding everyone? Just in case" Lizzy asked. Bella nodded quickly. Emmett was sitting in a low crouch bouncing up and down in anticipation as Harry walked slightly away from Chantelle. The child grinned at him; I watched in amazement as Harry opened his mouth and screamed. Emmett immediately fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. I noticed blood starting to come out of his nose and eyes, then where his hair met his forehead.

"Stop!" I screamed and tried to run over to Emmett. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist forcing me to stay out of Harry's view. "Please stop!" I begged him. Harry immediately stopped screaming and let out a giggle. I narrowed my eyes at him and Edward's arms fell from my waist, allowing me to run over to my husband. I fell to the ground next to him and took him in my arms.

"Its ok momma, daddy is ok. I told harry not to hurt him too much." Chantelle answered. I looked up at my daughter horror stricken. She'd allowed that brat to do this to her own father!

"Rosalie, you don't understand" Edward said smiling. "Emmett is perfectly fine aren't you?" he said.

"Yeah I am" Emmett said standing up.

"Why is there so much blood?" Bella asked.

"It's just the blood in his system. Harry's ability draws all the blood to the brain, causing it to haemorrhage. If he wasn't a vampire he'd be dead. It doesn't kill a vampire but it puts them in a lot of pain. The only problem is Harry can't focus it on one person yet. We are training him but he hasn't gotten very far with it yet. If he can't see you he can't hurt you but we still want to try and find a more efficient way to be safe from it." Lizzy answered. Alex came over to Emmett with a towel.

"Thanks" he said and I took it from Alex's hands to wipe the blood from my husband's face.

"Well that was something. I won't be getting on the wrong side of_ you_." Emmett said to the boy still smiling.

"Why do you think he's the most spoilt one here?" Chantelle laughed. "He gets everything he wants because just opening his mouth scares people around here"

"It might not kill a vampire but what about hybrids?" Carlisle asked.

"No not us either. We have accelerated healing, if we get hurt we will heal it within a second. As he kills the brain cells in our head we just heal them. It's a lot more painful for us but we don't die" Lizzy answered.

"Chantelle have you…" I trailed off looking at my petite daughter.

"No, thank goodness. Harry loves me too much" she grinned and ran her hand over his head. Harry turned around and leapt into her arms. He wrapped his around her neck in a tight squeeze.

"Yes. Chantelle and Harry have grown quite close." Lizzy said observing them. I watched Chantelle and harry together, could I really take her away from him? Chantelle kissed harry and placed him on his feet.

"So are we going now? I'm hungry" Chantelle said. Carlisle nodded.

"Thank you so much for showing us around, I'm sure those who have chosen to take part in the battle will be back soon" Carlisle said. Lizzy nodded.

"Thank you for coming" Lizzy said and we followed her back out to the lobby area. Chantelle was last out and we made our way back to the house. We were mostly silent on the way back; I think everyone was just taking in everything that we had seen. When we got back Eddie went straight over to Chloe and they made their way up stairs with Jacob and Nessie. Chantelle went into the kitchen to find Esme for food and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and I went into the living room. I sat down on Emmett's lap and curled my fingers in his hair.

"You ok?" I whispered to him, he nodded at me. "You sure it didn't hurt that much?" I asked, still worrying. He leant forward and kissed my nose.

"I'm fine babe, don't worry" he said with his gorgeous grin. I smiled back.

"Ok" I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder; as long as he and Chantelle were ok I would be happy.


	47. Chapter 47

**This is just a filler really, a sweet chapter with Nessie and Jacob. I feel I have been neglecting them.**

**Oh and just a side note; ordering me to update in the reviews is not going to make me post the chapter faster.**

**Chapter 47: freedom**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

We arrived back home and I went straight up the stairs with Jacob on my heel. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed. Jacob closed the door behind us and came over to lie down next to me.

"You alright?" he asked warily.

"Yeah I'm ok. I just want all this to be over and done with" I answered him, shifting myself so I was lying on my back next to him. His hand reached down in between us and he took mine in his.

"So do I" he chuckled.

"Are you going to get the wolves involved?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'm afraid with all these vampires around that even more kids are going to phase. The numbers are getting higher and higher. Sam was thinking about stopping but with so many wolves and vampires around he can't manage it"

"Sam wants to stop phasing?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I didn't know you could do that" I answered.

"Yeah, as long as we continue to phase we won't age. When we have mastered the control we can settle the gene and stop phasing all together. That's how we grow old and have a family with our imprints" he said, he stared at the ceiling as he spoke.

"So you can only have a family if you stop phasing?" I asked, unsure what that meant for us.

"No, we can have kids now, but who would want to stay 18 when your wife is 40?" he asked me finally turning to look at me. I was about to say 'I'm never going to be 40' but I decided not to.

"Yeah I guess" I muttered looking away from him. He brought our hands that were entwined up to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand. I turned to look at him to smile but his eye lids were closed and he was breaking in deeply with my hand still at his mouth.

"Are you ok?" I asked him almost scared he was going to combust or something. He sighed and opened his eyes then he dropped our hands.

"Yeah" he said with the most gorgeous smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Alright" I answered and turned to look up at the ceiling again.

The day passed by, everyone was talking about earlier with the army and everything that was going on. Jacob, Chloe and I stayed out of the conversation. I watched Eddie as he spoke about methods and strategies with everyone, every now and then he would glance over at Jacob, Chloe and I with lingering stares. As if he wanted to be with us more than he wanted to be there. When they were done for the night Eddie came over to us and pulled Chloe securely onto his lap, I absolutely loved seeing them together. They were just so cute; I couldn't get enough of it. I would just sit there grinning at them, Jacob occasionally reminded me it was rude to stare but I really didn't care. I was stuck in between them two for so long, going backwards and forwards trying to find out how the other felt and when it would finally happen.

"Hey" Jacob whispered from under me, I tore my attention away from Chloe giggling in Eddie's arms to look at him.

"Hmm?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Quit staring at them" he whispered. I sighed.

"But they're just so cute!" I squealed, he rolled his eyes at me tightening his grip on my waist. "You're just jealous that I give them more attention than you" I teased. He looked back at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered with a grin. I was expecting him to tickle me or come out with a snarky remark but instead he crushed his lips to mine. I was caught off guard but quickly responded. He had never kissed me like this before, it was passionate and full of desire and longing. He moaned slightly in frustration and pulled away quick, pushing me away from his body slightly. I frowned at him, what did he do that for? That's when I realised my parents were just on the other side of the door. I sighed and relaxed with my back against Jacobs chest, ignoring my parents. I did not want to see how they were looking at me right now. I looked over to Chloe and Eddie and they too had died down and were just sitting there.

"Edward…" my mom said, she sounded annoyed. I turned to look at them. My dad was taking deep breaths in and out, not staring at us like I was expecting. My mom had her hand in his and her other wrapped around his bicep. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed under his ear. She whispered something that I didn't catch and he nodded.

"Ok…" he began. "There are no longer any rules" he said. I replayed his sentence over and over again, I wasn't sure if I had heard it right.

"No rules?" I asked.

"No rules. You can sleep with each other and kiss and all that but promise me you will be responsible. I don't want to be the controlling overprotective father; I want to trust you with this. Just take your time, you have forever" he said finally looking at me. I grinned at him, leaping off Jacobs lap and colliding full speed into my dad's chest. Thank you daddy. I thought. He leant down and kissed my head, taking in a deep breath as he did so. I knew how hard this was for him, but I was ecstatic that he was finally willing to trust Jacob and me without killing us if we did something wrong.

"I'm serious Renesmee… responsible" he said. I nodded.

"I know" I said and reached on my tip toes so I could reach him, I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Does that go for us too?" Eddie asked. My dad turned to look at Eddie on the other couch. He gave him a nod. I watched as Eddie started smiling.

"Awesome. Thanks dad" he grinned.

"Yeah, you're welcome" he said partly sarcastic. My mom rolled her eyes and ran her hand up his arm.

"I finally persuaded him. But don't let me down guys. I slept with your father every night when I was human. The nights he wasn't there were almost impossible, you're all old enough now to realise what you want. You've chosen who you want so we are not going to stop you from being with them. Just don't take advantage of your new found freedom. Keep it within the PG-13 rating please? For the sake of your vampire family" she said turning to look at Eddie and Chloe. Chloe blushed scarlet red and Eddie just nodded. I widened my eyes at them... what was going on? My dad laughed slightly.

"You have explaining to do to your best friend Chloe" he grinned and took my mom's hand as they walked out the room. I continued to stare at Chloe.

"Oh it was nothing." She sighed.

"Seriously Ness. We didn't do anything." Eddie answered; I continued to stare at them. He sighed dramatically standing up to walk over to me; he took my hand replaying the event my parents were talking about.

I let out a small laugh, it was nothing more than what Jacob and I did but it was funny what must have gone through Chloe's mind to make my parents say that.

"Alright" I muttered. I turned to Jacob. "So are you staying tonight?" I asked with a smile. There was nothing I wanted more than to fall asleep in his arms again.

"I can't" he answered. I frowned, that wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Why not?" I moaned like a small child.

"I have to get back and talk to Sam. I also need to sort my pack out. Leah can only do so much. I'm sorry babe" he said to me apologetically.

"That's not going to take all night though is it?" I asked, trying to find some way that we could use our new freedom.

"No, but it's going to take a big chunk out of my night. I promise ill come back and I'll be here when you wake up" he said. I placed my hand on his face. In my bed? I asked. He chuckled and nodded. Alright. I sighed and dropped my hand. I couldn't fall asleep in his arms but waking up in them was just as good. I turned to Chloe.

"I take it you are not going to accompany me in my nice big bed?" I asked her, she laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry Ness" she said.

"Its fine" I grinned at her and stood up from Jacobs lap.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" I said to him, he pouted at me and stood up.

"Fine. I'll come in later ok?" he asked. I nodded and he brought his lips down to mine in a sweet kiss.

"Ill see you later" I said to him and walked up the stairs into my room. I changed into my shorts and a tank top and climbed into my bed. I was exhausted, I had no idea why but I was. I feel asleep easily; however it wasn't a dreamless sleep. I was plagued by nightmares, one after the other. I jerked awake after a dream of the Volturi killing us all to find Jacob walking into my room.

"Hey" he whispered walking over to the bed. I noticed that all he was wearing was his khaki shorts.

"Hi" I muttered. He climbed under the covers of my bed and moved my canopy away from him. He shuffled closer to me and opened his arms. I sighed and let myself rest along his side. I took in a deep breath, filling my nostrils with his scent.

"How did it go?" I asked already slipping back into unconsciousness. Jacob stroked my hair soothingly.

"It went fine. Sam said he'd give the older wolves a choice, the ones that phased at least a year ago. I showed him everything I saw in the warehouse and he's pretty convinced they're not going to need us. He said he'd rather we were the back up just in case." He whispered in the dark.

"Hmm" I murmured trying my hardest to stay awake. Jake chuckled and his body shook under me.

"Go to sleep, I'll tell you about it tomorrow" he whispered into my ear.

"Night Jakey" I managed to get out.

"Goodnight Nessie" he whispered and I couldn't fight it anymore, I was asleep.

I was happy that I slept the rest of the night in Jacob's arms, nightmare free.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Back to Seattle**

**EDDIE'S POV**

I was grinning widely as I walked up the stairs with my hand in Chloe's. I was glad my dad was giving Renesmee and Jacob a chance because that meant that Chloe and I could stay together again. I walked into my room closing the door behind Chloe. She walked over to my bed and sighed as she collapsed on the left side. I walked around to the other side and lay down next to her. She already had her eyes closed and her breathing was slow and even. I leant over and kissed just above her eyebrow. She smiled but kept her eyes closed.

"You just gunna sleep there?" I asked her.

"Mmmm" she murmured. I chuckled and climbed off my bed so I could get ready to go to bed. I had decided to sleep tonight, and it would be even better with Chloe with me. Tomorrow I was planning on driving to Seattle and talking to Anne. I walked into my bathroom and changed out of my clothes into a pair of sweats. As I came out of the bathroom I found Chloe still lying on my bed. I walked over to her and leant over her partly sleeping form.

"You can't sleep in these clothes" I whispered to her.

"Change me then" she said opening her eyes and grinning. If my heart beated it would have picked up but I remained calm.

"Go and get changed Chloe" I said dismissing her request. She sighed and sat up.

"Be right back" she said and left my room. I lay down on top of my covers and waited for her to return. She did less than 5 minutes later with her bag from Renesmee's room. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I waited another 5 minutes before she appeared in the room. I couldn't tear my eyes from her as she walked over to me. She had short shorts on, and I mean really short and a small strappy top. I sighed, fighting to remain in control of myself.

"You gotta stop that" I muttered to her as she climbed under my covers.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently, leaning over to turn my lamp off. I could still see her perfectly clearly though. She reached over to me and rested her arm across my bare chest and put her head on my shoulder. Instead of answering her out loud I just showed her. I knew she was blushing, she was normally quite confident around me, I didn't see the shy side of Chloe much anymore, but occasionally there would be something that would make her embarrassed and her shyness would slip back.

"You have no shirt on" she muttered in response. I chuckled slightly.

"I never wear a shirt to bed" I replied to her. She lifted her arm and ran her finger over my stomach and abs.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" she asked. I nodded but answered anyway.

"Yes"

"Is it different? I mean than how humans sleep?" she asked.

"How do you sleep?" I asked her, I knew what she meant but I was curious as to what she dreamt about.

"I mean do you dream? And can you just close your eyes and you'll be asleep or does it take a while like with humans?" she asked.

"I don't dream and not really. My whole life flashes before my eyes when I fall asleep" I admitted to her. I had never told anyone before.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered unsure of what else to say.

"So do you see your memories?"

"Sort of. It's hard to explain. I see literally my entire life. Every second I have ever lived."

"Seriously?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, obviously it runs through my head a lot faster than how it all happened. I'm guessing the longer I live the longer it will take to fall asleep… but I dunno" I whispered.

"That's kinda weird. So like when a human dies your life flashes before your eyes, for you it's when you sleep?" she asked. I nodded.

"Mhmm."

"And you don't dream?"

"No"

"Do you ever watch my dreams?" she asked.

"Yes. Sometimes, whenever you slept over Id come into Renesmee's room and watch you both sleep. Renesmee's head was always filled with Jacob of course. But I was happy that yours is filled with me" I said smiling. She laughed nervously.

"What would you dream about? If you could" she asked.

"You already know the answer" I whispered to her and kissed her hair line.

"I wanna hear you say it" she whispered. I laughed slightly.

"You" I whispered back into her forehead before I kissed it. "Of course it would only be you." I felt her smile against my collarbone as she kissed it.

"Go to sleep Chloe" I whispered to her.

"You first" she answered.

"I only sleep for 3 hours at most. You need more"

"Fine… I love you" she whispered, so low that I don't think I would have caught it if it wasn't totally silent in the house except for Renesmee, Chantelle and Chloe's heartbeats.

"I love you too babe" I whispered back, a smile growing on my face and she closed her eyes. I fell asleep soon after her, feeling her in my arms was an amazing feeling that I can't even describe.

I was awake again by 1am but I enjoyed the rest of the night just watching Chloe sleep, she started stirring around 9am, within 10 minutes she opened her eyes. She stared up at me, forcing to open her eyes wider.

"Hey" she muttered sleepily. I smiled widely at her.

"Good morning beautiful" I replied, she smiled back and stretched her arms above her head and yawn. I laughed at how cute she looked and she glared back at me. She finally let out a laugh and stood up from my bed.

"I'm going to Seattle today. Want to come with me?" I asked her as I walked over to my closet to get myself some clothes for the day.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I have to go home." She said walking over to her bag and sorting her clothes out. I pulled my shirt over my head and replaced my sweats with some jeans before I walked over to her. When she looked at me I pouted. She laughed and walked over to me, threading her arms around my waist.

"Sorry" she repeated again, I looked down at her and gave her a quick peck.

"It's alright" I replied and slipped out from her arms.

"Ask Ness to go with you" she said walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Mmmm" I murmured. I was pretty sure Renesmee would want to spend the day with Jacob, and I wasn't asking them both to come along. It was bad enough already seeing Jacob make out with my sister I didn't want to be the third wheel.

"She'll like it" she said coming out of the bathroom and coming to sit next to me on my bed. "Just you and her will be a nice sibling day out" she said grinning, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure I'll ask her" I said to her.

"Good" she grinned and stood up, she walked in front of me and stood in between my legs. She reached forward and gave me a small kiss which quickly led into something more. I had my arms wrapped securely around her waist and her body was pressed up against mine in every possible way. She pulled away gasping for air but I took advantage of the fact I didn't need oxygen and continued to kiss her jaw. We soon got interrupted. Chloe's stomach made a funny noise and I knew she was hungry.

"Breakfast time for the human" I said to her taking my lips off her skin and dropping my arms so she could exit the prison of my arms.

"Damn, being human is so inconvenient" she said jokingly. I smiled at her and stood up before taking her hand.

"Come on" I laughed and we walked out of my room and into the kitchen. My grandmother was already cooking pancakes. I swear this woman was always in the kitchen, it's like she lived to cook for her grandchildren.

After Chloe had eaten her pancakes, she said goodbye to everyone and I took her home. When I got back to my house I scanned the ground floor for Renesmee and then descended onto the first. I bumped into Chantelle on the way.

"Hey Chanti, seen Nessie?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I guess she's still in her room" she said, I nodded and passed Chantelle and knocked on Renesmee's door.

"Come in" she said, I opened the door to find Renesmee and Jacob still in bed. I rolled my eyes and went to sit on her desk chair.

"Seriously, it's like 11am." I told her, she shrugged and sat up in her bed. "Well I was just wondering if you wanna go do Seattle with me? I want to go and see Anne, remember it was your idea?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Sure. When are you leaving?" she asked climbing out of her bed.

"I was hoping as soon as possible. I need to get back to the warehouse for some training"

"Alright, can you give me half an hour?" she asked, I nodded.

"Thanks Ness" I said to her as she walked into her bathroom.

"No prob" she answered and closed the door. I turned to look at Jacob in my sister's bed.

"You can come if you want" I said to him, I didn't really want him to tag along, like I said there was only so much of Nessie and Jacob together I could take but I had to be polite.

"Nah it's ok. I have things to do" he said climbing out of the bed. I noticed he was just in his shorts. I raised my eyebrows at him. "You do realise both Renesmee and I run at over 100 degrees? It gets hot in here" he said. I laughed.

"I bet it does" I muttered smiling at him.

"Just keep her safe" he said patting my shoulder.

"Of course" I said to him and he walked out the room.

"Jake!" Renesmee called running out of the bathroom. "Where you going?" she asked.

"To get breakfast. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye" he said and walked out the room. Renesmee sighed and walked over to her closet. She came back out completely dressed.

Renesmee had her breakfast and finished getting ready. We said goodbye to Jacob and our parents and left. Our mom didn't like the fact we were going to Seattle on our own but dad reassured her we would be fine.

Renesmee and I arrived in Seattle and we made our way to the book shop. As I opened the door the little bell above us rang. We walked in and over to the desk. There was no one on the shop floor so I hit the little bell sitting on the table. Within 30 seconds Anne came into the room.

"Edward! Renesmee! How nice to see you again!" she said making her way over to us.

"Good afternoon Anne. How are you?" I asked remembering to stay polite.

"I am very well thank you. And your selves?" she asked sitting down in the chair behind the desk.

"We're good thanks" I replied with a smile.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you happened to have any more information on my kind." I asked her, I admit it was a long shot. My grandpa told me that if Anne had anymore than that book she leant me to read she would have told me but I had so many questions that were still unanswered.

"I am afraid I don't. I am truly sorry. Your kind is just so rare. It is very hard to come by information on you. I've been trying for you, I really have. That book is a few hundred years old. It's been in my family for centuries, along with many others on the supernatural beings of our world." She said kindly.

"That's alright; I thought you were going to say that." I said sadly.

"What about others though? Do you know others like my brother?" Renesmee asked, speaking for the first time.

"I'm afraid I don't dear. There was one, I met him just over 50 years ago but he was destroyed by vengeful vampires. I was very sad to hear he died. His mate informed me before killing herself."

"Was his mate like me?" I asked.

"No, she was like your parents. Just an ordinary vampire" she said with a sympathetic smile.

"So that's how you knew what I was when you saw me?" I asked.

"That's what went through my mind, yes. Of course your father had to confirm for me. You see, you are different to how the other one was." She said standing up. Renesmee and I followed her into the back of her shop.

"How was the other one?" I asked. She motioned to the couch against the back wall; the room was surrounded with book shelves. All the books seemed ancient. I noticed the book she had given me sitting on the top shelf of one of the book cases. Renesmee and I sat down on the couch. She disappeared for a few minutes before she came back with two glasses filled with blood. She handed them too us.

"Erm… this isn't human is it?" I asked.

"No. of course not." She said smiling at us and sitting opposite in an arm chair. I sighed in relief and brought the glass to my lips. I had never drunk blood from a cup before. It was weird but tasted just as good. I recognised the tanginess of the blood to be boar. Not my favourite but it was the thought that counts.

"Thank you" Renesmee said, taking a sip too.

"You're welcome." She answered before finally returning to our conversation. "The moon pool child I met was living on human blood so his eyes were red. You have your brown eyes because you have never tasted human blood. If you had they would turn red completely. Of course as I can see now they do change colour to red slightly but not as prominent as if it were human blood you were drinking" she said. I swallowed the blood in my mouth and licked my lips before speaking.

"You can notice the change in my eyes?" I asked. I never really knew if a human would notice, my parents thought it was too subtle for anyone with human eyesight to see.

"Yes I can. That's only because I know what I'm looking for. I'd imagine an ordinary human would be oblivious to the change." She answered. I nodded taking another sip of the blood before placing the glass down on the table in front of our feet.

"Is there any way you could contact someone like me? My grandfather says that it's possible to do a summoning spell? Or a location spell or something?" I asked. She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"I wish I could. I am afraid you would have to be related to them for me to locate them. Or have something of theirs, something they own or even what they look like. Without blood relatives, belongings or images of the person I can't locate them, I won't know who I'm looking for." She said sympathetically. I nodded sadly. It was worth a try.

"Never mind then" I said. Renesmee reached across and took my hand in hers. _You'll get your answers soon little brother. We have forever._ She placed in my head. Anne smiled at Renesmee as if she heard what she had said to me.

The bell above the shop door suddenly rang.

"Excuse me" Anne said standing up and walking into the shop front. Renesmee and I stayed back waiting for her return. When she did she had a frown on her face. She rushed through another door and came back nearly 5 minutes later. She placed a bunch of objects on the table in front of us and went back into the shop floor. I heard her lock the door and return to us. I tightened my grip on Renesmee's hand. What was Anne doing? Why did she lock us in? I knew Renesmee had heard me; she just shrugged next to me.

"I am sorry if I'm scaring you. I would never harm you. I have just been informed of something, I need to do something. You are welcome to leave. The back door is through there" she said pointing at the door she came out of earlier.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet" she answered arranging candles and scent sticks and other ingredients on the table. Renesmee and I watched as Anne lit the candles and started saying something in a language I didn't recognise. She soon closed her eyes and placed her hands on the crystal ball in front of her. It was sort of comical to watch. A witch and a crystal ball. It was exactly like the movies. She finally stopped chanting gibberish and opened her eyes. She stared into the ball for a very long time before she chanted a few more words and blew out the candles.

"Can we know what just happened?" I asked. She began gathering her things and putting them away, she then returned to us. "Edward you must stay safe" she said to me coming up to me and placing her hands on either side of my face. _You are in great danger, so is your sister and your family. This army of vampires are very dangerous._ She placed in my head with her witch voodoo.

"They're on our side. It's ok" I assured her. She nodded. _Ok. But just keep your family safe young Edward. You need to stay safe_. She said to me. I nodded at her.

"Of course" I said. I would always protect my family above anyone else. If it came down to whether that brat kid Harry or Chantelle I would always choose to protect Chantelle, the same goes with everyone I love. She nodded as if she had read my mind._ I hope you stay safe. Please give me a call next week to tell me your family are all ok._ She said to me.

"Next week?" I asked.

"Yes. The battle is on Saturday. Didn't you know?" she asked. I shook my head. It was Thursday now. 2 days? Why hadn't we been told this?

* * *

**Uh oh… hehe.**

**Just to let you guys know, one of my readers has made her own story, it's very similar to mine but she's added her own twists to it. It's really good so go check it out. Sometimes I think she should be writing my story not me :P it's called Flaming Moon. As far as I know she hasn't posted it on fanfiction but I'm reading it on her blog so go check it out. fmkr1013[dot]blogspot[dot]com.**

**Also twihardluvr has started a story called Renesmee's Childhood. I beta her story and so far it's awesome so go look at that on fanfiction.**

**I will just confirm that I read both these stories and accept the fact they are using a few of my ideas. They both asked me for permission, so anyone else that is interested in copying or using my ideas (such as Eddie) please let me know beforehand. I do not claim to own twilight, because sadly I do not. But I do own Eddie, Chantelle and Chloe ;) as well as my story line so please please let me know before copying my story and as long as it's not word for word, I will be happy with it. Im fully aware of the growing number of people that read my story, and i am overwhelmed with the amount of people that do, so thank you!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: training**

**EDDIE'S POV**

Renesmee was in shock too, none of us had expected it so soon. I hadn't even perfected my shield yet. I would be no use without my mom by my side. Even then I didn't know if we could produce that power again.

"Thank you for the information Anne. We really need to get going. We didn't realise how soon the battle was" I said to her.

"Ok. It was nice to see you both again. Will you promise to call?" she asked. I nodded.

"Thank you again" I said standing up from the couch with Renesmee's hand still in mine.

"You're welcome. Hope everything goes well" she said sincerely.

"So do I" I answered honestly and Renesmee and I left the shop.

Before Renesmee and I headed back we decided to spend a little longer in Seattle. Renesmee dragged me around all the clothes shops. I swear Alice was really her birth mother. Either way she was done before I knew it. We were walking through one of the shop lined roads, Renesmee was drinking a milkshake and I was carrying her bags.

"So what shall we get mom and dad for their anniversary?" she asked me. It took me by surprise. We had never really gotten them anything specific. It was normally just a day that they spent with themselves back at our old cottage. I shrugged.

"No idea. Why are we getting them something?" I asked.

"Cos I want to surprise them, plus dads been extra nice to us with the rule system and now we're really old enough to actually get them something I want to." She said to me

"Alright then. But do you have any ideas?" I asked her.

"Nope" she said. I laughed, well that was helpful.

"You do realise they have everything right?" I asked her. It was the same with us. It was getting harder and harder to buy presents for everyone on birthdays, anniversaries and Christmas's. Most of the time presents were not handed out. Unless of course it's a special birthday or event.

"Yeah… that's why I was thinking something completely unique, something special to us or made by us." She said taking the last sip of her milkshake and throwing it in a bin as we passed it.

"We could ask Aunt Alice, she's pretty good with the creative stuff" I mentioned.

"Yeah but I'd rather if just me and you knew. It's easier to hide then. Dad can't get in your head and I know I'll be able to hide it."

"You sure?" I asked her.

"I can" she answered confidently.

"Ok well, we can always come back to Seattle when you think of something. I really need to get to the warehouse" I said looking at my phone for the time, I noticed I had 2 missed calls, both from Chloe.

"Yeah alright. Come on" she said and we walked back to my car.

"One sec" I said as we climbed in. I redialled Chloe's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just missed you." She said. I laughed and turned the keys in the ignition of my car.

"I missed you too. Hold on a minute" I said to her and handed the phone to Renesmee. "Loud speaker" I said to her and pulled the car out the parking space.

"Hey Clo!" Renesmee said down the phone.

"Hey Ness, you guys still in Seattle?" she asked.

"On our way back now, you're on loud speaker so you can still talk to Eddie"

"Alright. Well I was wondering when you would be back cause I can come over again tonight"

"You can?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. My mom is going out with this guy. I don't like him but he makes her happy. She said I could invite Renesmee over but I'd rather come to yours. That's if your parents let me" she said. Renesmee and I let out a small laugh. Our parents saw her as their own daughter; Chloe didn't need to ask to come over.

"Of course Clo. You don't need to ask to come over anymore" I said to her

"Yeah it's your home too now" Renesmee said. Chloe laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Alright I won't ask" she said, I smiled as I watched the road.

"Well I'll be back in about half an hour. Eddie has to go to the warehouse but he will be back a little later."

"Ill be back as soon as I can" I answered.

"Ok then. Well I'm gunna be another hour or so, so I'll just see you when I do."

"Okie dokey" Renesmee said.

"Ok, bye guys"

"Bye" I said, even though I wanted to hear her voice for longer.

"Bye" Renesmee said and hung up.

I dropped Renesmee off at the house and made my way to the warehouse. Renesmee was going to fill everyone in while I confronted Lizzy and Sarah. I walked straight through the lobby and into the large room; I scanned the whole place for any signs of the two leaders. I saw Jeremiah sitting with Harry so I marched over to them.

"Where are Lizzy and Sarah? I have to talk to them" I said.

"Hello to you too" Jeremiah said standing up from the floor. "They're through there" he said pointing at the door at the far end. I made my way over, ignoring anyone who said hello to me or stared.

I walked into the room to find couches set up and a kitchen. I saw Lizzy getting a drink from the fridge.

"Why didn't you tell us the battle was on Saturday?" I said to her walking right up to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The battle is happening Saturday" I said to her, my anger was still burning.

"Where did you get this information?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"A very reliable source" I said.

"Your aunt?" she asked.

"No, someone else"

"Oh. Well we were not aware of how soon it was. I must get some sleep and find this out for myself. Thank for the information Eddie" she said walking over to the couch. She seemed sincere enough. Maybe she really didn't know how soon the Volturi had decided to intervene.

"Is that is? Are we actually ready?" I asked.

"Yes we'll be ready. My brother David will be training you with your shield. Of course we don't have as much time as I once hoped but you can start today as planned" she said. "Excuse me, I need to go to sleep" she said and left my sight. I turned back into the warehouse where I was greeted by Lizzy's brother David.

We spent the entire afternoon training. He had a shield himself, he was a purely physical shield, much like my mom's but his froze people in place if you touched it. It was impressive; he showed it to me on a few volunteers. I was aware mine burnt anyone who touched it but I simply could not throw it out from my body.

"Chantelle, come here sweetie" David said to Chantelle as she came into the room. Chantelle did as he asked and walked over to us.

"Now, I want you to try and protect Chantelle. Imagine the Volturi are centimetres away from you. They are about to grab hold of Chantelle, burn them!" he ordered excitedly. I tried, I really did but I knew Chantelle wasn't in danger so I just couldn't do it. I loved Chantelle as a sister; I just hoped that if that situation really did occur that I would be able to project my shield. I let my thoughts be known by David.

"No no no! That's not enough. You have to be able to do it now and control it. This is very important. You can't be with your mother all the time" he said to me. I sighed in frustration. I just didn't know how to do this.

"Eddie" I heard from behind me, my mom was standing there I hadn't noticed her come in. "Ill try and help you. When I was training to project my shield it was Edward. For you it's going to be me. I'm not letting Chantelle get hurt." I had no idea what she was talking about. "David, I need someone that can hurt me physically, not mentally with their ability. Apart from Harry do you have anyone that can do that?" she asked. I stared at my mother in shock. No! She wasn't hurting herself.

"Mom… no" I said to her.

"Eddie it will work. It's called motivation" she said with a smile.

"Yes I believe I do. One minute" he said and walked away.

"Mom seriously…" I said worried for her.

"Eddie it worked with me. Your father was my motivation, I had to try and expand my shield to protect him. It worked Eddie, so it will work for you. I would never suggest Chloe to do this as she is only human or Renesmee and Chantelle but I'm pretty sure it will work the same with your mother" she said with a soothing smile. I sighed, she was right, if this was going to work id rather one of my indestructible family members to be the bait than Chloe or my sisters, even if it was my own mother. I reluctantly nodded.

"Ok" I said. I could do this. I could protect my mom; I loved her more than my own life. It would destroy me if anything happened to her. I would do this.

"Eddie, Bella. Meet Imogen. Her ability is to cause internal bleeding of organs on single targets. It's a long process that takes time. It's not going to kill you but it's going to hurt" David said introducing us to a tall blonde vampire, I remembered her from when we met the various vampires that were staying here to help.

"And my shield will protect her from it?" I asked, I was unsure how that worked.

"Yes. Your mothers and your shields are part mental and physical. Meaning you two can protect people from every possible harm. What Imogen does isn't an illusion but you won't be able to expand your physical shield without your mental one anyway. Abilities can't pass through your shields, or so it seems." He said. "Just try it" he said. I nodded and my mom placed her hand in mine.

"I'm ready" my mom said. I nodded too; signalling Imogen to do whatever it was she does. She stared intently at my mom. Staring at her for a full minute before my mom gasped. She squeezed my hand. I used all my will power to expand my shield around my mom.

"Do not withdraw power from your mother. Use your own strength to protect her" David ordered as he watched closely. I nodded and bore my eyes into Imogen's face. My mom continued to cry in pain next to me, she soon dropped to her knees and let go of my hand.

"If it gets too much just expand your own shield Bella and Imogen will stop" David said. I looked down at my mom who was nearly lying on the floor. I watched her struggle and scream. I used everything in me at that moment to protect her, and I did. For a brief moment, I saw my shield expand and engulf my mom. She gasped and looked up at me. But the shield wasn't up for long and it faltered causing my mom great pain again.

"Well done Eddie!" David said placing his hand on Imogen's arm. "Stop now my dear" he said and she looked away from my mom to nod at David. I fell to my knees and pulled my mom into a hug.

"Sorry" I whispered to her. She was breathing deeply but brought herself to look at me, she was smiling.

"You did it!" she said wrapping her arms around my neck. "I'm so proud of you" she whispered. I held her until she was breathing normally and the venom had healed all her insides.

"Not for long I didn't. I couldn't keep you protected" I told her.

"No, that's good. It means you're nearly there" she said pulling back to smile at me.

"I guess" I said to her. She continued to smile and brought my forehead to her lips so she could kiss it.

"Well done" she said and stood up, I followed her, taking hold of her hand.

"I think that's enough for today, I'll be back tomorrow though, thank you" I said to David.

"You're welcome, and yes. I'll see you then" he said. I took my mom's hand and led her out of the warehouse. In all honesty I wanted to get back to Chloe; it was starting to get dark. Chantelle also followed us and we made our way back home.


	50. Chapter 50

**Quick review reply to 'the unknown' from your reviews it doesn't look like you read my blog so ill answer your distress here. I WILL be continuing this story, so do not worry, I already have the sequel planned :) Also, Renesmee is nearly 7 in years, which means –if you've read the books- she will look 17. I imagine she's pretty close to 17 now as the 15-18 gap of a girl's life is all down the the makeup and clothes she wears as to how old she looks. So don't stress, Jacob isn't dating a 7 year old little girl. And the battle will be in various POV's which known of them are the kids so a little something to look forward to. I think there are only 1 or 2 more chapters after this that is in Renesmee's POV. But in my sequel there will be a lot of Renesmee/Jacob Eddie/Chloe POVs as it is there adulthood and what they are going through, there will still be other POVs but not as much as in this story had.**

**Chapter 50: antagonising events**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Friday was awkward, there was so much tension around the house in the morning it was almost painful. Luckily by noon Chantelle, Eddie, my mom, my dad and my uncles and aunts went to spend the rest of the day at the warehouse. I was home with my grandparents and Jacob. Chloe had gone home early in the morning, her mom was mad that she had come to mine instead of inviting me over. I was sitting on the couch sprawled across Jacobs lap and my grandmother came in with a plate of sandwiches.

"Don't get any crumps on the floor, I've just vacuumed" she said placing the plate on my stomach.

"Thanks grandma" I said to her and sat up, moving the plate to rest on my knees. I picked a sandwich up and stuffed it in Jacobs mouth.

"Here" I said and grinned at him. He swallowed the little triangle in one and grinned at me. "Gross" I muttered taking on for myself and taking a bite out of the corner. Jacob laughed and grabbed another one. This time he took a bite out of it, but it was still gone in just two bites.

We spent the afternoon talking, eating and watching TV. My grandpa went to the hospital early afternoon and my grandmother was happily doing her own thing. Cleaning. I stood up to put the plates in the kitchen. My grandmother was cleaning the cooker.

"Do you want any help grandma?" I asked her walking up to her.

"No my dear, go have fun with Jacob" she said with a smile I wrapped my arms around her waist to hug her.

"You sure?" I asked, I didn't want her to feel I was being ignorant just sitting there watching TV as she cleaned the house.

"Yes sweetie. I'm doing fine here" she said with another motherly smile.

"Ok" I said and reached up to kiss her on the cheek. I grabbed two sodas and walked back into the living room. I walked into the room to find Jacob gone. I placed the sodas down on the table and scanned the room.

"Jake?" I asked. There was no answer. I took to my vampire side and sniffed the air; I followed his scent to the closet upstairs designated to the wolves.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he pulled out some towels and a pair of shorts.

"We're going to the beach" he grinned, I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm" he said grinning and pecked me lightly on the lips. "Go get your bathing suit on" he said and continued getting his stuff. I sighed and walked into my room. He was stupid, it wasn't even warm outside, but then I loved seeing Jake without a top on so I decided I'd go for it.

We told my grandmother where we were going and we made our way to the beach.

I was happy Jake had suggested us to go. It was an afternoon spent with just me and him, having fun, talking and playing. I almost felt like a kid again. I remembered all too well the times Jake would take me to la push beach. He would always cliff dive and when id ask if I could do it he'd say no. I used to get upset with him but now I'm older I see the danger in it. As much as I'd love to feel that rush I wouldn't want to hit my head on a rock and die. I always cringed slightly when Jacob would do it, I didn't want him to get hurt.

My Friday turned out to be better than expected. But by Saturday morning I was dreading getting up. My entire family, including my little brother and sister were going to war. I hated that I was side lined but I knew it was just to protect me from getting hurt. I didn't have defensive abilities like them. I would just be there for them to worry about. Jake was staying back with me though, as well as Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah and some of Sam's wolves, they would be patrolling the house to make sure no one got through. They were the backup in case something happened on the field. Sam was going to be hidden in the trees at all times observing the fight to report back to the house, just in case something went wrong. Chloe was also here under the protection of the wolves and my grandparents. She would have been sitting in her room worrying anyway, and having my best friend with me would be a small comfort. I knew she was safe with us.

I couldn't bring myself to leave my room at 1pm when everyone was leaving. I wasn't saying goodbye. They would all come back to me, they had to. It was 1:30 and Chloe had come up the stairs.

"They're gone" she said sadly. I nodded not looking up from Jacobs chest. I was surprisingly hurt no one said goodbye to me, even though I asked them specifically not for any goodbyes, they were only fulfilling my wishes but now I was second guessing whether I wanted to see my family for what could have been the last time. I closed my eyes tightly and dug my head into Jacobs side. Breathing in his scent, letting it take over my body and calm me down. He tightened his grip around me and kissed my head.

I knew he was worried too, everyone in this house was. Jake worried for my mom, Chloe worried for Eddie and my grandparents and I worried for everyone else. It was painful just sitting there waiting for news. It wasn't long before I joined Chloe down stairs in the living room; we curled up together and watched 'The Notebook'. I hardly watched it though; I was listening out for any signs of distress from the wolves outside. If they howled it was a bad sign.

So when I heard the distinctive cry of Leah I flinched. Chloe looked at me with horror on her face and Jacob leapt off the couch and phased right in the living room. My grandparents were in the room in seconds. I stared at my favourite wolf for a long time; he paced the living room for nearly a minute. I clenched onto Chloe's hand tightly. I was praying so hard that nothing was wrong. My wolf looked at me in the eyes and I knew what he wanted, I ran as fast as I could and fetched a pair of shorts. He had phased with his still on, shredding them to pieces. I returned just as quickly and placed them in his mouth, he walked out the door and in moments he returned.

"What's going on? Is everyone ok? Tell me Jake!" I ranted.

"Ness…" he began, there were tears welling in his eyes.

"JAKE!" I screamed, tears running freely down my face already thinking the worst. What was he saying? Who was hurt? He just didn't answer me. There were 4 agonising seconds before he answered and the pain of the answer hit me so hard I fell to the ground gasping for oxygen.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, yes I'm evil, don't moan. It's the fun of it. Next chapter will be the actual battle from their point of view which will be Saturday. I'm having a tough week. That's why this one was late. Sorry guys.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: The End of the Volturi**

**BELLA'S POV**

We made our way to the clearing in the forest that Lizzy had seen in her dreams. We arrived 10 minutes earlier to be able to set our positions.

"Ok, everyone stand where they're meant to be. Jasper keep any over excited new borns calm" Sarah ordered. "This is it everyone. The day the Volturi fall." She grinned and turned to walk to the front.

Chantelle took Harry to the very back of the clearing, followed by Emmett and Rosalie with Sam hidden in the trees behind them. Lizzy and Alice walked to the far right Jasper following, the newborns were all congregated near jasper. Edward, Eddie and I stood in the centre of the group and all the nomads, including our extended family, the Denali's and Zafrina and the Amazon coven were all over to the left. Sarah stood at the front with all the hybrids in a line behind her.

"They're nearly here!" Alice shouted out. Everyone tensed up. I gripped my husbands and my sons hand tighter. The minute the black cloak were visible in the trees I took in a large unnecessary breath.

As Aro came into view he paused, looking at the vampires against him. He took a deep breath and walked right up to Sarah in the centre. Halting the guard behind him.

"You have created a new born army, that is against the rules and anyone involved along with the newborns will be destroyed" he said, no emotion in his voice.

"Even you're precious Cullen's?" Sarah asked teasingly. Aro scanned the area for us. He caught onto Alice and then Edward and I in the centre.

"Oh Edward, Isabella. Why did you have to be involved? I do not wish to destroy you" he said painfully putting his hands together.

"We don't give second chances Aro. Let's destroy them" Jane snarled.

"Quiet dear" he said to her. "Edward, Isabella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Take your children and leave, I do not wish to harm you but if you continue to stand with these rule breakers we will have to. What is your choice?" he asked looking at Edward.

"We're staying. You have continuously tried to pull my family apart. I have seen my daughter cry in fear of you, plagued by nightmares; I don't want her to be scared anymore. This is your last day on earth Aro" Edward said. I squeezed his hand tightly.

"Very well" Aro said and the guard took a threatening stance.

"WAIT!" I heard the familiar little voice call. Aro span around to see his son run up to him.

"What do you mean wait?"

"I don't want you to kill them" he said to his father.

"Excuse me?" Aro asked completely shocked.

"I'm not going help you to hurt Bella" he said catching my eyes. I smiled at him.

"You are my son, I am your father. You will do as I say" Aro snarled at his son.

"No" Pancrazio ordered.

"EMILIO! Get him out of my sight!" Aro ordered. "I will deal with you later" he said to Pancrazio and forcefully pushed him back into the guard.

"No!" I shouted letting go of my son and husbands hands.

"Bella!" Edward hissed behind me. I ignored him walking up to the line.

"Give him a choice. He can stay with you, or come and join us" I said to Aro. I remember when I used to be scared of this vampire. I had nightmares when I was human of his icy cold, old rough skin, his face and jet black hair. Aro laughed.

"My son would never choose enemies over his family" he said.

"So we're enemies now?" I asked. Aro didn't answer he just narrowed his eyes at me.

"I pick them" Pancrazio said running out from the ridiculous number of vampires that were protecting him.

"PANCRAZIO!" Aro bellowed as Pancrazio ran straight past Aro and stood at my side. "You betrayer!" he hissed at his son. He reached to grab the boy, pulling his lips above his teeth in a snarl. I threw my shield out around Pancrazio and I. Aro was knocked back, his eyes switched from Pancrazio to me and snarled furiously. Edward was at my side in a second and took my hand, tugging me back. I grabbed hold of Pancrazio and pulled him back with us.

"SARAH!" Alice shouted, seeing Aro's decision.

"FIRST WAVE GO! BELLA SHIELD NOW!" Sarah ordered. The newborns were released. I dropped Pancrazio's hand to grip my sons. I had my mental shield surrounding everyone except the newborns already but I wanted to be ready for anything.

"Zafrina behind you!" Edward shouted. I looked over to Zafrina who had just span around and was filling the vampires mind with her imagination. Causing him to reach out and snatch hold of air.

"ALICE!" Edward called he stepped forward but I pulled him back.

"Stay back. I've got it" I said and pushed my shield to include her as a vampire snuck onto her back and was thrown back. Jasper span around snarling and ripped the head from the vampire. I noticed Edward pull a lighter out his pocket and throw it on the already growing pile of vampire parts. I noticed Caius body within the pile. I gasped scanning the area. So much was going on at a time I couldn't watch everything at once not even with my vampire eyes. I stood there in the centre with my son and husband on each of my hands. Pancrazio was standing behind me as well as Emmett, Rosalie, Harry and Chantelle; all within the protection of my physical shield. I felt my mental shield tug out of reach, I watched as a few of the hybrids ran out of my protection, I fought harder trying to include them again. I watched as Jane smiled and focused her eyes on the hybrids.

"JANE!" I screamed she turned to look at me and smiled widely at me.

"Eddie replace me with your shield. Jane is mine"

"Bella no!" Edward said.

"Mom I can't keep it up like you can. I can't do it" he said tightening his hand on mine.

"You can" I said letting him go.

"Bella" Edward hissed tugging me back.

"I want her dead" I said to him. Jane stood at the edge of my shield smiling.

"Come on Bella, no abilities, just me and you. Let's do this" she teased. I dropped my family's hands and walked over to her, my shield bending willingly.

"Eddie" I told him and he nodded; his shield erupting from his body. Edward had hold of Eddie's hand. I kept my mental one up and wrapped around those that I could. The mental shield was so easy to control now it was like breathing. I could have it surrounding anyone for the rest of my existence and never feel it fight. I snarled at Jane as I reached her reaching for her neck. She grabbed my hands and span me around. I pulled my hands out of her grasp and reached for her arm gripping it tightly I started to tug. She snarled and her teeth came incredibly close to my neck, I dropped her arm, ducking under it and avoiding her teeth. I caught a glimpse of Edward watching me intently, his face twisted as he watched me, I knew he wanted to come over a help me but I shook my head. I wanted to kill Jane myself. I dodged Jane's hand as it came to my neck and I noticed Stefan as he gripped Alec's head and ripped it from his shoulders. Jane noticed it too; she paused in our fighting to scream in pain as her brother was destroyed. I took the opportunity as an advantage and did the same to Jane. I ripped a chunk out of her neck with my teeth and pulled her head off. Then throwing her body on the burning pile.

"MOM!" I heard Eddie say. I looked over to him to notice his shield flickering. "I can't hold it" he cried. Others noticed too. Aro who was being attacked by three of the newborns started to charge towards Eddie.

"NO!" I screamed and ran to Eddie's side, replacing his shield with mine just as Aro reached him, I threw him back. Edward took my hand securely in his and kissed my temple.

"Well done" he whispered I turned to smile at him but there was no time for praise now. I heard Chantelle whispering behind me, I turned around to look at her hugging harry, she was trying to comfort him.

"He's scared. She's trying to keep him in control" Edward said to me. I looked back at the fight. I looked at the newborns lying dead on the floor. There were only a few of the Volturi left. I watched as Aro was destroyed, feeling satisfied. We'd won.

I spoke too soon.

I heard a cry from behind me, I saw Harry's eyes well up and tears fall from his eyes. I watched as he began opening his mouth as if to scream. Chantelle was desperately trying to comfort him. I watched Edward move past me, towards Harry but I knew he wouldn't get to Harry in time. I gripped my son's hand tighter, drawing his energy and expanding my shield to include every single person in the clearing that was on our side with our joint physical shield, leaving the Volturi and Harry out of it. Emmett grabbed hold of Chantelle, pulling her away from the screaming boy and into the protection of my shield. Edward continued running right out the protection and grabbed hold of Harry. But the Volturi were faster, Felix and Demetri were standing behind Harry, Demetri pulled Edward away and Felix's strong hands gripped Harry, snapping the little boys neck.

"HARRRY!" Chantelle screamed trying to run from her father's arms. "Harry!" she screamed again. Emmett pulled her into his chest cradling her, she began sobbing uncontrollably. I looked back at Demetri who had my husband securely by the neck.

"End this now or Edward here dies" Felix said. Aro, Caius and Marcus were dead, Jane, Alec, Renata and many other members of the guard were dead, Pancrazio was on our side and Felix had lost about 4 fingers and an arm. But they had my husband, my reason for existing. We were standing at the front now. Everyone was protected behind us. Eddie and I standing watching our loved one struggle in the arms of the Volturi.

"Bella drop the shield or your mate dies!" Felix demanded. I didn't look at him; my eyes were locked with Edwards. He shook his head.

I stared at my husband longer, his eyes flickering from me to Eddie. His face twisted in pain and he closed his eyes. I knew how he was thinking; the last thing he wanted to see before he died was his wife and son but I wasn't going to let him die.

I just I had no idea what to do. Our biggest weapon Harry was dead on the floor in front of me. Chantelle wasn't in a fit enough state to do anything and even if she did it would take time to change all their minds one by one. I couldn't expand my shield enough to knock them away from him. I was out of ideas.

"Bella!" Felix roared again. I let go of Eddie's hand and let my shield drop.

"Bella no!" Edward said snapping his eyes open. Felix laughed.

"Well done" he said with a smile. I stared at my husband still in the vampire's arms.

"Let him go" I ordered.

"No I don't think we will"

"It's useless Felix. There are only a handful of you left. You cannot beat us" Sarah said. "Even without Bella and Eddie, you are dead."

"Not before we kill Edward" he said. "And I'm pretty sure killing him will cause you more pain than if you killed us. What about his little family?" he teased looking and me and Eddie. He pulled on Edwards arm and it was ripped from his body.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, feeling the venom fall from my eyes, it had been a while since I cried like this but the pain rocking through me seeing my husband's face twist in pain as he was pulled apart hit me like a moving train.

"I'm not going to die" Edward said gasping his eyes locked on mine.

"Oh yeah mind boy?" Demetri teased tightening his hold on his other arm. I wasn't ready to watch them tear my husband apart; I closed my eyes, my heart throbbing in pain. Just imagining him gone from my life. Could I stay here in this world without him? With our children? I couldn't leave Renesmee and Eddie, but I couldn't live without him either. It would destroy me. I felt the cool venom fall down my cheeks faster, feeling the familiar pain in my chest. The pain from when he left me the first time, only this time it was intensified. Jacob wouldn't be able to save me from this. No one could. I would be dying along with Edward. I couldn't live forever without him.

"I'm not going to die" Edward said again his smile growing wider. I opened my eyes to look at him, wondering why he seemed so smug. He was still looking directly at me.

"How can you be so sure?" Felix asked curious now.

"Because…" he began, but before he continued there was a big crash coming from the trees in front of us. Everyone turned to see who was coming; there was the sound of paws, a lot of paws, running through the trees. Then the familiar red/brown wolf burst through the clearing, followed by about 20 other wolves. I had never seen them all together at once, all of them in sync, leaping together into the clearing, it was incredible seeing it but I was soon distracted by Jacob as he grabbed hold of Demetri's head and pulled it off, dragging Demetri's body away from Edward. I took this opportunity to run over to my husband now on the floor and pull him into my arms.

"Erm… dad" Eddie said bringing Edward detached arm over to him. Edward laughed and took it, putting it back where it should have been.

"Thanks son" he whispered and I watched as the venom healed the wound. I pulled him into me and I kissed his bronze hair over and over. He adjusted himself to look at me properly. I didn't care that our son was right by us; I crushed my lips to his passionately, enjoying the response. I cried as I kissed him and the hole in my chest started feeling whole again. He pulled away from me and brought me into his chest; he also put his arm out and wrapped it around Eddie. We all hugged each other and I closed my eyes whilst the wolves finished off the Volturi. When there was no more noise I finally opened my eyes to see fire surrounding us all, purple smoke rising. I sighed in relief.

"Daddy!" I heard from behind me, I looked up to see Renesmee running for us. Although I wished she hadn't followed Jacob I was glad she was here so Edward could have his daughter in his arms again.

"Renesmee! NOOO!" Edward called out, dropping us from his arms and running towards Renesmee, but he was too late. The hidden vampire grabbed her and threw a punch into the middle of her back; I heard the snap and Renesmee fell to the floor.

"RENESMEE!" I screamed in sync with Eddie. I tripped over my step as I ran to my daughter, I felt like I wasn't running fast enough, everything was in slow motion. I heard a howl from behind me coming from Jacob as I reached her. The wolves quickly killed the vampire who had hurt my daughter.

"Renesmee" I sobbed, she couldn't die, my baby girl couldn't die. I pulled her into my arms and Edward wrapped his around us. Her heart was still beating. "Renesmee" I whispered into her ear. Eddie soon joined us, his hand on Renesmee's chest feeling her breathing.

"Bella let go of her" Edward ordered.

"No!" I cried holding tightly onto my daughter.

"Bella, let me handle her" Someone said behind me.

"No" I repeated.

"Bella I can heal her. Lay her on her back, she needs to be straight" the hybrid said. I did as he asked and laid my daughter on the floor. She had her eyes closed.

"The pain knocked her out but she's still alive" Edward reassured me as if he had read my mind.

"RENESMEE!" I heard Jacob bawl from behind me, he was running now in his human form over to us. Edward held his hand out, stopping him from reaching her. "NESSIE!" he called again trying to get past Edward. Jacob had tears running freely down his face. I ran up to him pulling him into my arms. He cried with me as we watched Renesmee lie perfectly still on the floor. Eddie came over to us and comforted Jacob with me. I had noticed the growing friendship between my son and best friend but I never thought that they would become close. They were best friends; Jacob was, after all, the only person other than Chloe Eddie really knew out of his family.

"She's not dead Jake" I assured him. He didn't say anything. The hybrid leant over Renesmee's body and placed his hands on her stomach and he closed his eyes. Within a minute the hybrid took his hands off Renesmee and stood up. I was deeply afraid at that moment he hadn't been able to help her.

"She's ok. Her back is healed, she just needs a second to wake up" he said. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Jacob who had stopped crying but was still staring at Renesmee on the floor. I let go of him and he slowly made his way over to her. I could see the bruises on his body where I had held him too tight. But I knew that wasn't what was hurting him at the moment. I watched as he gently pulled Renesmee into his arms and the bruises disappeared. I made my way over to them and placed my hand on Renesmee's cheek. The moment my skin touched hers her eyes opened.

"Momma" she said staring at me. I smiled widely and kissed her on the forehead. She was ok. Jacob pulled her up to his chest and she wrapped her arms around him. I stood up and walked over to my husband standing only a meter away. He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed.

"This will be the last time Bella. They're all dead." Edward said gleefully. I looked up at him and smiled. He was right. It was all over. No one would ever be able to harm my family again. I nodded to him. I looked down at Renesmee now being embraced by Eddie. Looking at my children, I smiled. They could be happy now, never have to worry about the Volturi again. Ever.

* * *

**Did I disappoint? Was it what you expected? Tell me what you think in the reviews, I was crying as I wrote Bella's thoughts about her life without Edward. Tough paragraph to write, I don't know if I got the feeling down good enough, it's one of my downfalls. Not being able to portray the emotion. Anyway, hope you liked it.**


	52. Chapter 52

**It's not the end of my story just yet. I will let you know on the last chapter sequel details and such. There are still at least 5 more chapters left. Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter, you broke the record with 32! I know a LOT more of you read my story but im still grateful, so thank you. Every review makes my day.**

**A few answers to a few questions, Jacob wasn't naked, he took time to go into the forest and change into his shorts, that's why it took him so long to reach Renesmee. A****nd no Bella wouldn't have breastfed Renesmee and Eddie. For starters she was a vampire so her body wouldn't produce milk anyway. And Renesmee and Eddie both drank blood when they were babies, so I doubt milk would have been in anyway pleasant for them, especially Eddie not being able to survive on human food -which goes for milk, water, soda, hot drinks etc etc.**

**Chapter 52: The Aftermath**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Watching my family embrace Renesmee was comforting yet heart breaking at the same time. Hearing her spine snap was fused into my head, I would never forget that sound and the cry of Bella as she ran to our daughter. I tightened my arms around Bella's waist, glad to be able to feel her again. She turned around in my grasp to look at me. She smiled and brought her lips to mine.

"What was that for?" I mumbled. Not that I was complaining. She shrugged.

"Everything's ok" she grinned.

"Almost everything" I murmured turning my head to the hybrids mourning over their brother. I noticed Anthony; the hybrid that healed Renesmee had his hands on Harry and was trying to heal him. But there was no heartbeat coming from the lifeless boy. I knew he wouldn't be able to save him.

"I came so close to losing you today" Bella whimpered from below me. "I just can't bring myself to be sad. I know it's wrong and it's selfish but there are casualties in war." She whispered. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I know." Was all I could say. When I thought I was going to die I watched Bella's face. Standing there crying for me as she gripped our sons hand. I never wanted to leave them and I have never been so grateful for my own life before.

_I really need to go._ I heard in someone's thoughts, I scanned the area to see Pancrazio walking towards the forest.

"Stay with us" I shouted out to him. He turned back to look at me and replied politely.

"No, thank you for your kindness but no. I must return to Italy. Someone has to keep our world in order."

"But you're only a child" Bella added.

"I was never a child. From the day I was born my father taught me how to be an adult. I will not do things the way he did but I will honour him in continuing to watch over our world." he replied

"But how are you going to do it alone?" Bella asked.

"I'll find a way"

"We will meet you there. We will help you" Lizzy said standing up from the ground.

"Thank you" Pancrazio said to her with a little nod.

"Come visit us yeah?" Renesmee said looking up from Chantelle's embrace.

"Of course. Thank you, all of you for sparing me." he said and turned to walk away but Bella ran out of my arms and over to the boy. She knelt down and pulled him into a hug. He was shocked at first but melted into her arms and returned her hug; he put his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on his arm. He closed his eyes and memorised what it was like to be hugged. He had never been hugged or kissed before. He'd never been loved. I felt a sudden urge just to take him back with us.

At first I didn't feel all the compassion Bella felt towards him. He was still Aro's son. But I saw in his mind at that moment that he was truly nothing like his father. It took me all this time to see what Bella had seen the moment she met him. My wife always amazed me but this was different. I walked over to them slowly. Bella pulled back from him and smiled. I knelt down next to her.

"Come live with us. You will know what it's like to be in a family" I said smoothly to him. He smiled slightly, he would like that. To feel loved but he couldn't he had to replace his father. "No you don't Pancrazio. The other hybrids will do it. Let us look after you; you will find that being a child is much more fun than being an adult. You've had your childhood stripped from you, let us give it back to you" I said, I was desperate to persuade him. He smiled timidly looking over to Lizzy. Could she do it all by herself? He wondered in his head.

"They are fully capable. You can always go back to them when you're fully grown. We won't stop you." I said to him. He nodded at me; there was a part of him that longed to taste childhood. To be a child and not have to worry about anything.

"You won't have to" I said to him.

"Ok" he said out loud. Bella grinned widely and stood up, she held her hand out and Pancrazio took it.

I looked down at the little boy next to Bella. He was barely 7 years old. He had never been loved in his life, he had never had the chance to be a child… he didn't even know how to be a child. Could we help him? He would be a constant reminder of Aro and the Volturi, he strikingly resembled Aro like Eddie did with me. But he was not him, I told myself and I couldn't think of a better person to teach him than my wife. I looked to Bella and we smiled at each other.

It wasn't long before Lizzy finally stood up and addressed the vampires, wolves and hybrids.

"Thank you for everyone today. You all did your part well." She said strongly. "My family and I will take residence in Italy and take over the situation. When it gets out that the Volturi are dead we expect a lot to rebel but do not threat, we will take care of it in a civilised manner without killing." She announced.

"We would like to come with you, if that's ok." Stefan said from somewhere in the clearing.

"Yes, you are welcome too" she said smiling at him and walked over to Chantelle still in Renesmee's arms.

"Chanti" She whispered. Chantelle's tear stained face looked up at her. "I'm giving you a choice to come with us." She said. Chantelle shook her head and tightened her grip on Renesmee.

"No Lizzy, I want to stay with my family." She said. Renesmee kissed her head.

"You can all come, you are all welcome" she said addressing us now. I shook my head, speaking for my family.

"This is our home." I said.

"That's ok" Lizzy said and smiled, she bent down to Chantelle on the floor. "Can I have a hug?" she asked with a smile. Chantelle moved from Renesmee's arms and pulled Lizzy into a hug. Lizzy wrapped her arms around her and closed her eyes.

"I love you and I'll always be here for you, remember to come and visit me" she said pulling back to look at Chantelle's face. Chantelle nodded as Lizzy wiped the tears from Chantelle's face.

"Love you too" she admitted and Lizzy placed a kiss on Chantelle's forehead before handing her back to Renesmee.

"Look after our sister ok?" she asked Renesmee with a smile. Renesmee nodded kissed Chantelle's head.

"Always" she whispered and Lizzy reached to stroke Renesmee's cheek before standing up. She walked over to her siblings and took Jeremiah's hand. They didn't say anything else, they just walked over to the edge of the forest.

"Hey!" Pancrazio called out. Lizzy turned back to look at him. "There are still a few guard members there, give them a choice. They're not that bad, they're there with the wives" he said. Lizzy nodded.

"Ok"

"Thanks" he said and Lizzy left with all the hybrids and Stefan and Vladimir in toe.

Many people left after that. All going back home. We said goodbye to Tanya and her family as well as Zafrina and the Amazon coven. Alex went with Sarah and the rest of the newborns back to the warehouse. I wasn't quite sure what they were going to do now and neither were they.

I took hold of Renesmee's hand and we all walked back to our house. _Jacob said you were captured._ Renesmee thought.

"Yes" I answered out load. _We came to save you._ "And you did" I answered then turned to Jacob on the other side of Renesmee. "Thank you" I said to him. He had saved my life, and I would be forever grateful to him. He had done so much for me, maybe not for my benefit but he kept Bella alive when I was gone. He had saved my life then and even though I wouldn't admit it out loud he had saved me by being with Renesmee. I knew that he would never hurt Renesmee, he was her perfect match. Over the years he had protected her, been there for her and made her happy. That was all I could ask for my daughter.

"You're welcome" Jacob said to me. He chuckled lightly and I smiled at his memory. There was a time when he wanted me dead. He wanted to kill me so I would be gone from Bella's life but now here he was saving me and the thing that freaked him out the most was that if I had died he knew it would have hurt him. Almost as much as if Bella had died, because he was connected to Renesmee now and Renesmee loved us. Which meant he did. I smiled widely and reached across to pat his shoulder.

"Good to know kid"

"Shut up" he mumbled completely embarrassed. I laughed.

"What?" Renesmee asked us.

"Nothing" we both said in synchronisation. She huffed in annoyance.

We soon arrived back at the house and Esme and Carlisle came running out, along with Chloe. Eddie had Chloe in his arms in less than a second. He held her tight against him and kissed her face. I let go of Renesmee's hand and Jacob and Renesmee walked straight into the house, I knew they needed to be alone. Jacob had come close to losing her today and they just needed to be together, just like Bella and I did. We just had a few things to sort out before we got our alone time. Carlisle and Esme greeted us, and I saw Esme counting us all, making sure we were here. Bella noticed it too; she laughed and pulled her into a hug. Esme sighed and tightened her grip on Bella.

"Oh Bella, I've been so worried" she said.

"It's ok, everyone's ok" Bella reassured her.

"Except Renesmee had her back snapped and Edward lost an arm" Emmett commented as we walked into the living room.

"What?" Esme said sitting down next to Bella.

"We're fine" I assured her. "One of the hybrid's helped Renesmee heal her back and I just put my arm back on." I said with a small laugh about how casual it sounded.

"I'm glad you're ok Edward… I just knew we shouldn't have let her go with Jacob! She's just so stubborn" Esme said to Carlisle.

"She has too much Bella in her" Carlisle grinned at my wife. Bella smiled slightly and rested back against my chest. I leant down and kissed her head.

I looked up to see Pancrazio standing at the door, looking around the room ensure what to do.

"Carlisle, we offered Pancrazio a home with us. The Volturi are dead which means he has no family. We didn't want to leave him alone" I said to Carlisle, suddenly afraid as to whether my father would approve.

"That's very noble of you Edward." He said and walked over to Pancrazio. "You are very welcome to stay with us. You will be treated as our own"

"Thank you" Pancrazio said to Carlisle.

"You can have the spare room. Jacob used to use it but now I assume he will be sharing with Renesmee" Carlisle said looking over to me for confirmation. I nodded and I never felt so sure about it before. My prejudices of Renesmee and Jacob's relationship were gone.

"I'll show you" Chantelle said climbing out of Emmett's lap and walked over to him. He smiled at her and Chantelle slipped her hand in his. They walked out the room and up the stairs. "I'm glad you're here, it's boring being the only kid in this house" Chantelle said to him.

"I've never been treated like a child though" he said as they walked up the stairs.

"You will be now" she laughed. _I like the sound of that. _I heard in Pancrazio's head. "Lemme tell you. It sucks" she joked. Pancrazio laughed. _I don't care_. He said in his head. _I just want a chance. _

I squeezed Bella's waist and laid kisses on her head and the side of her face. She giggled and looked up at me. I just smiled at her and kissed her nose_. Let's go upstairs._ she thought, I smiled widely at her and nodded.

"We're going to bed" Bella said getting up from the couch.

"I bet you are" Emmett said.

"Hey! My husband was nearly killed, give me some credit" Bella said to Emmett, Emmett's smile fell from his face.

"Sorry" he muttered and looked over to Rosalie.

I took Bella's hand and we made our way up to our room. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper continued to tell Carlisle and Esme about the fight. Most of the wolves went home, except Jacob that was. Eddie and Chloe went to bed not long after us.

I climbed onto my bed and sighed. Bella took her jacket, shoes and socks off. She pulled her jeans down and replaced her top with a small tank top. I watched her climb onto the bed.

"There wasn't any point in stopping love" I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and lay down next to me. We were silent for a while before she moved onto her side so she was facing me. I turned to look at her. She reached up and ran her finger over the socket of my arm.

"Did it hurt?" she choked out.

"Yes" I said honestly. Her eyes looked sad. "It's fine now though" I answered her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you" she whispered. I moved my body so I was facing her on my side.

"I'm sorry I was stupid enough to run away from you" I whispered my face inching towards hers.

"No. Don't do that. You always turn it around on you. It wasn't your fault" she sobbed. I knew she wasn't that upset though because they were tearless sobs. I smiled slyly at her.

"It wasn't yours either" I said seductively running my fingers along her side.

"I should have been able to save you" she whispered low.

"Are you jealous because Jacob gets all the glory and you don't?" I asked slightly amused.

"No!" she said defensively. I laughed and pushed her onto her back, I hovered over her with my lips millimetres away from hers.

"I love you" I said to her, staring into her topaz eyes.

"I love you" she whispered barely audible but it was full of emotion. I finally moved the millimetre so our lips could touch. There wasn't any point in my existence that I would get tired of this. Feeling Bella around me, being intoxicated by her, this was heaven and nearly dying today made me realise how truly lucky I was to be alive.

* * *

**I thought long and hard about making Pancrazio part of the Cullen family, and I finally decided to go with it, I have a lot of future plans with him that I can't wait to write. So let me know what you think, I was super reluctant to post this because I'm nervous for your reactions.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Some of you seem a little confused, Edward isn't armless. He does have his arm back, don't forget you can put vampires back together; you need to burn them to kill them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend twihardluvr, Happy Birthday hun!**

**Thank you again for all the reviews! You guys blow me away with your words. I got over 30 again for the last chapter! It amazes me that you guys take time to review, so thank you!**

**And Lauren Jackson requested the pronunciation of Pancrazio's name, I thought it would be best if I posted it here so you all would know… its pan-cra-zee-o. And if you wanted to know what he looks like, I always imagined him like the boy from 'The Omen' (the recent one) except with brown eyes rather than blue, and he's not evil in my story xD ill post a picture on my blog for you guys to see if you want.**

**This is more of a fill in chapter, there are 5 more chapters left! I'm writing the last few now :) **

**Chapter 53: The night of **

**JACOB'S POV**

I swept Nessie off her feet the minute we were inside the door. Cradling her, I took her up the stairs into her room. I walked over to the bed and lay her down. She stayed sitting up and pulled her jacket above her head and slipped her shoes and socks off. I walked over to her closet and brought out a pair of pajarmas for her.

"Thanks" she muttered and stripped down into her underwear and pulled the silk pajarmas on. I tried so hard not to notice how perfect her body was as she stood there with barely anything on. I was apologizing profusely in my head in case Edward was listening in. When she was done giving me a heart attack I walked over to her and lay down next to her on the bed.

I held Nessie tight against me as we lay on her bed. She flinched as I pressed my hand to her back.

"Are you ok?" I asked, suddenly afraid she wasn't completely healed.

"My back hurts a little" she whispered.

"Bella" I said louder, panicking almost.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked in less than a second. Already in the room moving over to us, I noticed she was in just a silk robe. I silently apologized to Edward in my head.

"Her back" I murmured looking down at Renesmee. She came over and climbed onto the bed.

"Carlisle" she said a little louder than necessary. He came into the room in less than a second.

"Her back" I said panicking. Carlisle didn't say anything he just climbed onto the bed next to Bella. His hands reached out and placed them on Nessie's sides.

"Sweetheart I'm going to need you to turn over" he said to Nessie, she nodded and rolled onto her front with her head facing me and her eyes bore into mine. Carlisle ran his fingers down her back.

"Can you remember where it was broken?" he asked Bella and she pointed to the lower end of her back. He nodded.

"Renesmee tell me if this hurts" he said pressing his fingers into the area. I looked up at the doorway to see we now had an audience. Eddie was standing there, as well as Esme, Edward and Alice and Jasper were in the alcove of the hall.

"Ow." Renesmee said. Carlisle stopped touching her back and lifted her shirt up. I took in a sharp breath along with Bella and most watching as we saw the purple and blue covering her lower back.

"It's just bruised. Your spine is healed but you still need to rest." He said leaning forward and kissing her head. He pulled her shirt back down and turned her over. "I'll get you some pain killers but it should be fine in a few days." He said and stroked the hair from her face. "You're going to be ok" he climbed off the bed and Nessie nodded.

"Thanks grandpa" she whispered.

"You're welcome"

She closed her eyes and curled back into my chest. Bella reached forward and kissed her head, then climbed off the bed and walked out the room with the rest of the family.

Nessie and I didn't say another word to each other all night. I lay there fighting back tears as I held the reason for my existence tight against me. I was so close to losing her today. She was soon breathing deep and calmly, I ran my hand up and down her back, her spine specifically, very gently and barely touching her. It wasn't long before it got extremely hot in the room but I didn't want to let go of her, I never wanted to let go of her. I didn't sleep all night, I just couldn't I wanted to keep her safe, even though I knew that I was acting irrational. I knew she was ok now. We all were but I needed to protect her, just for one more night.

I didn't know what time it was but I heard the door open slightly. I looked up to see Bella walking in. She closed the door and smiled at me, the way the moon light shone on her through the curtains took my breath away. I admit the only girl I saw was Nessie but no one could deny how breathtakingly beautiful Bella was. I noticed she was now fully dressed in a pair of cut off sweats and a white tank top. She walked over to us and climbed under the covers behind Nessie's back. She reached across to stroke her cheek and then mine. I would admit, her cold skin against mine felt good, I was practically burning up. She leant down and kissed Nessie's head, leaving her lips on her temple. I reached my hand up that was wrapped around Nessie's back to place it on Bella's cold face. She looked up at me slowly. Having the heart to heart with Edward made me think more about the times when I wanted him dead. When I wanted Bella as my own.

I looked down at Renesmee. My soul mate. My life.

"I never said sorry" I said to Bella. Her perfect eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "For trying to change your mind" I admitted. I had never said sorry to her before, but I couldn't imagine our life any different right now. I had Nessie; Bella was beautiful and immortal at Edwards side. There was even Eddie, who I would admit wasn't bad company to keep, I actually liked the kid and was getting closer to a best friend every day.

"I forgive you" she grinned.

"Thank you too for staying stubborn" I grinned at her. She smiled wider and laughed a little.

"You're welcome" she said and kissed Nessie's head again. "Our kids wouldn't have been as cute anyway" she laughed. I smiled at her and looked down at Nessie. I couldn't believe that I wanted a world where Nessie didn't exist. For so long, even when Bella was pregnant I wanted Nessie dead. I tightened my grip on Nessie, dropping my hand from Bella.

"I'm sorry I wanted you to kill her" I whispered. Praying Renesmee wasn't listening, it was risky I admit but her breathing told me she was asleep. Bella put her hand on my cheek.

"That's not important" she said to me.

"I didn't realise how much I really owe you though. You brought her into this life; you've made me ridiculously happy. Thank you" I said to her. She smiled at me and reached across Nessie in the middle to place a kiss on my forehead.

"I always wanted you to be happy, and even though at first I wasn't pleased when I found out you imprinted on her I am ecstatic that you did now. Because I watch you two together and I know, that you two were literally made for each other. You two need each other like I need Edward. You live for each other like I live for Edward. Do you realise why I was so stubborn Jacob? I didn't pick you because I felt for Edward the way you feel for her. Without the whole wolf thing" she said slowly and carefully as she thought her way through the sentence. I nodded, I did understand and I was also a fool to ever think that Bella could have chosen me. I smiled at her.

"I get it. But still thank you"

"You're welcome" she grinned. "And thank you for saving Edward today."

"You're welcome" I said to her. I wasn't going to admit what I admitted to Edward in my thoughts earlier. I was pretty sure Edward was going to tell her anyway.

"Now go to sleep, I'll watch over you both" she said snuggling into Nessie. Nessie turned in her sleep towards Bella and away from me ever so slightly. She still kept her arm against my chest but was curled into Bella's cold body.

"I think she's a little hot" Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter. I nodded, keeping my hand tight around Nessie's.

"Why aren't you with Edward?" I asked.

"I've already had my time with him. I want to be with you and Renesmee for a while" she said resting her head on Nessie's and closing her eyes.

I didn't reply I just closed my eyes. I didn't sleep though. I enjoyed the coolness of Bella less than a metre away from me and the warmth of Nessie pressed against my body.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I lay with Jacob and Renesmee for nearly 3 hours. When Renesmee started turning back into Jacob's chest I quietly slipped out of her bed. I kissed Jacob on the head before leaving, I knew he wasn't asleep. I walked down the hall. Pausing at mine and Edward's door, but I knew he wasn't in there, so I walked to the spare room. I slowly and quietly opened it and peeked my head inside. Pancrazio was fast asleep in the big king sized bed, he looked so peaceful, I turned to walk back out but he turned over in his sleep to face me.

"Bella?" he whispered groggily from sleep. I walked in closing the door.

"Hey" I whispered making my way over to the bed. "I didn't mean to wake you" I said, to be honest I didn't know how I woke him. I was quieter than a mouse.

"That's ok. I can sense when a powerful vampire is nearby, I get defensive. Sorry"

"That's ok" I said smiling at him and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you have any other abilities?" I asked. Yeah I admit it was the wrong time to talk about this but I was suddenly curious. He shook his head.

"I can take someone's ability away from them and I can sense abilities. That's it" he said, his dark brown eyes staring into mine.

"That's a pretty powerful ability" I said. He nodded.

"That's why my father created me" he said sadly. I reached out involuntary and rested my hand on his cheek.

"Do you miss him? Do you wish he wasn't dead?" I asked, suddenly nervous for his answer. He shook his head.

"He was a horrible person." He admitted closing his eyes slightly before opening them.

"Well you don't have to think about him anymore. Tomorrow when you get up, Edward and Esme are going to make you every human breakfast there is for you to try, but if you don't like any you can just have blood" I said to him with a smile.

"My father told me you don't drink humans. Does that mean I can't now either?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm afraid if you want to stay with us Carlisle will want you to feed on animals" I said slowly. He nodded.

"I guess I'll try it out" he said willingly.

"That's good" I grinned and leant over to kiss his forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning" I said to him.

"Goodnight Bella" he whispered.

"Night" I answered standing up from the bed and walking towards the door.

"Bella?" he asked looking up at me again.

"Yeah?"

"What is Eddie?" he asked. "My father was always curious, he never knew"

"He's a vampire. But he was conceived by Edward and me when we were vampires. I'll explain more in the morning. Go to sleep" I smiled at him. I chuckled mentally… Children and their questions. He nodded and rested his head back on the pillows. I walked out the room and closed the door.

It was kind of weird having a child under my care again, but I liked it, having Renesmee pulled out a maternal side I never knew I had.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Esme was already starting on the breakfast banquet she was making for Pancrazio, Renesmee, Chantelle, Chloe and Jacob. I walked up to her and snaked my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Hey mom… whatcha doin?" I asked, she chuckled and I let go of her as she moved over to the fridge.

"Making breakfast for the humans" she grinned.

"Yeah we have a lot of them now" I said jumping up onto the counter and sitting down.

"We do." She said with a smile.

"Do you like having so many grandchildren?" I asked her.

"I love it" she grinned widely and started mixing the pancake mix. I smiled at her.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"No its ok. I'm expecting Edward soon. Where is that husband of yours?" she asked.

"He went to get some blood from the hospital. He doesn't think Pancrazio is going to adjust on the animal diet very well. He wants to ease him into it"

"That's a good idea" she said moving over to the sink to wash the bowl she was using.

Edward soon came in to help her, I helped out a bit too, preparing the table and anything I could.

Renesmee was the first to wake up. She and Jacob came down stairs around 9am. Jacob had his arm securely around her waist as they came into the room.

"Good morning" Edward said to them.

"Hey daddy" Renesmee said and sat down on the stool.

"How is your back?" he asked walking over to her.

"Not as bad as last night" she said and Edward bent down onto his knees behind her.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course" she laughed as if he had just asked to look at something that he owned. He lifted her shirt to see her back; the bruising had gone down significantly. He kissed her back lightly before dropping her shirt. He then stood up and kissed her head.

"It seems much better" he said. She nodded and reached to thread her fingers with Jacobs who was sitting next to her. I grinned at them and sat down on the opposite end of the island.

"Pancrazio is awake" Edward said to me. I nodded and stood up; I walked up the stairs and paused at his door before knocking.

"Come in" he whispered. I walked in and smiled at him.

"Good morning. How about some breakfast?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded before climbing out of his bed. "Just so you know, Alice has gone shopping today to get you an entire new wardrobe. Considering you didn't bring anything with you Alice saw fit to buy you some clothes instead" I grinned at him, he laughed. For the first time ever I heard him laugh. It was a bell chime, just as Chantelle's and Renesmee's laughs were but this one was different, it was manlier.

"I take it Alice likes to purchase a lot of things?" he asked.

"Yeah" I laughed as we made our way down the stairs. "You have no idea"


	54. Chapter 54

**Ive added a poll to my profile on fanfiction and onto my blog. I was wondering for those who have read ****my oneshot Semper Fidelis if you would like me to continue it? ****a lot of people have asked me to. I've always imagined i would get Jacob and Renesmee in these stories to have the kids but would you like maybe a short story on Mackenzie and Charlotte on the side?****  
****Im not sure about it thats why im asking my readers. Just let me know. I do have a back story to my alternate Cullen story that i never got into the chapter, so i do have material. I wont be updating it as much as i update Renesmee's Teenage but i could make time to update maybe once a week. I promise it wouldnt disrupt my writing for this story, this one will always come first. So if you think you would be interested, please either take part in the poll or just speak your thoughts in a review. Thank you!**

**Farren, thank you for the review, no i didnt change my mind. Im still deciding on what to call the sequel, suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**Natalie, fanfiction takes a while to sort its mess out, just be patient with it. i dont take chapters down.**

**Chapter 54: New experiences**

**PANCRAZIO'S POV**

I held onto Bella's hand as we descended the stairs onto the ground floor of the house. It was nice to hold her hand, the only vampire who had ever shown me anything close to affection was my father's wife. She had never hugged, kissed me or shown me much affection but she would tell me stories about her life and would say goodnight to me every night. Sulpicia is the only one of my so called family I would miss, I was glad she hadn't accompanied us to America. I suspect her death would have hurt my feelings.

Bella and I reached the kitchen. It was peculiar to be living in a house. Living under Volterra was drastically different. I had my own wing of the stone underground mansion. The place was always cold and eerie. Living in a mansion above ground, with soft beds and actual walls with paint and wallpaper on was something new. Walking into the bright kitchen, I noticed most of the Cullen's all surrounding the island counter in the centre, they were talking and laughing. I suddenly felt like I didn't belong, I had felt that a lot since I've been here.

"Good morning Pancrazio" The eldest female vampire told me.

"Good morning ma'am" I said politely to her. She giggled.

"Oh dear, you can call me Esme. Grandma if you really wish. You don't need to be so polite to us, it's our pleasure to have you here" she said with the warmest smile I've seen. I smiled back at her and I felt Bella squeeze my hand slightly.

"Thank you Esme" I said quietly. I never used to be shy. Not really, being Aro's son I was brought up to be a leader, he had taught me that I was in charge; I was the superior, but being with my father's enemies, living in their home had my confidence recoiling. I felt like I shouldn't be here. I wanted so much to have a chance at being a child. The Cullen's have offered me that, everything I wanted but I felt like I needed to watch my back. My father had done so much to this family, hurt their children, and had them living in fear, all because they wouldn't join him. Why were they so easy to forgive me? I was my father's son, I just couldn't understand it. Bella led me over to the island and offered me a seat. I sat down and placed my hands in my lap.

"Ok, we have pancakes, waffles, cereal, pop tarts, eggs, bacon, toast, bagels, French toast, muffins, pastries, fruit and yogurt. And to drink we have fruit juice, water, coffee, tea, hot chocolate and milk. Or when in doubt. Blood." Esme said to me. I looked down at the table full of food. Renesmee and her mate were already taking food and placing it on their plate. I copied them and reached for a plate, placing it in front of me on the table; I watched what they were doing and copied them. Bella chuckled slightly next to me.

"Here…" she said taking a few things from the table. "You put the food on the plate and use the knife and fork to eat the food with. You could just use your hands though, it's much easier" she said winking at me, I smiled and watched her reach for some food. "Take what you think you might want and put it on the plate, pick your drink and then you eat" she said.

"Try these, these are eggs, they're Renesmee's favourite"

"Who made the eggs?" Renesmee asked stuffing what I assumed was a pancake in her mouth.

"I did" Edward said to her from across the table.

"Yes!" she replied enthusiastically then she turned to me. "You'll soon learn that you won't like much human food. It is bland and boring; however human food cooked by my grandmother is manageable. As a vampire that doesn't eat she sure knows how to cook and eggs made by my dad are _the_ best thing ever." She grinned at me helping herself to more of the food. I smiled at her.

"None of it seems very appetising, don't you drink blood?" I asked her watching her put some eggs into her mouth.

"I do. But human food is much more convenient to eat sometimes. I go to school so I can't hunt everyday to satisfy my hunger." She said. I nodded then turned to Bella.

"Are you going to make me go into the human education system too?" I asked her almost horrified. She shook her head.

"No, you don t have to go to school if you don't want to." She assured me.

"Being around that many humans at the moment won't be very safe at the moment anyway. You're still craving human blood. When you can control yourself completely and when you can interact with humans the way you do with vampires we will consider it. That's of course if you want to, it's not up to us, we're not your parents" Edward said to me. I felt an odd feeling inside of me, some part of me wished so much that Edward and Bella were my parents. Aro had taken my childhood away from me too early. I had only been here 12 hours but I saw how Chantelle and Renesmee were treated, they were much older than me and they were still treated like children. I wondered if they knew how lucky they were. Chantelle had told me yesterday that being a child sucked. I didn't know if she purposely used the word 'sucked' in relation to the fact the family were vampires but the colloquialisms of this country were strange anyway. Something I'd have to get used to.

I watched Renesmee continue to eat her food, her mate had refilled his plate three times already.

"Here" Bella said using the knife and fork to take some of the egg she lifted the fork to my mouth and paused for me to open it; she grinned at me and nodded. I opened my mouth and she put the fork in my mouth for me to take the eggs. I started chewing the best I could, I had never actually chewed anything before. Renesmee was right though, it was bland and boring. I chewed it in my mouth, never having to use my back teeth before. When I thought the food was small enough I swallowed it.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"It was ok" I answered her. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was but I still preferred blood.

"Good morning" I heard from behind me. I span around to see Chantelle walk into the room. I smiled at her.

"Hello" I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey! They treating you like a kid yet?" she asked and came to sit next to me.

"We can hear you Chanti" the biggest vampire said.

"I know you can dad, that's the point" she said to him with a smile. I looked at them and didn't see any resemblance.

"He is your father?" I asked confused. She turned to me and nodded.

"Emmett and Rosalie adopted me. They're not my birth parents. Your father killed my birth father" she said dismissively like she didn't mind that my father had killed hers.

"I'm sorry" I said to her. She shook her head.

"It's fine. I never knew my birth father. I only met him once." She said taking some food and placing it on her plate. "Emmett will always be my dad. No one else" she said happily.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked her.

"She died. Like yours." She said with sympathy in her voice.

"Oh" I was all I said, I didn't know what to say. I never knew my birth mother; my father had kept her prisoner whilst she was pregnant with me. My father had never told me this but I had asked one of the guard members late one night. They had told me what happened with my mother. Aro handpicked her for her beauty and personality; he had watched her for weeks, taken her one night and raped her. Kept her prisoner for weeks until I was born. Left her screaming and hungry in the prison of our home as I destroyed her from the inside. I looked over to Bella and then to Renesmee, I wonder what it was like with them.

"Renesmee knew what she was doing to Bella, she tried her best not to hurt her" Edward said to me and walked over to Bella who was sitting next to me. Bella stood up for Edward to sit down in her place. She perched on his lap and he turned to look at me.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to your mother" Edward said to me. I saw most people looking at me. Chantelle reached for my hand on my lap and took it in hers. I relished in her touch, feeling comforted. "It wasn't your fault. It was your father. Your mother should have been treated better than that and I'm sorry that he was so cruel, I couldn't imagine what she went through" he said to me.

"But If Renesmee knew what she was doing to Bella why didn't I?" I asked.

"You might of. I can't remember much from being inside my mom. It's really blurry, but my parents assured me I loved my mom, I'm pretty sure you did too."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't love me though" I answered sadly.

"You don't know that" Bella said. I shrugged, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Good morning, good morning, to you and you and you" I heard Eddie sing from behind me. A few people laughed.

"You seem jolly" Chantelle said to him.

"I am" he grinned and pulled his mate into his side. She laughed and playfully slapped his chest as she walked away from him and sat down next to Renesmee at the table. I watched the human collect her food, my throat burning slightly. I had smelt her scent all around the house, and controlled myself. Although I was only a few years old I was only half a vampire. It wasn't that hard to stop from killing people. At least I hoped it wouldn't be too hard. Edward patted my leg reassuringly.

"You'll get used to it" he said to me.

"Get used to what?" Eddie asked.

"Probably the cravings from your girlfriends blood" Emmett grinned. Eddie looked at me accusingly and was in between his mate and me in a second.

"I would never hurt her" I tried to assure him. I felt Chantelle squeeze my hand. I had almost forgotten I was gripping it so tightly.

"If you lay one hand on her I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds" he threatened.

"Eddie!" Bella scolded her son.

"I'm not kidding" he said back.

"I will not harm her. Nor will I try to stop you if I do." I said to him. I wanted to gain his trust; I was already worried enough they hated me for who I was.

"Pancrazio if we hated you we would have destroyed you along with your father. You don't need to worry about that" Edward reassured me. I looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

There was suddenly a burst of sound, it was singing but it wasn't coming out of anyone's mouth. Chantelle dropped my hand and went into her pocket, pulling out an electronic device. She put it to her ear and spoke.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey babe, can I come over?" the device said.

"Sure, Chloe's here though, give us like an hour?"

"Sure, see you soon" the device said and Chantelle pulled it away from her ear and put it on the table.

"Alex is coming over" she said this time to those in the room.

"We heard" Eddie said just as a ringing noise started going off, it wasn't like the device Chantelle had.

"Ill get it" Bella said and stood up and walked over to one of the counters and putting another device to her ear. She began talking into it.

"What…?" I began but was interrupted by Edward.

"They're called phones. It's a way of communication"

"Oh" I muttered looking at Bella talk into the phone. She seemed happy at whatever she was hearing.

"You don't know what a phone is?" Chantelle asked me completely shocked. I shook my head.

"My father didn't approve of technology" I answered her.

"Does that mean you've never played any video games?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head, confused as to what he meant.

"What is a video game?" I asked, he boomed a laugh.

"Oh kid. We have a lot to teach you. You done with your breakfast?" he asked, I looked down at my still full plate and nodded.

"Thank you for all your hard work Esme but I think it's going to take me a while to get used to the human diet" I said to Esme as politely as I could.

"Don't worry, I understand. Go have fun" she smiled at me. Emmett stood up and walked over to me.

"Come on! I have lots to teach you" he said. I jumped off the chair and followed him into the room that was full of couches and seats. He walked over to the electronic device on the wall.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A TV" he answered.

"We've come to play" Edward said from the door, I spun around to see Renesmee's mate and the other tall blonde vampire male.

"Awesome!" Emmett boomed as he switched the various devices on. "Where is Eddie boy?"

"He's taking Chloe out." Edward said and sat down on one of the couches; he caught my eye and patted the cushion next to him. I walked over and sat down.

"Oh right, yeah forgot the newborn is coming over" he muttered, he seemed angry.

"Emmett, you gotta deal with the fact your daughter has a boyfriend" the tall blonde said.

"You don't know what its like" Emmett said to him sitting down with what seemed like a controller in his hand. The tall blonde male's face twisted in sadness. "Oh man. I'm sorry" Emmett said apologetically.

"It's alright. You're right I don't" the room went quiet for a little bit after that before Edward whispered to me.

"That's Jasper by the way. And the one you keep calling Renesmee's mate is Jacob"

I turned to him and nodded. Thanks. I remembered my father telling me that Edward read minds.

I spent the remainder of the morning and most of the afternoon in the room with the TV and my new family. I have to admit I loved it. Just being there with them and playing video games was fun. Emmett had me laughing most of the time, he hated that after an hour i started to beat him on the simulation. We were racing cars and i always seemed to come first or second, the others weren't so consistent. It was the most fun I've ever had in my life, and it was the first time that I ever felt like a child.


	55. Chapter 55

**Ronnie, I understand your concern about this being 'Renesmee's' story but I have a lot of other characters I want to explore, these people are involved in her life so it's important to see what they're going through. It's not like I'm doing chapters in the wolves point of views or anything. These people are with Renesmee every day. They're a part of her life. My sequel will pretty much be her point of view the entire time, with maybe Eddie so I'm just getting a few things out the way before I get onto that. However thank you for all your reviews, suggestions and feedback it means a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter 55: Esther**

**EDDIE'S POV**

The next few days were just us getting back to normal, it was getting close to my parents anniversary and Renesmee and I still hadn't thought of what to get them. Pancrazio was adjusting, he didn't really like the fact he had to drink animal blood but my father was supplying him with a human and animal mix. It sounded awful if you ask me but he said it was to ease him off the human and onto the animal. He would slowly add less human and more animal until Pancrazio started liking it. It was like a human being addicted to cigarettes. Chloe told me that if you're addicted you can't just stop smoking; you have less and less every day. But that did also mean that I was extremely protective over Chloe. Alex still visited and so I had to get her out of the house then but Pancrazio lived here. The good part was that he had good self-control and he knew not to hurt her. It didn't mean I wasn't extremely cautious. Pancrazio had also taken to my Uncle Jasper, they spent a lot of time talking and my uncle played video games with him nearly every day, all day. Initially i thought that my Uncle Emmett was going to be the one Pancrazio would grow attached too but it seemed Jasper had what Pancrazio was drawn to. I was curious about the bond they shared, maybe it was a brotherly bond, maybe it was different. I secretly hoped it would become a father and son sort of thing since Pancrazio seemed to enjoy Alice dress him up in a million different outfits i was wondering if maybe Jasper and Alice would get the son they never had. He enjoyed spending time with my aunt so i also wondered how Aro must have treated him. Did he have just 1 outfit or something?

Chloe and I were on our way back to my house, we had been to the cinema whilst Alex came to see Chantelle. As we walked from the garage to the back yard I noticed a noise coming from the forest. I heard it before I saw it. The vampire approaching was fast. Very very fast. I span around to the opening of the forest from the back yard. Everyone was congregated in the yard because it was a surprisingly sunny day in La Push. Everyone else heard it too and got defensive, there was a vampire heading straight to us. My dad had my mom behind him in a flash; Jacob did the same with Renesmee as well as my grandparents and Emmett and Jasper with their wives. Chantelle ran over to her dad but Pancrazio stood strong in the centre of the yard. My Uncle Jasper reached for him, pulling him behind him. Pancrazio had been brought up to stand straight in front of threats not cower away, so his reaction in the yard wasn't surprising.

As the vampire came into view of us all there was a gasp coming from most of those in the back yard. She was beautiful and practically glowing, she had a long white dress on, I was confused thinking she was an angel or something at first. Her eyes were an amazing blue; I never imagined anyone's eyes to be like that. She was looking directly at me and I pushed Chloe behind me completely. Her long blonde hair that reached her hips was resting over her shoulder. I noticed she had no shoes on at all. Our eyes locked together and I knew. I knew at that point exactly who she was. I felt like I had known her my entire life. She smiled a dazzling white smile, without taking her eyes from me, she walked towards us, slower than before, everyone was staring at her but she didn't observe anyone else but me. I felt Chloe at my side tugging my hand for my attention but I just couldn't bring myself to look away from the beautiful woman walking towards me.

"Eddie" Renesmee hissed from behind Jacob as the woman reached me. She smiled widely reaching for my face; she wasn't that much smaller than me, maybe 5 foot 10 at the least.

"Hello, my name is Esther" she said in a musical voice that was a mix of accents.

"Erm… hi" I said unsure on how to greet her. She smiled warmly at me.

"Do you know what I am?" she asked. I nodded; I could tell the minute I looked at her.

"You're a moon pool child, like me" I said confidently, she smiled and nodded.

"The first" she said. Everyone around me gasped, and I mean everyone. I stared at her in shock.

"How old are you?" I asked, I realised how rude it was but I wanted to know exactly when my kind started.

"Very" she laughed. She was avoiding an answer so I didn't ask again.

"Esther, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family. I assume you have come to see Eddie?" my grandfather asked.

"Yes Carlisle, I have hidden for many centuries but now I'm free thanks to you" she grinned.

"Please, come inside" my grandpa said motioning to the house.

"Thank you! That is very kind. I am sorry to come unannounced like this, I just had to see for myself" she said as we made our way into the living room.

"If you don't mind me asking, why have you kept hidden Esther?" my grandpa asked. I knew that we would be straight into the questions. As I pulled Chloe down onto my lap I had never been this intrigued as to how the person would answer.

"I remained hidden from most supernatural and mankind for a very long time. I was aware that the only way my kind would be created is if I existed so for the future of my race I hid from everything, only leaving my fortress to eat."

"I have so many questions" I laughed slightly. "Your eyes are blue; I have recently learnt that our eyes stay the colour we were born with if we didn't feed on human blood" it felt so nice to say 'our'. She was like me, exactly like me.

"Yes that is correct. Although they do have a reddish tint when recently fed. Mine is so subtle now, it's almost impossible to notice."

"How did you know about me?" I asked.

"I didn't. Not really. I came to see the battle. The Volturi have ruled this world for a very long time, I remember the day they came into power. Before then I walked around like a normal person, only ever feeding on animals. When the Volturi came and I saw how cruel and powerful they were, I hid. For the future of my kind, I was hunting the other day in the forest by my home when two vampires passed through, I overheard them talking about you and the Volturi being dead. I came straight here. I didn't realise you were here but I knew who you were the moment I saw you" she said to me. Chloe squeezed my hand lightly, clearly trying to make me acknowledge she was there.

"Esther, can I ask what happened to your parents?" my mom asked. Esther nodded slightly.

"They were killed, by the witches that created me. I never knew my parents. Not really. The warlocks and witches experimented on my parents and many other vampires for years, when my parents successfully conceived me they killed them both in order to experiment on what they had created. Me." She said holding her arms out; I saw cuts and lines all over her white skin. I hadn't noticed it before now because like Uncle Jasper's scars they are only noticeable in certain lights. My grandmother gasped.

"You poor thing. You were only a child" she said. Esther nodded.

"By the time I looked 7 I ran. I ran away from the people that called themselves my family. I ran as far as I could away from them because I knew there was a better life. There had to be. I hid for a hundred years. Waiting for them to die, when I was sure they were gone I went out into the world and started living my life. That was until the Volturi came. And we come full circle."

"So have you always been alone?" my grandma asked.

"Yes. I've never met any of our kind. I've had a few friends over the years but now im free I want to find more of us."

"Me neither. I haven't met anyone like me before you" I said still completely amazed she was even here. She smiled warmly at me.

"Any questions I am happy to answer. I was in isolation for hundreds and hundreds of years but I do know a lot about myself. I stole the research the warlocks and witches found, everything they knew. So I know a fair amount about us"

"This is probably unlikely considering you didn't get out much. But can you guys have kids?" Emmett asked.

"The males, I am not sure. The females cant. I never menstruated. I wouldn't know about the males, I am sorry I cannot answer that. You have a mate I see, have you not been able to reproduce?" she asked me matter of factly.

"Oh…" I said looking at Chloe. "No. we haven't... erm… tried yet" I said completely embarrassed.

"Eddie is only 5 years old. He's still treated much like a child around here. As is Renesmee my daughter" my dad said.

"Renesmee… that's a beautiful name" Esther said looking at Nessie. "I see the resemblance to your brother… but I'm sorry to be rude but I don't understand. What exactly are you? You are not human, nor vampire."

"She's a hybrid. Half and half. Bella was human when she carried her; she gave birth and was turned by Edward. Chantelle and Pancrazio are also hybrids but from different parents" My grandpa said.

"Ahh! Interesting. That's what allowed you to create your son. The fact you already had a daughter together. My parents had a human child each from earlier in their life. The child doesn't need to be shared in order for someone like us to be created" she said turning to look at me again. I nodded, we knew about the kid thing.

We spoke for hours, hearing her stories and everything about my kind never got boring. I felt Chloe pat on my leg, I looked down at her next to me. She was staring at me intently. I took her hand back and read her mind. _I'm going to bed. I'm tired._ She thought. I nodded at her. _Ok, I'll be up in a bit_. I placed in her head and she let go of my hand.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep, its late" Chloe said and stood up leaving the room.

"Yeah I'm gunna go too. Nice to meet you Esther" Renesmee said smiling at the blonde.

"You too Renesmee" she answered with a smile and Renesmee left the room with Jacob tight on her heals.

"I have a question" I said and sat back on the couch.

"Go ahead" she urged.

"Do you still sleep?" I asked her.

"Occasionally. It's more of a recreational pass time than a necessity."

"What happens when you're about to fall asleep?" I asked her.

"My entire life plays over in my head, just like it does for you" she said, there were a few confused stares and mumbles from my vampire family. I had never ever told them that before.

"But surely a thousand years worth of memories takes a while to get through before you fall asleep. When I was a child it took seconds to fall asleep. Now it's closer to two minutes."

"It's just shown faster. As you grow your abilities and strengths will strengthen. You will get faster. Your thought process will be faster too, everything will be heightened." She answered. My eyes widened. "When you were a baby you were very much like a human yes?" she asked, my parents nodded. "As you got closer to 2 years old you became more and more like a vampire, soon you will surpass the normalities of a vampire"

"So is that why my ability is growing? Is that why it's so confusing? When I was born all I could do was read the thoughts of my family. Now I can read Chloe's and I used to able to read Aro's"

"Yes. Possibly. It's like a growth spurt. Your strength and abilities will advance over the next few years and then it will slow down rapidly for a few hundred years. It will slowly increase with time after that."

"Do you have an ability?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Every one of our kind has an ability. Where as the normal vampires it's about a 50 50 chance, ours is 100. When I was born I couldn't actually do anything. The witches thought they had failed with creating the ability within me. But as I grew I learnt what I could do. I can replicate abilities. At first it was only the one ability, I replicated the ability of speed. But as I grew older, much much older I was able to replicate more. Although I only have those I collected in the years before the Volturi. I imagine I could become quite powerful if I tried"

"Wow" was all I could say. The ability to replicate abilities was so cool!

I continued to talk to Esther long into the night. It wasn't until my dad moved from his spot to sit next to me that I was knocked out of my trance. He grabbed hold of my hand, a signature move for me to read his mind._ Eddie. Sorry to interrupt but have you completely forgotten about Chloe?_ Crap. Yes I had. I looked to him. Oops I mouthed. He raised his eyebrows and nodded_. Is she not asleep?_ I placed in his head. He nodded._ She is but she keeps waking up. She knows you're not there. _I let go of my father's hand and looked back at Esther.

"I'm sorry; I must go to bed now. But will you stay?" I asked too hopeful. She smiled and me and nodded.

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning"

"Thanks, goodnight" I said to her standing up. I left the room and took the stairs 3 at a time. I peeked into Renesmee's room to see her fast asleep with Jacob's arms around her waist. I closed the door and looked into Chantelle's room. She was sprawled out right across her bed. Her covers were tangled in her legs. I chuckled to myself and left the room. I walked over to mine and closed the door behind me. I stripped down from my clothes into the usual sweats and gently climbed into the bed next to Chloe. She rolled over to face me and her eyes flickered open.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to her. Her eyes closed briefly before she opened them again.

"Itsk" she answered and moved over to me, snuggling herself in my chest.

"It's just so nice to be able to talk to someone about my kind" I whispered.

"She's very pretty" she mentioned, totally ignoring what I said last. I shrugged.

"I guess"

"She didn't stop looking at you" she murmured, I chuckled slightly.

"Are you _jealous_?" I asked almost amused.

"No!" she replied defensively and a little too fast. I laughed more and tightened my arms around her.

"I only see you" I whispered in her ear.

"You weren't seeing me earlier" she murmured, her voice was muffled from my chest.

"She was glowing, it's pretty hard not to look at her" I answered.

"yeah well it seems pretty stupid for you to be with a human when you've got the goddess of your kind grinning at you like you're her prize" she said bitterly. I sighed and moved my arms to push her away from me, I moved so I was hovering over her, my face centimetres from hers. I kissed her gently, trying to get as much emotion into it as I could.

"I only love you. You don't need to be so worried. It's you and me forever." I whispered against our lips. She smiled slightly. I wasn't going to admit to her that I felt drawn to Esther, I did, I felt this pull towards her, I wanted to be with her but at the same time I couldn't deny the love I felt for the girl in my arms right now. Because that was the difference. I loved Chloe, more than my own life, more than anything I could imagine ever loving, Esther was just new and different and she held a lot of answers about me. It was nothing more than that. Chloe closed her eyes, keeping her hands twisted in my hair. I rested my forehead against hers and watched her sleep. I moved so I was on my side after a while and she moved into my chest. I held her tight against me. There was nothing that could tear me from Chloe. She was mine and I was hers. Forever.


	56. Chapter 56

**So so sorry for the wait. there was an error on fanfiction that wouldnt let me update. i googled it and a lot of other people were having the same problem. I finally found out how to get around it, i was SO happy. they received a very nasty email from me, dont worry. i was so mad. So im sorry for the wait. On the plus side i now have a lot of the future chapters done and dusted. So i might just give you a marathon of chapters until this story is finished. There are 60 chapters so i might just upload one everyday for the rest of the week.**

**Chapter 56: Jealousy**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I could never get used to waking up next to Jacob.

"Good morning" he mumbled into my neck.

"Hey" I said rolling over and smiling at him. He smiled back and leant forward to kiss my forehead. We got out of bed and we got ready for the day. I always smiled as I changed because I knew he'd be watching me. When I was done I made my way down the stairs. My parents, Eddie and grandparents were talking to the glowing girl that was like my brother.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning sweetheart. I've made you some breakfast." My grandmother said.

"Thanks grandma" I replied and walked into the kitchen. I sat down next to Chloe who was eating her cereal.

"Hey you" I said to her.

"Hiya" she muttered with her mouth full. I took a pancake and put it on my plate.

"I see no banquet today. I knew that wasn't going to last long" Jacob muttered sitting next to me. Chloe and I laughed.

It wasn't long before both Chantelle and Pancrazio came down. Pancrazio frowned at the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No eggs" he said. I laughed and shook my head. "Go moan to my dad and he might make you some"

"No its ok. I was thinking about hunting today if your family will let me." He said sitting down. I frowned at him and Jacob put his fork down. He looked up at us. "I mean animals." He assured us. Both Jacob and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What a good idea! I'm going, I don't fancy human crap today" Chantelle said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at her and continued eating.

"It's not that bad" Jacob said to her.

"You're not a vampire" she shot back at him.

"Neither are you squirt" he grinned.

"I'm closer to a vampire than _you_ are!"

"Ha ha" Jacob replied sarcastically.

"You're just a dog. Dogs eat anything" she grinned back. I rolled my eyes; I knew she had taken a while to think that up.

"Jacob is a dog?" Pancrazio asked confused. Most of the room laughed.

"Technically no. I'm a shape shifter but my form is a wolf" Jacob answered.

"Oh, yeah of course" he said looking down.

"A lot of my family like to joke around about it. Especially my Aunt Rose and Chantelle." I told him.

"You are way too much like your mother have I ever told you that?" Jacob asked Chantelle standing up to put his plate in the sink.

"Yup about three hundred times" she grinned. He just smiled and came to sit back over by me.

"Are you going to come hunting with us Ness?" Chantelle asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm gunna stay here. Go have fun" I said raising my eyebrows suggestively at her. She glared at me and stood up.

"Come on Pancr- you need a nick name, your name is a mouthful" she muttered and walked out the room.

"What's a nick name?" Pancrazio asked as he followed her out.

"We could always call him pancreas" Jacob joked, I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"He's a person. Not a bodily organ" I scolded him.

"Sorry" he laughed. "But seriously, why did Aro name his kid that?"

"It means leader, or supreme leader or something" I answered. "He probably picked it for the meaning"

"I wonder what my name means" Jacob pondered.

"Probably dog" Rosalie murmured walking into the kitchen.

"Does Rosalie mean bitch?" Jacob asked her.

"Ok ok. Stop. I thought you guys stopped this" I said to them glaring.

"Sorry Ness" Jacob murmured.

"Keep your puppy on a tighter leach hun. He's getting out of control" Rosalie said raising her eyebrows at Jacob, daring for him to reply to her. I sighed. I was proud of Jacob for not biting the bait. I patted his leg and Rosalie walked out the room again after she had gotten the phone from the hook.

I noticed Chloe standing up from the chair.

"Hey you ok? You've been quiet" I observed. She nodded and smiled before she left the room. I frowned and stood up. "You mind if I talk to Chloe?" I asked Jacob.

"Not at all" he said to me. "I have to go find Bella anyway, we're going out today" he said. I narrowed my eyes at him. What did he need with my mom? He laughed and pecked my lips.

"Go find your friend I'll see you later" he said and walked away.

"Where are you going with my mom?" I asked after him. It wasn't my fault I got a little bit jealous when it came to him and my mom. I mean… she was my _mom_.

"La Push"

"Why?"

"Why the 20 questions Ness?" he asked coming back over to him.

"I'm still not ok with the fact you made out with my mom! Give me some credit, why are you going to La Push?" I asked frustrated.

"To talk to the wolves, Bella wanted to catch up with some old friends. She did have a life _before_ you, she only wants to visit them" he said, I felt hurt the way he said 'before you' like I was conceited enough to believe she didn't.

"Ok, that's all you needed to say" I shot back at him. What was with the sudden mood change? I turned and walked up the stairs. Trying to forget the small almost fight Jacob and I had just had. I walked up to my brother's door and knocked lightly. There was no answer so I looked in. Chloe wasn't there. I closed the door and walked into my room and sure enough she was curled up on my bed. I walked over to her and lay down next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She rolled over to look at me.

"Esther" she murmured, saying the name like it was dirt. I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you jealous?" I asked. She sighed.

"No. Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. I guess so, Eddie just wants to spend so much time with her and I don't want to seem clingy but she's just so pretty and what if he starts liking her more than he likes me?" she asked in a rant. I sighed and smiled at her.

"My brother loves you. He won't ever like anyone as much as he likes you. Believe me on that. I know my brother better than anyone. You don't need to worry, you guys will be together forever" I assured her. She sighed and rested her head on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"That's what he said"

"Well there you go."

"I just wish she'd hurry up and go"

"I don't think she'll be going for a while yet" I answered her slowly. She sighed in frustration. "Well if it makes you feel any better. Jacobs spending the day with my mom"

"Oh really?" she asked. I nodded. "What are they doing?" she asked suggestively.

"Don't say it like that. I don't know what they're doing Jacob just said they were going to see old friends" I said to her.

"Go use your magic on your dad. He'll tell you" she said.

"Yeah I will when I can be bothered to move." She laughed slightly and sighed. "When my mom gets back you can always talk to her about this Esther Eddie thing. I know she was pretty worried when she met Tanya and other vampires"

"Why?"

"Because she thought she wasn't good enough for my dad. Just like you do."

"Oh. Yeah I guess I could go talk to her when she gets back" she sighed.

Jacob and my mom came back mid-afternoon. I didn't greet them as I heard them walk through the door; I stayed in my room and read my book. I didn't want to see Jacob right now anyway. I don't know why I couldn't have gone, what if I wanted to see Sam and Emily and all the wolves?

"Where's Renesmee?" I heard my mom ask, I knew she was wondering why I hadn't come to greet Jacob. "Jake?" she asked again.

"I don't know, probably in her room sulking" he answered her. Right because that's what I do when I don't get my own way…

"Jake? Did you have your first fight?" she asked, humour clear in her voice.

"Don't say it like that Bells."

"Is that what's been wrong with you all day?" she asked again. Their conversation became quieter and quieter as they walked away from the hall, I couldn't hear it anymore so I leapt off my bed. Chloe frowned at me and I placed my finger over my mouth to tell her to be quiet. I tip toed down the stairs and went into the direction of their voices. When I reached the door of the study I paused listening to them.

"You're my best friend Bella, I shouldn't have to explain where I'm going with you" Jacob said frustrated.

"But Jake, you have to realise she's still a little fragile when it comes to me and you being together. I can't even begin to explain what she must be feeling."

"But she seemed to be over it." He muttered.

"Well obviously not" my mom whispered. Jacob sighed and I heard him collapse into the arm chair. "Maybe going out today wasn't a good idea"

"No it was. It's just Nessie and her stupid teenage hormones" he said. Of course it was. I took off running to my room, not caring to cover my tracks and be quiet. I ran into my room and threw myself on the bed. I crossed my arms and rested my chin against my hands; I was more angered than upset.

"You ok?" Chloe asked.

"Mhmm" I said to her.

"You sure"

"Mhmm"

"Okay" she answered going back to her summer assignment for school.

"Ness?" I heard from behind my door.

"I don't want to talk to you" I replied.

"Babe. I'm sorry" Jacob answered.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing. For my stupid teenage hormones. I'm so sorry they're so out of order. Come back when I can control them" I muttered sarcastically.

"Ness…" he said this time coming into the room. He sighed.

"You know what…. I'm gunna leave you two too… rebond" Chloe said awkwardly and climbed off my bed. She gave me a sympathetic look and left the room.

"Ness, we're gunna have arguments, we're going to be mad at each other, it's what normal couples are like" he said coming to lie next to me.

"My parents aren't"

"We're not your parents. Your parents have mastered the balance; they know what the other is like and how they would react to things. We have to learn that" he said and brought his lips closer to mine. I jerked away from him. I was in no mood for kissing.

"You've known me my entire life. After 7 years id think we'd have that" I muttered back. He sighed.

"Can we just forget about this and carry on how we were?" he asked. I looked up into his brown eyes and sighed, I just couldn't stay mad at him. Maybe I did take it a little too hard. I nodded and he smiled at me but not completely letting it go.

"Emily is pregnant" he grinned. My eyes widened in shook.

"Seriously?" I asked, my voice rising in excitement. He nodded. "It's about time" I muttered sitting up on my bed. He chuckled.

"Yeah that's what a lot of people said." He said still smiling at me. I wasn't completely over our little argument. I sighed and reached for him wrapping my arms around his shoulders and hugging him. He hugged me back, feeling his arms around me made me forget I was ever mad at him. I dug my face in his shoulder.

"I'm so-" I began.

"Don't apologize" he whispered to me and kissed my shoulder. I didn't reply, I just shut up and continued to hug him.

As it turned out Pancrazio couldn't manage to satisfy his appetite with the animal blood. My dad gave him some donated hospital blood afterwards. At least he had tried. We were planning on easing him into it. Having human blood in the house again was eerie. I hadn't smelt that for a long time.

Esther stayed for another night but the next day she said she would be going. My grandpa gave her a contact number and she assured him she'd purchase a phone to keep in contact with Eddie. Chloe was glad when Esther left and I sort of felt glad too. She was weird and Eddie was spending too much time with her.

Jacob and I got over our fight pretty quickly. It was a result of PMS as I found out later but I wasn't going to admit that to Jacob. Things slowly got back to normal. Eddie and I decided to go to the cottage a few days before my parent's anniversary. We placed notes all around the house, saying happy anniversary, telling them how much we loved them, how much they meant to us etc. We also placed 2 giant stuffed bears on their bed. The bears were hugging each other. One had a pink dress on and the other had a suit on. We got little pieces of paper and rolled them up to points to put on the bears mouths as teeth for a joke to show they were vampires. We placed a large card on the bed, signed by us as well as a million rose petals covering the room. We ordered the biggest bouquet of roses we could find and bought two, one on each bedside table of the bed. My parents barely came to the cottage. Only ever on their anniversary so we knew they wouldn't see it until it their anniversary. I was excited on the morning of the 13th of August. I unwillingly let the fact we had done something to the cottage slip in my mind. My dad pretended like he didn't know though so I was happy. When they left at noon for their afternoon away I was practically jumping with anticipation. About 10 minutes later my phone buzzed. I grinned as I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked pretending I didn't know who it was.

"Thank you" my mom said on the other end, she sounded like she was crying.

"You're welcome!" I said grinning.

"I love you so much Renesmee." She whispered.

"I love you too momma" I said to her.

"Can I talk to your brother please?" she asked.

"Sure" I said and ran into my brother's room, without even knocking. He was sitting at his desk writing something. I held the phone out to him.

"It's mom" I told him.

"Hey mom, like our little surprise?" he said.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much for what you and Renesmee did at the cottage, I love it" I heard on the other end.

"You're welcome momma. Go have fun, that's what you're there for" he said, I heard her laugh on the other end.

"I love you" she said.

"Love you too" he answered.

"Your dad says thank you too" she said.

"Tell him he's welcome. We'll see you tomorrow" Eddie said.

"Bye" she said with a giggle hanging up immediately. EW. I took the phone back from him.

"Surprised dad let her reach the phone" Eddie chuckled.

"Ew. Shut up" I said to him leaving the room. I heard Eddie chuckle louder as I made my way back to my own.

* * *

**Before you ask in the reviews Esther WILL be back very soon in the sequel. I just needed her out of the way for a little. Things keep dragging on and I really want this story to be over and just to start on the sequel. **

**Natalie, yes I put in an occasional 'babe' in conversations between them, I did have Bella and Edward do it during the beginning of my stories, there just hasn't been a moment where I felt like slipping it in. I guess I didn't think it was that important. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Next chapter for you! :)**

**Oh and just so you know, ive posted pictures of Chloe and the twins from Semper Fidelis on my blog so if you ever wondered what I imagined them looking like head over and take a look! Like ive said, im not good at describing people so I find pictures are always best.**

**Chapter 57: Bliss**

**BELLA'S POV**

It was mine and Edward's anniversary; we were on our way to the cottage to spend the day by ourselves. I noticed Renesmee was extremely giddy that morning and I was extremely curious as to why. She wouldn't tell me though so I resorted to asking about it later. Of course I didn't need to, the minute we reached the cottage I saw the white piece of paper taped to the door.

_Hi mom, hi dad, its Ness and Eddie, we wanted to get you something for your anniversary but we really couldn't think of anything to buy you. So… we decided that since you spend your day here that we would place surprises all around the cottage. Keep an eye out, leave your room until last!_

_Love Nessie and Eddie xxxxx_

_P.S. __Call us when you get this. _

The P.S. was crossed out and Eddie's handwriting was written next to Renesmee's. _No don't bother. Have fun._ Edward and I laughed and I unlocked the door and walked in. we walked over to the kitchen first, as it was only on the left as you walked in. There was a pink piece of paper, it was decorated with hearts and stars, as well as Renesmee's neat calligraphy handwriting.

_Dad, remember making me eggs in this kitchen when I was little? I remember it being the highlight of most of my days. Your eggs are amazing!_

Edward laughed to himself and we turned to the living room area of the cottage.

_Happy Anniversary, we love love love love you!_

Was written in Eddie's handwriting, I smiled widely putting the note down and picking another up.

_Thank you for being the best parents in the world, you have no idea how much you mean to us._

Renesmee had written.

"Oh Edward I'm going to cry at this rate" I said to him, he chuckled and kissed my shoulder. "How did we get so lucky to have them?" I asked putting the note down and turning to him.

"I could say the same thing about you. I have no idea." I smiled, abruptly aware how lucky I felt to have my children and my husband.

"Oh!" I gasped. "I need to ring them" I said reaching for the phone.

"Wait let's see our room first" he said leading me to the white bedroom that was similar to the one we spent our honeymoon in. As we opened the door I gasped. There was millions of red petals everywhere, there were two giant bears sitting on our bed. We both laughed at the fact they had fangs.

"Clever. Bet that was Eddie's idea" Edward laughed picking up the card that had Mom and Dad written perfectly on the envelope. He ripped the envelope open and handed me the card. The front was floral and beautiful. I opened it to once again see Renesmee's beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Happy 7__th__ Anniversary. I know the past has been hard on you but you stuck through it, Eddie and I only wish we could be as strong as you two. We love you so much we could never convey it enough._

_Have a great day because you really have deserved it._

_Love, Renesmee and Edward 'the third' xxxxxx_

_P.S. if you're wondering why everything is in my handwriting, it's because mine is much neater than Eddie's. Hehe._

I laughed at the last part and the fact 'the third' was the only part scrawled in Eddie's writing. I imagined Renesmee's reaction after he had done that, she would have moaned that he ruined the consistency of the card; I laughed to myself and reached for the phone before Edward could stop me. I dialled Renesmee's mobile, I knew she was the most likely to pick up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Thank you" I said, my voice breaking with emotion.

"You're welcome!" she said happily.

"I love you so much Renesmee." I whispered, I couldn't tell my daughter how much I loved her, there just weren't any words.

"I love you too momma" she said to me

"Can I talk to your brother please?" I asked.

"Sure" she said and I heard her run out her bedroom to her brothers.

"Its mom" I heard her tell him as she handed him the phone.

"Hey mom, like our little surprise?" my sons voice filled my mind and I smiled.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much for what you and Renesmee did at the cottage, I love it" I told him.

"You're welcome momma. Go have fun, that's what you're there for" he said, I laughed slightly.

"I love you" I said.

"Love you too" he answered. Edward nudged my side and looked at me expectantly as if he wanted to say thank you.

"Your dad says thank you too"

"Tell him he's welcome. We'll see you tomorrow" Eddie said.

"Bye" I said with a giggle, I couldn't help it, Edward had his arms around me, trailing kisses up my shoulder and neck. I hung up as quickly as I could and threw my arms around him, he moaned appreciatively and we fell on to the bed.

Before I knew it, my anniversary was over. In fact the summer was nearly over. Time had gone so fast and it was fast approaching Renesmee's birthday. I was glad that I had successfully convinced my family to ignore my birthday; I didn't want another celebration when I didn't even look 26. I sighed in relief when they agreed, Alice looked upset but I reminded her that she had Renesmee's to deal with. But before her birthday I had a few things to do.

As we had promised on Eddie's a few months ago we were giving Renesmee a car; which also meant I needed to get the paper work to go with it. I was planning another trip to see J Jenks in order to sort the paper work out. He had been delighted that I had come to see him about Eddie's licence the last time. I was pretty sure he was expecting Jasper to show up but I was definitely not letting Jasper scare the man to death.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"I'm here to see Mr Scott." I answered.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked in a bored tone without even looking up.

"No, I'm Bella Cullen" I told her.

"Oh! Yes ok, go straight in" she said perking up slightly when she heard my name. I walked away from her and knocked on the office door.

"I don't have an appointment for another 10 minutes what do you want?" he asked from the other side of the door. I opened it and made sure I smiled at him.

"Hey J its Bella" I said.

"Oh!" he said snapping out of his bad mood.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" I asked.

"No no! Come in." he said hurriedly trying to tidy his desk. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need papers" I replied.

"Again? Sure. What do you need?" he asked.

"I need a birth certificate and a driving license" I told him.

"Sure sure. Picture please? When do you want the birthdate?" he asked.

"September 10th 1997" I replied and handed him the latest picture of Renesmee.

"She's beautiful" he said smiling at it.

"Thank you" I replied.

"What's the name?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I answered.

"How do you spell that please?" he asked.

"R e n e s m e e c a r l i e"

"Thank you, Parents names?" he asked although I'm pretty sure he knew who her parents were.

"Edward and Isabella Cullen" I replied, he nodded.

"And when do you want them by?"

"I need them before September the 10th" I answered.

"Not a problem." He answered and scribbled something on his paper. I went into my purse to collect the money I had brought. I placed it on the table. "Thank you" he said picking up the money and counting it. "Bella, this is too much, you know I normally accept the other half on delivery" he said as I walked away from the desk.

"You know me J, money isn't a problem, just give me a call when you have the things I need." I said turning to smile at him before I left.

I had the papers before September even got here; I kept them safe in my room for Renesmee's birthday. Edward was already teaching her how to drive so at least she'd be able to drive her car the day she got it.

By the time it was September Renesmee, Chantelle and Chloe were back in school. Eddie also decided to join Renesmee and Chloe's grade so he could spend more time with Chloe. She wasn't at our house as much as she used to be. I sort of felt bad for her; although she loved her mom she also loved us. I related to her in that way, if I could I would have stayed at Edwards every night but of course he stayed at mine so it wasn't so bad. Eddie knew that Edward used to sneak into my room at night so I was astounded that he hadn't tried it yet.

I lightly knocked on my son's door.

"Come in" he said, I walked in to see him sitting at his desk.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked walking over to him.

"Homework. I didn't realise how much time high school actually took up." he laughed. I smiled at him.

"Do you like it?" I asked, perching on the edge of his desk. He nodded.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Although a lot of people stare at me, Chloe says its cause people think I'm hot. Which I think is hilarious but Chloe doesn't like it much" he laughed.

"Just keep reminding her you love her and she'll be fine" I assured him. He nodded but didn't say anything. "So why are you here?" I asked him, he looked up at me confused. "Your dad stayed at mine nearly every night. Why don't you stay at hers? Her mom won't know" I suggested.

"Well… yeah... I knew that but… are you sure that's ok with you guys?" he asked nervously, I reached out and threaded my hand in his soft hair.

"Go sleep with your girl Eddie." I laughed and stood up from the desk. "Ill see you tomorrow. Don't be late for school!" I told him, his perfect face lit up as if I just told him he won the lottery.

"Thanks mom" he said pulling me into a quick hug, I laughed and squeezed him lightly.

"Go before I change my mind" I laughed. He pulled away and grinned at me before he ran out his room and down the stairs. I walked slowly out his room and looked briefly in Renesmee's. She and Jacob were fast asleep curled into each other; I smiled before closing the door and walking into my room.

Edward was lying on our bed reading Wuthering Heights. I raised my eyebrows at him and he turned to smile at me. His smile made me catch my breath. I walked as seductively as I could over to him, gripping the top of the book and pulling it out of his hands before I threw it on the floor.

"Hey I was reading that" he moaned as I climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist. I raised my eyebrows at him, questioning what he wanted more. He knew what I was suggesting; he just laughed before gripping my waist and throwing me onto my back. He then hovered over me and attacked me with kisses.

* * *

**Ive been deprived of Edward/Bella goodness so I had to put this chapter in. The next one is also centred on Edward and Bella but I will be getting back to Nessie and Jacob and that soon after.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Old friends**

**BELLA'S POV**

Today was Angela and Ben's wedding. Angela had invited Edward and me a while ago and had recently given me a call about being her bridesmaid. She admitted that I wasn't her first choice as we hadn't spoken for a while and didn't know if I would want to be a part of the wedding but one of her bridesmaids had been rushed into hospital after a car accident and was in no state to take part in the wedding and instead of wasting an already bought dress and having odd numbers with the bridesmaids and groomsmen she asked if I would step in. I quickly agreed saying I would love to be her bridesmaid. She said that she was pretty sure the dress would fit me but if not the dress maker was willing to make last minute alterations. I had had my dress fitting last week and as it turned out all the dress needed was to be taken in slightly at my waist. Other than that it fit perfectly.

So Having Alice done my makeup and hair, I grabbed my purse and walked down the stairs of our house. Edward was waiting for me already in his tux. I smiled at him.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked, I nodded.

"Have fun!" Renesmee said to me, I went over to give her a kiss.

"We will" I said and I said goodbye to Eddie, Jacob and Chloe before we left the house. We got to the hotel in less than 2 hours. I had to be there 3 hours early, seen as I was now a bridesmaid in the ceremony. We checked into the hotel that Angela was having the wedding at and the receptionist directed me to Angela's room. Edward and I found the room easily and I tapped lightly on the door.

"Oh! Who can that be?" Angela said, she sounded panicky.

"I'll get it" a woman said and came to open the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella, I'm one of the bridesmaids" I said to her.

"Oh yes!" she said then turned to look back in the room. "Angie its Bella" the woman said and made room for me to come in. "He can't come" she said pointing at Edward.

"That's fine" I said and turned to my husband, I kissed him quickly.

"See you later" I said to him and he waved before walking off. I walked into the room to find Angela sitting at the dressing table fiddling with some cosmetics.

"Oh hi Bella! Oh I'm so happy you're here." She said and stood up. "This is Carly, she's my other bridesmaid, and this little one is Jasmine, her daughter, my little flower girl." She said pointing to the four year old little girl colouring on the floor. She then walked over to the far end of the room where a Moses basket was resting on a table. "And this…" she said picking up the baby boy from the basket and cradling him. "Is my son, Thomas" she grinned looking up at me. I had almost forgotten Angela was pregnant last time I saw her, I grinned widely back and her and made my way over to her. "Here" she whispered and handed me the baby. I took him in my arms, he stirred slightly, I wrapped the blanket tighter around him, I didn't want him to get cold from my skin.

"Hey baby boy" I cooed at him, his eyes opened and big blue eyes stared back at me. "Hey" I cooed again smiling at him. He was adorable, not as cute as my own kids that is, but he was still cute. "He's beautiful" I said to Angela, she had made her way back over to the dressing table and Carly was doing her hair. She smiled at me through the mirror.

"Thank you" she said with a proud smile. "Tough delivery though, he just didn't want to come out" she laughed. "I had to have a c section. When you have kids Bella make sure it's a natural birth or you'll have an ugly scar on your stomach like me" she said. I smiled at her; she thought that was a tough delivery... I would take a normal c section over my children's births any day. My spine has been broken twice, and I had died the first time. A c section was not a tough delivery. I turned around to place Thomas back in the Moses basket and I quickly ran my finger along my scar on my stomach. The perfect line where I had been cut open twice.

"I hope you and Edward have kids it really is a blessing. They can be a bit of a handful but they really are so precious. I can't explain how amazing it is to see your own child for the first time." She said proudly. I know the feeling. I said in my head. Of course I couldn't say it out loud and I was surprised at how much that didn't bother me.

"We will, eventually" I assured her.

"When you do let me know!" she said.

"I will" I grinned.

"How long have you and Edward been married now?" She asked.

"We've just had our 7th year anniversary" I answered.

"Wow has it really been that long?" she asked.

"Mhmm" I answered her sitting down on the bed.

"Time has flown by." She said.

"It has." I answered. I looked down at the little girl colouring. She was very pretty. She had long

mousey brown hair. I could see her features of her face but not the colour of her eyes as she was looking down. I think she caught me looking at her because she looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. It was scary how much I adored children after having Renesmee. Their innocence and personalities were just infectious. Her eyes were green; they reminded me of the colour of the grass in mine and Edwards meadow.

"Hey" I said to her with a smile.

"Hi" She said, she didn't seem shy at all. "What's your name?" She asked putting her crayon down to look at me properly.

"Bella, what's yours?" I asked, I already knew it, I remembered Angela introducing her but I wanted her to tell me.

"Jasmine" she answered.

"That's a very beautiful name" I said to her. She smiled widely at me.

"You're very pretty" She said, I laughed slightly.

"Thank you, you are too" I said to her, she smiled.

"Want to see my drawing?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said and knelt down next to her. I had no idea what the drawing was of. I wasn't used to the normal development of children. By the time my kids looked four they were already replicating Monet pictures perfectly. I smiled at the picture.

"It's not finished yet. It's the flowers auntie Angela has" she said. Ohh, they were flowers?

"It's really good Jasmine. I like it" I said to her with a smile.

"Thanks!" she chimed and pulled another piece of paper out from under hers. "Do you want to draw something?" she asked and handed me a red crayon.

"Sure, thanks" I said to her and took the crayon from her little hand. I was surprised at how much better I was at drawing now I was a vampire. I couldn't believe in the 7 years I had been a vampire I had never sat down and drew anything. I decided to draw mine and Edward's cottage. I switched between the crayons Jasmine owned, there were only the 3 basic colours and black so it was difficult getting ever colour of our cottage in, I supplemented the exotic colours for simple ones.

"That's lovely Bella!" Jasmine called looking at my paper.

"Thanks, I love your flowers" I said to her, she looked up at me and smiled widely. Was it crazy that I was enjoying the company of a four year old more than most adults? I smiled back and continued with my cottage drawing. Soon enough Angela wanted Jasmine and I in our dresses, so we got changed and as the time came closer and closer to the wedding Jasmine spent the entire time talking to me, she told me all about her family and her life. I listened intently, I couldn't help but compare Jasmine with Renesmee when she was this age, I never fully noticed the extent of Renesmee's intelligence at that age. Renesmee was born an adult almost. I fully enjoyed the time I spent with Jasmine that morning. It adjusted my view of children and how different mine were.

As I walked down the aisle I could easily pick out Edward grinning at me. I rolled my eyes. He was meant to be looking at the bride not me. After the ceremony Edward claimed me instantly.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"Thank you" I answered.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call. Mike Newton was striding up to us with a huge grin on his face. "Wow you two haven't changed a bit!" he said and pulled me into an unexpected hug. Edward kept his arm tight on my waist. I laughed nervously and pat his back.

"Hi Mike!" I said as enthusiastically as I could. I felt Edward's arm tighten on my side, if I was human he would have crushed my bones.

"How have you been?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I've been good thanks, what about you?" I asked. I took in Mike's appearance. He looked older; he was also a lot more handsome than he used to be.

"I've been great; I've got my own business now. I'm a business man" he grinned. I smiled back.

"Congratz" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well it was great seeing you! I need to go and congratulate the groom" he said and patted my shoulder before walking off. I turned to look at Edward; his eyes were wide and fuming.

"How bad?" I asked waiting for him to tell me. He pulled me into him and tucked me under his arm. I laughed slightly.

"Don't let it get to you" I said to him patting his chest.

"His mind needs to be washed out with soap, I've never seen anyone's so… dirty" he said, I laughed at his choice of words.

"I don't think I want to know" I said as we made our way through the crowds to a clearer area.

"You don't" he muttered.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar small voice. Jasmine came running up to me in her little pink flower girl dress. I bent down to her level.

"Hey sweetie" I greeted her.

"Did you see me throw the petals on the floor? Was I good?" she asked.

"You were brilliant" I assured her with a smile.

"Thanks" she said with the widest smile and swung her body slightly on the spot.

"Jasmine, I'd like you to meet my husband, this is Edward" I told her standing up to grip Edward's hand.

"Hi Edward, I'm Jasmine" she said confidently.

"Hello Jasmine, you look very pretty in that dress" he said to her. Her face lit up.

"Thank you Edward" she said with an even wider smile. "My brother is called Edward, he's only 2 though, he's at home with my daddy. They're coming later" she said to us.

"Jasmine! Jazzy!" I heard Carly calling from somewhere in the room.

"Oops, gotta go. I'll see you later!" Jasmine said to us and ran off to find her mother.

"Who was that?" Edward said to me pulling me around to look at him.

"That was Jasmine, I met her in Angela's dressing room earlier, she's really sweet" I told him. He smiled at me.

"Cute" he said and pulled me closer to him, just as he was going to kiss me I heard the very familiar voice that could only belong to one person.

"BELLLLA!" Jessica called. I sighed, turning from Edward to see Jessica in a bright pink summer dress coming towards us. "Oh my gosh! You haven't changed at all! That's incredible. What cream do you use?" she said walking straight up to me. She then turned to Edward and swallowed loudly. "My my you are exactly the same, still as hot as ever. I used to have a crush on you" she said with a smile at Edward.

"I know" he replied, her face dropped.

"You knew?"

"Mhmm" Edward said with a cocky smile.

"Ah well, only one girl for you eh? Little Bella Swan" she grinned at me, I smiled awkwardly and Edward tightened his hand on mine.

"If you would all like to make your way into the banquet room for your meal" the announcer said, I suddenly turned to Edward with horror in my eyes. Would we have to eat? He smiled at me, and led me out the room with the rest of the guests. We found our names and sat down at our table. We were on the table with Mike, Jessica and a bunch of others from Forks High School.

_Edward do we have to eat this?_ I asked in my mind, suddenly afraid. He reached for the bread roll and broke it open; he put it in his mouth and chewed before swallowing. Ew ew ew ew. I was staring at the food in front of me.

"Bella are you ok?" Jessica asked.

"I I…erm, feel a bit sick" I said honestly. I didn't want to eat it. Edward placed his hand on my thigh, just before Edward took another bite my phone started buzzing in my bag. I reached for it, happy for a diversion.

"Sorry excuse me" I said to them and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, I had seen the caller ID as Alice.

"Hey Bells. This is your distraction so you don't have to eat nasty human food. Tell them that Carlisle just rang you and Chantelle, your younger sibling has been taken to hospital with an unknown illness. Don't worry, she's perfectly fine but you and Edward have to go but you will be back later hopefully. Act shocked Bella." She said to me.

"Oh, is she ok?" I asked playing along.

"Good job Bells. See you later"

"Ok we'll be right there, bye" I said and hung up I grabbed Edwards hand. _Alice is giving us an alibi lets go I don't want to eat this._ I thought.

"I'm so sorry we have to go, our sister has been rushed into hospital. Could you tell Angela we will be back later? We just need to make sure she's ok." I said to the table.

"Of course" Mike answered. I smiled at him and stood up dragging Edward out the room. We went straight to the bathrooms so Edward could regurgitate his food. I stood with my arms crossed at the door of the men's bathroom.

"You know, you didn't have to eat that" I said to him. He stood up and flushed the toilet.

"I was trying to act normal."

"Didn't you know what Alice was going to do?" I asked.

"Yes I did"

"So why did you do it?" I asked.

"Because someone knew." He said walking over to me.

"What?" I asked completely astounded.

"Someone was speculating what we were, they knew we didn't eat so I decided I'd throw them off track"

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know all I heard was his mind" he told me and took my hand leading me out the building.

"Well isn't he going to get suspicious with us not being there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"He saw me eat, I hope it's enough" he answered and we walked into the forest.

"Where are we going? I can't get my dress dirty" I told him. He looked at me up and down.

"You could always take it off" he said suggestively. I laughed at his joke.

"Yeah it would still get dirty on the floor" I told him.

"There is a hotel right there… with lots of beds… and coat hangers to hang your pretty dress on" he said pointing at the hotel we had just come out of. I laughed as he trailed kisses along my collarbone. "We have like 3 hours to waste. Come on" he moaned dragging me back to the hotel. I skipped alongside him until we reached the desk. He ordered a room and we found our way to it. He opened the door and pushed me in. Locking it, he grabbed hold of my waist and kissed my forcefully.

"Wait wait" I said to him, he pulled back and frowned. "I'm not having this being ripped off me like my clothes normally are. Let me get undressed myself without your help" I said raising my eyebrows at him, daring him to argue with me. He sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Fine, at least I get to watch" he said sitting down with the cockiest smile I'd ever seen. I laughed and gently took the dress off; I really didn't want to ruin it. The second I was in just my underwear I felt his arms around me tugging me to the bed.

"Take your clothes off. Gently" I ordered him.

"Hmm we've never done it like this before" he said walking over to me in his underwear. I giggled as he trailed kisses all over my body.

When the 3 hours were up and we thought it was a decent time to show our selves again, we got dressed and made our way back to the reception. Everyone was in the disco room, dancing and talking.

The first person to see us was Jasmine.

"Bella!" she sang running straight to me.

"Hey hun" I greeted her. She had her arms extended to me so I lifted her up. She picked up a piece of my hair.

"Didn't you have your hair up before?" she asked.

"I took it down" I told her, looking briefly at Edward grinning at my side.

"You have pretty hair" she told me.

"Thanks so do you" I said, I knew this girl strived off compliments so her grin wasn't surprising.

"Thanks!" she said and pointed to a table on the far left of the room. "Go over there" she ordered me. I did as she asked and walked over to the table. Carly was sitting down with a 2 year old boy in her lap, as well as a young man at her side.

"Mommy, daddy this is Bella and Edward, they're my new friends" she said wrapping her arms around my neck in a tight squeeze. I could feel Edwards hand on my back; it slipped around to the side.

"Hi Carly" I greeted the other bridesmaid.

"Bella, Edward, this is my husband Richard and my son is also called Edward" she said smiling at us.

"Hello" Edward greeted them.

"Do you have any kids?" Jasmine asked us. My face dropped.

"No" I said, no louder than a whisper.

"Oh" she said sadly.

"Oh really? You are great with Jasmine, you should definitely consider them. That's of course, you know if you want them. It's a tough life" Carly said to us just as her son started fussing.

"We can't have kids" Edward said taking a seat. I took a seat next to him, adjusting Jasmine on my lap. I was aware what I had told Angela earlier in the hotel room about having them in the future, I hoped Carly didn't catch onto it, I didn't speak to Edward about what our story would be.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry" Carly said.

"Have you thought of IVF?" Richard asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, it didn't work" Edward told them.

"Oh what a shame, IVF is really expensive too." Carly said. Edward nodded and placed his hand on the side of my thigh, rubbing it lightly with his thumb.

Luckily the subject changed from kids to jobs and lifestyles. We spent most of the night with Carly and Richard and although they didn't know it, we had surprisingly a lot in common with them; of course we couldn't tell them we had 2 kids of our own but it was nice to hear stories and make references in my head to our kids. Jasmine didn't leave my side all night. So it was sad when I had to leave her at the end of the night. She was being held by her dad with her head resting on his shoulder, she looked really tired. I reached out to stroke her hair away from her face.

"It was very nice meeting you Jasmine" I told her. She smiled and reached for me from her father's arms. Richard allowed me to take her and I hugged her tightly. She kissed my cheek.

"Bye Bella" she said climbing back into her father's arms,

"Bye Jasmine" I said to her stepping back to my husband's side.

"We should get together some time, maybe go out for a meal or something" Carly said to me.

"Definitely" I told her. It was a little hard considering we lived nearly 2 hours away from each other but we might be able to make it work.

We said goodbye to Angela and Ben and we were finally on our way home.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of Nessie, Jacob, Eddie and Chloe. Initially I wasn't going to write the wedding out in so much detail but I changed my mind, I kind of got carried away and I was enjoying it. It's not like you have to wait long until Nessie is back. Next chapter is Renesmee's 7th birthday.**

**Oh and it doesn't look like I can create a new story... So I've decided that even when this one is finished ill start adding the sequel onto the end of this until I can start a new story, the sequel will be called Renesmee's Forever. But like I said the chapters will be published as this story until I find a way another way around the error thing.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59: Happy Birthday to me.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Today was my birthday. I was so excited that I could barely sleep the night before. I continued to toss and turn and Jacob eventually gave up trying to hold me still and just turned over. I sighed and looked at the clock.

5am.

Was it too early to get up?

"Yes" I heard my dad say from across the hall. I laughed and rolled over towards Jacob. I put my arms around his waist and snuggled my face in the back of his neck placing kisses below his hair line. He moaned in his sleep.

"Jake?" I asked unsure if he was awake.

"Mmm" he mumbled.

"Are you awake?" I asked a little too excited.

"I am now" he muttered turning around to face me. "Why are _you_?" he asked slowly opening his eyes to look at me.

"I'm too excited" I said sheepishly. His lips broke into a smile.

"Its 5am" he noted.

"I know but I can't get back to sleep" I said pouting. He chuckled again closing his eyes slightly before opening them again.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Keep me company" I grinned.

"I'm in your bed, I can't accompany you much more than that" he said to me sleepily. I reached out and stroked his eyes. Suddenly regretting waking him up.

"It's ok. Go back to sleep" I told him.

"No" he answered and pulled my lower body closer to his. "It's ok, we can talk if you want" he said although his eyes were heavy and they kept closing. I giggled and kissed his nose.

"It's ok. I'll just watch you sleep"

"That's creepy" he noted and closed his eyes again, this time taking longer to open them.

"My dad did it with my mom all the time" I replied.

"I know. Its creepy" he repeated again this time with a smile on his face. I smiled back and rested my thumb on his closed eyelid.

"Go to sleep Jakey, I'm sorry I woke you" I whispered and kissed his nose lightly. He hummed in content before his breathing became slow and steady again signalling he was asleep. I did watch him sleep. For about half an hour before I finally drifted off into a semi unconscious state. Two and a half hours later I woke up with a jerk, not really sure why. I lay back down and saw I had woken Jake up again.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I don't know what I was dreaming about. I just jerked awake." I said.

"Mmm" he murmured thoughtfully and placed a kiss on my temple. "Happy birthday baby" he whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Why thank you" I said and turned to look at his now wide open eyes. He leant forward and kissed me gently. It was a sweet caressing kiss, not a needy, passionate one we often shared. I smiled as he pulled away. "Thank you" I said again.

"Anytime" he grinned and loosened his arms from my body. "Come on. I'm sure there are a lot of people wanting to wish you a happy birthday" he said and climbed out the bed. I practically leapt out of my side and skipped over to my closet. Stripping down from my pajamas I changed into my favourite outfit, glad I had taken my shower the night before instead of leaving it until the morning. I walked out to find Jacob dressed and ready too.

"Let's go birthday girl" Jacob said and held his hand out to me. I took it and we made our way down the stairs. We walked straight into the kitchen like most days. I was happy my birthday was a Saturday. I didn't want to go to school today.

"Good morning my beautiful granddaughter" my grandma greeted me pulling me into her arms. I giggled.

"Morning grandma" I greeted her returning the hug.

"Happy happy birthday!" I heard from behind me, I span around to see my aunt Alice skipping towards me, she pulled me out of Esme's arms and into hers.

"Happy birthday Ness" my Uncle Jasper said from behind Alice.

"Thanks guys" I laughed as Alice finally let me go. Jacob and I walked over to the island and sat down. I was secretly wondering where everyone else was, moments later my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett came in.

"Happy birthday sweetie" Rosalie said and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" I grinned just as I felt two strong cold arms wrap around my waist. My uncle Emmett yanked me back off my seat and span me around in the air for him to catch me in a hug. I giggled as he held me tightly.

"Happy birthday squirt. I can't believe you're 7!" he said to me and kissed my cheek before letting me down. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Uncle Emmett" I giggled sitting back down on my chair.

"So what are you going to do with your life now you are officially stuck at 17?" he asked. I looked at him, horror covering my face. It hadn't really sunk in that I wouldn't be growing any more.

"I erm. I forgot" I told him. He laughed and patted my head. I turned back to the table.

"You're dad made you some eggs." My grandma said. I smiled.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He and your mom went out to get some things for your party tonight. They hoped they were going to be back before you woke up" she answered placing the plate in front of me.

"Oh ok" I answered. Tonight I was having a birthday party with all my friends from school. Most of them were acquaintances, not really friends as such. The most they really knew about me was my name but I still thought it would be a fun way to start off our year, after all my aunt can sure throw a good party.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear my older, annoying yet amazing sister, happy birthday to you" Eddie sang as he reached the room. I laughed and climbed off the seat I was sitting on. He pulled me into a hug and lifted me slightly off my feet.

"Thanks little brother" I said to him as he put me down.

"Happy birthday Ness!" Chloe said excitedly and pulled me into a hug next.

"Thank you thank you" I said to her and made my way back to my seat again. Maybe I should just remain standing. Chloe, Jacob and I had all finished our breakfast before Chantelle even showed her face.

"Happy day of birth Renesmee!" I heard, I turned to look at her, she had a huge card in her hands as well as three balloons and a giant box wrapped in pink paper. I giggled slightly.

"Chantelle we're giving gifts out later" Rosalie noted.

"I wanted to be different" Chantelle grinning and walked over to me, I took the gifts from her and put them on the table before pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Chantelle" I said to her and she grinned at me.

"You're welcome" she said and went to sit down to eat. We all stayed in the kitchen and chatted for a while until my parents finally returned. They also had Pancrazio with them, he walked straight over to Jasper the minute he saw him.

"Happy birthday baby" my mom said pulling me into her arms. "Sorry we weren't here when you woke up, we had to get some last minute things for your party" I giggled and pulled away from her.

"That's ok"

My dad was the next to claim me; he pulled me into his chest.

"There is no way you're 7. I'm dreaming." He muttered holding me close to him.

"Dad you can't dream" I laughed and squeezed him tighter around the waist.

"I know, but there is still no way you're 7 years old already" he said, he sounded sad as he spoke. I gently let go of him and looked up.

"Sorry daddy." I said to him, his sad face twisted into a smile, he leant down to kiss my forehead.

"Happy birthday princess" he grinned. I rolled my eyes at him calling me princess like I was 5.

"Thanks dad" I replied. Pancrazio caught my attention next.

"Happy birthday Renesmee" he said politely and moved towards me. I wrapped my arms around him as he hugged my waist.

"Thank you" I said and we pulled away.

When all the happy birthdays were over most of us made our way into the living room. My aunt Alice, Rosalie and my mom and grandma were running around the house sorting things out for my party and I lay across Jacob's lap in the living room, fully enjoying my day.

By the time it was 5pm my aunt had kidnapped me and locked me in my room so they could finish decorating the house for the party. I wasn't allowed to know what it looked like until I walked down the stairs. I wasn't complaining though, Jake was also locked in my room with me.

I sighed and walked over to my bed, climbing into the middle and crossing my legs.

"so what do you want to do for 2 hours?" Jake asked me sitting on the edge. I shrugged.

"I have to start getting ready in an hour" I told him. He nodded and started looking around my room. He smiled and stood up when he caught sight of something he liked. I watched him walk over to my dressing table and pick up a picture frame. It had a picture of me and him from when I was about physically 5 years old. I was perched on his back with my head next to his. We were both smiling widely at the camera.

"You were so cute" he laughed putting it down and picking another one up of Eddie and me when Eddie was only physically 2 years old. He was sitting on my lap smiling widely up at me as I looked at him.

"I know" I giggled and jumped up to walk over to him. He put the frame down and reached out to stroke the glass of another one with my parents and Eddie and me.

"Do you wish I was still little?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"In some ways yes. In others no. I used to love playing with you and making you smile and laugh and I wish you had a longer childhood for you and your parent's sake but I'm glad that you're now old enough for us to be romantically involved." He answered putting his arms around my waist.

"You still make me smile and laugh" I answered him, and to prove my point I smiled widely at him. He smiled back unable to resist.

"Well that's good then" he said and leant down to peck me lightly. I smiled wider as he pulled away. He rested his head against mine and we just stared at each other for a while.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I answered him, not moving an inch.

"NESS!" I suddenly heard as my Aunt Rosalie walked in the room. I pulled away from Jake to look at her.

"I'm here to get you ready" she said and motioned for me to sit down.

"I wasn't getting ready until 6." I told her.

"Well Alice wants me to get you ready now" she told me and pulled the band out of my hair so my curls fell freely down my back.

"Your hair is so long" she said as she pulled the comb through it.

"I know" I laughed. It reached past my hips now. I was pretty sure I could sit on it if it was straightened.

"Well what do you want me to do with it? Want it natural? I could straighten it, or we could have it in a messy bun, or we could have a simple pony tail or we-"

"I don't mind Rose. You pick" I interrupted her.

"Hmm" she murmured and looked over at my closet door that had my dress hanging from it.

"I think I'll do it half up half down." She said and started threading her fingers in my hair. I looked in the reflection of the mirror to see Jake sitting on the edge of my bed staring at my reflection. He looked thoughtful, I smiled at him in the mirror and he gently smiled back.

"Stop ogling at each other. It's gross." Rosalie said reaching for the hairspray on my table. I laughed lightly but didn't take my eyes off Jake.

"I'll be right back" Jake suddenly said and walked out the room.

"Where is he going?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"No idea" I answered as she continued to do my hair. When my hair was done, Rose moved onto my makeup. A full hour later she was finally done and Jake still hadn't come back up. I slipped into my dress and smiled at my reflection. My aunts did well picking out my dress. I loved it. It was black, it had a razorback style back to it and cutouts along the waist that showed just a tiny bit of skin and the rim of the dress came down just below my mid thigh. Sure it was short, but it was my 7/16th birthday. I wanted to look hot. According to my friends I was 16, however the way I looked now I knew I definitely didn't look 16.

"Oh Ness! You look beautiful" I heard my best friend gasp from the door. I turned to look at her.

"Thanks!" I chimed. I frowned at her t-shirt and jeans. "You're getting changed right?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Yeah that's why I'm here. I didn't think changing in your brothers room was appropriate" she said and walked in.

"You're right there" I told her as she came over to my closet and placed her dress on the door handle.

"Ness can you do my makeup please?" she asked.

"Sure!" I told her and she walked over to my dressing table. "Rose?" I asked for assistance.

"Yeah I'll be back in a second. I need to ask Alice something." She said and shot out the room. I turned to Chloe. I began to apply her makeup. I noticed she couldn't stop smiling.

"Why you smiling?" I asked her curiously.

"Because." She said.

"That's not an answer" I told her as I applied her mascara.

"I'm just very happy" she grinned. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"And why is that?" I asked, wondering what my brother had done to make her so happy. Her grin just widened.

"Oh you'll see" she laughed.

"Chloe….?" I asked suddenly cautious, she laughed more before straightening her face. I was suddenly worried that I was going to be subject to a prank or something. They wouldn't do that on my birthday right?

"Ok I'm back" Rose said from the door and came over to me. She shot daggers at Chloe. "Stop smiling" she ordered. Chloe did immediately. I narrowed my eyes at Rose. She knew too? This was unfair. I stood up and allowed my aunt to take over. She was much better at putting makeup on than me. I walked over and sat on my bed. When Rose was done with Chloe's makeup Chloe stood up and stripped down to put her dress on. It couldn't have been the worst moment for my brother to walk in.

"Oh!" he said and span around leaving the room. Rose and I erupted into laughter. Chloe just blushed scarlet.

"Stop it" she hissed at us. Our giggles lessened but I couldn't bring them to a complete halt. She quickly pulled her dress on.

"Eddie come in" she announced. He walked in and his eyes bulged at the sight of her dress.

"I don't know if I like you better with it on or off" he muttered. My eyes widened at him, then narrowed accusingly. Chloe laughed nervously.

"Is there something you want?" she asked.

"I… erm… I just…" he said lost for words as his eyes raked up and down Chloe's body. I leapt up and stood in front of her.

"Eddie?" I asked. I was getting uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her.

"Erm. Sorry. I just came to say they're ready for you" he said and smiled at me. He then took in my appearance and his smile dropped. "You are not wearing that" he said sternly.

"Yes I am" I answered.

"No you're not" he replied.

"Yes I am" I fought again.

"You're not" he growled.

"You're not my dad and you don't seem to have a problem with what Chloe is wearing" I said raising my eyebrows.

"She's not my sister; I have no say in what she wears. Plus she looks hot." He said.

"You're my _little_ brother. You have no say in what I wear either" I replied.

"I think she looks hot" Jacob said from the door with a grin on his face. I looked at him and smiled.

"See." I said to Eddie and moved to greet Jacob. I felt like I hadn't seen him in ages, even if it had only been 2 hours. Eddie huffed in annoyance and moved over to Chloe.

"I can't wait to see what dad thinks about it" he muttered.

"I'm a woman now. I'm fully grown, it's my 7th/16th birthday and I'm going to have fun!" I announced.

"You sure are" my dad said from behind Jacob. I smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm not going to be mad at your dress Renesmee. You're right. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a woman" he said to me. I smiled at him more genuinely.

"Thanks daddy" I said.

"She doesn't sound like it when she calls you daddy" Eddie murmured. I turned to look at him.

"I can call dad whatever I want. Daddy doesn't particularly have to come from a child" I said to him. He didn't say anything he just smiled. I rolled my eyes at his sudden mood change.

"So are we ready to go have fun?" I asked everyone. I hadn't noticed but Jacob, my dad, Eddie and Rose had all changed from the clothes they were wearing earlier. Rosalie was in a hot pink dress and Eddie and Jake had changed from their casual clothes into more outgoing. My dad was also looking smarter.

"I think we are" Jacob grinned at me. I squealed in excitement and grabbed Jacob's hand, ready to fully enjoy my party.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! :D**


	60. Chapter 60

**Last chapter. Thank you sooooooo so so soo much for all the support you guys have given me, it means the world to me. Ill start posting the sequel on Tuesday. For now it will be on the end of this story until i can create a new one.**

**Chapter 60: A night ill never forget.**

My party was amazing. My aunts had really gone all out with the decorating. The hall of the ground floor was covered in balloons. Pink and silver balloons were let loose above us, the entire ceiling was covered in them and the strings hung high above our heads. The living room was transformed. Much like it was last time for Zac's going away party. The couches and chairs were now along the walls and there was a disco ball and many lights hanging from above. The kitchen was full of food. I have never seen so much food in my entire life. This was expected considering the humans were going to outnumber the vampires by a lot tonight.

"NESSIE!" I heard from behind me. The door was open for anyone to come in, I span around from talking to one of my school friends to see Emma coming towards me.

"Hey!" I shouted at her. "Excuse me" I said to the person who I was talking to, the conversation was dying anyway. I ran over to Emma and she unexpectedly hugged me.

"Happy birthday!" she said to me. I pulled away

"Thanks" I grinned.

"So what are you now? 7?" she asked with a giggle, I grinned and placed my finger over my mouth as if to shush her.

"Don't tell anyone" I winked.

"I won't" she laughed and handed me a birthday present.

"Thank you" I said to her trying to sound excited. I took the present and put it on the table assigned to all the presents in the hall. I then made my way back into the dance floor area. I felt familiar warm arms around my waist.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically spinning around to look at Jake, he grinned widely at me.

"Hey"

"I haven't seen you much" I said putting my arms around his shoulders.

"Well you've been socialising with all your friends. I didn't want to seem clingy or follow you around or anything" he said.

"I don't mind. You can follow me around if you want" I grinned at him reaching on my tip toes to kiss him. He smiled.

"Like a puppy?" he asked humour thick in his voice, I smiled wider.

"My puppy" I grinned, he rolled his eyes.

"Ness!" I heard behind me, I span around and was soon consumed into conversation with friends. Jacob did stay with me most of the night. When I wanted to dance though he walked over to the couch my parents were perched on and sat next to them. Every now and then id catch a glimpse at them thick in conversation.

"Boo" I heard as cold hands gripped my waist. I span around to see Eddie standing behind me.

"Hiya!" I grinned.

"Dance?" he asked.

"Of course" I grinned. As I danced with my brother I noticed a LOT of eyes on us.

"Hi!" I heard a high voice call. Eddie and I turned to see Amanda standing there. I rolled my eyes and took Eddies hand.

"He's my brother Amanda" I said.

"Oh I know but he's not mine" she said staring at Eddie grinning.

"He's my boyfriend Amanda" I heard Chloe say as she came to stand in front of us. Amanda frowned and looked up and down Chloe's body.

"You could do so much better" she said suggestively to Eddie. Eddie narrowed his eyes at her and I even heard a little growl come from Chloe.

"I'm not interested in _better_ Amanda." Eddie said acidic.

"Shame. You're so hot and she's so… plain" Amanda said looking at Chloe with an expression of disgust on her face. I saw Eddie's other hand reach out and rest on Chloe's hip bringing her closer to his body. Amanda noticed it too.

"When you want a real woman in your bed, call me" she winked and walked away but not without giving Chloe a nasty look. Eddie dropped my hand and pulled Chloe's back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her from the back before resting his lips on the side of her neck. I walked around to look at Chloe. She had a blank expression on her face, she already thought she wasn't worthy of Eddie I didn't need an annoying slut like Amanda convincing her more. I reached up and rested my hand against the other side of her neck.

_Ignore her. She's desperate and wants what she can't have. She's jealous, you're not plain you're beautiful._ I assured her. She gave me a weak smile as Eddie stood up straight. He took hold of her hand.

"Come on" he murmured in her ear. He looked at me briefly before taking Chloe out of the room and up the stairs. I sighed and searched the room for Amanda.

My heart hammered when I saw her standing by the couch standing in front of my parents and Jacob. She just doesn't give up does she? I stormed over to the couch. She was swinging her hips and flirting with Jacob. It took so much self control not to scream just then. I pushed myself in between her and Jacob.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, my eyes boring into her mucky green ones.

"I was just making friends" she grinned.

"Go make friends with some one that isn't already taken!" I nearly screamed at her.

"Jacob here never told me he was taken" she said innocently.

"You never asked" my mom defended him from the couch.

"Well initially I came over to hit on him, but you're so clingy I never see you away from him. How do you like that?" she turned to my dad and my mom. Anger flashed over my mom's face and in turn mine.

"Do you not see the huge rock on her finger? She's his WIFE!" I screamed at her. "Edward would never ever see anyone other than my m-Bella so leave them alone. Why when you come to a party is it always about getting laid?" I asked her hoping she didn't catch my slip up. I had heard a lot of stories about Amanda, most of them I didn't want to hear.

"Because what's the point otherwise?" she asked matter of factly.

"To have fun you idiot, you're 16 not 20." I snarled at her. I felt a warm hand on the small of my back; it was Jacob warning me to keep it cool. I sighed. "If I catch you hitting on one of my family members again I'm going to have to ask you to leave" I said as politely but as stern as I could. Her face looked hurt but she quickly recovered.

"What ever, I'm leaving anyway. This party sucks" she said and grabbed hold of her friends hands as she left the house. I noticed her two friends look back longingly to the party. I sighed and turned around to look at my mom. She was looking down at her hands.

"Mom-" I began but I was cut off by my dad taking my mom's face in his hands and kissing her. I smiled slightly but looked away and to Jacob. He smiled at me; I just sighed and sat down on his knee. He threaded his fingers in my hair and pulled my head to rest against his chest as he massaged my scalp. After Amanda left I made an effort to fully enjoy myself. I danced most of the night, with family and friends. It came to very late in the night and most people had left. I was lying on the couch across Jacob's lap, completely exhausted as I watched my Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose dancing on the dance floor. I looked over to the couch my parents were on and saw my dad looking over at us thoughtfully. I turned my head to look away but caught the nod out of the corner of my eye. My dad was nodding to Jacob?

"Ness?" Jacob whispered in my ear. I turned my head to look up at him.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said unsure what was happening. I sat up on the couch, Jacob held out his hand for me to take and he led us out the room. I looked lastly at my parents, they were staring at each other, my mom must have said something in her head because my dad nodded and they both grinned at each other.

"Jake?" I asked as he led me out into the forest.

"Ill be right back" he said and gave me a quick kiss before walking into the forest; he came back out in his wolf form. As he reached me he lowered his back, signalling for me to climb onto him.

"Jake, have you seen how short my dress is?" I asked, he grinned but didn't stand up. I sighed and climbed the best I could onto his back. I threaded my fingers in his fur and rested my head against his back as he ran smoothly through the forest.

I recognised where we were going immediately. We were headed straight for the beach. When he came to a stop I climbed off him and he returned with just his trousers on. He took my hand and we walked onto the beach. I took in a sharp breath as I took in the view. There was a trail of lights leading along the beach. I looked up at him and he grinned. He put his arm around my waist and led me along the lights, as we reached further down the beach I noticed a small patio type platform appearing. He stepped up and held his hand out for me to take. I giggled and stepped up onto the wood flooring. His arms circled my waist and he pulled me into his chest. He started dancing us around on the platform.

"Jake there is no music" I giggled.

"I know" he said still twirling me around. He paused in our dancing just to look at me. My heart picked up faster than ever, I had no idea why, I just had a feeling something was going to happen. He swallowed nervously and took a step away from me, he bent down at the side of the platform, and seemingly picking something up although I couldn't see what it was clutched in his large hands. He came back over to me and reached out with his other hand, placing it on my face.

"Renesmee…" he whispered my full name with such emotion I had to swallow back the lump in my throat. I stayed silent waiting for what he was going to say. "I love you so much" he whispered, not taking his eyes off mine. "You will never know how much" he said pausing again. I was locked in his gaze. I couldn't look away now, I was hypnotised. "But if you allow me, I would like to spend the rest of forever trying to show you" he said taking another nervous swallow. My heart was beating so fast at this point it felt like it was going to explode. "Renesmee Cullen…" he said, a small smile growing on his lips. "Will you marry me?" he asked and unclenched his hand to show me a small black box. Having opened it, it had a beautiful squared diamond ring placed in the centre; the diamond was the size of my nail. I gasped, how could he afford this? When did he get this? When did he sort this out?

But I was asking myself the wrong questions. Questions that should be asked later. I looked up at Jacob waiting expectantly for my answer.

"Yes" I barely squeaked out. "Yes of course" I grinned. He smiled back at me, the most beautiful, happiest smile id ever seen him do, he slipped the ring on my finger, which fit perfectly and pulled me into the most amazing kiss I'd ever had. I knew that this was where I was meant to be. In Jacob's arms. Forever.

* * *

**I imagine I'm going to get mixed reactions about this. Some of you might think it's too early, some of you might think it was perfect, I don't know. But this is **_**my**_** story and I thought it would be perfect for Jacob to propose on Renesmee's 7****th**** birthday, it marks her being a woman and it's what I always imagined would happen. I was really nervous writing this and even more nervous publishing it. So i hope you like it guys. Oh and in case you cant remember, Emma was the girl that had the demon inside her so she knows all about the Cullens.**


	61. Sequel

So as it turns out, I managed to find a way around the new story thing. Renesmee's Forever is in the WRONG category on the email alerts you receive but the correct one on fanfiction. Sorry for any confusion.

First chapter of 'Renesmee's Forever' is now up for you to read! Click on my profile for those who don't have my stories on email alert.

Hope to see you all in the reviews, Im really excited about this story.

~BellaNessieCullen


End file.
